Amores dormidos
by Cascabelita
Summary: Pansy ha tomado la decisión de abandonar su matrimonio, sin una explicación lógica para Harry. Pero ¿existirá una razón poderosa que la haga volver? ¿Cómo tomara Harry al ver volver a su ex esposa? Ellos no tuvieron un cierre, tal vez sea el momento de hacerlo y decir adiós para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a la rubia y bella mujer de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los tomó prestado para esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento para mí y para ustedes.

Hola. De nuevo me encuentro por estos rumbos con esta historia de una de mis parejas favorita Pansy y Harry, o Hansy, mayormente conocida. Espero que les guste y me apoyen con ella y me digan lo que les gusta o lo que no.

El nombre de la historia viene de una de las canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh con el mismo nombre.

Ahora si, después de tanta palabrería, comenzamos.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Moví el anillo en mi dedo anular. Lo volví a colocar bien y lo hice girar, muchas veces, apretando la cuadrada piedra contra la palma de mi mano cada vez que quedaba hacia abajo. Era perfecto, quedaba perfecto en mí. Era justo de mi medida, como si lo hubiese mandado hacer sólo para mí. Nunca le había preguntado, así que no sabía si lo había mando hacer o alguien le había servido de base al momento de comprarlo. Tal vez era un hechizo de ajuste, o tal vez había tomado uno de mis anillos y lo había pedido exactamente de esa medida, aunque ninguno de los que tenía se sentía condenadamente bien como éste.

Deslicé el anillo fuera de mi dedo y lo elevé hasta mis ojos. La luz del medio día entraba por completo en la habitación, y la esmeralda verde brillaba intensamente con los rayos del sol. Era un precioso anillo. De seguro Potter deseaba que cada vez que mirara la piedra pensara en él, o al menos en sus ojos. Funcionó muy bien su plan. Era en lo primero que pensaba cuando veía mi dedo anular. Él era en un lo único que pensaba cuando me miraba en el espejo, o miraba cualquier cosa a mi alrededor. Todo en esta casa tenía su nombre marcado, y aunque la decoración haya sido mía, él había llenado ya con su esencia cada rincón del lugar.

Y por eso debía irme. No podía pedirle el divorcio y pretender quedarme aquí. Sería una tortura constante y me apreciaba lo suficiente para no hacerlo, para no torturarme cada día de mi jodida vida. No me importaba la casa en realidad, no me interesaba si no era con él. Quería todo esto, pero con él. Pero no así, no con él queriendo a otra y fingiendo quererme a mí.

Dos años había vivido en ese mismo lugar, después de seis meses de un estable y pasional noviazgo. ¿Cómo sucedió? No estaba tan segura de eso. Yo simplemente había llegado al ministerio un día, al área de aurores más específicamente, para pedir información sobre un caso en el cual sería la abogada. Y él auror a cargo del caso resultó ser él. Discutimos sin poder evitarlo, era imposible no hacerlo sólo de vernos. Después nos volvimos a ver en una fiesta, donde volvimos discutir porque derramó vino tinto sobre mi vestido de seda azul. Él trató de disculparse, pero simplemente me di la vuelta sin dejarlo acabar, era urgente que llegara a casa y tratara de quitar la mancha antes de que se volviera permanente. Dos días después, el lunes en la mañana, al entrar a mi oficina en el ministerio, me encontré con un pequeño ramo de flores, unas diez orquídeas azules atadas con una simple cinta blanca y una nota pidiendo disculpa.

Y sí, terminé sonriendo sin proponérmelo, pues nunca lo habría imaginado de él. Y cuando salí del ministerio a la seis de tarde, él estaba en la puerta con la propuesta de comprarme un nuevo vestido por el desastre que había hecho. Lo miré sin entender y le dije que no era necesario, que ni las flores lo habían sido.

—Sólo quería disculparme, Parkinson, realmente no era mi intención —dijo, metiendo ambas manos en su túnica.

—Lo sé. No creo que andes por ahí derramando vino tinto sobre el vestido de las mujeres. No hay problema —contesté.

En realidad, estaba cansada por el trabajo, y también por discutir con él cada vez que me lo encontraba. Mi jefe, el ante sucesor de Granger, ya me había dicho que trabajaría varias veces con el departamento de aurores y que era mejor no discutiera cada vez que fuera allí. Así que era mejor mantener las cosas por la paz con él.

—Déjame comprarte otro vestido —pidió.

—No. Simplemente olvídalo. Adiós, Potter —dije y empecé a caminar a una de las chimeneas para poder irme a casa.

—Entonces déjame invitarte a cenar —habló más alto.

Me detuve al escucharlo. Di la vuelta confundida y él seguía parado en el mismo sitio, con las manos aun escondidas y con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

—Vamos, cena conmigo hoy, Parkinson —dijo de nuevo.

—¿Quién eres? Potter jamás me invitaría a cenar —dije elevando una ceja.

—Soy Harry Potter y quiero invitarte a cenar, para que disculpes mi torpe acción del sábado —habló lentamente, y ese tono amable no lo conocía en él.

—Mira, estoy cansada y no quiero terminar peleando contigo al final de la noche —dije cortantemente.

—No tiene por qué ser así: simplemente cenamos en silencio, me dejas pagar y luego te vas a tu casa —declaró con firmeza.

Suspiré y me crucé de brazos, elevando una ceja ante su propuesta. Estaba muy cansada y también tenía hambre, así que la perspectiva de no tener que preparar mi cena yo sola y terminar comiendo sola, era de mi agrado. Aunque fuera Potter mi acompañante. Además, era una cena invitada por el jodido San Potter, y era porque quería disculparse. Mi orgullo no podía dejar pasar un evento con ese, así que acepté. Al final de la noche, me encontré cenando en un pequeño y elegante restaurante, hablando de manera banal con él, y terminé aceptando, en la soledad de mi cama, que no había sido tan malo, más que eso, había sido jodidamente bueno.

Una semana después me volvió a invitar a cenar, simplemente porque sí, y después a ir a un bar. No fue extrañó para ninguno de los dos terminar en la cama después de muchos tragos. La tensión sexual se sentía desde la primera cena. Me encantaban sus ojos y la manera en cómo me miraba, me gustaba su cabello y su voz, y su piel bronceada por el sol. Era realmente guapo y resultó ser igual de atractivo en la cama, así que no fue raro tener encuentros casuales de vez en cuando, hasta que un día formalizamos nuestra extraña relación.

Qué ingenuos fuimos los dos al creer que nuestra vida se podía basar en la divertida convivencia y en el buen sexo que había entre nosotros. Que podíamos vivir siempre con el deseo a flor de piel, con la excitación en los ojos, con el deseo caliente en la sangre.

Bueno, sinceramente, eso no había cambiado: una simple boca en el cuello, una mano bajo la ropa, una mirada de deseo o una simple palabra de promesas sobre una cama, nos hacía correr a la habitación, donde la ropa estorbaba demasiado rápido, donde las manos y los labios no bastaban para todo lo que queríamos hacernos.

Si, confundimos pasión y deseo con amor. Él lo confundió más, yo estaba consiente que eso nos unió en un principio, pero que no era lo único. Después de algunos meses cambié, no era simplemente eso lo que me ataba a él, lo que me hacía quedarme unas horas más allá del amanecer, que algo más había nacido en mi pecho, una franca ilusión, una gota de amor. Yo lo amaba, en verdad que sí. Y quizá por eso me dolía tanto tener que dejarle. Pero cómo seguir a su lado después de su traición, después de haberlo visto besando a otra, sin siquiera pensar que yo estaba cerca, que alguien más podía verlo, humillarme de ese modo al ser descubierto por alguien más que yo. Y luego llegar a casa y hacerme el amor como si solo me deseara a mí, como si su gusto por otro cuerpo u otro rostro no existiera. Que era a mí quien amaba y deseaba.

Lo odie con rabia esa noche, le demostré que tan enojada estaba, que tan rota había quedado después de verlo, lo corte con cada borde filoso que quedó después de su destrucción. Arañé su espalda con furia, enterrando mis uñas hasta que sentía su carne encajada debajo de ellas, mordí su piel hasta dejar líneas de sangre, que luego me encargaba de limpiar con mi lengua para que no le ardiera tanto. Pero él pareció no importarle, no se dio ni cuenta que quería herirlo lo más que pudiera para ver si podía apagar un poco el fuego que me consumía por dentro, que no lo odiaba lo suficiente como para lanzarle un simple crucio. Que había una delgada línea entre ambas cosas, pero que no me atrevería a lastimarlo de verdad.

No pude reclamarle después de esa noche, ni al día siguiente, ni los días que siguieron, pero si guardaba la ligera esperanza que él se confesara. Y cuando se iba al trabajo, sólo podía llorar por él, por mí, porque sentía que lo amaba más que odiarlo. Porque no podía simplemente gritarle, golpearlo y reclamarle, decirle que estaba herida, que me había lastimado, que lloraba por su causa, que me pidiera perdón, que me dijera que no lo volvería hacer, que me jurara amor una vez más, como cuando me propuso matrimonio o el día de nuestra boda, o después de cada pelea, porque así era, nos amábamos, me amaba.

Pero era más fuerte mi orgullo que verme rebajada a reclamarle su infidelidad, verme como la pobre víctima, la pobrecita mujer traicionada, como tantas veces lo fue mi madre ante las acciones de mi padre. Recordaba perfectamente las veces que la escuché llorar y a mi padre sin decirle nada, sin pedirle perdón, es más, echándole la culpa a ella, llamándola frívola y simple. No quería ser mi madre, ni parecerme a ella, ni aguantarle esa clase de cosas a mi marido. No quería que nadie lo supiera, que nadie supiera que mi marido me había engañado con la estúpida de su ex, con su noviecita de colegio, con la idiota de Weasley, con tu estúpido cabello rojo sin gracia, con su mirada de quinceañera enamorada todavía, con su cuerpo menudo y sin chiste, y que, a pesar de todo eso, de todas esas cosas carentes de atractivo, mi marido la deseaba a ella.

Se burlarían de mí, más que esa parte cruel de mi mente ya lo hacía. Esa parte cruel, que tenía casi la misma voz de Draco, repitiendo que yo era la culpable, que era enteramente mi culpa, que debí sospecharlo o esperar algo como eso desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo no pertenecía al mundo de Harry Potter, que los Weasley apenas me toleraban, que Granger me aceptaba sólo por él. Pero nada de eso me importaba, ni antes ni ahora, y si convivía con ellos era por Harry. Que era obvio que algún día esto acabaría, que lo que veía en los ojos de Harry Potter cada vez que veía a Ginevra Weasley era amor, amor verdadero, puro y original, que su mirada cambiaba, que su sonrisa era distinta, que había en ellos un deseo carnal y también emocional, una añoranza casi ahogada, pues él la quería, la quería para él y se estaba muriendo por no tenerla a su lado. Que se estaba muriendo a mi lado. Que yo lo estaba matando poco a poco.

Y no quería matarlo, ni verlo morir de ese modo. Cierto, era ambiciosa, orgullosa y vengativa, acostumbrada a tener lo que quería, pero con él no podía ser egoísta y cruel, él era mi punto débil, mi parte vulnerable, no podía hacerle lo que le haría a cualquier otro, sería como herir mi propio corazón.

Lo amaba demasiado. Con toda el alma. Y si verlo morir a mi lado dolía, herirlo sería destruirme sin piedad.

Así que era mejor dejarlo en libertad y dejarme libre de esto también. Irme lejos, donde pudiera olvidarlo, superarlo. Era una Parkinson, la última de mi sangre y sufrir nunca estaba en nuestros planes, provocarlo en otros sí, pero no sufrir por gusto. Necesitaba curarme de una vez por todas y, sobre todo, mantener mi orgullo intacto, mantener mi dignidad limpia. Necesitaba alejarme de Harry Potter y de su amor por otra.

Despegué mi espalda de la madera de la puerta y me levanté del suelo, donde me había deslizado después de que se marchara al trabajo. Recogí la parte baja mi vestido que se me enredaba en los pies y me senté en mi tocador.

Miré mi rostro. Y lo que vi, odié. Estaba tan destrozada y dolida por su culpa. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, deslizándose por mis paliadas mejillas. Pasé mis dedos por mi piel para quitarlas, no quería verlas, pera tampoco deseaba detenerlas. Sería la única vez que le lloraría y más me valía sacar todo ya de mí.

Jalé el segundo cajón de mi tocador y saqué el pergamino del divorcio, tinta y pluma. Firmé, luchando para que mis dedos no temblaran. No me fue difícil poner mi nombre en la hoja, era lo que quería. Mi nombre destelló ligeramente, al hacerse oficial, sólo hacía falta la de él. Esperaba que no se negara a darme el divorcio, no le estaba pidiendo ni exigiendo nada, a como nuestro contrato de prenupcial había estipulado, no quería su dinero, ni su casa, simplemente mi libertad.

Tomé una hoja en blanco y me dispuse a escribirle una carta. Al menos eso merecería, no era justo que me fuera y desapareciera todo rastro de mí sin ninguna explicación de mi parte. No le diría completamente el porque me iba, pero si tenía derecho de saber que me había lastimado intensamente.

 _Querido, Harry._

 _Mereces saber porque me he marchado sin decírtelo a la cara, pero era la única manera en la que pude encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Ver tu rostro, tus ojos, tu boca, tu cabello, tus manos, me lo habrían impedido._

 _Estoy segura que te sentirás enfadado y traicionado, pero nada de eso se compara con lo que siento yo en este momento, eso te lo juro._

 _¿Sabes? Quiero hablar mucho ahorita, pero tú estás lejos y yo estoy tan sola, y aunque estuvieras aquí conmigo, me seguiría sintiendo de esa manera. En fin, te quiero hablar, así que sólo préstame tu entera atención por esta ocasión…_

 _Yo no sabía lo que era el amor, ahora estoy segura de que fue lo que sentí cuando te besé por primera vez. Y no me arrepiento de amarte, aunque parezca que sí. Jamás me arrepentiré de lo que siento por ti, ahora que lo siento, perdóname la redundancia y si es que no me entiendes…_

 _Pero tal vez nunca debí dejar que te acercaras demasiado a mí. Nunca entendí como me provocaste esto. Como llegué a esto contigo. Yo no era el tipo de mujer de las que le rompen el corazón. Muchos pueden decirte que me enamoré y que amé más que a nada, pero con el tiempo ya no me importaba. Así era yo, hasta que llegaste tú._

 _Te libero de mí y te pido lo mismo, libérame de ti. Sólo firma el acta de divorcio, no te estoy pidiendo nada, todo lo tuyo es tuyo, así de simple. Yo me iré con lo vine, ropa y zapatos en un baúl y quizá un poco te tristeza también._

 _Sólo hazlo, ¿sí? Estás en todo tu derecho de romper las promesas que no te hacen feliz, y estoy en todo mi derecho de romper las mías si no me hacen feliz. Debes ser feliz, lo mereces, así que sólo firma. Te sentirás libre, la magia, mi magia, nuestra magia junta, te dejara en libertad. Ama esa libertad, pues yo estoy amando la mía._

 _No te confundas, cariño, te amo, pero me amo más a mí y quizá con mayor intensidad. Tú siempre lo has dicho: soy tan egoísta y narcisista con algunas cosas, y conmigo más. Debes aprender hacerlo, apréndete a querer, Harry, y simplemente olvídate de mí. Mereces olvidarme, cariño. Sé que me quieres un poco, después de dos años es imposible que no me quieras, aunque sea un poquito, pero no es amor, y lo harás por mi bien, me dejaras libre y me olvidaras, porque sabes que lo merezco también, merezco ya no sufrir por tu culpa y merecemos dejar de ser infelices en este matrimonio._

 _Espero que firmes, estoy ansiosa por librarme de ti y tu equivocado y errático amor. Necesito pronto curarme de esta situación, de lo que me hice y lo que me hiciste. Acepta la mitad de la culpa, y yo aceptare mi parte, y más en el daño que te he hecho. Los dos somos culpables de este matrimonio._

 _No me busques, sé que lo harás, y es mejor que no. Comprende que no necesito verte más. Olvídate de mí, pues yo haré lo mismo, y si de casualidad nos volvemos a encontrar, finge que no me conoces, que nunca en tu vida me has visto, si es que no me has olvidado como te lo estoy pidiendo. Yo te olvidare, te lo juro, así que no te asombre si no te reconozco y no te miro siquiera._

 _¡Firma ya!_

 _¿Sabes? Nunca me costó decir adiós, ahora duele alejarme de ti, ¿será por qué desperdicié tanto tiempo? No lo sé, no sé si sea por eso._

 _Pansy Parkinson_

 _P.D. Te devuelvo tu anillo, junto a la promesa que me hiciste._

Dejé la carta sobre el tocador, sin doblarla, para que no tardara mucho tiempo en leerla.

Deslicé el anillo fuera de mi dedo. Lo miré una vez más, era una preciosa promesa que le estaba devolviendo a ese hombre. Presioné la fría piedra sobre mis labios y luego lo dejé sobre la carta. No quería nada ya que me recordara a él.

Me limpié las lágrimas y me levanté. Tomé mi varita, y levité el baúl que me llevaría. Abrí el armario y mi ropa se fue acomodando por si sola dentro, al igual que mis zapatos. Mientras todo se guardaba, tomé la cajita de plata que perteneció a mi madre cuando era joven y me había obsequiado al recibir mi carta de Hogwarts y fui depositando todas mis joyas, todas las me pertenecían, sin meter las que Harry me había regalado en algún momento. En otro estuche fui metiendo mis demás cosas como: maquillaje, cremas, perfumes, todo lo que fuera mío. No quería que quedara rastro mío en esta casa, nada que pudiera hacer que Harry me recordara.

Miré que todo ya estaba dentro del baúl y coloqué encima ambos estuches.

—¿Qué más me hace falta? —me pregunté, mientras miraba la habitación.

No quedaban ni zapatos ni prendas de vestir en el armario, mis joyas ya estaban en su lugar e igual que todo lo demás. Recogí un par de fotos que había colocado sobre los buros y en una pequeña estantería de herrería galvanizada en color blanco, y lo guardé todo en el baúl.

Miré de nuevo todo y ahora sí estaba limpia.

—Hazpin —llamé a mi viejo elfo de la mansión Parkinson.

No podía llamar a los de la casa Potter, pues ellos le eran más leales a Harry que a mí y le dirían inmediatamente donde habían llevado mis cosas, a pesar de mi orden de no decir nada. Y también era más seguro, Potter no tenía idea de que en mi antiguo hogar habitaban tres elfos, los únicos que sobrevivieron a la locura de mi madre y de mi padre, y mantenían en medianas condiciones la mansión.

El elfo apareció y realizó una profunda reverencia antes de mirarme.

—La ama ha llamado a Hazpin. ¿En qué puede servirle Hazpin a la ama Potter? —preguntó con suavidad.

Apreté los labios con rabia, hasta mis propios elfos me llamaban por el apellido de Harry. Bueno, eso era obvio, pues seguía casada con Harry Potter, pero pronto cambiaría, una vez que me él firmara el documento.

—Soy la ama Parkinson, ni se te ocurra mencionar jamás el otro, igual díselo a tus compañeros —siseé molesta. El ser asintió temeroso y apretó sus dedos en su pecho— Ahora quiero que lleves mis cosas a la mansión Malfoy y le digas a Draco que llegare en veinte minutos, y si de casualidad Harry Potter te llama, no obedezcas, ¿has entendido? —le pregunté, elevando mi ceja.

Era mejor no dejar cabos sueltos, por si algún elfo de Harry ya se había dado cuenta que otro elfo estaba aquí.

—Hazpin ha entendido, ama. No obedecer al amo Harry Potter —murmuró.

—Él no es tu amo, Hazpin, simplemente yo lo soy —advertí, cruzándome de brazos. Él asintió mortificado— Ahora llévate eso a la mansión Malfoy —volvió a asentir e hizo una torpe reverencia antes de desaparecer junto a todas mis cosas.

Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras, necesitaba sacar mis libros del estudio. Era dueña de algunos ejemplares y por nada en el mundo los dejaría aquí. También tenía que recoger mis demás papeles y cualquier cosa que me perteneciera.

De la sala recogí otras fotos y llamé a mis otros dos elfos para que se hicieran cargo de algunos cuadros y jarrones que eran reliquia de los Parkinson, de aquellos que no quise deshacerme, y que debían devolverse a la mansión. Del despacho sólo saqué mis papeles y libros, metiéndolo todo en una bolsa sin fondo que me había dado Harry.

Estaba lista para irme, lista para desaparecer para siempre de la vida de Harry Potter.

Mi corazón latía furioso, me estaba golpeando desde adentro y me impedía respirar bien, mi garganta se estaba cerrando y los ojos se me nublaban. Tomé mi varita con fuerza y miré lo que me rodeaba, no quería recordar nada, pero era imposible no hacerlo; recordaba cada cosa que viví en ese sitio, había recuerdos buenos y también unas cuantas peleas como era normal, noches y días de sexo por donde quiera, pues a veces el deseo era grande y no lográbamos llegar a la habitación. No necesitaba nada de esas imagines ahorita, ni de la pasión que siempre había en ellas, esa pasión en la simple convivencia y hasta en las discusiones. Pues éramos eso, éramos dos pasiones diferentes, dos deseos compitiendo por dominarse o por acoplarse al otro. Éramos incontrolables y lo demostrábamos en cada segundo estando juntos.

Nos complementábamos a la perfección. Pero eso no le bastaba a él.

Me aparecí directamente en la mansión Malfoy. No quise volver a mirar nada de esa casa, pues sabía que me costaría dejarla si miraba y lo pensaba de nuevo.

Cuando volvía poner los pies en el suelo, en la estancia de los Malfoy, mis piernas no soportaron más mi peso y caí de rodillas. Estaba obligándome a ser fuerte y era claro que era una batalla difícil. Mis lágrimas mojaban mi cara y llegaban hasta mi cuello. Coloqué ambas manos en el suelo y sollocé un poco. Traté de respirar para controlarme, pero ahora que ya había logrado mi plan, que ya había cumplido con mi parte de dejarlo, me estaba doliendo demasiado.

De verdad yo no quería amarlo, pero lo hice. De verdad yo no quería dejarlo, pero lo hice. Y ambas cosas eran culpa de él. Harry Potter tenía la culpa de todo.

—¿Pansy? ¡Pansy! —escuché a alguien decir con asombro y no quise levantar la cara para ver quién era. Tal vez era Astoria o Narcissa.

Negué con la cabeza y volví a respirar, pero el aire estaba terco a pasar a mis pulmones.

—¡Draco, ven, por favor! —esa voz volvió a hablar.

Miré la tela rosa de su vestido y el pequeñito vientre sobresaliendo, así que debía ser Astoria, con sus cuatro meses de embarazo demasiado notorio. Levanté la cara y me encontré con los ojos verdes prado, tan parecidos y tan distintos a los de Harry. Apreté los labios y me negué a gritar de dolor. Ahora que ya estaba hecho, me dolía como mil crucio al mismo tiempo el tener que dejarlo para siempre.

—¡Pansy! ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la voz de Draco.

Sentí sus brazos rodeándome y apretándome contra su pecho, ejerciendo una gran fuerza para consolarme. Era como si no quiera que me cayera a pedazos, que me deshiciera tan fácilmente, pero ya lo estaba, estaba rota y lastimada.

Tomé con fuerza la tela de su ropa y me dediqué a llorar sobre su pecho. Necesitaba llorar más, sacar todo el llanto que hubiera en mí, porque sería la única vez que lo haría. No pensaba llorarle una vez más al idiota ese.

No supe cuánto tiempo más pasó, hasta que mi pecho se controló y mis lágrimas dejaron de salir. Los brazos de Draco no me soltaban y los delgados dedos de Astoria tocaban mi cabello suavemente.

Cuando estuve segura que mi boca se podía abrir sin gritar o seguir llorando, decidí decirle el porqué de mi estado.

—Le pedí el divorcio —murmuré. Respiré profundamente— Más bien, firmé los papeles del divorcio y los dejé en nuestra habitación para que los firmara, explicándole todo en una carta. Ni siquiera tuve el valor para hacerlo de frente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres el divorcio? —escuché la extrañeza en la voz de Draco. A nadie le había dicho las razones de verdad, ni siquiera a Harry, excepto a Millicent por medio de una carta.

—Él no me ama, Draco, sigue amando a Ginevra, los vi besándose hace dos semanas —confesé, y volví a enterrar el rostro en su pecho.

—¡Ahora si lo mato! —lo escuché decir con rabia.

—No. No quiero que hagas eso, ni siquiera que le digas porqué me divorcio de él. No le reclamé que los vi besándose, no quiero que piense que me ha humillado o derrotado, quiero que crea que simplemente me he cansado de ese matrimonio, que deseo librarme de él, no necesito que piense que me ha destruido por completo —le expliqué.

Me fui separando poco a poco de él y miré de nuevo a Astoria. Ella me miraba suavemente. Sabía muy bien que la lástima me haría odiarla y que la compasión me haría enfurecer. Era mejor que no me mirara con ningún sentimiento, y ella sabía cómo hacer eso, pues era una Slytherin como todos.

—Harry está en una misión, regresara dentro de dos días, y yo mañana me iré a Norteamérica, me han aceptado para trabajar en un bufete muy prestigioso, y por fin estaré lejos de este sitio poco tolerable y de las garras del ministerio —les conté.

—Está bien. Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, las protecciones jamás dejarían entrar a Potter —dijo Draco con enojo.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor que me vaya. Quiero y necesito irme.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que merece una oportunida?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La espalda la sentía hecha añicos por el frío suelo donde había dormido las dos últimas noches, y lo que más deseaba era llegar a casa y estar con Pansy. Tres días sin verla me desesperaba, no ver su cara, sus ojos, su boca, me agotaba y molestaba terriblemente. Quería estar ya a su lado, irme de este lugar y llegar a sus brazos. Necesitaba también hablar con ella, decirle la verdad y pedirle perdón, pues no había tenido el valor para hacerlo, decirle lo que había hecho en casa de los Weasley hace dos semanas.

Ginny siempre había sido importante para mí, fue mi primer gran amor, fue las ganas de vivir cuando me enfrenté en la batalla final, por ella fue que luché para destruir a Voldemort, para que pudiera vivir sin la amenaza del señor Oscuro, aun si yo moría. Y lo hice, lo derroté y una de las victorias más importante de ese día fue verla correr hacia a mí cuando todo ya había terminado.

Pero después de la batalla todo pareció deteriorarse. Ella estaba tan triste y dolida por lo de Fred, yo estaba igual con mis propios fantasmas, haber perdido a Remus y a Tonks, y ver todos los días a Teddy me debilitaba, sabiendo que al igual que yo crecería sin padres, con la diferencia de que yo trataría de darle todo el amor que fuera capaz de sentir. No tenía más familia que los Weasley, pero ellos estaban enfrentando su propio duelo. Así que me alejé, me refugié en otro sitio y sólo salía para estar con mi ahijado, era lo correcto, me dije, era justo darle su espacio a la familia para que pudieran sanar su dolor y recuperarse, apoyarse los unos a los otros, llorar sin interrupciones, consolarse mutuamente.

Y para cuando Ginny y yo intentamos retomar lo nuestro, estábamos tan cansados de la tristeza y tan sedientos de otra cosa, de algo que ya no estaba presente entre nosotros, de una libertad y alegría que no encontrábamos en el otro. Nos sentíamos asfixiados por todo y en ese todo también estábamos nosotros, como si nuestros demonios no pudieran acoplarse.

Empezamos a enfocarnos en cosas distintas, empezamos a tener ideas diferentes, y cuando estábamos juntos no teníamos ya de que hablar, que hacer, ni las ganas de tocarnos estaban presentes. Todo se volvió monótono y aburrido, y vernos resultaba más por obligación que por gusto. Y antes de que eso nos destruyera de algún modo, que termináramos detestándonos, preferimos terminar nuestra relación, alejarnos lo suficiente, para que pudiéramos retomar nuestra vida lejos de donde el otro interfiriera, para ver si así encontrábamos nuestro camino otra vez.

Pero esa tarde no estaba pensando bien, ni siquiera sabía porque tomé el rostro de Ginny entre mis manos y puse mis labios sobre los de ella; quizá fue que estábamos solos, que habíamos empezado a platicar como antes, cuando nos queríamos de verdad, que estábamos en la cocina, igual que cuando nos besamos antes de la boda de Billy y Fleur; que se estaba sonrojando demasiado y me pareció tan linda y risueña, como en el colegio, así que simplemente nos acercamos y terminamos besándonos. Hasta que me alejé demasiado consternado y ella pareció tan arrepentida. Me pidió perdón y yo me disculpé, sintiéndome más culpable por haberle hecho eso a mi esposa.

Después simplemente fui a buscar a Pansy para ir casa, y verla a ella tan sonriente con Hermione, fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, de la idiotez que acababa de cometer, arrepintiéndome del efímero momento en que la olvidé, fueron segundos, pero olvidé a quien amaba en realidad. Y estaba tan arrepentido de eso.

Y cuando llegamos a casa, sólo pude abrazarla y empezar a besarla con desesperación, dándome cuenta que la amaba demasiado, que me gustaba como a un idiota, que me moriría de celos si llegara a ver a Pansy besándose con otro, que mataría al engendro que se atreviera a siquiera pensar en ella de forma inapropiada y a ella la encerraría en una habitación para que no volviera a ver a nadie más en su vida. Claro que la perdonaría, pero la mantendría todo el tiempo pegada a mí. Le hice el amor como nunca antes, quería demostrarle todo mi amor en una sola noche, que lo sintiera en cada beso y en cada caricia, que reconociera todo lo que sentía por ella en cada poro de su piel, que se diera cuenta que me tenía en sus manos. Que me perdonara de una vez, aunque no se lo dijera.

Ahora estaba torturándome eso. Sabía que se enojaría, que se pondría furiosa, que en su cabeza surgiría la idea de matarme y de matar a Ginny, es más, estaba seguro que planearía una muerte lenta y dolorosa para ambos; que dejaría de hablarme y se iría de la casa, quizá iría a casa de Malfoy para refugiarse lejos de mí, pero luego me perdonaría, estaba muy seguro, yo lograría que lo hiciera, no me detendría hasta conseguir su perdón.

Yo adoraba a Pansy con toda mi alma, de seguro ella no se hacía una sola idea de cuanto la amaba. Era tan obstinada, orgullosa y vanidosa, era cruel y sarcástica, vengativa e inteligente, era tan elegante y hermosa, y era mi mujer, joder, y la amaba tanto. Hasta cuando me hacía gritar y querer arrancarme la cabeza la amaba, pues luego me ponía pensar que nadie lograría desesperarme tanto y aun así nadie me tendría tan enamorado como ella, tan idiotizado como ella.

Pansy podía hacer que por algunos minutos la odiara y al instante siguiente hacer que la amara de nuevo y con mayor intensidad, más que nunca. Era capaz de provocar mis ganas de matarla y luego dar mi vida por ella sin dudarlo un segundo; bueno, jamás había querido matarla, pero si había deseado dejarla de hablar, irme de su lado, irme a otro país para no verla más, y luego me ponía a pensar que haría sin esa mujer, y sin irme, me hacía extrañarla demasiado.

Estaba loco, completamente loco por ella. Y por eso tenía que decirle la verdad, ser honesto con ella, y ser leal para siempre, es más, estaba dispuesto a pasar por veritaserum para que me preguntara todo lo que quisiera, para que me preguntara si es que deseaba a alguien más que a ella o quería a otra mujer, o dejarle entrar en mi mente para que viera todo de mí.

Salí del campamento cuando ya estaba amaneciendo, sólo faltaban unas cuantas horas para que dieran la orden de retirada, entregar unos cuantos informes en el ministerio y luego a casa con Pansy. Ansiaba verla ya, besarla y llevarla a la cama y no dejarla salir hasta que se me agotaran las ganas de estar con ella. ¡Vaya! Eso era demasiado, pues nunca se me agotaban las ganas, la energía sí, pero las ganas de hacerle el amor a mi mujer jamás. Mejor hasta que ella dijera basta, sí, eso era más probable, aunque cuando se ponía mandona y furiosa me daban ganas de encerrarla por más tiempo, aumentaban más mis ganas de ella.

Después de algunas horas, donde terminamos de detallar la zona y recoger el campamento, llegó la orden de retirada. Acomodé todo dentro de la mochila y miré a Ron haciendo lo mismo. Tomé la botella de agua y mojé mi cara y cabello con ella.

—De aquí al ministerio y luego a casa —escuché decir a Ron.

—Quiero irme ya —contesté, y cerré el zíper de la mochila.

—Tranquilo, Potter, ya estarás con Parkinson y no sé si eso sea bueno —respondió de modo divertido. A pesar de los dos años de convivencia, ambos seguían siendo demasiado crueles con el otro.

—Es Potter, Ron, Pansy Potter, y estar con ella es lo mejor que podría pasarme —aseguré, mientras le mandaba un hechizo punzante y lo escuchaba gritar.

—Cálmate, no era para tanto, ya sé que es Potter —aclaró, mirándome molesto.

Diez minutos después el traslador se activó y todos llegamos a la zona de aparición despejada para aurores. Fui directamente a las oficinas para entregar mi reporte y me despedí de todos para irme de una vez a casa.

Cuando salí de la chimenea, miré extrañado la sala, pues en la pared de enfrente hacía falta un gran cuadro que había colocado Pansy y en la otra pared también había un espacio en blanco. Fruncí el ceño y dejé la mochila en el suelo, no era raro que Pansy reacomodara a su gusto el lugar, pero sí que dejara espacios vacíos.

—Buenas tardes, amo Potter —apareció a lado de mí Raly, un elfo de grandes ojos cafés.

—Buenas tardes, Raly —saludé y le di mi mochila para acomodarla— ¿Y mi esposa? —pregunté.

—La ama Potter salió ayer en la tarde y no ha regresado, amo Potter —respondió.

—¿Dijo a dónde iba?

—No, amo Potter, ella no llamó a Raly, pero si a tres elfos que Raly no conoce —contestó de manera nerviosa.

—¿Y esos elfos que hicieron? —cuestioné confundido.

—Se llevaron cuadros y jarrones de la casa, también un enorme baúl de la ama Potter —informó.

Eso me hizo preocuparme, Pansy nunca sacaba todo de aquí y los elfos que no conocía Raly me desconcertaba. Los únicos elfos que Pansy podía llamar era a los de esta casa y a los de los Malfoy, para que le llevaran algún que otro recado a Draco Malfoy, pero esos elfos Raly ya los conocía.

—Está bien. Subiré a la habitación y apenas ponga un pie mi esposa en la casa, me avisas—le pedí.

—Como usted ordene, amo Potter —contestó.

Subí las escaleras, mientras iba desabrochando mi túnica.

Era raro que Pansy no estuviera aquí para recibirme, siempre lo hacía, siempre le decía el día y la hora en que volvería y ella siempre estaba en la sala esperándome, para lanzarse a mis brazos apenas me viera y luego gritarme si es que llegaba con alguna herida. Se ponía tan enojada y mimosa si ese era el caso, me curaba con paciencia mientras seguía regañándome y luego se dormía a mi lado, sin casi tocarme para no molestarme, y al despertar, era imposible contenerme, así que la despertaba para hacerle el amor.

Así que el que no estuviera aquí me hacía sentir triste. Además, estaba preocupado por esos elfos. Qué elfos podía llamar Pansy para que se llevaran las cosas de la casa y que ella no apareciera desde ayer en la tarde. Bueno, eso a veces lo hacía, no le gustaba quedarse sola en la casa, así que se iba a casa de Draco y Astoria, o de Daphne y Theodore Nott, y se quedaba allá. Pero ella sabía cuándo yo volvería.

Abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación y aventé la túnica sobre la cama. Mientras esperaba por ella, me daría un baño, pero antes de abrir la siguiente puerta, el destello sobre el tocador me llamó la atención. Me acerqué confundido y cuando miré el destello, mi corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido.

Tomé el anillo que le había dado el día que cumplíamos seis meses de novios. En ese momento pensé que era muy pronto para pedirle matrimonio, pero nos conocíamos bien y estaba muy seguro de que la quería y antes de que esa mujer se fuera de mi existencia, antes de que se diera cuenta que éramos tan diferentes, que podía encontrar algo mejor que yo y más fácil de manejar, sin tantos dolores de cabeza, antes de que pensara que el resultado sería desastroso, le propuse matrimonio. Porque sí lo éramos, éramos un desastre andante, pero nos amábamos, la amaba ya, pero nuestras personalidades chocaban con facilidad y aun así no podía imaginar un futuro sin ella.

Agarré con fuerza el papel que había, con trazos finos de tinta negra. Me gustaba como escribía, parecía apenas tocar el papel cuando lo hacía y eran tan prolijas y finas sus letras, ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha y alargando las curvas en las letras que lo requería.

Leí cada palabra que había colocado, cada frase que parecía carente de sentimientos como ella, tan fría como ella, tan cruel como ella. Admiré que aceptara que no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme, para decirme en la cara sus motivos para largarse; ella aceptaba que estaba dolida, que la había herido y me había herido, y lo peor, había dado por hecho que no la amaba y que éramos infelices en este matrimonio.

—¡Eso es una estupidez! —grité, apretando con fuerza la hoja y su anillo, hasta que sentí que la piedra esmeralda me lastimaba la piel— Éramos completamente felices, hasta cuando sentíamos ganas de matarnos lo éramos.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, mientras volvía releer su maldita carta.

No sabía qué maldita cosa la había llevado a esa conclusión, al dar por seguro que yo no la amaba, que simplemente la quería un poco. ¿Acaso no había sentido nada cuando la abrazaba, cuando la besaba, cuando le hacía el amor casi todas las noches? ¿Qué cumplía con mi promesa de volver a casa cada vez que iba a una misión y que lo hacía por ella? ¿Qué a pesar de ponerme en peligro, siempre tenía en la cabeza que debía volver para estar con ella, para que no se quedara sola, y con la esperanza de si algún día moría sería a su lado, donde pudiera verla antes de cerrar los ojos? ¿Acaso no me había escuchado cuando se lo decía, cuando ella me preguntaba porque seguía a su lado después de cada discusión y lo único que podía hacer era gritarle que la amaba demasiado como para irme?

Caminé hacia el armario y abrí ambas puertas. Había un oscuro espacio, un silencio enorme en su lugar. No quedaba nada de ella, su ropa, sus túnicas, sus vestidos, sus zapatos, todo, absolutamente todo se lo había llevado, junto a su presencia y mis fuerzas. Mis rodillas no aguantaron más mi peso y me dejé caer en la alfombra. Tapé mi cara con mis manos y empecé a llorar con más fuerza. Ella no estaba y yo la extrañaba tanto. La quería tanto, la amaba demasiado. No podía ni siquiera respirar bien. Mi magia empezó a girar por la habitación, se estaba saliendo de control y algunas cosas se rompieron, como el espejo del tocador y las ventanas.

Me levanté del suelo. Y di vueltas y vueltas por toda la habitación, mientras el aire giraba a mí alrededor, escuchando el crujir de los cristales bajo mis zapatos, jalando mi cabello con mis manos y sin poder hacer más que gritar desesperado. Mis ojos empezaron a arder más. Me pasé varias veces los dedos por las mejillas para limpiar el agua salada que me cubría, pero era imposible detener. Caminé de nuevo hacia el tocador, y miré lo que no había visto antes.

Lo tomé entre mis manos y me dieron ganas de romperlo, tirarlo a la chimenea para que se quemara. Pero no lo hice, me quedé viendo el maldito pergamino del divorcio, donde su firma se mostraba clara y precisa. Había firmado sin que le temblara el pulso al parecer, como si fuera un documento más de algún caso de su carrera, donde iba mandar a un pobre diablo a Azkaban o lo iba a dejar sin nada. ¡Maldita sea! Así me sentía yo. Era el pobre diablo que perdió ante la abogada del ministerio.

¿Acaso este era mi destino? ¿Acaso estaba destinado a perder a mi familia una y otra y otra vez? Ella era mi familia, y había jurado no abandonarme, no dejarme nunca como siempre lo habían hecho, como lo hicieron mis padres, Sirius, Remus, Dumblendore, ella juró que se quedaría hasta que me hartara de ella o ella se cansara de mí. Y no creí que eso fuera posible, yo no me veía capaz de cansarme de ella.

Ahora todo estaba claro, cumplió con su promesa, se quedó hasta que se cansó de mí, así que tomó todas sus cosas y se largó, y eso de que mi amor no era suficiente, que no la quería tanto, no era más que una excusa cobarde para irse sin culpa, para que hacerme sentir que yo era el responsable de perderla.

—Eres la mujer más cruel y despiadada que conozco, hieres donde sabes que más dolerá, y a pesar de eso, no podría dejar de quererte —dije a la nada, maldiciéndola y maldiciéndome a mí.

Tenía que buscarla, tenía que encontrarla y exigirle una explicación de frente. No podría mentirme mirándome a los ojos, jamás podría hacerlo, pues la conocía muy bien, conocía cuando quería ser cruel, cuando se volvía fría y venenosa, cuando actuaba como la peor serpiente de todas, pues todo era una máscara, una capa tras capa para ocultarse del mundo, para fingir quien no era, y el único que podía despojarla de todo eso era yo. Conmigo no podía fingir que era una persona mala, conmigo era autentica y aunque la frialdad y maldad era parte de ella, era también muy cálida en todo ese invierno que pretendía ser. Era mi mujer y no me hubiese enamorado de ella sino la hubiese conocido a fondo.

Dejé el pergamino donde lo encontré. Pansy Parkin… no, al diablo con la firma de su carta, siempre sería Pansy Potter, estaba muy lista si pensaba que le daría el divorcio así nada más, sin que me dijera sus verdaderos motivos. La buscaría y regresaría a mi lado, no me importaba si me amaba o ya no, pero la quería conmigo de vuelta. Puede que sea obsesión, pero no me importaba en absoluto. Estaba loco por ella, ella me enloqueció y tenía que hacerse cargo de lo que había hecho en mí y en mi vida.

Saqué mi varita de mi túnica e hice una rápida inspección para determinar si había usado algún traslador o había hecho una aparición, pero no había indicio de ninguno de los dos. Así que de seguro tomó la chimenea y al único lugar al que iría sin equivocarme, era a Malfoy Manor. Quien más sino el idiota de Malfoy para ocultar a su querida amiga de mí.

Esa mujer me escucharía muy bien, no podía desaparecer de mi vida como si yo fuera un animal del que se ha aburrido de cuidar. Tomé de nuevo mi túnica, sin importar que estuviera sucia ya. Corrí al despacho e intenté utilizar la chimenea, pero era imposible. De seguro Malfoy había destruido la conexión entre ambas, así que Pansy tenía que estar en su casa. Pues bien, me aparecería.

Tomé fuertemente mi varita y la moví, en pocos segundos estuve delante de los portones negros de la mansión Malfoy. Y apenas acerqué una mano, un elfo apareció ante mí, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Vengo por la señora Pansy Potter —dije con fuerza.

—La señora Potter no se encuentra aquí —contestó.

—Debe estar aquí. Déjame pasar —ordené.

—No le estoy diciendo mentiras, señor. La señora Potter no está aquí —aclaró y su voz empezó a sonar un poco molesta.

—¡Déjame entrar, quiero hablar con Draco Malfoy! —le dije, levantando un poco la voz. Normalmente no me comportaba así con los elfos, pero estaba tan desesperado por respuestas.

—Espere aquí, le preguntaré al amo si quiere recibirlo —anunció y desapareció.

Tomé los barrotes del portón y tiré de ella. Era capaz de destruirla por completo, pero no deseaba más problemas con Draco Malfoy.

El elfo volvió aparecer y el portón de abrió de manera inmediata.

—El amo Malfoy lo recibirá —dijo y empezó a caminar.

El camino era largo y empecé a correr hacia la puerta. No necesitaba tardar toda una vida para llegar, era urgente ver a Malfoy y que me dijera donde estaba mi mujer.

Cuando llegué ante la puerta, el mismo elfo apareció ante mí y puso una mano enfrente, deteniéndome por completo.

—Lo guiaré al salón, señor Potter —dijo con molestia.

Era la primera vez que me topaba con un elfo tan molesto, aparte de Kreacher en su momento. Pero por algo debía ser el primer elfo de la mansión, de seguro estaba acostumbrado a tratar con muchas personas de mal carácter y por eso su actitud era más recia que el de los demás de su especie.

Abrió la puerta y me invitó pasar. Siguió caminando y me condujo por un largo pasillo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté, al acordarme de los elfos desconocidos para Raly.

—Boris, señor Potter —contestó, y se detuvo delante de dos puertas blancas. Las abrió despacio, y dio un paso a la sala— El señor Potter, amos Malfoy —anunció en voz alta y desapareció.

Entré a la sala y miré a Draco Malfoy de pie, junto a la ventana, sosteniendo una copa de vino, y a su esposa, Astoria, sentada en un sillón individual, con un libro cerrado sobre el regazo, con los dedos entrelazados sobre la tapa verde del libro.

—¿Dónde está Pansy? —pregunté.

—No lo sé —siseó Malfoy.

—Claro que lo sabes, ella no acudiría a nadie más que a ti —le dije y empecé a acercarme a él.

Me detuve al mirar a Astoria levantarse del sofá, con una actitud de peligrosa calma que ni siquiera su gracioso y lindo vientre de embarazo menguaba. Ella caminó hasta una mesa para dejar su libro, y luego giró a verme.

—Nos acusa sin pruebas —dijo con arrogancia, elevando una ceja— Ya ha hecho una pregunta, señor Potter, déjeme hacerle una a usted —declaró, mirándome con fiereza.

Astoria me inspiraba más confianza que su rubio esposo, pero sabía que para haberse casado con Draco Malfoy, un carácter fuerte debía tener y este momento lo estaba demostrando sin miedo. Parecía tan fría y soberbia, tan valiente y vengativa. No sentí que debía contestarle, pues en su expresión estaba demostrado que me culpaba de algo. Pero fue Pansy quien me había abandonado, no al revés.

Empezó a caminar lentamente para colocarse a lado de Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no encuentra a Pansy en primer lugar, señor Potter? Por su actitud, asume que ha desaparecido para siempre —preguntó y lo último me dio en el pecho. Eso era lo que temía, perderla para siempre. Tal vez de esta pérdida no sobreviviría. No soportaría perder a más personas.

—Ella me dejó, me lo dijo en una carta —dije en voz baja.

Los ojos de ambos se volvieron más fríos y me miraron con rabia mal contenida. Estaba seguro que eran ellos los que se estaban aguantando las ganas de enviarme una maldición, como si la estuviera protegiendo de mí, como si yo la hubiera lastimado y aquí el herido era yo.

—¿Dónde está ella? —volví a preguntar.

—No sabemos —contestó con calma la mujer, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —grité.

—No grité, que no es su casa para hacerlo —declaró Astoria con molestia, apenas levantando la voz— Es de mal gusto gritar —alegó.

—Díganme donde está —pedí, apretando los dientes.

—No lo sabemos, Potter, y tus arrebatos me están cansando —habló por fin Malfoy, mirándome con ira.

—Ella no se iría sin decirte nada, a la única persona que buscaría para hacer algo es a ti —declaré y me contuve de sacar la varita.

Él sonrió con diversión y llevó la copa de vino a su boca. Me miró con desdén, como cuando estábamos en el colegio y con su mirada aseguraba que era un idiota. En este momento seguro que lo era. Era un completo idiota, pero era culpa de Pansy Potter.

—Tienes razón. A pesar de tenerte a ti, Pansy confía más en mí —declaró.

Miré el semblante de su esposa para ver si no se había molestado por esa declaración. Ella lucía tan fría y tranquila como segundos antes, como si lo dicho por su esposo fuera algo sin importancia. Yo supuse que se pondría celosa, pues yo lo estaba demasiado, mi pecho ardía y las manos me empezaron a temblar, así que las cerré fuertemente. De cierto modo era verdad, Pansy no podía estar ni siquiera una semana sin hablar con el rubio, no podía pasar más de diez días sin verlo, era como una gran necesidad, y cada vez que se lo reprochaba, ella decía que era lo mismo que yo sentía por Hermione y Ron, pero al menos yo nunca había estado con Hermione de una manera más íntima, y yo estaba consiente que Pansy y Malfoy habían sido novios en el colegio y habían estado comprometidos por un tiempo, en su último año en Hogwarts.

—Lo sabes. ¡Dímelo! —exigí, apretando las manos con fuerzas y empecé a sentir como mi magia empezaba a alterarse.

—Tienes razón: ella acudió a mí para irse de tu lado, y la ayude para hacerlo, obviamente —confirmó, dejando la copa sobre una mesita y se colocó detrás de su esposa, colocando una mano sobre su hombro— Pero se fue, y no dijo a donde, lo único que aseguró es que no quería verte más —dijo de manera alegre.

Saqué la varita y lo apunté con ella. Él sacó la suya y me miró con rabia.

—Ven aquí, querida —pidió, ofreciéndole una mano a Astoria.

Ella tomó la mano y se colocó a su lado, sacando su varita en el proceso, sin siquiera alterarse. Yo no lo atacaría estando Astoria ahí, jamás me atrevería a dañarla y menos en su estado.

—Te lo estoy exigiendo, Malfoy, ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

—Y yo ya he dejado en claro que no lo diré. Además, por lo que sé, pronto dejara de serlo, sólo tienes que firmar los papeles del divorcio y ella dejara de ser una Potter —dijo con un poco de asco mi apellido, que por su amiga había aguantado por dos años, pero no más.

—Eso no sucederá, no me divorciare de Pansy, no firmare nunca y ella seguirá siendo la señora Potter, aunque te pese a ti y a ella —aseguré.

—¡Largo de mi casa! —gritó enfurecido.

Bajé la varita y caminé a la salida.

No había conseguido más que confirmar lo que ya sospechaba: ella había estado en la mansión, había acudido al idiota de su amigo para irse de mi lado, pero se había marchado, como Malfoy había expuesto. De eso último no estaba tan seguro todavía, pues la mansión era enorme y podría esconderse para siempre ahí, pero algo en ellos me daba entender que decían la verdad: Pansy se había marchado.

No tenía más sitio a donde ir, al menos que revisara la mansión de Malfoy, pero jamás podría pasar las barreras que la protegían, terminaría calcinado, como muchos idiotas intentaron ya. O podía conseguir una orden, pero no tenía ninguna razón para ello, decir que tenía la sospecha de que mi esposa se ocultaba ahí, no sería suficiente, pues había sido ella quien quiso irse en primer lugar y sería un abuso total de poder. O podía ir a Italia a interrogar a Blaise Zabini y a Millicent Bulstrode, estando consciente de que ella era su mejor amiga y él era otro de sus amigos quien la ayudaría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero tenía el mismo problema que con la mansión, no tenía razones válidas. O ir a casa de Theodore Nott, con él era más fácil de hablar, aun así, su lealtad estaría con Pansy y Malfoy.

No obtendría respuestas de ninguno de ellos cuatros, antes preferirían cruciarme en conjunto que abrir la boca.

Tenía que ir a casa, suficiente tenía ya con este día. Pronto anochecería y no tenía más ideas de donde podría estar mi esposa. Si, mi esposa, porque era verdad lo que le había dicho a Malfoy, lo seguiría siendo, aunque a ella y a todos les pesara. No me iba a divorciar jamás de Pansy. Bien podría venir a pedírmelo ella y aun así no se lo daría. Había jurado estar para siempre a su lado, hasta que dejara de amarla, y la seguía amando, joder, no como ella creía, así que no le daría jamás el divorcio

* * *

Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento. Lo olvidé, en verdad discúlpenme. Pero aquí está, espero que les haya gustado.

By. Casbelita.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El traslador me había dejado en el centro de trasladores del ministerio de Norteamérica. Inmediatamente una mujer se acercó a mí, pidiéndome algunos documentos. Le di lo pedido, junto al de mi contrato con el nuevo bufete de abogados para el que trabajaría. Era una completa extranjera y aunque las cosas en Inglaterra eran más estrictas que en América, aun así, era muy serios con sus leyes.

Me hicieron pasar a una oficina, para que firmara un contrato de permanencia en el país. Al final me establecieron un tiempo: estaría en Estados Unidos, más precisamente en Nueva York, por dos años y si quería quedarme más tiempo, tendría que venir a firmar un nuevo papel por dos años más, y así sucesivamente.

Me retiré del ministerio después de una hora, a las puertas del lugar un auto negro brillante me esperaba. El chofer preguntó por mi nombre y dijo que el señor Malfoy había solicitado su servicio para mí. Asentí apenas y le agradecí. Había dudado antes de hacerlo, pues los trastos muggles aún me daban algo de mala espina, a pesar de los intentos de Potter porque me integrara al mundo que existía además del nuestro. Pero Draco ya me había dicho lo del auto esperando, asegurando que era mejor para llegar a su departamento ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad y disfrutaría más de la vista que el tan sólo aparecerme.

—Vas a mirar todo y te va a gustar. A mí me gustó la ciudad y fue mejor verlo de un auto. Además, te acostumbraras más rápido a vivir ahí, Norteamérica no es tan tradicionalista como Inglaterra —alegó con firmeza, cuando me negué a lo de un auto.

Acepté sin más protestas, al igual que vivir en su departamento, pero él tenía razón al decir que era mejor que nada estuviera a mi nombre, si por casualidad a Potter se le daba por buscarme. Sonreí sin ganas al escucharlo, Harry Potter jamás me buscaría, simplemente firmaría sin pensar cuando viera mi firma en el acta de divorcio. Y yo lo único que deseaba era largarme ya de Inglaterra, no importaba si era en un trasto muggle o tuviera que vivir debajo de un puente. Sólo deseaba una distancia muy grande entre Potter y yo. Al día siguiente llegaba él de su misión y yo tenía que partir ese mismo día, antes de su llegada.

Al llegar a mi destino, me di cuenta porque había dicho que era mejor. La ciudad era genial, moderna y más concurrida de lo esperado; Inglaterra seguían siendo calmada, la gente era tranquila, al menos que se estuviera en la zona de bares y antros. Y cuando llegamos a la zona destinada para mí, me di cuenta de que no era solo un edificio, eran varios edificios que parecían pequeños rascacielos y deslumbraban a la luz del sol por la cantidad de cristales que tenía. El alrededor estaba llenó pequeños restaurantes y cafeterías con lindas terrazas, también miré unas cuantas librerías y tiendas de ropa.

Sonreí con ganas al mirar todo y más al ver las puertas abiertas del edificio en el que viviría los siguientes tres años.

—Buenas tardes —saludó un hombre de pelo canoso y un pequeño bigote.

—Buenas tardes. Soy Pansy Parkinson —me presenté.

—¡Oh! Claro, el señor Malfoy nos llamó para avisar de su llegada —dijo con entusiasmo.

Lo vi mover las manos e inmediatamente un joven muchacho se acercó al maletero del auto y sacó las maletas con un movimiento de varita.

Me guiaron hacia los elevadores. La estancia principal del edificio era grande y elegante, todo en tonos blancos y plateados, con algunos toques de azul muy oscuro. Vi al hombre pedir el piso 17, que era el último. Cuando las puertas de abrieron, quedé impactada por lo que veía, pues no habíamos aparecido en un pasillo del edificio, sino directamente al departamento.

Ese departamento era demasiado grande: la sala era un conjunto de muebles blancos, rodeando una mesita baja de madera casi negra, tenía un comedor para doce personas, un mini-bar de madera oscura con varias botellas detrás, una cocina grande dividido del comedor por una gran barra para desayunar con altos bancos metalizados. Miré el pasillo, pensando que conducía a las habitaciones; Draco había dicho que había tres, la principal era obviamente de él y Astoria, y la otra la utilizaban sus padres cuando iban, que podía escoger la que más me gustara, que no había ningún problema en ello.

Mientras el mozo dejaba mis maletas en el suelo, me dirigí hacia la venta, que ocupaba dos cuartas partes del departamento, desde el suelo hasta el techo, dejando que todo lo interior se bañara de la luz del sol. Era realmente espectacular la vista y se sentía increíble estar a esa altura, casi como volar en la escoba. Todo el lugar era increíble, bueno, estábamos hablando del departamento de Draco, así que no podía ser de otra manera, si iba a comprar un departamento en otro país, tenía que ser el que tuviera la mejor vista, fuera el más grande y el más costoso de todo el edificio.

—Bueno, me retiro, señorita —escuché hablar al joven.

—Parkinson, y gracias —dije y giré a verlo.

—Sí necesita algo más, señorita Parkinson, no dude en llamarme, mi nombre Josh —dijo, estando ya de pie junto al elevador.

Asentí y giré de nuevo para mirar todo.

Pensé en mi escasa fortuna para poder comprarme algo como esto. Mi padre se lo había acabado todo sirviendo a Voldemort y sólo mi madre se había preocupado por trasladar algo de su herencia familiar a una bóveda en Francia, casi nada a lo que teníamos antes en realidad, así que había tomado esa bóveda y le había pedido a Draco que hiciera algo con ella, que lo invirtiera de algún modo, aunque no era demasiado, y después de tres años de eso, tenía ya una pequeña fortuna, pero no para lo que quería hacer con ella, así que me decidí a sobrevivir por mi parte y no tocar ni una galeón de ahí.

Mis padres prácticamente me habían dejado sin nada, en la calle, pues ni siquiera tenía un buen apellido ya. Era una parasito a la vista de la sociedad inglesa, por culpas que ni siquiera eran mías, pero como el matrimonio Parkinson estaba muerto, el odio tenía que ser dirigido a su única hija, aunque nunca haya participado en las batallas, pero si en querer hacerle la vida imposible al maravilloso trio dorado en el colegio. Me condené yo misma, estaba segura, pues todos sabían lo mal que me llevaba con sus héroes de guerra y que era una de las Slytherin más detestables, amiga cercana de Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, mortifagos todos, y aun así con todo eso, nunca dejé de apoyar a mis amigos.

Por eso tuve que trabajar en el ministerio cuando salí de la universidad, donde había estudiado leyes mágicas. Era una excelente abogada en mi área, me esforcé demasiado para serlo, y si no fuera por mi reputación, habría obtenido más logros que Granger, pues esa mujer se volvió mi jefa en apenas tres años y llevábamos el mismo tiempo trabajando ahí. Yo había ganado más casos para el ministerio, había mantenido a raya a varios corruptos y metido a demasiados delincuentes a Azkaban, pero ella por ser solamente Hermione Granger, héroe de guerra, amiga del salvador, fue provida más rápido, simplemente por sus ganas e ideas de modificar o crear nuevas leyes.

Mis amigos habían querido ayudarme, pero no dejé que lo hicieran, no quería su compasión ni caridad, a pesar de que ellos no lo veían de ese modo. Pero quería realizarme yo sola, salir del fango donde mis padres me habían arrojado sola, y lo primero que hice, para poder pagar mi educación, fue vender las tres propiedades que mis padres escondían bajo otro nombre, vender algunas joyas de mis padres, así como su preciada colección de objeto oscuros, y Draco había pagado muy bien por ellos, todo bajo el agua, podría decirse. También algunas pinturas y jarrones, y demás cosas que iba encontrado mientras hacía un inventario de la casa; y lo que me sobró de todas esas ventas, lo deposité en mi bóveda en Francia. No dejé completamente vacía la mansión, pero si lo suficiente como para no recordarme quienes habían vivido antes en ese sitio. A mi madre le tenía un poco de cariño, pero mi padre era otro asunto, apenas nos tolerábamos.

Si lo pensaba bien, era culpa de mi terquedad por la que ahora me encontraba donde estaba. Me había negado a recibir ayuda de cualquier tipo y por lo mismo había terminado trabajando en el odiado ministerio donde volví a encontrarme con Potter; había renegado de mi mansión y había alquilado un pequeño departamento cerca de Callejón Diagon donde Potter pasó demasiadas noches, tantas que ni siquiera me acordaba de cuantas, teniendo sexo conmigo; ignoré obstinadamente las opiniones de Draco, Theo y Blaise, donde expresaban con aparente sabiduría que todo terminaría mal para mí, que si alguien perdería en esa extraña relación, no sería Potter.

Y ahora me daba cuenta de que debí haber hecho lo que se esperaba de mí desde un principio, quizá si hubiera aceptado la ayuda de mis amigos, ahora tendría mi propio despacho, donde sería dueña de mi tiempo y mi trabajo; si hubiera vivido en la mansión Parkinson, jamás habría entrado Potter atrás de mí devorándome el cuello, ansioso por llegar a mi cama. Ni hubiera terminado casada con él, ni ahora estaría en Norteamérica, con la esperanza de no verlo nunca más.

Y todo por ser tan terca. Y no podía darle más justificación que el de mi propio ser: estaba acostumbrada a nunca quedarme con las ganas de algo, a tener lo que deseaba, a no dejar ir lo que amaba, y vaya que Potter había sido algo que me había gustado como nadie, claramente lo seguía deseando y lo amaba todavía. Era una Slytherin, joder, era la princesa de las serpientes y la Dama de hielo ante todos, y con quien más se debería de haber quedado la princesa, sino era con el rey del otro territorio.

Muchos habían pensado que me quedaría con Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de Slytherin, el rey de las serpientes, y aunque estuvimos comprometidos, nos dimos cuenta que éramos tan parecidos que habríamos terminado odiándonos en poco tiempo. Éramos mejores amigos, casi como hermanos, pues era el único que lograba entenderme en realidad: entendía mis deseos, pues él también deseaba con la misma intensidad, como si la sangre se nos quemara de repente; comprendía mi odio y mi rencor, pues podía sentir ambas cosas sin culpas, sin reprimirse y expresarlo sin miedo; y también entendía lo que significaba enamorarnos, amar a alguien, pues eso nada más nos sucedía una vez en toda nuestra maldita vida, y tendríamos suerte si nos quedábamos con esa persona. Él tuvo éxito claramente, Astoria lo era todo para él, fue su doncella encantada, su estrella de guía que lo salvó del sufrimiento, pero claramente yo no tuve esa suerte, en cambio me encontré en las manos del Rey, del más bueno Rey de todos, pero no enamorado de la Princesa, sino de una estúpida niñita de su propio reino.

Así que, como en todo cuento de princesas y reyes, la pobre princesa tenía que tener el corazón roto alguna vez. Una sola y jodida vez, y quizás para siempre.

Giré de nuevo y apunté mi varita hacia las maletas para hacerlas levitar. Caminé por el pasillo y abrí una de las puertas. Miré el interior, encontrándome con una gran habitación, con una cama alta pegada a la pared, justo en medio, con edredones de color champagne, y un tocador blanco, era bonita y tenía una gran ventana, cubierta por cortinas blancas. Entré y dejé mis maletas. No sabía si era la habitación de Draco y Astoria o el de sus padres. Salí de nuevo y abrí la siguiente puerta, ésta era igual de espaciosa, pero con una cama con edredones de color azul oscuro, con doseles y un tocador de madera casi negra. Había una foto de Draco en el buró, así que no fue difícil de pensar que era la de sus padres. Cerré la puerta y caminé a la última habitación, era mucho más grande que las anteriores, tenía una gran cama de sabanas negras, un tocador de igual de madera casi negra y una enorme ventana con cortinas blancas. Sin duda era la Draco y Astoria.

Volví a la primera habitación, la cual ocuparía de ahora en adelante. No quería irrumpir en las de Draco o sus padres, además, la habitación era todo lo que necesitaba. Me dejé caer a la cama y pensé en el cambio tan grande que había hecho. Hasta hace dos días era una mujer casada, viviendo en una bonita casa de dos plantas, perfecta para mi gusto, con una pequeña biblioteca, un saloncito para tomar el té, una piscina que apenas utilizábamos y un jardín donde desayunaba los domingos con Teddy, el adorable niño de nueve años, ahijado de Harry que me había conquistado prácticamente con magia, pues verlo cambiar el color de su cabello u ojos me hacía débil ante él y más si ponía sus ojos azules como los míos, y un estudio donde trabajaba las noches de los viernes.

Bueno, trabajaba antes de que entrara mi marido con una excusa tonta para que soltara los papeles y lo mirara: a veces decía que tenía hambre, a lo que yo contestaba que llamara a un elfo, pero él argumentaba que era demasiado trabajo que tenían esos seres, que era mejor ir a cenar afuera y yo aceptaba resignada y molesta, simplemente porque me gustaba hacerme la dura y difícil con él; otras veces entraba diciendo que no podía dormir, que se sentía solo en nuestra habitación sin mí, y apenas soltaba los papeles y me levantaba, él me tomaba en brazos y subía corriendo para meterme en la cama, y no para dormir precisamente; otras veces iba directo al punto, lo decía con todas sus palabras, sin tapujos o excusas tontas, y me gustaba más de esa manera.

—Quiero hacerte el amor esta noche —entraba diciendo, sin tocar la puerta o provocar ruido. Y yo brincaba en la silla por la interrupción y luego sentía mis mejillas arder por su declaración sin titubeos.

—Ayer lo hiciste, Potter —contestaba con indiferencia y fingía volver a leer los papeles mientras lo escuchaba caminar hacia mí.

—Pero no me siento satisfecho —alegaba con determinación, como si se tratara de un postre que quisiera repetir. Luego lo sentía agacharse, y colocar su boca en mi oído, pasar su lengua lentamente, mientras yo me estremecía como una colegiala— Quiero besarte completa. Así que, señora Potter, es mejor que vaya a la cama.

Yo simplemente me quedaba callada y dejaba los papeles sobre el escritorio. Lo empujaba un poco y lo miraba con molestia, antes de tirarme a su cuello. Y sí, terminábamos de nuevo en la cama, pues yo tampoco me sentía satisfecha nunca.

Sentí mis ojos arder al recordar esos momentos, llenándose de agua salada. Era buenos recuerdos, donde la pasión era la que guiaba todo. Puede que siempre me deseara, que le gustara mi cuerpo y la manera en cómo le hacia el amor, la manera en que sin pena colocaba mi boca en todo su cuerpo y mis manos donde sea.

Reí un poco al recordar que una vez le había dejado una mordida en una nalga, mientras le hacia un masaje. Pero era tanta la tentación, estaba quedándose dormido y estaba tan quieto y disponible, completamente desnudo, ofreciéndose en bandeja de plata, tan sumiso ante mí y yo era demasiado astuta como para dejarlo pasar: así que acerqué mi boca y apreté la carne entre mis dientes con ligera fuerza. Él se despertó rápidamente y me miró con molestia al sentir la marca de mis dientes en una de sus nalgas, mientras yo reía con ganas. Luego sentí como se abalanzaba hacia mí y me ponía de espaldas a él, con todo el pecho pegado a la cama, para cobrárselo de la mejor manera posible, empezando primero por pequeños besos y mordidas en mi cuello.

Pero ahora estaba muy lejos de ese sitio y de mis recuerdos también. Estaba tan lejos de Harry y lo extrañaba, había empezado a extrañarlo desde que lo vi besándola a ella, porque sabía que lo había perdido, que ya no había vuelta atrás, que yo había caído en un pozo profundo y oscuro, donde él ya no me veía. A como habían dicho mis amigos, si alguien perdería en esa relación no sería él.

Limpié mi cara con rabia al sentir las lágrimas bajar de nuevo. No quería llorarle, pero mi cuerpo seguía pensando que era lo mejor. Apreté la cara en la almohada cuando sentí que empezaría gritar de dolor. Amortigüé los sonidos con la tela. Estaba cansada, sentía que el cuerpo me dolía y que el alma se me estaba desgarrando. Giré la cara de nuevo hacia el techo, intentando respirar, y a pesar de que mi pecho se movía constantemente, parecía que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte, aprender a serlo. Había podido superar la muerte de mis padres sin problema, había aguantado trabajar en un lugar que no quería, había soportado vivir entre las malas caras y desprecios de la sociedad, hasta que un día dejaron de hacerlo, más por respeto resignado y obligatorio, qué por olvidar mi pasado, pues me había convertido en la mujer de su héroe; pero aguanté todo lo que me hicieron, y si pude soportar eso, manteniendo la cabeza en alto.

¿Por qué no habría de aguantar estar sin él?

Respiraría, viviría y avanzaría sin él. Mi corazón seguiría latiendo, aunque doliera a cada movimiento, pero no estaba muriendo y no lo haría. Nunca moriría por Harry Potter.

* * *

Esto no me los esperaba, han sido tan buenos conmigo. Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad es que no esperaba que llegaran de esta manera, así que es por ustedes que decidí subir.

Les voy hacer sincera, tengo capitulo adelantados de esta historia, pero tengo un pequeño bloqueo al momento de escribir, que estoy luchando para que no se prolongue, por eso es por lo que no he puesto fechas de actualizaciones, normalmente lo hago. Lo que, si puedo hacer por ustedes y sus lindos comentarios es actualizar cada quince días, lo pondré hasta en mi agenda.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Y nos leemos en dos semanas más.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

No podía descifrar lo que pensaban Ron y Hermione tan sólo al verlos a las caras. Después de que les contara lo que había hecho Pansy, hacia una semana, ellos simplemente se habían quedado en silencio, aparentemente sin saber que decir. De hecho, prefería que fuera así, no quería escucharlos para nada, ni siquiera su consuelo, pues después de todo, a ellos nos les agradaba mi esposa, la tensa relación de enemistad fueron motivos de peleas entre ellos tres, entre Pansy y yo, o entre mis amigos conmigo.

Con el pasar de los meses, Hermione se acostumbró a su presencia y hablaban mucho, si es que no tocaban ningún punto de su trabajo, pues Hermione creaba leyes que para Pansy resultaban una estupidez y pérdida de tiempo, y no temía expresárselo a mi amiga, y Hermione decía que mi esposa era una persona demasiado intransigente y dura con todos. En cambio, con Ron, peleaban desde que se veían y a veces podía asegurar que era su manera de divertirse, aunque en ocasiones resultaban demasiados molestos al final.

Ron era lo más difícil de tratar en mi relación desde el inicio; él había entendido que con su hermana no tenía más futuro, pues Ginny le había expresado lo mismo. Sabía que los dos no seriamos felices al lado del otro, y eso le molestó al principio, pero nada podía hacer si fuimos ambos que terminamos de mutuo acuerdo, fue triste para ambos, pues seguía queriendo a Ginny y ella a mí, pero no lo suficiente ya. Pero cuando les conté que estaba viéndome con Pansy Parkinson, más que para tratar casos de los aurores que requerían de un abogado, él había gritado exageradamente, llamándome traidor por unirme con una horrible serpiente sabiendo todo lo que nos había hecho en el pasado.

Esperaba eso de él y aunque defendía a la chica de sus insultos, pude entender su rabia, después de todo, Pansy no fue agradable con nadie durante el colegio, pero tampoco nosotros lo fuimos con ella; Hermione fue otro cantar, simplemente se aseguró si era lo que quería y haciéndome jurar que me cuidaría y que, por favor, no terminara con el corazón roto. Su última petición la olvidó cuando seis meses después les dije que estaba enamorado como un idiota, que la quería y me iba a casar con ella. Ron no se lo creía y Hermione volvió a preguntar si era lo que deseaba.

—Más que a mi vida —contesté sin titubear, pues así lo sentía.

Había encontrado algo sorprendente en esa mujer, y aunque por mucho tiempo deseé un remanso de paz, una vida tranquila ya, obviamente al lado de ella no había encontrado eso, había descubierto una pasión que a veces me hacía rabiar, una lava caliente entre las manos, pero que no podía soltar, un amor activo, explosivo como volcán. La había encontrado a ella, siendo tan distinta a la mujer de mis sueños, pero que se había convertido en eso precisamente, en un nuevo sueño, mucho más atractivo del que había tenido antes. Era tan distinta a lo que había esperado, pero era lo que más deseaba en aquel momento y en los siguiente dos años.

Y ahora también, la seguía deseando como un condenado a su libertad.

Ahora simplemente me encontraba esperando sus reacciones ante la nueva perspectiva de mi vida. Yo no los había llamado, ellos se habían preocupado cuando había faltado toda la semana al trabajo, sin decir nada a nadie. Y exigieron que les dijera lo que había sucedido. No pude decirlo en voz alta al principio, simplemente señalé las paredes vacías y las mesillas sin jarrones, y ellos mismo se dieron cuenta de que algo faltaba.

—Falta ella —les dije cuando se sentaron y me veían de manera confundida— Me ha dejado, ha firmado los papeles del divorcio y se ha marchado sin decirme nada.

Sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta, como cada vez que hablaba, pero más que un nudo parecía ser una piedra que me arañaba la garganta y golpeaba mi pecho. Había pasado la semana entera encerrado en mi habitación, aun destruida por mi culpa, sin siquiera comer bien y durmiendo casi todo el día. La extrañaba con un mendigo, quería verla, tocarla, hablarle, rogarle que se quedara conmigo, decirle que estaba perdido, más desorientado que después de salir de la guerra, que había perdido mi brújula y no sabía a donde ir, porque ella era mi única dirección.

Estaba desesperado, pero no tenía por donde iniciar. No había vuelto a casa de Malfoy, sabiendo que ni él o su esposa dirían algo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione con voz calmada.

Miré mis manos y me di cuenta de que estaban apretadas con fuerzas y las venas se me marcaban terriblemente. Ellos dos sabían que me estaba descontrolando y que pronto empezaría a gritar o tirar todo lo que me rodeaba. Después de la guerra mi carácter se había vuelto demasiado irritable, la mínima cosa podía molestarme demasiado. Quizá por eso Pansy había sido la única en poder amarme después de la guerra, era la única con el carácter suficiente para hacerme frente, aunque yo también me había endurecido y por eso podía aguantarla a ella.

¡Maldita sea! Éramos el uno para el otro.

—No lo sé. Me dejó una carta diciendo que yo no la amaba —les conté, y sonreí con ironía— ¿Pueden creerlo? Ella pensó que no la amaba, lo puso en su carta. ¡En una maldita carta! Diciendo que simplemente la quería un poco. Yo que he aguantado sus desplantes, berrinches, enojos y heridas, que la he consolado, que la he hecho gritar, la he hecho enojar, que me ha hecho llorar en ocasiones, pensó que no la amaba.

Suspiré con cansancio, intentado saber por milésima vez si había fallado en algo, o desde cuando Pansy había planeado abandonarme, pero no llegaba a nada, no era capaz de dar con el punto sin retorno de todo esto. Ni siquiera habíamos discutido, ni antes de irme a la misión había indicio de ello, estaba tan tranquila cuando me fui, me pidió que no tardara, que volviera pronto, que simplemente volviera. Asentí a su petición, jurándole que así sería, que no tenía más lugares a donde ir que no fuera a su lado. Ella sonrió como a mí me gustaba, y me abrazó y besó fuertemente. Le prometí que, al volver, no la dejaría salir en una semana entera de la recamara, ella simplemente había sonreído y con picardía me miró.

—Espero que lo cumplas al pie de la letra, que no me dejes salir ni un solo minuto —agregó con voz seductora, mientras me volvía a abrazar y sus dientes se encajaban en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Lo juro —la besé de nuevo en los labios, antes de desaparecer al ministerio.

Y yo había regresado con esa idea, hacerle el amor el día entero, todos los días, y después decirle lo de Ginny, que había cometido un terrible error al besar a mi ex.

Vi a Hermione levantarse y acercarse a mí, se arrodilló a mi lado y abrió mi mano izquierda lentamente y pasando sus tibios dedos por las marcas que habían hecho mis uñas.

—Harry, ¿has ido a buscarla? —preguntó suavemente, mirándome con preocupación.

—Lo hice el mismo día que llegué, fui a casa de Malfoy y admitió haberla ayudado a irse lejos de mí. Sus motivos, los desconozco.

—¿Y no viste nada raro en su actitud días antes? ¿algo que te indicara que estaba dolida o enojada por algún motivo? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Lo he repasado todo en mi cabeza, Hermione, nada, no hubo nada que me hiciera pensar que se iría —afirmé.

—Pues está claro, ¿no? —habló Ron por primera vez— Ella no te amaba.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione con desaprobación.

Yo me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia la chimenea. Ya había llegado a pensar en eso, pero no podía creerlo, ella me amaba, estaba seguro como de que el Avada Kedavra mataba. Ella me amaba como yo a ella, tuvo alguna razón para irse, para dejarme.

—¿Sabes, Ron? Yo igual lo he pensado, pero estoy seguro de que no es así. Me ama, estoy seguro, de lo contrario no hubiera soportado quedarse conmigo a pesar de que sus amigos le dejaran de hablar porque se enteraron de nuestra relación, que la sociedad le dijera de insultos y la acusara de hechizarme, no habría soportado estar con ustedes ni cinco minutos o irse a encerrar a la madriguera sabiendo que no era bienvenida —dije sin mirarlo.

Encendí el fuego de la chimenea con un pase de varita, pues ya había empezado a hacer frío, y también para descargar un poco de mi magia, pues la sentía vibrar caliente bajo mi piel. Miré el fuego algunos segundos y luego giré a ver a Ron.

—La amo, Ron, te lo dije desde el inicio, y no me importa si ella me ama o no, simplemente quiero que vuelva, ella es mi familia, la única que me queda y me siento perdido sin su presencia.

—Pero se ha ido, Harry, sin decirte nada, ha firmado los papeles del divorcio —dijo Ron, de manera terca.

—Lo sé, pero yo no los pienso firmar, ella será mi esposa para siempre, la buscare y la encontrare, y en verdad espero que puedan ayudarme —aseguré.

No estaba seguro de que aceptarían, pero siempre habían estado a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, así que me fue fácil pedirles de nuevo que no me dejaran solo.

—Cuenta conmigo —dijo de inmediato Hermione.

Ron se quedó callado y después de suspirar, se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, te ayudare —aceptó.

Sonreí agradecido y me senté de nuevo en el sofá.

Media hora después, trazamos un plan. Hermione averiguaría lo que había hecho Pansy en el ministerio días antes de su partida, y me contó que el martes, el segundo día que no me presenté al ministerio, había encontrado en su escritorio la renuncia de Pansy Potter. Su secretaria le dijo que Pansy había llegado el sábado por la tarde, después de que Hermione se retirara, el mismo día que yo había vuelto a casa.

Ron dijo que intentaría averiguar si había utilizado algún tipo de traslador a su nombre, y me golpeé en la cabeza por no haberlo pensado antes. Era seguro que sí, pues en nuestra casa no había utilizado más que la chimenea, pudo trasladarse de manera más rápida con un traslador desde la mansión Malfoy.

Ellos se despidieron de mí y me hicieron jurar que intentaría estar bien, que comiera un poco y que saliera de casa. Les prometí que lo intentaría y que, por favor, nadie más que ellos y los Weasley se enteraran de mi situación, era imposible que la familia de pelirrojos no se enterara, pero no quería armar un escándalo con la prensa. Ellos estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo, de seguro recordando todo lo sucedido durante el anuncio de mi matrimonio y los primeros meses de éste.

Cuando Hermione desapareció de la chimenea, Ron tomó los polvos del recipiente, pero antes de entrar a la chimenea me miró con mucha seriedad.

—Harry, ¿y si ella no quiere ser encontrada? —preguntó Ron, mostrándose algo preocupado y molesto.

—No me importa lo que quiera ella, Ron, necesitó una explicación, al menos que tenga el valor de reconocer en mi cara que no me ama ya. La encontraré, así me pase la vida entera buscándola por cada rincón del mundo —le dije con convicción, pues nada me haría detener.

Él se fue suspirando un poco y yo me senté de nuevo en el sofá.

Estaba cansado, en realidad demasiado cansado, pero apenas iniciaba mi lucha por ella.

* * *

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me den sus opiniones.

Bueno. Como ya les había dicho, tenía como un bloqueo, pero al parecer ya está solucionado y he podido adelantar varios capítulos, pues ahora con la vuelta a la universidad no tendré tanto tiempo. Así que lo que quiero decirles es que he pensado en actualizar una vez a la semana. Cada viernes tendrá un capítulo nuevo.

Gracias por su apoyo y no leemos el próximo viernes.

By. Cascabelita


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Pasé el fin de semana tratando de adaptarme y luchando por no romper a llorar a cada momento. Era difícil, pues extrañaba todo, levantarme en esa cama que no era la mía y que, a pesar de ser muy cómoda, no era de mi total agrado; despertar sola y no tener con quien hablar era desesperante, y en cada minuto sentía que podía empezar a llorar, pero no estaba muy dispuesta para hacerlo.

Así que el viernes por la noche había decidido cenar fuera, una terrible decisión al final, pues por todos lados había parejas hablando, tomándose de las manos, riendo, besándose, así que simplemente me levanté de la mesa, antes de terminar mi plato y dejé unos cuantos galeones, sin siquiera saber si había dejado de más. No me importaba, simplemente quería alejarme de todas esas personas. El sábado en la mañana volví a salir, necesitaba enfrentarme a todo de nuevo, pero esa vez para desayunar en un pequeño café cerca del edificio, y eso había resultado mejor.

El sábado en la tarde había recibido una carta de Draco, donde me contaba que Harry había ido a exigirle una explicación sobre mi paradero y también me aseguró que no le había dicho nada de mí, así como Harry había jurado que no me daría jamás el divorcio. Eso me preocupó y me hizo dudar un poco si había tomado la decisión correcta, pero inmediatamente deseché la idea, pues si me amara en realidad, jamás habría besado a su ex, ni lo hubiera hecho en un lugar donde yo o cualquier otra persona pudiera verlo. Era un completo idiota en realidad, siempre lo supe, pero ahora era incorregible. Lo increíble era que, por las siguientes dos semanas que transcurrieron, pensé que llegaría a tener el valor de decírmelo, de contarme que había sido un idiota infiel y que me pidiera perdón, pero no, simplemente guardó silencio, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. Entonces me puse a pensar en cuantas veces no habría hecho lo mismo, cuantas veces no habría besado a su ex o a cualquier mujer a mis espaldas. Desde cuando me era infiel, y eso era algo que jamás le perdonaría.

También recibí carta de Astoria, pidiendo que me cuidara y que tratara de limpiarme de la tristeza, que disfrutara Nueva York, como ella y Draco lo hacían. De igual modo recibí cartas de Theo y Blaise, dándome mil consejos y pidiendo que me cuidara, que si necesitaba algo no dudara en pedirlo. Contesté todas las cartas y le envié una a Millicent, pues no me había contactado con ella desde que le dijera lo que planeaba hacer hace varios días.

Ahora mi mejor amiga vivía en Italia, donde trabajaba, sin que ella sospechara cuando fue contratada, como secretaria de Blaise Zabini. En la noche me llegó su respuesta, de igual modo mencionando su preocupación por mí y que si necesitaba de ella, sólo tenía que decirlo para que viajara a Nueva York inmediatamente. Y a pesar de que su propuesta quería aceptar, no podía pedirle tal cosa, ella había quedado peor que yo económicamente cuando la guerra acabó.

Era una Slytherin, sin padres mortífagos, pero Slytherin al fin y al cabo, y sus padres habían muerto antes de que la guerra terminara durante uno de los ataques del bando oscuro, así que por eso había terminado su año en Hogwarts y después había trabajado medios tiempos en muchos lugares hasta poder pagarse la universidad. Había podido conseguir una beca en Italia, donde se graduó en Finanzas y postuló para un puesto de secretaria presidencial, en una empresa llamada B&Z Costruzioni, una constructora que había heredado Blaise Zabini por parte de su padre y él tomó el mando cuando se graduó en arquitectura. Millicent fue a parar allá sin saber que trabajaría para Blaise, estando consciente que ese trabajo sería tan sólo temporal y sólo para ganar experiencia.

—El jodido mujeriego patán, ¿sabías que le llevó una agenda con cada una de sus chicas especiales?

Me contó la última vez que la vi en navidad hace un año. A Harry le agradaba, siendo la única de mis amigas que lo hacía y por eso se había quedado a pasar las vacaciones conmigo.

Lucía tan furiosa y sonrojada al decirlo, que no pude evitar pensar que aparte de enojo hacía las acciones de Blaise, también sentía un poco de gusto por él, demostrándolo mediante los celos e indignidad por sus acciones.

—Espero que no te termines enamorando del jodido mujeriego patán —canturreé y la miré intensamente, intentado saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Ella había abierto y cerrado la boca demasiadas veces, sonrojándose terriblemente.

—Jamás. Eso no sucederá al menos que el infierno se enfríe o el cielo se caiga —alegó con seguridad.

Simplemente sonreí sin creerle. Millicent había cambiado después de la muerte de sus padres, pasó meses en una ligera depresión, donde si no le decía que comiera no lo hacía y lloraba casi siempre, escondida entre un montón de sabanas y sin que nadie la consolara, pues no quería que le tuvieran lástimas; se había aplicado más en la escuela para tratar de evadir la realidad, y estuvo meses ausentes, hasta que pudo retomar su vida, pero de manera más callada y seria. También físicamente había cambiado, había adelgazado y ganado altura, su rostro se había suavizado y su cabello había crecido hasta la cintura. Tenía un cuerpo bonito, no tan delgada como el resto de las Slytherin, pero sin con el cuerpo demasiado curvilíneo, que de hecho había cautivado a muchos de nuestra casa, al ver que su cintura era pequeña y sus caderas más grandes, como reloj de arena, hasta Blaise decía que era demasiado guapa y sensual. Pero Millicent había ignorado cualquier intento por parte del sector masculino, demasiado dolida por la pérdida de sus padres y haberse quedado sin familia.

El lunes, me había presentado al bufete donde trabajaría de ahora en adelante. Era un enorme edificio metalizado en gris plomo, con demasiados cristales en toda su estructura. La gente caminaba de un lado a otro, entrando y saliendo del lugar, me dio curiosidad al ver que nadie se detenía a mirar a los demás, todo tan distante, contrario al ministerio en Inglaterra. El interior era frío y elegante, tenía los colores que a mí me gustaba antes, aquellos que hacían las habitaciones casi heladas. Suspiré al pensar de nuevo en mi casa. Al casarme con Harry, tuve que modificar ligeramente mis gustos, obviamente no había aceptado el rojo de ninguna manera, pero si ligeramente el dorado, blanco y algo de crema, todo para que él también se sintiera a gusto en casa.

Fui guiada por un joven que me esperaba en los elevadores, tendría que presentarme con mi jefe. El elevador llegó hasta el último piso, el número diez para ser exactos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, me hizo caminar por un ancho corredor, donde sólo se encontraba una gran recepción, con dos señoritas de aspecto soberbio, atendían, las cuales apenas saludaron escuetamente. El mismo joven tocó dos veces la puerta, antes de que una fuerte voz se escuchara cediendo el paso.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré de frente con un hombre ya mayor, de tez clara y ojos negros, como sólo había visto en mi profesor de Hogwarts, con el cabello pintado en canas y arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Tenía una sonrisa afable, pero de igual manera parecía ser demasiado serio. Miré que no era el único en la oficina, había otro hombre de pie a su lado, tenía el mismo color de piel y el cabello ligeramente rizado y castaño, así como sus ojos eran de un café claro.

—Bueno días —saludé y el hombre detrás del escritorio se había levantado.

—Señora Potter.

Sentí mi piel erizarse y los músculos de mis hombros tensarse, al escucharlo llamarme de esa manera. Cuando me casé, amaba con intensidad que me llamaran de ese modo, pero ahora me hacía sentir tonta, pues todo era mentira con él.

Yo había mandado mis solicitud y papeles firmados como mi apellido de soltera, pero siendo quien era mi marido, era obvio que ignorarían mi firma y se concentrarían en mi situación legal.

—Simplemente Parkinson, señor Brennan —pedí con ligereza.

El hombre me miró confundido y yo me mantuve lo más inexpresiva posible.

—De acuerdo, señora Parkinson —dijo con duda.

Sonreí un poco y vi como su gesto confuso desaparecía, para dar paso a una mirada más suave y una sonrisa ligera. Sí, era lo suficientemente segura al saber cómo podía hacer desentender a una persona. Blaise decía que era porque una mujer siempre conseguía todo con una sonrisa y los hombres eran demasiados débiles, Draco decía que era demasiado bonita para pasar desapercibida y Theo alegaba que simplemente conocía como ganarme a la gente cuando me convenía.

—Tomé asiento, por favor —pidió, señalando la silla.

—Gracias.

Me senté lo más recta que pude, dejando mi bolsa sobre mis rodillas.

—Me alegró que por fin haya llegado, espero que su traslado fuera sencillo —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Lo fue —aseguré.

—Bueno. Efectivamente he revisado sus papeles, y su preparación y su corta trayectoria me ha sorprendido en el ministerio inglés, así como la tesis que hizo para graduarse. No hay duda de que es una mujer inteligente y una abogada excelente —alegó, revisando una carpeta, que de seguro eran mis papeles reunidos— No puedo más que decir, que estoy satisfecho que podamos contar con usted. Trabajará al lado de mi hijo Ryan en la aérea tributaria. Creo que harán un gran equipo.

El hombre a su lado se acercó al escritorio, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

—Un gusto conocerla, señora Parkinson, soy Ryan Brennan —ofreció su mano, y yo la tomé, mirando la sonrisa de perfectos dientes que tenía.

Asentí y sonreí un poco.

El mismo hombre que me había llevado hasta ahí, me entregó una carpeta con mi contrato de un año, donde se ponían en claro mis prestaciones, obligaciones y derechos, así como el pago por mis horarios. Era un trabajo muy bien remunerado y las prestaciones igual eran excelentes, así que firmé sin dudar.

Después de eso, me fue asignada mi oficina, era pequeña, aunque no tanto como la que tenía en el ministerio, y me presentaron a la secretaria que trabajaría para ambos. Al lado de mi oficina estaba la de Ryan, como me pidió que lo llamara. Quise ofrecer la misma cordialidad, pero me fue difícil aceptar que me llamara por mi nombre. Él entendió eso, pues simplemente murmuró algo de costumbres inglesas y sonrió, olvidando el tema y diciéndome que luego me harían entrega de los papeles de los casos que manejaría.

Miré por la ventana mientras esperaba que sucediera algo en esa oficina, pues siendo el primer día, poco podía hacer. Mi horario de entrada sería a las nueve de la mañana y volvería a casa a las cuatro de la tarde. Tendría un descanso al medio día de una hora. El horario me había parecido bien, era diferente al del Ministerio y la ventaja de éste es que no tendría que escuchar más cuchicheos de los normales, era nueva y era la esposa de Harry Potter, eso todos en el edificio parecían saberlo, pues la leyenda de mi casi ex esposo transcendió las fronteras, pero no sabían nada de mi pasado ni de la mala fama que me cargaba, y al menos serían comentarios superficiales y no malintencionados como siempre.

Suspiré. Estaba agotada. No sabía lo que me pasaba. Ya estaba lejos y creí que después de los primeros días de tristezas, por fin podría alcanzar a asentir paz o al menos libertad de todo eso, pero parecía que no era así. Me sentía sola y triste, y no tenía a nadie cerca, no estaba Draco, Theo, Blaise o Millicent. Estaba completamente sola en una ciudad para reiniciar mi vida.

Después de la guerra donde Harry Potter había resultado vencedor, yo perdí todo, estaba sin familia y sin dinero, y mis amigos enfrentaban juicios para poder salir libres. Había trabajado en un lugar hostil y que me despreciaba, había sido humillada e ignorada en mi propia sociedad, y luego él, el mismo que me había quitado todo de manera indirecta, me llenó de cosas nuevamente, me dio una oportunidad de ser feliz, un hogar y una familia, y me dio lo que nunca creí que sería para mí: amor. Me hizo creer en el amor.

Y ¿para qué? Para luego quitármelo sin pensarlo dos veces, arrebatándomelo todo de nuevo. Cuando por fin creí que mi vida era buena, que tenía todo lo que deseaba, me vino a demostrar que no era verdad, que no pertenecía ahí, que ese no era mi sitio, que estaba ocupando el lugar de su verdadero amor, y lo peor de todo, siendo un maldito cobarde por primera vez en su vida, sin poder decírmelo a la cara.

—Te detesto tanto como te quiero, Potter —murmuré a la nada.

Tenía que aceptarlo, quizá nunca lo odiaría como mi sangre deseaba hacerlo, porque maldita sea, lo amaba al cabrón.

* * *

Hola. Aquí lo tienen como lo he prometido, pero sé que estuvo algo corto. Que tal si les doy un regalito (no será así todo el tiempo, ¿vale? Pero me siento de ánimos para hacerlo), el lunes entrare a clases y pues me vendría bien distraerme estos últimos días.

¿Aceptan que publique este lunes? Sólo sería este lunes, ¿ok?

Ahora si los dejo. Por cierto, me gusta publicar a la media noche, así que desde tempranito tendrá el capítulo nuevo, solo por cosas de fuerza mayor es que lo haría ya más tarde.

By. Cascabelita


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Terminé de recolectar los papeles en sus carpetas correspondiente, después de haber revisado lo que había redactado, encontrándolo sin errores ya. Estaba agotada y mi vista se nublaba un poco ya por las muchas horas que estuve leyendo y analizando, estudiando y planteando defensas para el incumplimiento de un seguro a una fábrica de metales.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y me restregué los ojos. Escuché a mi compañero girar en su silla, después de cerrar otra carpeta. Estábamos trabajando en la misma sala, pues como era un caso grande, era necesario la intervención de los dos, aunque a mí no me gustaba, sabía que podía con cualquier caso sola, pero una de las reglas del bufete es el compañerismo, solidaridad y otras cosas demasiado gryffindor para mi gusto.

Abrí un ojo al escucharlo carraspear, algo que hacía para cuando quería mi atención.

—Parkinson, te invitó una copa hoy en la noche —lo escuché decir, mientras sonreía.

Lo miré a los ojos y ladeé la cabeza con desgana. Me levanté de la silla y tomé mis carpetas.

—No —dije de manera tajante.

—¿Por qué no? No es tarde y te relajaría.

—No quiero y no insistas —claudiqué y él no dijo nada más.

Era viernes y ya había terminado mi trabajo por el día y lo que más deseaba hacer era encerrarme en el departamento después de estar muchas horas revisando papeles tras papeles en estas cuatro paredes. Además, no deseaba la compañía de Ryan más que el necesario. No me caía bien, pero tampoco mal. Era una relación laboral nada más.

Llegué al departamento y me quité mis zapatillas para ponerme unos simple zapatitos. No tenía hambre, así que lo único que hice fue ducharme, ponerme pijama y prepararme un poco de chocolate caliente. Soplé suavemente la taza con el líquido caliente que estaba entre mis manos, y lentamente me acomodé en el sofá, intentando no derramar el líquido sobre mí. Subí mis pies al mueble, tratando de que la frazada que había dejado a lado me cubriera. Miré hacia la ventana y me quedé contemplando la caída de la nieve.

Había pasado dos meses enteros de mi huida a Nueva York, el trabajo era bueno y me había acostumbrado más fácil de lo que creí en un principio. Mi compañero, Ryan, era una persona tan seria como profesional, sabía lo que hacía y tenía ideas claras, era relativamente fácil trabajar con él, hasta que intentaba ser demasiado amigable.

Yo no era de las que le gustaba hacer más amigos de la nada, todas mis amistades iniciaban por un interés más allá de querer ser amigos: con Draco fue porque nuestros padres querían un compromiso entre nosotros, un matrimonio precisamente; con Blaise porque su madre era gran amiga de la mía, y Theo porque su padre y el mío eran primos lejanos, en algún punto del árbol genealógico.

Y si los cuatro nos hicimos amigos fue por el tiempo de convivencia y porque nuestros intereses, impuestos por nuestros padres, eran similares, al igual que nuestro carácter: inteligencia, seriedad, astucia y ambición, principalmente. Y luego estaba Millicent, ella simplemente se fue haciéndose mi amiga poco a poco, sin casi percatarme, hasta que me di cuenta de que la extrañaba en vacaciones y que su presencia me ayudaba, que al final del día quería contarle muchas cosas y quería escucharla de igual manera.

Pero hacer amigos tan rápido no me agradaba, era demasiado desconfiada para eso, y Ryan lo veía, pero no cesaba en sus intentos, y a veces se alejaba con comentarios graciosos, aunque algunos no tanto.

—Lo sé. Seguro que Potter se pondrá celoso si te trato con tanta amabilidad —alegó una vez.

Me tensé en la silla y lo miré con molestia. No quería escuchar a nadie hablar de él, y Ryan lo notó, pues se disculpó inmediatamente.

—Dejemos el asunto de mi marido aun lado —exigí y giré mi silla para seguir leyendo algunos papeles.

Tuvieron que pasar diez minutos antes de que pudiera concentrarme, pues los recuerdos empezaron atacarme. Estaba cansada de eso, de pensar tanto, de recordar demasiado, mis noches se volvían resúmenes de eso, de cada maldito recuerdo pasaba por mi mente y entonces empezaba a llorar sin que pudiera detenerme, hasta que me cansaba y caía dormida sin darme cuenta.

Pero fuera de eso, no me era odiosamente desagradable.

Había días en que aparte de ser demasiado amigable, era también excesivamente amable. Me invitaba a cenar seguido, aludiendo al hecho de que era obvio que mi esposo no estaba en la ciudad y que no era bueno que cenara sola.

Yo sabía que ya todos se habían dado cuenta que realmente Harry Potter no había venido conmigo, pero yo no había dado pie a que comentaran nada más, pues tampoco lo mencionaba. También sabía que se hacían sus propias teorías e ideas, algunas no tan erradas, pues comentaban que yo realmente estaba separada de mi esposo y otros totalmente alejadas de la verdad, diciendo que en algún momento Harry me alcanzaría y simplemente no había aparecido aun porque tenía que dejar todo listo en Inglaterra.

No sabía si Ryan era de esas ideas, pero era seguro que sí y qué por mi negativa a ser llamada Potter y mis respuestas dadas cuando él mencionaba a mi esposo, hubiera logrado deducir que la primera teoría de los demás no estaba equivocada: que yo realmente me estaba separando de Harry Potter y que por eso me molestaba cuando lo mencionaba. Y entonces empezaba a actuar de manera distinta, era, podría decirse, demasiado considerado y en ocasiones coqueto, como cuando me halagaba al decir que lucía muy bien y me guiñaba el ojo pensando en hacerse el seductor.

—Eres realmente bella e inteligente, Parkinson —dijo una vez cuando habíamos cerrado por completo un caso y yo había dejado en evidencia al pobre sujeto que pensó que podía ganarme.

Lo miré enarcando una ceja y mantuve mi rostro lo más quieto posible, mirándolo con frialdad, para ver si desistía por ir de ese lado, pero no lo logré, pues inmediatamente sonrió con diversión y se acomodó mejor en la silla.

—Te invitó a cenar, Pansy —ofreció, y dijo mi nombre de una manera baja y atrevida, como si probara mi nombre en su boca y estuviera satisfecho al sonido que provocaba.

—Parkinson, Brennan, no Pansy —dije seriamente. Me levanté de la silla y con un pasé de varita ordené todos los papeles del escritorio, pues siempre que trabajábamos juntos preferíamos hacerlo en la pequeña sala de junta que había en nuestro piso, y luego tomé mi bolso— Y no, no quiero cenar contigo, y es mejor que dejes esa actitud de galán pues conmigo no resultara.

Sonreí un poco al final y me dirigí a la puerta, sin mirarlo una vez más.

No estaba para relaciones, y tal vez nunca volviera a estarlo pues, a pesar de todo, quería a Harry y no deseaba más fracasos en mi existencia. Al otro día al presentarme al trabajo, no esperaba que él actuara normal conmigo, esperaba que fuera distante, frío y desdeñoso, pero no, simplemente actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido. E hizo que me diera cuenta de que ante todo era un caballero y un hombre con la madurez suficiente para saber que lo personal no debe mezclarse con lo profesional.

Aunque debía admitir, que él no cesó en sus intentos, aún seguía invitándome a almorzar, que en ocasiones aceptaba porque después del almuerzo teníamos que seguir trabajando juntos y a las cenas siempre rechazaba su invitación. En los almuerzos apenas y hablábamos y todo era relacionado al trabajo que estábamos haciendo, y de vez en cuando él me contaba alguna cosa de su vida, como de que era soltero y desde hace siete años ya no vivía con sus padres, que había sido realmente bueno en la escuela y se había graduado con menciones honorificas; que su primer empleo no había sido en el bufete, que había trabajado cinco años en un pequeño despacho, intentando ganar experiencia para que nadie creyera que se colgaba de su padre.

E intentaba, con mucha insistencia y sonrisas, que de igual modo yo hablara, pero aparte de mencionarle el colegio de Hogwarts, que él estaba interesado por saber cómo era, la academia de leyes y mis amigos, no había mencionado nada más, nada de la guerra, ni de que bando estaba en ese entonces, el trato que me daba la sociedad y mucho menos de mi matrimonio con el héroe Harry Potter. Él respetó que no hablara nada de eso, a pesar de preguntarme de manera genuina sobre Harry.

—¿Y Harry Potter cómo es? ¿es cómo lo pintan en los diarios? —preguntó aquella vez, de manera tentativa. Bebí de mi vino y evité rodar los ojos de fastidio, simplemente, enarqué una ceja esperando que continuara explicando, pues aparte de la basura que escribía el Profeta no sabía de qué modo lo conocían de este lado del mundo— Ya sabes, que es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, la reencarnación de mismísimo Merlín.

Reí con ironía y negué un poco con la cabeza.

—Harry Potter es más poderoso que el promedio, no voy a mentir, realmente es poderoso, y es un buen hombre.

Contesté de manera rápida y agregando lo último por puro formalismo, aunque no mentía: Harry no era malo, no lo fue conmigo nunca, pero como toda persona cometió errores que hirieron a otros, a mí en todo caso, pero no era una mala persona. A como decía Draco, era San Potter, siempre quería ayudar a los demás, aunque lo inocente y manipulable se le fue quitando, tuve que encargarme de ello, pues eran muchos que aún se aprovechaban del héroe pidiéndoles favores como si no hubiera ya hecho suficiente al salvarle el trasero a todos.

Ryan sonrió un poco ante lo información y quedó satisfecho, pues era la primera vez que no le pedía que no lo mencionara.

Así que se podría decir que si, lo llevaba bien con él.

La primera nevada en la ciudad cayó antes de lo que pensaba. Ya estábamos a finales de noviembre y las calles ya mostraban el espíritu navideño por todos lados. Había recibido cada tres días cartas de los chicos y de Astoria, Narcissa y Millicent, preguntando por mí y contándome como les iba. Y Millicent había prometido que me visitaría durante las vacaciones de Navidad, que le daba igual si su jefe la necesitaba.

 _Normalmente, me habla hasta en mis días libres para saber dónde están tales papeles o si recuerdo el nombre la chica con la que se acostó dos meses antes o el día anterior…_

Me había contado en una carta y conociendo a Blaise, sabía que probablemente era así. También sabía que él no se opondría a que Millicent viniera a visitarme, pero tampoco podía darlo por hecho, pues desconocía la actitud que él tenía con mi amiga. No sabía porque tenía la sospecha de que ambos se fastidiaban, pues la manera en cómo Millicent se refería a él no era para nada amable y no importaba si Draco y Theo lo escuchaban, como cuando pasó las vacaciones conmigo, aunque claramente, Blaise tenía la ventaja por ser su jefe. En todo caso, yo estaba ansiosa y feliz por su llegada. Deseaba ya a alguien con quien hablar personalmente, pues a veces las cartas resultaban tan impersonales a mi perspectiva, siempre era necesario el contacto con la otra persona, ver sus reacciones o sus opiniones de primera instancia.

Dejé la taza casi vacía sobre la mesita de centro y abracé mis rodillas, imaginándome como sería estar en casa, mejor dicho, recordando cómo era estar en casa; Harry estaría a mi lado y me abrazaría fuertemente, después de encender la chimenea. Besaría mi nariz al verla roja y yo lo golpearía porque claramente ese gesto se me haría terriblemente cursi, pero por dentro adoraría que lo hiciera.

Metí mi mano derecha por debajo de mi suéter y acaricié la tibia piel de mi vientre. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me controlé para no llorar. Aunque debía de admitir que no era de tristeza, quizás un poco de preocupación y miedo, también angustia, pero no tristeza.

Dos semanas después de mi llegada a Nueva York, me había dado cuenta que tenía un atraso de una semana, no le había tomado mayor importancia adjudicándolo todo a la tensa situación que estaba pasando y quizá a mi descuidada alimentación, pues por la tristeza había dejado de comer o no lo hacía en mi horario normal, pero ya estando más tranquila y estable me di cuenta de que mis días de menstruación no habían aparecido y eso era por demás extraño, pues siempre había sido una mujer muy regular.

Quise no tomarle importancia nuevamente y continué con mis días normales, con el pensamiento de que una mañana simplemente sangraría, pero al pasar una semana más y que eso claramente no sucedía, tomé la decisión de realizarme una prueba de embarazo, simplemente para sacarme de dudas y que mis nervios se tranquilizaran al sospechar que podría ser _eso_. Al ver el resultado positivo en esas tres pruebas compradas en una farmacia muggle, casi dejé de respirar y me negué a creerle a esos aparatos, así que tomé el valor de ir al hospital mágico, donde una doctora de avanzada edad me confirmó lo que en mis adentros ya había empezado a creer.

Cuando llegué al departamento, después de salir del hospital, no pude evitar empezar a reír por la irónica situación que estaba viviendo mientras muchas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Era en verdad completamente irónico resultar embarazada ahora que estaba tan lejos de Harry y que le había pedido el divorcio. Embarazada cuando yo estaba más que dispuesta a olvidarme de él y hacer que jamás volviera a saber de mi existencia, y yo de la suya.

¡Joder con mi vida! No pude evitar pensar.

Me había cuidado durante dos años completos, siempre diciéndole a Harry que quería disfrutarlo a él y a nuestro matrimonio plenamente, cosa que hice en realidad y de excelente manera, y ahora que decidía irme, resultaba embarazada. Estaba segura de que había sido por mi culpa, tenía tantas cosas en las cabezas que, en las últimas semanas a su lado, algunas veces olvidaba tomar las pociones anticonceptivas.

Pero nunca pensé que podría quedar embarazada por esos simples descuidos. Y ahora, simplemente estaba preocupada, no sabía qué hacer con la situación, no sabía si volver a Inglaterra y decirle a Harry que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, a pesar de todo, también era su hijo y aunque no estaba dispuesta a volver con él, no creía que fuera justo negarle ese conocimiento a él, ni a mi bebé. Además, él siempre quiso tener un hijo, formar una familia, darle todo lo que él no tuvo en su niñez, corregir todo lo que hicieron mal con él. Pero también estaba mi parte dolida y vengativa, aquella que aseguraba que él no merecía saberlo, pues fue él quien me había dejado primero, él me había engañado y me había faltado a mí y a nuestra promesa de ser fieles para siempre, y ahora no tenía ningún derecho de saber de mi hijo cuando él nos había abandonado de la manera más cobarde.

No le había contado a nadie, no quería que nadie más supiera hasta que tomara la decisión de que hacer respecto a Harry. A veces, cuando tenía algunos minutos libre en mi oficina, deseaba tomar un pergamino y enviarle una carta a Harry para decirle que estaba embarazada y que si podía venir para que hablemos sobre los días que podría visitar a su hijo, planear cuantas semanas en las vacaciones pasaría con él y cuantas conmigo. Pero se me hacía demasiado cruel decirle de esa manera, como si fuera algo sin importancia, como si simplemente estuviera contándole que en Nueva York ya había empezado a nevar y que el clima era demasiado helado.

No. No podía decirle de ese modo.

En todo caso, yo estaba muy dispuesta a tener a mi hijo sola. No necesitaba a Harry para nada, según Draco, el dinero que le había dado para invertir, se había triplicado, así que ahora ya tenía una pequeña fortuna, que ocuparía para remodelar mi mansión y volver a ella alguna vez, pues como última descendiente era mi obligación volver a ella en algún momento, además de que necesitaría la magia de mis ancestros para colocar buenas barreras, pues nunca sabía cuándo necesitaría de ello y ahora más teniendo al hijo de Harry Potter conmigo; lo que había alcanzado ahorrar durante mis tres años en el ministerio y lo que ganaría en el bufete de abogados, me serviría para solventar cualquier gasto que se me presentara de ahora en adelante. Se podría decir que tenía todo resuelto, y si no lo lograba, tenía amigos que estarían dispuestos ayudarme, pues no pensaba cometer el mismo error dos veces, lo hice una vez y terminé casada con Potter por mi terquedad, y aceptaría su ayuda por mi hijo, siendo mi bebé lo más importante de ahora en adelante.

—¿Verdad que sí, bebé? Tú y yo podremos salir solos adelante, sin que Potter se meta en nuestra vida —murmuré y acaricié mi vientre.

No lo necesitaba, ahora menos que nunca lo necesitaba en mi vida.

* * *

Aquí lo tienen, como lo prometí. El viernes estará el capítulo como es normal.

Nos vemos, pues ya es tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano para la Uni.

Nos leemos. Gracias por comentar.

By. Cascabelita.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La llegada de Millicent una semana antes de Navidad fue demasiado grata. Me había avisado de su aparición una noche antes, así que no me fue difícil ir por ella al centro de trasladores del ministerio, donde salimos media hora después, cuando declaró que simplemente se quedaría por tres semanas de vacaciones.

Había solicitado el mismo servicio de auto que Draco usó a mi llegada, para que ella pudiera ver la ciudad, al igual que yo, y además de que no me era grato usar la aparición a mis tres meses de embarazo y el traslador me provocaría terribles mareos.

Cuando llegamos al departamento la guíe inmediatamente a la habitación de Draco y Astoria, sabiendo que se sentiría incomoda usando el de los señores Malfoy, aun así, ella dijo que de igual modo era incómodo. Reí un poco y la abracé de nuevo, sintiéndome demasiado bien al tenerla ahí conmigo. Su presencia me tranquilizaba, me daba paz, pues ver sus palabras llenas de esperanza escritas no era suficiente, necesitaba tenerla ahí conmigo.

Tenía una sed demasiado grande de contacto humano, estar en cercanía con otras personas, que hasta me daría vergüenza decirlo en voz alta. Llevaba más de dos meses sola, sin hablar más que con Ryan y eso era exclusivamente de trabajo y con mis amigos por medio de cartas, pero extrañaba tener conversaciones reales. Quizá era por el embarazo, había leído que las hormonas provocaban que las mujeres se pusieran más sensibles de lo normal, y era claro que yo estaba pasando por eso, y no podía evitar pensar cuando Draco se quejaba que Astoria lloraba por casi todo y se enojaba muy seguido con él.

Ese pensamiento me hacía sentir miserable. Yo no tenía a nadie que me consolara o me cuidara como Draco hacia como Astoria, o Theo hizo con Daphne. Yo estaba sola y Harry estaba tan lejos y sin saber nada.

Pero aquí estaba Millicent, y era seguro que todavía no se diera cuenta, pues mi vientre no había cambiado nada aún. Según Astoria ella ya estaba hecha un globo a sus siete meses de embarazo. Me daba alegría que mi bebé tendría un compañero de juegos, pues Scorpius sólo sería mayor que él por cuatro meses, e irían juntos a Hogwarts y estaba segura de que quedarían en la misma casa, si es que los genes Potter no ganaban, y aunque lo hicieran, mi presencia sería más poderosa, pues crecería como todo un sangre pura, excepto por esas ideas tan raras y macabras que mis padres me metieron a mí.

Cuando Millicent dejó su ropa en su sitio, la llevé al comedor, donde ya tenía un gran desayuno preparado para ella, todo lo que había pedido al restaurante del hotel.

—¿Y cómo has estado, Pansy? —preguntó, mientras tomaba los tenedores.

—Mejor que aun principio —dije suspirando. Ella me miró de reojo y apretó los labios, como si no quisiera hablar de algo inapropiado— Todo aquí es bueno. Me va bien.

—Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero que me cuentes —apuntó ella, y pasó sus dedos por su labio inferior, una señal de que estaba algo frustrada— Aun no puedo creer que Harry haya hecho eso, Pansy.

—Lo hizo…

—No estoy dudando de lo que viste. Lo amas demasiado como para inventarte una excusa e irte de su lado —agregó con calma. Arrugó el ceño, y se formó una pequeña arruga en su frente— Es solo que Harry no es de esos hombres, o al menos nunca me lo pareció.

—A mí mucho menos. Creí que con él me había encontrado el caldero lleno de oro del otro lado del arcoíris, pero no —suspiré y me aguante las ganas de pasarme los dedos por las comisura de los ojos, aunque estaba segura que estaban muy húmedos en realidad— Y sabes, no es lo que hizo lo que me enoja en sí, es todo lo que conlleva la acción: el que lo haya hecho en un lugar donde yo o cualquiera pudiera verlo, que haya sido la idiota de su ex cuando me juró que ya no sentía nada por ella y que me amaba a mí tan sólo, el que no tuviera el valor para confesármelo, se quedó callado, como si no hubiera hecho nada y entonces me puse a pensar que tal vez no era la primera vez que me engañaba con ella o con cualquier otra.

Millicent asintió estando de acuerdo. Era la mentira lo que más me dolía de todo esto, bueno, también que la besara a ella, pero su mentira, sobre todo, pues se suponía que él era la persona más buena y honesta y era mi marido, el hombre que más me amaba. Y quizá lo habría perdonado si me lo hubiera confesado, me habría enojado con él quizá por meses, lo habría hechizado, también a ella, y me habría ido de la casa, pero si él me decía que me amaba y que no lo volvería hacer, que fue un error, yo lo habría perdonado pues lo amaba también. Pero no. No hizo nada de eso.

—Yo lo habría perdonado si me lo decía, Millicent, es su traición lo que me duele y la mentira —acepté y me pasé los dedos por los parpados.

No aguantaba las hormonas, siempre lloraba por las cosas más pequeñas. El otro día me sorprendí a mí misma por ello, por estar llorando como si no hubiera un mañana, después de cinco minutos de llanto me regañé, pues sólo fue porque mi chocolate caliente se había enfriado. Pero al no tener nadie que me consolara, me pareció mucho más triste y volví a llorar.

Sí, las hormonas me estaban enloqueciendo.

—No llores, Pansy, por favor —pidió Millicent y me limpió el rostro con una servilleta, pasándola la tela muy suavemente.

—Y ahora… —sollocé y mis labios temblaron un poquito, pero apreté bien la boca antes de continuar— Y ahora todo es más difícil, Millicent, porque estoy embarazada de él.

—¡Merlín bendito! —exclamó y se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—Te das cuenta, estoy esperando un bebé del jodido San Potter, del idiota cuatro ojos, del héroe de pacotilla, después de que éste me fuera infiel con su ex novia y yo haya huido de Inglaterra. ¡Mi vida no puede ser más divertida! —grité con enojo.

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Estás esperando un hijo de Harry! —habló Millicent como si no se lo creyera.

—Sí, Millicent.

—¿Y él lo sabe? —preguntó.

—No, me enteré tres semanas después de mi llegada a este lugar.

—¡Vaya! ¿ya se lo dijiste? —preguntó nuevamente. Negué con la cabeza. Ella suspiró y me miró con gravedad— ¿Se lo piensas decir?

—No lo sé. En un principio sí quería, y hay días en estoy tentada hacerlo, para arruinarle el día si es que ya está con la comadreja de Weasley menor, y es su hijo después de todo, pero no quiero verlo todavía. Y luego me dan ganas de no hacerlo, pues me fue infiel, me faltó el respeto a mí, a nuestro matrimonio y también a su hijo, así que me lleno de rabia y decido no hacerlo —le conté con enojo y sin casi respirar.

Adsorbí la mayor cantidad de aire que me fue posible y luego me tapé la cara.

Millicent permaneció callada y sentí una de sus manos colocada sobre mi antebrazo. Me quité los dedos de los ojos, miré su rostro sonrojado y tranquilo, y me limpié las pestañas y las mejillas. No podía llorar por cada cosa en mi vida, y en realidad si estaba muy cansada de ello.

Tomé mi vaso de agua y bebí de él hasta que sentí mi estómago muy lleno. Dejé de nuevo el vaso sobre la mesa y tomé mi servilleta para terminar de secarme las lágrimas.

—Ya estoy bien. Últimamente lloro muy seguido y por casi todo, creo que es por el embarazo —le dije y traté de ser graciosa, y ella sólo sonrió.

—¡Oh, Circe! Pansy, vas a ser mamá —dijo con una gran sonrisa. Asentí algo confundida— Vas a ser mamá, vas a tener un bebé, voy a tener un sobrinito. ¡Merlín! Me siento emocionada —exclamó saltando un poco en la silla.

Miré su cara, de verdad parecía feliz y sus ojos parecían más brillante. Reí con ella y toqué mi vientre. Era verdad, tendría un bebé que sería su sobrino.

—Lo voy a consentir, Pansy, te lo advierto, será el bebé más mimado y consentido del mundo —aseguró, señalándome con un dedo.

Asentí nuevamente, sintiendo su emoción.

—Y no seré la única, eso es seguro, Draco igual lo hará y Theo, hasta el idiota de Blaise —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Dejé de sonreír y ella me miró preocupada de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—No le he dicho a nadie, tú eres la única que sabe que estoy esperando un bebé —le confesé y ella me miró seriamente— No he tenido el valor para decírselo a uno de ellos, pues sé que posiblemente me pidan que se lo diga a Harry, puede que Blaise no, pero Draco y Theo ya son padres y saben lo importante que es eso para ellos.

—No creo que le tengan compasión a Harry, Pansy —aclaró ella con lógica.

—Lo sé. Es que no sé qué hacer todavía. No creo que sea correcto ocultárselo a Harry, pero ¿Cuándo he hecho yo lo correcto? Siempre he visto por mí primero y quiero hacer eso mismo ahora. No quiero decirle a Harry.

—No estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, Pansy, pues como tú lo has dicho, Harry tiene derecho de saber que van a tener un bebé, es su hijo. Pero yo te apoyare en todo lo que decidas hacer, y si lo quieres criar sola, pues hazlo, siempre me tendrás a mí, no lo dudes.

—Gracias —murmuré y tomé su mano libre.

Seguimos con nuestro desayuno, que ya se había enfriando un poco, pero como la mayoría era fruta no importaba tanto.

Ella empezó a hablarme sobre su trabajo, y me contó con mucha emoción que había una vacante en el área de Finanzas y Contabilidad en la empresa donde trabajaba.

—Por fin estaré fuera de su alcance. Llevó solo dos años trabajando ahí con él pero te juro que no lo aguanto más, Pansy —empezó a hablarme, mientras tomábamos una taza de té— Los sábados a las diez de la mañana, sin faltar, me manda una lechuza preguntándome si recuerdo a donde está algunas de sus túnicas, porque sí, a veces se las cambia a lo largo del día y no sabe si las deja en su casa o en la oficina; o sí sé el nombre de la chica que conoció en la fiesta del mes pasado, porque los lunes me hace tomar nota de sus actividades de los días anteriores y me da los nombres de algunas mujeres y su dirección, porque si quiere repetir con alguna, primero les manda flores, que también tengo que escogerlas y mandarlas yo. Y tengo que hacerle caso porque para eso soy su secretaria, es lo que siempre me dice, debo estar pendiente de todo lo que acontece en su día a día. Estoy tan cansada, Pansy —suspiró en verdad agotada, pero presentía que había algo más.

—¿Y aparte de cansancio, eso no te produce otro sentimiento, Millicent? —pregunté tentativamente.

—¿Cómo…? No, ya sé lo que estás pensando y no. Te lo he dicho y te lo repito, yo no podría jamás enamorarme de alguien como él, en serio.

—¿Segura? —cuestioné, elevando una ceja. Ella arrugó el rostro y negó fuertemente, haciendo que su cabello ondulado se agitara— Pues mira que él me ha platicado que a veces salen a cenar —le dije.

—¡Oh, eso! No significa nada, me obliga a cenar con él, pues no le gusta hacerlo solo. La primera vez que me invitó fue una trampa, que yo giré a mi favor —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de maldad.

—¿Cómo estuvo eso?

—Pues un viernes, cuarto para la seis, me llamó a su oficina, me pidió que hiciera una reservación en _Tre Lune_ a las ocho —pronunció con un perfecto acento. Eso era algo bueno de Millicent, pues en apenas unos cuatro años aprendió hablar italiano y francés fluido— Asentí a su petición y pregunté por la hora. Todo bien hasta ahí, hasta que antes de llegar a la puerta le escuché decir que pasaría por mí a las siete cuarenta y cinco. Me quedé demasiado sorprendida y giré a verlo inmediatamente, te juro que hasta mi cuello tronó por ello —dijo un poco molesta y yo no pude aguantarme una risita y ella me miró ofendida— Le pregunté que de qué hablaba y me dijo que cenaría con él, así con su voz de orden. Traté de tranquilizarme y le pregunté si era por algún negocio o algo así, pues a veces asistía a almuerzos con él, pero por trabajo, y él negó, dijo que era una cena entre nosotros.

—Te molestaste por eso, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí, ni siquiera me preguntaba si quería, simplemente me ordenaba ir a cenar con él. Me negué a hacerlo y me dijo que él era mi jefe.

—Idiota —no pude evitar murmurar.

—Sí que lo es. Yo le aseguré que era un abuso total y que se supone que eso es un delito. Él me miró como si estuviera haciendo una broma y siguió trabajando, mientras me repetía la hora que pasaría por mí. Al ver que hacía caso omiso de mis protestas, me salí de su oficina enojada y no se me ocurría nada para librarme de la dichosa cena. Estaba nerviosa y molesta, nunca lo había hecho, además de que esa noche ya había quedado para encontrarme con Robert, un compañero de la academia y estábamos en algo así como una cita. Y como si fuera obra de Merlín, miré la agenda personal sobre mi escritorio y simplemente lo abrí y apunté en un pergamino limpio el nombre.

Reí un poco y ella me imitó, imaginándome lo que había hecho. Era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho para librarse de él, de cierto modo una gran broma para su jefe. Blaise a veces era un torpe cuando alguien le interesaba y yo presentía que Millicent de verdad lo hacía, pues en sus cartas hablaba de ella, alabando su inteligencia y destreza, admirando su capacidad para manejar cualquier asunto y no dejaba de repetir que cada día se ponía más guapa. No le había dicho nada de mis conclusiones a sus palabras, pues suponía que se negaría, él estaba empeñado a que sus acercamientos con las mujeres no pasara más allá de la cama, y estaba segura que eso era lo que quería con mi amiga, simplemente llevársela a la cama, pero sabía que sus tácticas de seducción no funcionarían igual que con las demás, pues Millicent ya le conocía el juego, así que lo único que podía hacer, según mi opinión y escuchando lo que Millicent me contaba, era obligarla a salir con él. Pero como el mismo Blaise lo dijo, ella era inteligente.

—Yo tenía ya una cita, así que le hice una a Blaise también. Así que até la nota a la pata de la lechuza y en apenas diez minutos obtuve una respuesta positiva, confirmando su asistencia en el restaurante a las ocho. Mientras leía la nota, lo vi salir de la oficina. Él me miró y me dijo que por qué no me había ido ya a arreglarme para la cena. Le dije que no lo haría, que mi trabajo terminaba a las seis, exactamente dentro de cuatro minutos, y cenar con él de manera intima no podía hacerlo por el simple hecho de que no quería y que no acataría ninguna orden fuera de mi horario laboral que restringiera mi libertad y mi poder de decisión.

Su rostro estaba marcado por superioridad y estaba segura de que fue el mismo tono que utilizó con Blaise. Casi podía imaginarme el rostro de mi amigo: sorprendido, furioso y con ganas de destruir algo, aunque Blaise soportaba mejor las situaciones, pero cuando se trataba de mujeres, era difícil mantener la calma para él.

—También le dije que no se preocupara, que Fabiola, la chica rubia y de ojos verdes de la fiesta en casa de Maurice, lo estaría esperando en ese restaurante a las ocho. Él me miró con sorpresa primero y luego molestia. Yo no esperé más y tomé mi bolso y caminé a la salida, sonriendo feliz por haberlo logrado, pero al final le escuché gritarme que Fabiola era mucho más guapa e interesante que yo.

Pude sentir su desliz en la última frase, un pequeño temblor y su sonrisa desapareció un poco. Suspiró fuertemente y volvió a sonreírme, pero sabía que eso que le había dicho Blaise le había dolido, a pesar de que insistiera que no sentía nada por él. Y Blaise era un idiota que se había sentido ardido por el rechazo tan descarado por parte de ella y era seguro que por eso gritó aquello, intentando mantener su orgullo.

—¿Y te sentiste bien con eso? —pregunté suavemente.

—Claro que sí. Yo no quería cenar con Blaise, quería salir con Robert, además, también le hice un favor a mi jefe —pronunció lo último con sarcasmo— Él cenó con una chica guapa e interesante en vez de conmigo —aseguró con firmeza, arrugando el ceño.

—Está bien.

—Sí. Pero fue la única vez que me libré de eso, pues ahora busca excusas para que vaya o me dice que me despedirá, que al fin y al cabo hay muchas que quisieran mi puesto —suspiró con resignación. Elevé una ceja molesta con Blaise por eso, porque era tan injusto que la amenazara de esa manera, conociendo la situación económica de Millicent— Y no lo sé, no he probado suerte en ningún otro lado y aparte vendí la casa de mis padres para poder seguir en Italia, no tengo más sustento que ese, pues he empezado a pagar mi departamento y las prestaciones de mi trabajo son muy buenas, además de que ahora quiero postular para el otro trabajo ahí mismo y mi sueldo subiría. ¿Ya entiendes porque no aguanto ya? —preguntó, antes de beber de su té, que estaba de seguro ya frío.

—Ya me hago una idea —dije estando de acuerdo— ¿Y las cenas, son tan malas?

—Sí. Bueno, no. Si no estuviera obligada o amenazada, quizá no tanto, porque en realidad todo es tranquilo con él, habla mucho y me anima a platicar y lo hago, es divertido y ocurrente también, pero el punto es que me siento obligada, si al menos una vez me lo pidiera amablemente…

—Te negarías, Millicent —le recordé.

—Cierto, pero quizá las primera dos veces, solo por todo lo que me ha hecho, pero eventualmente aceptaría —dijo con diversión, pero igual no le creía mucho.

—Y aseguras no sentirte atraída por él —canturreé con sorna.

—Y no lo estoy, un poco tal vez, cuando deja atrás su pose de jefe tirano —aceptó al fin, con un profundo suspiro— Pero no me enamoraría de él. Tendría irremediablemente roto el corazón desde antes de empezar, pues conozco cada uno de los nombres de aquellas mujeres y sé que no las dejaría por nada, y menos ahora que sé que hay chicas más guapas e interesante que yo, la tal Fabiola esa.

Escondí mi sonrisa detrás de mi taza, después de volver a entibiarla con un hechizo. Los dos estaban siendo tan obstinados en admitir que estaban enamorados del otro, y deseaba ver quién sería el primero en rendirse, en declararse. Sólo esperaba que eso no sucediera cuando mi hijo entrara a Hogwarts porque, en definitiva, deseaba que mi bebé tuviera más compañeros de juegos, y también el pequeño Scorpius, pues el hijo de Theo y Daphne ya tenía tres años. Y cuando fuera a Hogwarts, claramente necesitará de más amigos Slytherin, pues sin dudar se vería rodeado de pelirrojos Gryffindor, que sólo lo orillarán a comportarse inadecuadamente.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por sus comentarios, lamento no poder contestarlos, pero con el inicio de la Uni me fue imposible, aun así espero que sepan que lo aprecio tanto. Me hacen super mega utral feliz.

Nos leemos hasta el proximo viernes.

By. Cascabelita


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Las tres semanas de vacaciones se fueron rápidamente y Millicent se despidió dos días después de año nuevo. Había sido grato tenerla conmigo, pues su compañía había menguado esa sensación de abandono y soledad. También había sido algo incómodo, pues había días en que no podía salir por culpa de los mareos y las náuseas, cosa que se me quitaba al tomarme unas pociones y con un poco de reposo, pero vivir ambas cosas me quitaba el apetito de salir de casa, y siempre me disculpaba con ella, pues Millicent no había venido de vacaciones a encerrarse para cuidarme.

—No te preocupes por eso —era lo que siempre me decía mientras me pasaba las pociones o un vaso de agua, o me ayuda a levantarme después de vaciar mi estómago por el retrete— Yo vine a apoyarte, no a pasear, además si he visto la ciudad, así que deja de quejarte sobre mi falta de salida de este lugar.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Eres mi mejor amiga, que está embarazada y está viviendo los malestares de rigor, déjame ayudarte sin quejas —terminaba regañándome.

Yo simplemente sonreía al escucharla hablar. Era bueno tener a alguien.

Ambas habíamos pasado la noche de Navidad en el departamento, un sencilla cena y postres, y miramos las luces artificiales sentadas directamente en el sofá, pues con las amplias ventanas nos podíamos dar ese lujo. La última noche del año la pasamos en el restaurante del edificio, donde se celebraba una gran y elegante cena, donde todos los huéspedes y dueños de departamento celebraban juntos. No falto hombre que quisiera entablar conversaciones con nosotras, y Millicent bailó con dos de ellos, que no dejaban de mirarla por el resto de la noche.

Se veía realmente bien Millicent, con su vestido dorado, dejando al descubierto su espalda y sus labios en rojo, cautivaron a muchos. Yo rechacé las invitaciones, no me era cómodo ni siquiera para un simple baile estar tan cerca de otro hombre y menos en mi estado. No podía olvidar que, muy a mi pesar, seguía siendo una mujer casada, ya que mi esposo se negaba a firmar los papeles, cosa que revisaba todos los días en el pergamino que dupliqué antes de irme de Inglaterra, en el cual aparecería la firma de Harry Potter una vez que lo hiciera.

Cada mañana se producían sentimientos contradictorios en mi pecho, siempre sacaba el pergamino de mi cajón para ver si la firma de Harry ya había aparecido, pero la única reluciente en él seguía siendo la mía. Eso me frustraba pues quería que lo hiciera de una vez, pero luego me ponía pensar en el día que eso sucediera y definitivamente no sería algo agradable de ver, mi corazón se encogía al simple pensamiento.

Millicent se había marchado después de hacerme prometer y jurar que si me sentía mal le avisaría de inmediato.

—Vendré para las vacaciones de verano. Es más, saldré a finales de mayo, para estar contigo cuando el bebé nazca —aseguró después de abrazarme— No creo que mi jefe ponga algún problema —dijo algo divertida, rodando sus ojos miel.

—Gracias por todo, Millicent —le dije mientras la volvía abrazar.

Faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que el traslador se activara. Había pocas personas a esa hora de la mañana, algunos reduciendo su equipaje y despidiéndose de la familia o amigos.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Te enviare muchas cartas y espero que ya empieces a pensar en algún nombre —pidió con una sonrisa.

Simplemente asentí, la volvía abrazar rápidamente y me alejé tres pasos cuando el tiempo se acababa. Ella desapareció ante mis ojos y yo volví a mi departamento, teniendo una semana más de vacaciones. Me sentía algo triste por la despedida y más al volver a mi solitario y silencioso departamento.

Cuando regresé al trabajo me fue en realidad más fácil volver a la rutina que ya había tomado, estaba segura de que se debió a la presencia de Millicent en las últimas semanas. No estaba sola, tenía amigos que eran como familia, que siempre estarían ahí para mí. No estaba sola, era lo que siempre me recordaba al despertar, algo que fui olvidando durante los primeros días en Nueva York.

También empecé a ponerme ropa un poco más holgada. Mi vientre había empezado a mostrar una pequeña curvatura que se podía apreciar con mis vestidos, blusas y túnicas pegadas al cuerpo. Fue extremadamente raro percatarme de ella, pues casi podía asegurar que un día antes no la tenía y ahora simplemente estaba ahí. Quizá estaba exagerando, pero al mirarme al espejo de perfil, con mi ropa de siempre, me di cuenta de que ahí estaba, luciendo como si estuviera rellena de algodón o algo parecido.

La verdad es que había sonreído al verla y mis manos acariciaron esa parte, pues ahora todo se hacía tan real. Sabía que estaba embarazada, pero además de un pergamino firmado por una medimaga y sellado por el hospital, no había más pruebas de que mi vientre albergaba un bebé. Y ahora ahí estaba, hinchándome la panza como una pelota, creciendo como un árbol en mis entrañas, abriéndose como el pimpollo de una flor. Y no podía esperar a que se cumplieran los cinco meses de gestación, en tan sólo un mes más, en el cual Astoria me contó con mucha emoción que había podido sentir la magia de Scorpius por primera vez; yo deseaba eso, sentir a mi bebé manifestándose a través de mi cuerpo, mandando ondas y ondas de magia cálida y pura. Sería poderoso, lo sabía, mi magia venía de muchas generaciones de magos fuertes y su padre igual era muy poderoso, aunque me costara aceptarlo.

 _Ojalá Harry pudiera estar conmigo…_

No pude evitar pensarlo, pero apenas lo hice, negué con la cabeza y me cambié de ropa, poniendo otra cosa para que no se notara tanto. En realidad, no quería que en la oficina se enteraran de mi estado, tendría que decírselo a mi jefe, pues era obvio que tendría que tomarme unos meses por el parto y la lactancia, pero esperaba hacerlo cuando ya no hubiera más alternativas.

Ryan se había mostrado feliz de verme de nuevo, me felicitó por Navidad y Año Nuevo, mostrándose por demás entusiasta que nunca. Quizá la presencia de Millicent había suavizado mi carácter, pues me mostré distinta con él, cosa que Ryan aprovechó para invitarme a almorzar, como un obsequio por las pasadas festividades.

Acepté sin pensarlo mucho y él sonrió enormemente. Me preocupaba un poco su acercamiento, pues a pesar del rechazo del que era sujeto, no desistía en seguir ofreciéndome sus invitaciones, cualquier otro ya me habría enviado al demonio. Tampoco deseaba su amistad, no quería a más personas inmiscuidas en mi vida, suficiente era que mis amigos supieran la triste y vergonzosa realidad en la que vivía. En nuestro mundo casi nunca existía el divorcio o la separación, puede que no hubiera amor, cariño o siquiera respeto en un matrimonio, pero por el orgullo de la familia y la imagen ante todos, el divorcio nunca entraba en los planes. Y eso era lo que me había enseñado desde que era una niña. Pero bueno, yo no deseaba eso, pues me casé por amor y quería seguir teniendo eso y al no verlo, simplemente empaqué y me fui, sin demostrarle a nadie, ni siquiera a mi esposo, mi vergüenza y dolor.

Pero Ryan, él en verdad me preocupaba, era mi compañero de trabajo y también el hijo del dueño, no deseaba tener problemas con él y a pesar de que lo había rechazado sin que eso me perjudicara de algún modo, preferiría mantener una cordial distancia con él.

La comida fue sencilla y fácil de llevar, aunque me mostré más conversadora de lo usual.

—¿Y cómo te la pasaste? —preguntó, después de regresar el menú al mesero junto a su pedido.

—Muy bien. Vino mi mejor amiga de Italia —le conté.

Una vez más comprobado, la llegada de Millicent me había suavizado un poco con él, o quizá también era culpa de las hormonas, que me hacía estar más sensible a todo.

—Que bien, me preocupe al pensar que estarías sola —dijo con sinceridad. Lo miré extrañada y luego desvié la mirada— Quise ir a verte, pero no sabía que pretexto darte —sonrió un poco.

—Estuvo bien que no lo hicieras, Brennan —dije seriamente.

—Llevamos casi cuatro meses trabajando juntos, ¿Por qué no me dejas ser tu amigo, Pansy?

—Parkinson, Brennan, y somos sólo compañeros —advertí.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello, enredando sus dedos entre los rizos, alborotándolos y haciéndome recordar más que nunca a Harry, pero al mirar sus ojos me saqué la idea de la cabeza, pues eran café no verde.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así debe ser —claudiqué y bebí de mi copa de agua. Me empezaba a sentir molesta con él.

—Quiero ser tu amigo —aseguró.

Elevé una ceja sin creerlo del todo y ladeé la cabeza, analizando su postura.

—¿De verdad? ¿sólo amigos? —pregunté y él se atrevió a sonreír, elevando una de sus cejas.

—Sí. ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Parkinson, a que me enamore de ti? ¿o enamorarte de mí? —preguntó con diversión.

—Soy una mujer casada, Brennan —dije a la fuerza, y aunque ya no lo estuviera, no saldría con él ni con nadie.

—Y no estás con Potter —agregó con soltura.

Lo miré con rabia y estuve tentada a levantarme de la silla, pero no quería llamar la atención. Podía sentir mis mejillas calentarse y mi estómago apretarse. Eso había dolido, demasiado, pues era lo más cierto del mundo.

—Brennan, el que yo esté o no con Harry, no interesa aquí —aclaré, pues no pensaba mentir en algo que nunca creería, era muy claro que no estaba con mi esposo— Tan sólo quiero dejar en claro que eso no cambia el hecho de que entre tú y yo no puede existir nada…

—¿Ni siquiera una amistad?

—No lo sé. Tal vez —dije tentativamente— Pero si sigues lanzando esos comentarios, en verdad lo dudo —declaré.

—Prometo no volver a mencionar algo como eso. Entonces, ¿amigos? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa de dientes blancos.

—Tal vez —volví a decir.

Él sonrió y asintió complacido.

Después de esa comida y conversación, el trabajo se volvió mucho más fácil de llevar. Ahora platicábamos más entre los ratos libres que nos dábamos para descansar del trabajo y salíamos a comer juntos casi siempre. Él seguía hablando más que yo, me contaba tanto de su vida, de antes, ahora y de los que planeaba hacer en un futuro; yo también platicaba más, sobre mis amigos y nuevamente como era estar en Hogwarts, y en una de esas le conté que yo no estaba del lado de los buenos y ni de los malos, pero mis padres y todos mis antepasados habían sido partidarios de Voldemort, al igual que mis amigos.

No me sentí mal al decirlo, pues todos sabían con quienes me relacionaba y quienes seguían siendo mis amigos. Ryan reconoció a algunos apellidos que les iba mencionando, sobre todo los Malfoy, pues conocía varios negocios de ellos, siendo Draco Malfoy un gran maestro de pociones. De hecho, quedó sorprendido al saber que él era mi mejor amigo, al igual que había escuchado alguna vez de los Nott, como dueños de una empresa que se encargaba de cultivar y exportar plantas raras en varios lugares del mundo.

En realidad, quedó bastante sorprendido, pues, aunque le había hablado de ellos desde hace tiempo, jamás había mencionado sus apellidos, siempre hablándoles de sus nombres nada más. De hecho, le importó poco saber que ellos habían estado en el bando de la oscuridad, aunque dejé en claro que habían sido persuadidos y obligados por sus padres.

Tres semanas después, de regresar al trabajo, decidí enviarles cartas a mis amigos contándoles sobre mi embarazo. No sé porque había temido tanto decirles, no es que creyera que ellos me abandonarían ahora por tener al bebé de Potter en mi vientre, total, también era mi hijo, un Parkinson por todas las de ley, y mucho menos creía que ellos me recriminarían salir embarazada ahora, bueno, quizá un poco, fue un descuido total de mi parte después de todo.

Las respuestas que recibí fueron variadas: Draco me envió un pergamino de medio metro donde su estado de ánimo variaba sin duda, primero se mostraba sorprendido, luego algo preocupado porque estaba sola, después pasó al enojo por no haberlo dicho antes y al final, simplemente aceptó estar feliz por mí y que me felicitaba sinceramente, y que él me apoyaría cuando naciera mi bebé; Blaise simplemente pareció preocupado, me felicitó y dijo que igual vendría a verme durante las vacaciones, y Theo me pidió que me cuidara y que avisara por cualquier cosa. Junto a la carta de Draco, llegó una igual de Astoria y Narcissa, ambas mostrándose emocionadas por ello y Astoria alegó feliz que Scorpius tendría un compañero de juegos, aunque también preguntó si sería niño o niña, porque si era nena tal vez algún día sería la esposa de su hijo. Reí largamente con eso, imaginándome la cara de Draco y Harry al ver a sus hijos enamorándose y casándose en un futuro, y le contesté que todavía no sabía, pues mi bebé no se dejaba ver. En todo caso, serían muy buenos amigos.

Ryan fue otro que se dio cuenta de mi estado, sin que yo le diera un indicio de ellos, un día simplemente lo dio por hecho.

—Estás embarazada, ¿verdad, Pansy? —preguntó de repente.

No sabía si mi rostro estaba muy rojo o se me había ido el color por completo. Dejé suavemente los papeles sobre la mesa y lo miré algo desconcertada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté intentando no parecer nerviosa.

—Bueno, corres al baño de repente, cuando vamos a comer reniegas de la carne y de todo lo que lleve crema, aunque antes no te importaba, y te he visto comer grandes cantidades de nieve de limón a pesar del invierno y tomar mucho chocolate caliente —alegó con sabiduría.

—Eso no quiere…

—Así estaba mi hermana cuando iba a tener a Marcus —contestó con una sonrisa— El punto aquí es que no sé porque tratas de ocultarlo con esa ropa o ese hechizo de confundus.

No vi el caso de ocultarlo, así que simplemente suspiré y lo ignoré, no queriendo hablar sobre ello. Estaba cansada que ese hombre se metiera o descubriera tan fácilmente lo que no deseaba. Había aceptado ser su amiga, pero en menos de un mes el hombre ya sabía casi toda mi vida, excepto mi matrimonio y el fracaso de éste. A veces pensaba que me espiaba, leía mi mente o que yo hablaba de más. No sabía si realmente se había ganado mi confianza o mi resignación de hablar cuando él preguntaba e insistía en algún tema, estaba segura de que solamente hablaba para hacerlo callar, para detener su curiosidad al final.

Y ahora sabía, por pocas señales de mi parte, que estaba embarazada, pero no podía evitarlo, me desagradaba la carne en estos momentos y las cosas que llevaran crema, como las pastas; a veces no podía contener mis ganas de vomitar y entonces salía inmediatamente al baño, siempre procurando que nadie notara el porqué, y trataba de que mi cansancio no fuera tan frecuente o notorio, pero aun así, esto iba en aumento y mi apetito había crecido demasiado, tenía una debilidad terrible por las cosas dulces, sobre todo el chocolate y las tartas de calabaza, y eso me llevaba a pensar en Harry, pues él era un fanático de ambas cosas y definitivamente nuestro bebé igual sentía gusto por eso, lo malo que sería yo la que cargaría con los kilos de más al final…

Negué con la cabeza, empezaba a divagar de nuevo.

—Lo estoy. Estoy embarazada. ¿Ya estás feliz por comprobar tu inalcanzable curiosidad? —pregunté con sarcasmo y miré como asentía divertido.

—¿Es de Harry Potter? —preguntó, después de varios minutos en silencio de sólo observarme.

—A veces hablas demasiado, Ryan —dije molesta y elevando la ceja con enfado— Claro que es de Harry mi hijo.

—Vale, sólo quería saber —murmuró y sonrió.

Si, a veces lograba hacerme enojar y tal vez demasiado. Pero lo que tenía que agradecerle es que siempre fuera discreto. No tenía duda de que más personas en ese piso sospecharan, pero sabía que no era por boca de él. Ryan al final era un buen amigo, aunque demasiado Gryffindor para mi gusto, con un insaciable apetito por saberlo todo.

* * *

Por cuestiones técnicas, he tenido que publicar hoy, pues la otra opción era dejarlos sin capítulos hasta la próxima semana.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Agradezco sus comentarios.

By. Cascabelita


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Habían pasado tres meses, tres meses que mi esposa se había marchado, me había abandonado como a un animal. Había desaparecido de mi vida tan rápido como apareció en ella. Aun no me cansaba de buscarla, pero ya no sabía dónde más buscar. Nuestra casa se sentía jodidamente sola sin su presencia, es más, ni siquiera dormía ya ahí, estaba tan cansado de ese lugar sin ella, hasta el punto de que había preferido regresar la mansión Black, a la oscura y sombría casa Black.

Había investigado, bueno, Hermione había conseguido todos los nombres de las propiedades que los Malfoy tenían bajo su nombre, o al menos lo que creíamos que eran todos, pues podrían tener más lugares que el ministerio no conociera, después de todo, ellos no habían cambiado completamente después de la guerra. Algunos estaban en Francia, Grecia y España, pero no podía invadirlos así nada más, sabía que los Malfoy tenían demasiada magia ancestral para sus propiedades y meterme sin autorización me causaría la muerte al primer intento y, al igual que con Malfoy Manor, no podía conseguir una orden para registrarlas todas, tendría que tener un motivo poderoso, una denuncia en todo caso, pero no podía reunir pruebas incriminatorias falsas, aun me quedaba algo de moral como para hacerles algo como eso, no cuando Astoria estaba en estado de gestación y una noticia así podía hacerle mucho mal. Aun podía recordar las penurias que pasó Fleur en su primer embarazo.

Cada mañana miraba los papeles que había dejado firmados y a veces pensaba en las palabras de Ron, sus palabras de que ella no quería ser encontrada y que debía firmar, darle esa libertad que me estaba pidiendo y liberarme de ella de una vez, pues todo esto me estaba haciendo mal, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, sólo de pensarlo me dolía el corazón. Dejar de ser su esposo, que dejara de ser mi esposa, mi mujer. Dolía demasiado.

La quería, no sabía cuántas veces me había emborrachado ya con eso en mente, estaba seguro que si alguien me escuchaba en esas noches pensarían que al fin la locura me había alcanzado, pues le gritaba primero con rabia, acusándola de traidora por abandonarme, de cruel y despiadada y egoísta, de malvada y loca; y luego gritaba que la amaba, que la extrañaba demasiado, que volviera aun si fuera por maldad o locura, que le daría todo lo que me pidiera, que le concedería sus deseos al pie de la letra, pero que simplemente regresara y me amara de nuevo, porque me estaba muriendo, muriendo sin ella. Y entonces lloraba, lloraba más que nunca.

Todos ya sabían que Pansy Potter no estaba en Inglaterra, pues muchos se dieron cuentan de que había renunciado a su trabajo en el ministerio y nadie la había visto por la ciudad. Y la prensa fue como una bomba sobre mí, me hablaban y pedían una explicación y más de una vez estuve tentado en cruciarlos por sus preguntas tan entrometidas, si es qué me había divorciado o mi esposa había huido con un amante. Aquella vez tuve que ser detenido por otro auror que venía acompañándome, cuando me quise lanzar sobre el imbécil que había hecho esa pregunta, con la clara intención de destrozarle la cara con mis manos.

Yo estaba seguro de que Pansy no tenía a ningún amante, ella no me era infiel, pues me amaba de verdad, pero el que me provocaran de esa manera al preguntarme aquello, fue como caer en la realidad de que podía ser cierto, de que se había ido con otro hombre, que había dejado de amarme, pero inmediatamente lo descarté, pues no era verdad. Ellos odiaban a mi esposa, desde siempre lo habían hecho y lo mejor que sabían hacer contra ella era crearle falsos. No era verdad, tuve que repetirme todo el día y todos los días a partir de ese momento, y estaba a muy poco de desquitar toda mi frustración con esos infelices, y lo haría si llegaban a seguir con sus chismes sin fundamento.

Ginny había venido a visitarme, antes de que me mudara a la mansión Black, cuando se enteró que Pansy se había marchado, después de todo, no hubiera podido mantenerlo oculto de los Weasley. Desde aquel beso que nos habíamos dado en su casa, no la había visto. Al verla me puse a pensar en el porqué la había besado aquella vez, la quería, claro que la quería, pero como una amiga y le guardaba un gran cariño por haber sido mi primer gran amor, pero no era el amor de mi vida, ni la mujer de mis sueños ya.

—Hola, Harry —saludó.

—Hola. Pasa —pedí y abrí más la puerta.

Ella entró y caminó hasta la sala. Las paredes y mesitas seguían desnudas y si no fuera porque los elfos seguían limpiando, esto tendría un terrible aroma a abandono.

La vi sentarse en uno de los sofás y parecía tan tímida. Sabía que le había costado mucho venir aquí y hablarme después de aquel beso. Cuando me casé con Pansy, Ginny había mantenido una prudente distancia con nosotros, ella sabía que Pansy no la soportaba por toda la historia que habíamos tenido, pero seguía comportándose como una buena amiga, no tan cercana y cariñosa, pero una amiga.

—Ron nos contó lo que pasó. ¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó con suavidad, cuando terminó de acomodarse en el sofá y yo lo hice frente a ella.

—No lo estoy. Ella no está —suspiré y me pasé una mano por el cabello— Disculpa no te he ofrecido nada, ¿deseas tomar algo? —pregunté y me levanté.

—No, gracias —contestó y la vi morderse los labios. Me senté de nuevo— ¿No sabes porque se marchó?

—No tengo ni idea.

No tenía ni idea de cómo hablar de esto con Ginny. Me sentía incómodo y molesto, no por ella precisamente, estaba tan irritado por todo, todo me molestaba.

—Ella no… —empezó a decir con duda. Se detuvo y la escuché respirar con fuerza— ¿Ella no se habrá ido por lo del beso? —susurró casi lo último.

La quedé viendo sin saber que decir. Pansy no lo sabía, pues nadie nos había visto, nadie comento nada y si por casualidad Pansy nos hubiera descubierto, habríamos sido hechizados en ese momento, pero nada de eso pasó. Pero ver a Ginny ahora me hacía odiar mi desliz con ella, odiaba haberla besado y faltado así el respeto a mi esposa, pues cuando aquel reportero hizo esa pregunta de qué si se había ido con un amante, también me di cuenta de lo maldito que me había comportado: yo si le había sido infiel a mi Pansy.

Me pasé una mano por la cara y me tallé los ojos, luego de quitarme los lentes. Me los volví a poner y apoyé los codos sobre mis rodillas, pasándome de nuevo la mano por el cabello.

—Ella no lo sabe. No creo que lo sepa. Digo, ella me habría reclamado y quizá maldecido y habría tenido que detenerla para no matarte, pero no sucedió nada de eso —le conté y la vi respingar al escucharme hablar de que Pansy la habría matado, porque en realidad no bromeaba, mi esposa lo habría hecho sin dudar.

Y con un demonio que, si eso hubiera pasado, yo no habría permitido que la llevaran a Azkaban, porque seamos sinceros, apreciaba a Ginny, pero jamás permitiría que alejaran a Pansy de mí.

—Entonces no entiendo —suspiró.

—Yo menos —contesté y apreté los ojos de nuevo. Estaba cansado y quería beber hasta quedarme dormido, necesitaba aliviar un poco el ardor de mi pecho— Me estoy muriendo, Ginny. De verdad. Siento que de un momento me volveré loco.

Ella me miró preocupada y se quedó en silencio.

Unos días después de su visita, fui con Theodore Nott, pues éste apenas había regresado al país después de estar fuera durante varios meses, por asuntos de trabajo. Y como sus amigos, negó saber la ubicación de Pansy y no creí en su aparente desconocimiento, con ellos no podía confiarme en absoluto y menos viendo su tranquilidad al escucharme decir que Pansy había desaparecido. Ellos tres, Malfoy, Zabini y Nott, la habían cuidado toda su vida y su desaparición lo volvería loco, pero no, él simplemente negaba saber que era de Pansy. Definitivamente, ellos lo sabían, pero no me lo dirían, antes morirían que decirlo.

Diciembre había llegado ya y había decidido viajar a Italia. Mis amigos ya estaban avisados del viaje que haría y sólo me despedí de Teddy, quien desde que Pansy se había ido, había quedado triste y siempre me preguntaba cuando volvería su tía. Pansy le había tomado cariño a mi ahijado y él a ella, pues siempre le compraba muchas golosinas los días que pasaba con nosotros en casa y ordenaba a los elfos que solamente se hicieran los platillos favoritos de Teddy.

—La extraño, padrino —me decía seguido cada vez que le decía que ella no había vuelto.

Y eso me hacía detestar a mi esposa por un momento, pues no solo un corazón fue el que ella rompió, sino también el de Teddy, que a veces cambiaba sus ojos al azul zafiro que tenía Pansy, y me decía que la extrañaba mucho.

—Yo también la extraño, pero te prometo que lograre que vuelva con nosotros, ¿sí? —le decía y él asentía y me abrazaba.

Una semana después viajé a Italia y me fui directamente al lugar de trabajo de Blaise Zabini, un pequeño pero elegante edificio de tres pisos, todo en colores metálico oscuro. Él no lució sorprendido de verme ahí, quizá advertido por sus amigos ya.

—Te esperaba desde antes, Potter —dijo con aparente tranquilidad atrás del escritorio— Supongo que vienes por información de Pansy.

—Supongo que no me vas a decir.

—Inteligente. No sé porque siempre pensé que eras un idiota —dijo con demasiada ironía.

—¡Vete al diablo, Zabini! —grité con rabia.

Estaba cansado, agotado de no saber nada y que ellos no me ayudaran, bueno, nunca me llevé bien con ellos, pero era mi mujer, joder, y parecían odiarme más que nunca, ni siquiera cuando nos casamos me odiaban con esta fuerza, pues hasta Nott, quiera era el más amable, comparándolo con Zabini y Malfoy, parecía odiarme también, su mirada lo delataba.

—Potter, Potter, Potter —dijo Zabine con diversión, negando con la cabeza— Al parecer quien ya se fue eres tú. Pansy te ha abandonado y jamás volverá a tu lado —dijo con la voz seria, mirándome con odio.

—Dime dónde está, quiero darle el divorcio, pero necesito discutir unos puntos con ella —pedí, apretando los dientes y sin casi respirar.

—¿Me crees idiota? Sé que no le darás el divorcio, Potter. ¿Y de qué puntos estarías hablando? Si ella no te pidió nada —contestó con demasiado enojo y se levantó de la silla.

—¡Zabini, dime donde está! —exigí.

—Sé dónde está, pero jamás te lo diré. Mejor deja de humillarte, Potter, y firma esos papeles ya —dijo con saña.

Sentí la rabia hervir dentro de mi pecho y mis manos se apretaron a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Quería golpearlo y quitarme toda la frustración que cargaba, sacarle la verdad a punta de golpes. Yo no me estaba humillando, tal vez ellos lo vieran así, pero no se ponían a pensar en lo que significaba perder a la mujer de tu vida. Ellos no sabían lo que sentía, ni lo que estaba dispuesto a dar por encontrarla y tenerla de nuevo a mi lado. Ellos no entendían nada.

Salí de esa oficina sin decir nada más e investigué donde vivía Millicent Bulstrode, la mejor amiga de mi esposa. Sabía que vivía en Italia y trabajaba como asistente de Zabini, así que no me fue difícil averiguar su domicilio y la información de que estaba de vacaciones. Tuve que preguntar a muchas personas para que me indicaran al lugar que tenía que llegar, lo bueno es que sabía cómo traducir el italiano al inglés con un simple hechizo, y así fue cómo pude llegar a un pequeño edificio de seis pisos, siendo su departamento el número cuatro.

Pasé más de diez minutos tocando la puerta hasta que una anciana mujer me dijo, en un difícil inglés, que la chica se había ido hace una semana, al parecer de vacaciones pues llevaba una pequeña maleta con ella. Sabía que había ido a encontrarse con Pansy y traté de preguntarle a la mujer sin sabía adonde había ido y su otra mujer vivía con ella, me contestó que no sabía a donde se había ido Millicenr, pero que seguía viviendo sola, como siempre.

Millicent estaba con Pansy, y no estaban en Italia, así que mi esposa no estaba aquí.

La buena noticia es que ya podía descartar este lugar de la lista, la mala es que todavía no sabía dónde más buscar.

Me volví al ministerio de Italia y solicité un traslador de vuelta a Inglaterra.

Al llegar, fui inmediatamente a la casa de Hermione y Ron, quien hasta hace unos días, me habían dado la noticia de que estaban esperando su primer bebé. Eso me hizo sentir feliz por ellos, pero igual un poco miserable, pues ese era mi sueño con Pansy: tener muchos bebés con ella.

Suspiré al recordar la sensación al ver a Hermione abriendo la puerta de su casa para mí y le sonreí. Ambos seguían ayudándome en encontrarla, investigando de manera discreta. Sabía que Ron ya se estaba agotando e insistía en que lo dejara por la paz, que firmara lo papeles y la dejara libre como ella me lo pedía, pero con una simple mirada mía se callaba con eso. Jamás firmaría.

Ella me hizo pasar a su sala y se fue a la cocina por unos minutos, y regresó levitando una bandeja delante de ella.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Hermione y me sirvió una taza de té recién hecho.

—Nada. Zabini sabe dónde está y dejó en claro, como sus otros amigos, que jamás me lo diría —le conté y me bebí tan rápido el té que mi lengua empezó a escocer. Ya no me importaba nada en realidad— ¿Y Ron? —pregunté por no verlo con ella.

—Está todavía en el ministerio, al parecer no hizo un reporte —dijo rodando los ojos con desesperación. Reí un poco y dejé la taza en la mesita de centro— ¿No me dijiste que allá vivía su mejor amiga? —preguntó.

—Sí, y fui a buscarla, resulta que está de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad, por lo que me dijo su vecina —contesté y me tallé con los nudillos la frente, pues empezaba a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza, algo normal desde que ella no estaba— No pude averiguar a donde se fue, en la empresa donde trabaja es de Zabini y nadie me dijo nada, solo su dirección.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry —dijo ella.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y el sonido de cosas cayendo. Hermione suspiró con frustración y me reí al verla. Era de seguro Ron dejando todo en la entrada, más precisamente en el suelo.

—¡Hey, Harry! —saludó con alegría y luego besó sonoramente la mejilla de Hermione— Creí que volverías hasta mañana.

—También lo pensé, pero Pansy no está en Italia, no había caso quedarme —repliqué.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Hermione.

—Pues Millicent salió de la ciudad y es obvio que iría con ella. No están en Italia, sino ambas compartirían el mismo departamento —aseguré.

—Tienes razón —dijo Ron y se pasó una mano por el cabello— Mira, no sé si esto esté bien, pero…

—No insista con lo del divorcio, Ron, pues no lo hare —le paré.

—No es eso, Harry —dijo con enojo y cansancio— Ya ves que el caso que acabamos de tener es sobre esos trasladores ilegales que se estaba produciendo en masa —empezó a hablar con duda, y yo asentí a sus palabras— Pues hoy al entregar mi reporte pedí un historial completo de los viajes que se han hecho en los últimos seis meses, para saber desde cuando fue que empezaron a producirse los ilegales, nadie cuestionó que no tenía nada que ver, todos querían irse ya y pues aproveché el momento. Resulta que hay dos trasladores usados por los Malfoy, uno a finales de agosto y otro a finales de septiembre…

—Por las fechas en que se fue Pansy —dije y sonreí.

—Sí, lo malo es que tenían un hechizo de confidencialidad, pues no podía ver el destino, aunque uno decía internacional, solo estaba la cantidad de usos de trasladores y las fechas, nada más —murmuró algo arrepentido.

—Es algo, pero nos deja en las mismas —suspiré.

No cesaría en mis fuerzas. La encontraría, no me cansaría de buscarla, y si no lo lograba, sabía que algún día ella tendría que volver a Inglaterra, aquí estaba su mansión y sus amigos, y ella no podría vivir para siempre sin ellos, tal vez sin mí sí, pero no sin ellos. Además, sabía que su orgullo no aguantaría tanto, algún día regresaría para al menos demostrarme que no me amaba ya y que me odiaba.

Y entonces, no se me escaparía otra vez.

* * *

Hola. ¿Qué tal?

Mis problemas técnicos al fin se arreglaron (mi modem vuelve a la vida), así que no faltaran los capítulos. Y quizá pronto les dé una nueva y, posiblemente, buena noticia.

Nos leemos el próximo viernes.

By. Cascabelita.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Abrí la puerta después de secar mi cabello con un pasé de varita. Eran las siete de la noche y el sol ya se había ocultado por completo. Había decidido tomar un baño muy tibio para poder relajarme. No era como si no hubiera descansado en todo el día, había faltado al trabajo por el terrible dolor en mi espalda y pies, y había decidido ausentarme alegando un pequeño resfriado en el bufete, que todavía en los días finales de febrero era normal, pues el clima seguía siendo frío y la nieve estaba rauda a desaparecer todavía. Había pasado todo el día deambulando por el departamento, caminando de la habitación a la sala, de la sala a la cocina y de la cocina de vuelta a la habitación, así, sin parar.

El rostro de Ryan sonrió cuando terminé de abrir la puerta. Traía una gabardina negra y un gorro del mismo color, en la mano derecha llevaba una bolsa de papel y por el sutil olor, sabía que era comida, quizá un poco de risotto y algo de camarones. Ambas cosas me hicieron salivar, pero, aun así, miré irritada como el hombre simplemente sonreía, me besaba la mejilla y entraba a la casa sin concedérselo en realidad. No era que me sorprendiera, llevaba desde inicio de febrero apareciendo por aquí y entrando como si fuera dueño. No me molestaba en realidad, pero siempre se lo reprochaba y, al igual que yo, no le molestaba eso.

—Hola, Pansy —saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, Ryan, claro pasa —dije con sarcasmo lo último, cerrando la puerta mientras el dejaba la bolsa sobre la mesa.

Caminé hacia él y masajeé mi vientre al sentirlo gruñir por el simple olor que salía de aquella bolsa.

—Traje una orden de risotto con setas y pollo, camarones agridulce y helado de chocolate —dijo mientras sacaba todo.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —pregunté y tomé mi varita de la mesa para que vasos y platos viajaran de la cocina al comedor.

—No es tan tarde, apenas son la siete, y no es obvio, traje la cena. Hoy no fuiste a trabajar y te extrañaba —contestó sin mirarme, empezando a servir los platos.

No me gustaba cuando hacia esa clase de comentarios. No me gustaba que intentara meterse de esta manera en mi vida, era un buen amigo y una gran compañía, pero ya no sabía si eso era así o era porque yo no tenía a nadie más cerca y él insistía en ser mi amigo y yo me había resignado a eso. Pero, aun así, su amistad no me quedaba claro todavía: sus comentarios y declaraciones me confundían, y a veces pensaba que se aprovechaba de mi situación y de mis pocas ganas de convivir con alguien más, pues, aunque actuaba como amigo, a veces parecía que esperaba algo más de mí, algo más que reciprocidad a su amistad.

Recordaba aquella vez que me acompañó hacerme un chequeo al hospital y miré la emoción en sus ojos al ver la pantalla donde aparecía mi bebé. Era una expresión que siempre imaginé ver en Harry, no en Ryan, y verla en mi nuevo amigo era demasiado incómodo, pues hasta la medimaga pensó que él era el padre y nos felicitó por nuestro bebé; negué ante eso inmediatamente y ella se disculpó por la confusión. Pero lo que me desconcertó fue la manera en que Ryan actuó tan molesto y dolido durante el resto de la tarde.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ryan? —pregunté esa misma tarde en un restaurante, después de salir del hospital.

Él había permanecido demasiado callado y sólo había abierto la boca para pedirme que comiéramos juntos.

—Nada —dijo con ligera fuerza, como si apretara la palabra entre los labios.

—Estás molesto desde que dije que tú no eras el padre de mi hijo —continué, ignorando su respuesta.

Él me miró con seriedad y apretó más los dientes, haciendo que su mentón se endureciera. Se tocó la barbilla con la mano derecha, apretando la piel con fuerza. Se veía tan enojado y estaba segura de que lo estaba.

—Fue la manera en cómo lo dijiste —aseguró.

—¿Y cómo lo dije? —pregunté sin verdadero interés en conocer su respuesta, pues ya sabía lo que le había molestado y no fue el tono de mi voz.

Él tomó la copa de agua y miró el líquido intensamente antes de contestarme.

—Como si la idea te horrorizara. ¿Tan terrible sería tener un hijo mío, Pansy? —preguntó.

Apretó con demasiada fuerza la copa de agua, haciendo resaltar de manera grotesca las venas de sus manos y antebrazo. Miré el movimiento de su garganta cuando tragó el líquido, como si se tratase de una poción sumamente repugnante.

Apreté los labios y lo miré sin emoción. Estaba agotada de esa actitud, de que pretendiera más de lo que podía darle.

—Esa no es una pregunta válida, Ryan. La cuestión es que tú te quisiste adueñar de mi hijo, que no es tuyo —corregí su alegato.

—La pregunta es muy válida, Pansy, tu expresión la hizo válida —apuntó con más enojo.

—No es tu hijo, Ryan, no eres su padre, y es mejor que dejes de actuar de manera indignada cuando te lo recuerde y de hacer esos tipos de comentarios, porque hasta donde yo sé y tú aclaraste, somos sólo amigos —le recordé lo que él alguna vez había prometido, que esto era una simple amistad, que él no buscaba nada más de mí.

Me miró por largos minutos, analizándome y luego giró el rostro hacia la ventana. Lo miré colocar los codos sobre la mesa y luego juntar sus manos, entrelazando los dedos. Colocó su frente en sus manos unidas y empezó a respirar con demasiada fuerza, haciendo algo de ruido, hasta que pudo controlarse, pues el sonido se detuvo por completo y me miró de nuevo, suavizando la mirada.

—Tienes razón. Lo lamento, Pansy —dijo con la voz tranquila.

—Tan sólo dímelo de nuevo, Ryan, somos amigos si o no, porque no quiero más escenas de este tipo —le pedí, mirándolo con seriedad, pues no estaba dispuesta a soportar ese tipo de comportamiento.

—Somos amigos, sólo eso —prometió, levantando una mano y sonriendo con diversión nuevamente.

Asentí no muy convencida, pero si satisfecha.

Pero seguía siendo algo muy confuso y abrumador. No quería que se enamorara de mí o que pretendiera algo más, y tampoco me atrevía a reclamarle, pues nunca era claro con sus intenciones, algunas veces sí, pero luego volvía a ser el de siempre, confundiéndome si es que así era su personalidad, o tal vez yo lo malinterpretaba y él simplemente estaba siendo muy buen amigo. Pero nunca más le permití acompañarme a ver al medimago.

Suspiré y miré de nuevo su sonrisa. Me senté en la mesa, donde un plato rebosaba con el risotto.

—Que adorable te ves en ese pijama —dijo con diversión. Miré mi vestimenta, era una simple blusa manga-larga y unos pantalones que me cubrían los pies, todo en color blanco.

—No digas eso —le pedí y procedí a meterme más comida en la boca.

—¿Ahora no puedo decirle a mi amiga que se ve bien? —preguntó. Y eso era algo más que me hacía dudar de su amistad, ese sonido cuando decía la palabra amiga o amigos, como si fuera una ironía o algo insuficiente— Todas las mujeres embarazadas se ven adorables embarazadas.

—Gracias por hacerme sentir igual al promedio —contesté con una ligera molestia.

—¡Vaya! Quien te entiende. Te digo que te ves adorable y te molesta, te digo que todas embarazadas lucen así y te molesta más. Pues bien: te ves malditamente encantadora, Pansy, embarazada o no —declaró con una enorme sonrisa, sólo para molestarme.

—Ryan…

—¿Qué?

—Ya nada. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? —preferí cambiar de tema, pues nunca se cansaría de decir esas cosas.

Habíamos pasado estos últimos dos meses conviviendo de esta manera, pues durante las horas en la oficina me cansaba demasiado y al final del día mi agotamiento era total, y Ryan se había autoimpuesto ser mi cuidador, pues no dejaba que me cansara o que me volviera sola a casa, a veces se quedaba a cenar conmigo y luego se despedía con la promesa de que me iría dormir rápidamente. Me agradaba y mucho, pero aún no me sentí completamente segura de sus intenciones. A veces sus gestos iban más allá de los amables, como cuando besaba mi frente, me abrazaba o masajeaba mis hombros en el trabajo, cuando veía que estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, y a pesar de alejarlo en esos momentos, él insistía en sólo era porque éramos amigos.

No sabía que pensar, pues si él si me veía más que como amiga, rompería su corazón, pues no estaba dispuesta a corresponderle nunca.

Una semana más pasó de aquella cena, que se repitió varios días más. Era un sábado en la noche cuando, y sin poder dormir todavía, había empezado a masajear mi redondeado vientre y sentía las pataditas que me daba mi hijo. Había crecido mucho en los últimos dos meses, estaba en mi séptimo mes de embarazo y mi vientre parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Estaba tan grande e hinchada, que a veces me sorprendía el ser capaz de levantarme de mi propia cama, mis pies dolían siempre al final del día y mi espalda parecía incapaz de soportar un kilo más. Mi ropa ya no me quedaba y tenía que usar más hechizos en la tela para ésta se expandiera un poco, además de que había tenido que salir a comprar más ropa durante el mes de febrero, donde al parecer mi bebé quiso crecer mucho dentro de mí.

La ventaja era que ya se había acabado los mareos y las náuseas matutina y las ganas de vomitar ante cualquier alimento había remitido considerablemente. Pero eso no era lo más importante, lo realmente especial era que pude sentirlo, que mi bebé decidió manifestarse de una manera más clara y viva. Cuando cumplí los cinco meses había empezado a moverse, muy suavemente, como si nadara dentro de mí o flotara en el agua tan sólo, podía sentir una pequeña patadita o el movimiento que hacía para acomodarse nuevamente. Podía imaginarme el rostro pequeñito y hermoso disgustado por no estar cómodo y luego simplemente encontrando una buena posición. Quería verlo ya hacer eso en mis brazos, quizá frunciría las cejas o movería los labios, molesto como su padre, o arrugaría la nariz como yo, como siempre decía Draco.

Pero la magia, esa magia de la que me había hablado Astoria, no había aparecido todavía y eso me había hecho sentir algo triste, pero al llegar mi sexto mes, surgió lo que más había esperado. Apareció como si una pequeña onda de electricidad atravesara mi piel, indolora y muy tibia, había sido dulce y tierna, y mis ojos lloraron por la emoción de sentirlo, de que por fin me regalara su primera muestra de magia, que por fin me hiciera participe de su fuerza y vitalidad; pero también lloré de tristeza por estar sola, porque su padre no estaba aquí para acompañarme y ser testigo de algo tan bueno, de lo mejor de nuestra vida.

—Hazlo otra vez, por favor —le pedí aquella vez, acostada en mi cama, entre lágrimas de ambos sentimientos y mi bebé no lo hizo— Si lo haces te hablare de tu padre. Sé que igual debes de extrañarlo, has de sentir cuanto lo extraño yo.

Esperé a que lo hiciera y así fue. El bebé se empezó a moverse más y enviaba ondas de ligera magia. Y después de sentirlo por varios minutos más, le hablé de Harry.

—Tu padre es asombrado, vale que cometió un terrible error, pero es realmente asombrado. A sus diecisiete años pudo derrotar al mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, un hombre que le triplicaba la edad y que tenía todo un ejército para derrotarlo, pero tu padre lo venció. Es muy bueno cocinando y atrapando gente mala, es excesivamente cariñoso, a veces no podía quitármelo de encima y más si hacía frío, y sabes, a mí no me agrada tanto el contacto humano, pero con él, oh Merlin, era perfecto, lo soportaba y me gusta.

Le hablé mucho de él, contándole una que otras anécdotas donde me hacía reír con su sentido del humor sencillo e inocente, también cuando peleábamos y me hacía gritar y amarlo al mismo tiempo. Lloré y reí hablándole de Harry, así hasta que me quedé dormida y no pude evitar a la mañana siguiente enviarle una carta a Millicent contándole lo que había pasado e igualmente a Astoria, quien ya tenía al pequeño Scorpius en brazos, apenas una semana atrás de la manifestación de magia de mi bebé. Draco me había mando una foto de Astoria con el bebé en brazos y una sola del niño. El bebé era extraordinariamente hermoso y aunque los ojos de los recién nacidos eran indefinidos, sabía que serían tan grises como los de su padre, al igual que su cabello rubio. Eso me llevó a pensar que color de ojos heredaría mi bebé, serían tan azules como los míos o tan verdes como los de Harry. Sí, definitivamente había pasado gran tiempo imaginándome como sería, soñándolo.

Al igual que sus nombres, aunque eso era un poco más complicado, porque definitivamente mi bebé no deseaba mostrarse, hasta la madimaga que llevaba mi embarazó estaba realmente desilusionada por no poder ver si era niño o niña. También me desilusionaba, pero ¿que más podía hacer?, si un Parkinson no deseaba hacer algo, simplemente no lo haría y si a eso se le sumaba la terquedad Potter, pues el resultado era algo así como absurdo.

Pero a como me lo había pedido Millicent, si estuve pensando en los nombres, pensé en uno para niño, y aunque mi intención no era hacerle un favor a Harry, sabía que él siempre había deseado llamar James a su primer hijo, pero James Parkinson carecía de fuerza en realidad y James Potter definitivamente no me gustaba, Sirius me parecía una mejor opción, Sirius Parkinson, Sirius Potter, era más fuerte y determinante, claramente sería Sirius a secas, pues no encontraba otro nombre que encajara con él: Draco Sirius sería sólo para joderle la vida a Potter, pero sería una broma demasiado pesada.

Y si era una niña, el nombre de la madre de Harry entraría en rigor y que nadie pensara que era por hacerle un favor a mi terco marido, pero era un nombre realmente dulce, así como me imaginaba a mi hija, pero al igual que con James, Lily Potter o Lily Parkinson no me era del todo interesante, tal vez si llevara otro nombre, Lily Edith Parkinson, el nombre de mi abuela materna, la única que alguna vez me tuvo algo de aprecio, no combinaba bien, había otro nombre ahora que recordaba a la abuela: Annie, el nombre de una preciosa muñeca de porcelana que estaba en mi habitación en Francia, donde residía mi abuela, una muñeca de grandes ojos castaños y cabello negro; Lily Annie Parkinson, Annie Parkinson, no era tan fuerte, pero me gustaba y mucho.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Otra vez por aquí, como lo prometí. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen uno de esos lindos comentarios, vale si no quieren.

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos el próximo viernes.

By. Cascabelita.

P.D. Cómo sé que los capítulos se le hacen cortos, lentos y muy lejos por los viernes, les he dejado un regalito, otro fic de Pansy y Harry completo, recien salido de la computadora, si gustan, pueden pasar a echarle un ojito.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Giré en la cama de lado a lado buscando una mejor posición, pero mi espalda no me daba descanso, no encontraba ningún buen acomodo para ella, ni colocándome almohadas funcionaba. Había pasado toda en la tarde con un dolor casi insoportable, y a pesar de haberme quedado varias horas en la bañera, con el agua tibia, éste no menguaba ni siquiera un poco. Sentía punzadas en las caderas, mi espalda hecha añicos y mi vientre se sentía duro.

No me faltaba mucho para dar a luz, pero estaba consiente que para eso hacía falta dos semanas más. Dos semanas más y tendría a mi hijo en brazos, tendría a mi bello bebé conmigo. Quería ya que llegara ese momento, pero no deseaba que se adelantara, pues eso podría significar problemas para mi bebé.

—Vamos, chiquito, aguanta un poco más. Pronto nos vamos a conocer, pero no te apresures, no quiero que nada malo te pase, así que quédate un poquito más dentro de mí, ¿sí? —le pedí mientras masajeaba mi vientre.

Tomé mi varita y la moví ligeramente para saber la hora. Eran apenas las cuatro de la mañana, y yo sentía que no lo soportaría un minuto más. Por lo bueno que ya no tenía que ir a trabajar, había dejado de hacerlo hace una semana, cuando mis pies parecían ya no aguantar más mi peso y era imposible ocultar mi enorme vientre. Mi jefe se había asombrado al enterarse y había firmado inmediatamente mi pase de salida por los próximos tres meses y Ryan pasaba todos los días a verme, preocupado porque entrara en labor de parto y que nadie pudiera ayudarme. Internamente se lo agradecía, pues mientras más se acercaba la fecha, más asustada estaba. Tenía miedo por ese momento, porque algo mala pasara, pero evitaba pensar en eso lo menos posible.

Millicent llegaría para la próxima semana, eso me había dicho hace unos días en una carta, pero ahora temía que no llegara a tiempo o, mejor dicho, que mi parto se adelantara. Ya había albergado la esperanza de que Blaise y Millicent estarían conmigo para ese momento. Draco no podría venir pronto, pues Scorpius todavía era muy pequeño para viajar y Theo tenía demasiado trabajo.

Respiré profundamente, cuando sentí que mi cadera parecía partirse en dos. Apreté los labios con fuerzas cuando sentí las ganas de gritar. Esto definitivamente no era normal, mi hijo ya no quería permanecer más tiempo dentro de mí, y no tenía a nadie.

Intenté levantarme, pero el dolor era insoportable. Empecé a respirar agitadamente. Apoyé una mano sobre la cama y coloqué la otra en la misma posición, intentado levantarme. Resultaba algo difícil, pero pude quedar sentada mientras uno de los intensos dolores disminuía.

Apreté los dientes con fuerzas al sentir otro punzante dolor y supe que no podría hacer nada por mí misma. Estaba viviendo en el último piso del edificio y descender yo sola y llegar al hospital sería una locura. Tampoco podía desaparecerme pues mi magia desde hace días no funcionaba muy bien, estaba tan inestable y era por mi embarazo. Tendría que llamar a alguien si o si, y la única persona en quien podía pensar y que estaba cerca era en Ryan.

Tomé mi varita con fuerza, pues no podría enviarle una carta y esperar a que contestara, necesitaba algo más rápido que eso.

—Expecto Patronum —dije con dificultad, moviendo trémulamente la varita.

La habitación oscura se bañó de luz plateada. Ante mí se mostró la imagen brillante de un león con una gran melena. Mi patronus había cambiado hace algún tiempo, tomando la forma de un león por culpa de Harry Potter. Aunque debía admitir que éste me gustaba más que mi anterior patronus, que era una pequeña águila.

—Ryan, ven a mi casa, creo que he entrado en trabajo de parto. ¡Apresúrate! —grité lo último al sentir nuevamente mis caderas rompiéndose.

Luché por tranquilizarme y relajarme, respirando controladamente. Necesitaba que el dolor se calmara. Era algo tan difícil. Intenté concentrarme en otra cosa y decidí que tenía que avisarle a Millicent, pues sabía que se enojaría y preocuparía por no estar aquí.

Estiré una mano hacia mi buro y tomé un pergamino y una pluma de esas muggles que Ryan utilizaba demasiado en la oficina y que me parecía más útil que la pluma y el tintero convencional. Escribí apenas unas líneas contándole lo que estaba sucediendo y avisándole donde estaría, y también si podía avisarle a Blaise, pues lo quería aquí.

No había terminado de doblar el pergamino, cuando escuché la aparición de Ryan en la sala. Escuché sus pasos por el pasillo y la puerta abriéndose. La luz se encendió de inmediato y se acercó a mí con el rostro en verdad asustado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—No lo creo, esto duele como mil demonios, Ryan, llévame al hospital por favor —le dije apretando nuevamente los dientes.

—Claro, vamos —tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia él, para luego pasar un brazo alrededor de mi redondeada cintura.

Apreté mi mano sobre su hombro e intenté mantener el equilibrio, pero en realidad sentía que mis piernas no darían para más.

—Necesito que tomes esa carta y que apenas salga el sol, la envíes a Italia, a la oficina de Millicent, pues allá serán las una de la tarde más o menos —le dije y mostré el pergamino que arrugaba en mi mano.

—Lo haré —aseguró y tomó el papel— Pero tendremos que desaparecernos, Pansy, pues creo que tú no podrás caminar a la chimenea. No te preocupes, la aparición no perjudica en nada al parto —prometió cuando miró mi rostro asustando.

En ese momento volví a sentir otro de los dolores y supe que no importaba el método, sólo quería llegar al hospital y que me quitaran este horrible dolor de mi cuerpo. Asentí con la cabeza y me contuve de gritar.

Sentí ambos brazos de Ryan rodeándome por completo y segundos después el típico movimiento de mareo y nauseas al aterrizar, pero esta vez en la sala de luz pálida del hospital. Me recargué por completo en el cuerpo de Ryan y escuché a lo lejos su voz pidiendo ayuda, que necesitaba un sanador de emergencia pues iba a tener un bebé.

—Tranquilícese, señor, ahora atenderemos a su esposa —escuché a alguien decir y ni siquiera tuve la fuerza y la voluntad para corregir ese error. No me importa en absoluto que alguien pensara en eso, sólo deseaba un poco de paz.

Me sentí recostar sobre una camilla e inmediatamente ésta se movió hacia alguna habitación. Varios hechizos fueron a dar mi vientre y un medimago hablaba sobre algo más. No podía ponerle realmente atención, sentía mi cuerpo abrirse y explotar. Estaba un poco mareada y demasiado adolorida. Me sentía una poco perdiendo la conciencia.

Alguien me lanzó un nuevo hechizo y mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato y el dolor se calmó un poco.

—Buenos días, soy el medimago McCarthey —se presentó aquel hombre que tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos azules como Weasley. Intenté no hacer una mueca de desagrado por la comparación— Atenderé su parto, pero déjeme decirle que al parecer la criatura quiere nacer ya, pero su cuello uterino no se está dilatando y temo que el bebé se quedé sin oxígeno antes de tiempo. Lo recomendado en estos casos es realizar una extracción por medio de un procedimiento llamado cesárea.

—Haga lo que sea, pero que mi bebé este bien —pedí y él asintió.

—Preparare todo para el procedimiento, pero tendré que dormirla, así que usted vera a su hijo hasta dentro de dos horas, pues la poción sedante es algo fuerte para estos casos —habló mientras escribía algo en un pergamino y luego hacia volar ese mismo pergamino hacia fuera.

—¡Claro! —grité cuando volví a sentir mi cuerpo partirse en dos.

Una enfermera entró segundos después y atrás de ella lo hizo Ryan, a quien le explicaron lo que harían conmigo, pues seguían pensando que era mi pareja.

Quería decirle que mi pareja no estaba aquí, él estaba en Inglaterra sin saber que estaba a punto de convertirse en padre, probablemente en los brazos de una estúpida y fea pelirroja sin gracia. Sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas que no había derramado por el dolor empezaron a caer al pensar en Harry. Lo quería conmigo en este instante, quería que estuviera aquí escuchando al medimago y tomando mi mano, quería decirle que abrazara a nuestro bebé todo el tiempo que yo estuviera sedada, para que se sintiera amado.

¡Quería a Harry Potter conmigo!

—No sé preocupe, todo estará bien —la voz de la señorita vestida de blanco se filtró entre mis lamentaciones y la miré sin saber que decir— Es normal que este asustada, pero en dos horas su bebé estará con usted y su esposo está ahí. No tiene de que preocuparse.

Miré a Ryan y no pude evitar llorar más. Cerré los ojos y me coloqué una mano sobre la cara. No, no estaba, mi esposo no estaba conmigo. Él estaba lejos amando a otra y yo tendría un bebé, sola. Estaba segura de que si en este momento apareciera Harry lo insultaría hasta quedarme sin voz y le lanzaría un crucio por dejarme y luego lo abrazaría y le diría lo mucho que lo amaba y que lo había extrañado demasiado.

De repente, sentí el picor de algo atravesando mi piel, pues sin verlo, aquella señorita había atravesado la piel de mi brazo para colar al estilo muggle una sustancia que me hizo sentir un extraño hormigueo. La miré con miedo y ella repitió que todo estaría bien. Empecé a dejar de sentir dolor y luego la sensación de flotar sobre algo extremadamente suave. Sentía mis ojos cerrándose y el sonido de las voces alejándose.

 _¡Esto es maravilloso!_ No pude evitar pensar al sentirme sin dolor y demasiado ligera.

Vi a Ryan una última vez, cuando se estaba acercando a la cama y decía algo, pero que no lograba entender. Sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla y luego sus labios besándome la frente. Miré su boca moviéndose, pero ya no escuchaba nada, y mis ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando, pero antes de que lo hicieran, pude sentir la tibia y suave boca de Ryan una vez más, pero esta vez sobre mi boca.

* * *

Sentía la oscuridad jalándome, como si sostuviera mi cabeza con enormes manos negras, que ni siquiera podía distinguir sus dedos, y me tapaba los ojos, que yo intentaba abrir sin éxito. Lo intenté una vez más y pude sentir mis ojos moviéndose por debajo de la delgada piel de mis parpados. Mi cabeza se sentía pesada, como si hubiera bebido demasiado vino y estuviera demasiado mareada. Quería levantarme, pero mi cuerpo insistía en seguir durmiendo. Quería mover mi mano, quería moverme, pero no respondía ninguna de mis extremidades.

Había personas a mi alrededor, podía escuchar las voces, aunque sonaban lejanas, como si hablaran a través de un tubo y apenas escuchara los murmullos, y no podía distinguir ninguna voz. Pero había una voz mucho más suave que la otra, e inmediatamente supe que era de mujer.

Sentí la mano de alguien colocándose sobre mi mano y la suave voz de aquella mujer pidiendo que me levantara, que tenía que abrir los ojos y conocerla de una vez, que ella me estaba esperando.

¿Conocer a quién? Quise preguntarle, pero, a como mis parpados se negaban abrir, igual mi boca se negaba a moverse.

La mano de aquella mujer me apretaba los dedos con fuerza y unos fríos dedos me tocaban la mejilla, acariciándome la piel con lentitud.

—Vamos, Pansy, tienes que despertar —pidió nuevamente, pero esta vez pude escucharla de manera más clara.

—Déjala, Millicent, ya lo hará, tiene que descansar —contestó alguien.

La voz se me hacía maravillosamente conocida: Blaise. Ese era Blaise y hablaba con Millicent.

—Pero tiene que conocerla —repitió con la voz suplicante y acariciando mi mejilla otra vez— Ella te está esperando, Pansy.

Alguien me esperaba y no sabía quién era, pero era importante, pues Millicent no paraba de rogarme para que despertara y la viera de una vez. Empecé a sentir mi corazón palpitar más rápido y la angustia por no poder levantarme aumentaba conformé a las palabras de Millicent, pues no sabía de que hablaba, y no saberlo me confundía más, me hacía sentir terriblemente ansiosa y perdida.

Intenté despertarme de una vez, intentar abrir los ojos a como diera lugar, no podía seguir en ese extraño estado de reposo. Mi mente poco a poco se fue despejando más, pues igual tenía esa sensación de haber olvidado y como si de un flechazo se tratara, recordé el porqué estaba durmiendo y porqué me era tan difícil despertar.

La cesárea, mi bebé, la anestesia.

Mi bebé, mi bebé, mi bebé.

Ya había nacido.

—Millicent —murmuré y abrí los ojos lentamente.

Parpadeé un par de veces y la luz que se filtraba por la ventana me resultaba un poco molesta. Me restregué los ojos con una mano y cuando miré de nuevo, vi el rostro sonriente de Millicent y atrás de ella, de pie, Blaise igual sonreía. Me senté de un solo movimiento y pude sentir mi cabeza rebotando por eso, ocasionándome un terrible mareo y un pequeño dolor del lado derecho.

Toqué rápidamente mi vientre y sentí la rugosa tela por debajo de esa espantosa bata de hospital. Sentí un ligero ardor en esa zona, como si fuera un corte que apenas se estuviera sanando. Pero lo más notorio, era que mi vientre ya no estaba grande, estaba plano, o casi, podía sentir una pequeña pancita en su lugar. Eso era de esperarse, después de tantos postres y chocolate caliente, no podía esperar que fuera de otra forma.

—Tranquila, el medimago dice que pronto solo habrá una fina línea blanca, pero que no debes moverte mucho, después de todo, la cesárea es prácticamente abrirte en dos —explicó Millicent.

Asentí lentamente y me toqué de nuevo la cabeza, pues me dolía un poco, pero no podía esperar más, necesitaba a mi hijo en brazos ya.

—Millicent, mi bebé —pedí y sentí mi voz ronca, como si no hubiera hablado en mucho tiempo.

—Ahorita te la doy —dijo.

La miré levantarse y su respuesta no dejaba de sonarme en la cabeza. Ella se acercó a un pequeño cunero que había en esa habitación extremadamente blanca y tomó con cuidado un bultito de sábanas blancas. Millicent tarareó un poco lo que me sonó a una canción de cuna, mientras se volvía acercar y luego me sonrió, entregándome a mi bebé.

Extendí mis brazos inmediatamente, emocionada por recibir mi mayor regalo en esta vida. Miré fascinada la pequeña carita blanca, con las mejillas sonrojadas que estaba envuelta entre tanta tela para que no pasara frío, pues seguía desnuda. Sonreí, pues estaba segura de que Millicent pensó que yo desearía vestirla por mi cuenta. Necesitaba detallarla, aprendérmela de memoria, reconocer todos esos rasgos que pasé meses imaginándome, dibujándola en mi mente una y otra y otra vez.

¡Ni siquiera mi imaginación podría crear algo tan perfecto!

Tenía un poquito de cabello negro, del color del carboncillo, y aunque la piel de su cuerpo aun estuviera sonrojada, sabía que sería tan blanca como la mía, pero no con ese tono pálido que me cubría, sino como la leche. Besé ambas mejillas y tomé con mi dedo la pequeñita mano que sobresalía entre la tela. Aparté un poco las mantas y miré la piel rosada de su pecho y piernas, sus piecitos frágiles con diminutos dedos y uñas mucho más diminutas.

¡Ni en mis sueños era tan perfecta como ahora!

Millicent había hablado en femenino todo este tiempo y al verla completa, sólo pude confirmar sus palabras.

Yo estaba sosteniendo entre mis brazos una preciosa niña. Era pequeñita y se sentía ligera y suave al tacto. Acerqué mi nariz a su cara, acariciando su mejilla, y me di cuenta de que olía a ese suave aroma que caracteriza a todo bebé, como a algodón, algo limpio y puro, porque así es como debe oler los bebés: mi bebé olía a esperanza. Era hermosa, como una flor, como un rayito de luna, parecía brillar entre mis brazos, alumbrándome la vida literalmente.

Una linda niña que abrió los ojitos y me maravillo con sus orbes esmeralda, como muchas veces lo hizo su padre en otros tiempos maravillosos, y ahora ella llegaba a ser esa maravilla que había creído perdida cuando me fui de Inglaterra. Mis ojos se aguaron inmediatamente al ver esos ojos, y saber que Harry no estaba ahí para verlo dolía, pero ese dolor se mezclaba con felicidad.

Ella era mía, mía, mía, más que de Harry Potter, era mía. Completamente mía.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —no pude evitar exclamar, mientras sentí mis ojos soltando el agua y luego las lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

La volví a cubrir y volví a colocar mi nariz sobre su mejilla.

—Es preciosa —dijo Millicent con aparente emoción.

Miré el rostro de mi amiga y vi sus ojos llorosos y la enorme sonrisa que tenía.

—Una niña. Es una niña —repetí con asombro y besé de nuevo su mejilla.

Era sorprendente, era sorprendente que fuera una niña y no un varón, la adoraba más si es que eso era posible. No me importaba si iba a ser niño o niña, mi único deseo es que estuviera bien. Aunque ahora ya no me sorprendía tanto el que no se hubiese dejado ver. Tenía que ser tan terca como yo para algunas cosas. Tenía que ser tan terca como un Parkinson y un Potter juntos.

—Lo es —murmuró Millicent.

Quería tomar a mi hija con fuerzas y abrazarla contra mi pecho y no despegarla de ahí nunca. Quería cuidarla, besarla y acariciarla, mirarla todo el tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerle daño al tomarla con las fuerzas que quería ejercer sobre ella. Era una sensación tan extraña, querer pegarla a mí para siempre y al mismo tiempo no tocarla mucho para no lastimarla, pues era tan frágil y perfecta.

Pasé minutos enteros mirando a mi hija sin decir nada más, escuchando las palabras de Millicent, diciendo que era tan bella y tierna, dulce y suave. Blaise se acercó pasado un rato y se sentó al otro lado de la cama y me habló de igual modo, alegando que era idéntica a mí.

—Se parece mucho a ti —lo escuché decir.

—Blaise, acaba de nacer, aún no tiene parecido a nadie —repliqué. Lo miré a la cara y sonreí— Me alegro tanto que estén aquí.

—Nos llegó tu carta —dijo con simpleza Millicent, pasando un dedo por la mejilla de mi hija— Ella si que nos dio un susto, no pensé que llegaría tan pronto.

—Ni yo lo esperaba —murmuré, mirándola de nuevo— ¿Dónde está Ryan? Le pedía a él que les enviara la carta —le conté.

—Él fue a la oficina, pero dijo que regresaría pronto, de hecho, no se fue hasta que todo acabó y nos pidió, casi rogó, que no te dejáramos sola —habló Millicent elevando una ceja.

—Me imagino, de seguro le di un buen susto, pues mi hija decidió que a la cuatro de la mañana era un bueno momento para nacer y no tuve más remedio que avisarle a él —dije y besé la manito de mi hija.

Tenía que hablar con Ryan luego, pues claramente recordaba el beso que me había dado antes de que me durmiera por culpa de la anestesia. Necesitaba decirle que eso estuvo tan fuera de lugar, que no debía aprovecharse de esa manera de mi falta de conciencia y que no quería nunca más que se volviera repetir algo como eso.

Suspiré agotada, al parecer él aun no lograba entender que conmigo no obtendría nada.

Millicent me miró largamente, cuestionándome con la mirada y yo desvié los ojos hacia Blaise, dándole a entender que por él no podía contarle las cosas bien ese ese momento. Ella suspiró bajito y asintió imperceptiblemente.

—¿Y cómo se llamará, Pansy? —preguntó Blaise, mirando a la bebé.

—Lily Annie —contesté.

Eso ya lo había decidido desde hace mucho.

—¿Le pondrás el nombre de la madre de Potter? —preguntó con molestia.

—Sí. Potter siempre quiso que su hija se llamara de ese modo —aclaré y miré como levantaba la ceja con disgusto— Sé lo que piensas, Blaise, pero es la hija de Harry Potter también y aunque nunca vaya a estar de nuevo con él, quiero que Annie lo conozca y que sepa que, a pesar de nuestros problemas, Harry no deja de ser su padre. No quiero privarla de eso, de conocerlo a él. Aunque les pediré que la llamen Annie y no Lily, ¿vale? —les pedí y ellos asintieron.

Hablamos un rato más y luego me dispuse alimentar a mi hija, cuando miré que empezaba a llorar. Blaise giró la cara discretamente, y sonreí con gracia al verlo algo avergonzado, mientras Millicent lo miró del modo más natural posible. Sentía mis pechos doler un poco, pero según mi medimaga, quien había llevado el control de mi embarazo, eso era muy normal, así que mientras mi hija se alimentara, supe que el dolor bien valía la pena.

Annie se quedó dormida mientras bebía y Millicent me pasó una bolsa rosada, diciéndome que había ido al departamento por ella, pues a mí ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de tomarla en la madrugada. En esa bolsa ya tenía preparada pequeñas ropitas blancas y una muda de ropa para mí. Le di las gracias a Millicent y le pedí que sacara el trajecito blanco. Acosté a Annie y procedí a vestirla, sintiéndome algo torpe al hacerlo, pues no quería lastimarla de ningún modo. Pero al final, mi hija quedó vestida por completo y sin levantarse. Después Millicent la tomó en brazos y la volvió a colocar en el cunero, a pesar de que podía seguir sosteniéndola. Pero era cierto lo que mi amiga decía, aun me sentía cansada y quería dormir, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar a Annie, aunque sabía que Millicent y Blaise la cuidarían muy bien.

Blaise se sentó en sofá que estaba cerca de la cama y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia Millicent con algo más fuerte que simple gusto por ella. Casi podía apostar que estaba enamorado. Miré su rostro divertido y supe que haría una de las suyas, ni enamorado podría dejar de molestarla.

—Oye, Millicent —empezó hablar Blaise, mientras mi amiga acomodaba las sabanas de la cuna de Annie. Ella se giró a verlo, levantando una ceja— Se te ve tan bien con un bebé en brazos, ¿no te gustaría tener uno propio? Yo estoy muy dispuesto ayudarte.

Reí un poco por el comentario de Blaise, mientras Millicent se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con enojo, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron muy suavemente.

—Pues mira, si quiero un hijo, pero no deseo que sea Zabini —contestó ella, sonriendo de medio lado, mientras Blaise se molestaba por escuchar su apellido pronunciado como si fuera poca cosa.

Blaise se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvo cerca de Millicent, quien estaba a los pies de mi cama, pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para apretarla a su cuerpo, dándome la espalda a mí, y acercó su rostro al oído de la castaña, quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados y su expresión era de completa calma.

—Eso dices ahora, preciosa —aseguró con el rostro serio y luego la soltó— Iré por algo de tomar, regreso luego.

Él salió y Millicent rodó los ojos con ironía. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y sonrió grandemente.

—Siempre dice eso —dijo y asentí comprendiéndolo. Era seguro que llevaran ya tiempo con ese extraño juego de tira y afloja.

—Se han acostado, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

La falta de reacción ante el contacto de Blaise me hacía sospechar, pues demostraba que no era la primera vez que la tocaba, además de que sus cenas juntos seguían llevándose a cabo. Ella bajó la mirada, mientras sus mejillas se volvían completamente rojas, como manzanas.

—Sí, un par de veces, pero no es nada serio —aseguró, quitándole importancia.

—¿Cuándo caíste en las redes del mujeriego patán? —pregunté divertida.

—Hace dos meses, regresando a Italia. Me invitó a cenar como celebración de las pasadas celebraciones y por culpa del vino, terminé en su cama. Aunque no lo niego, fue una noche espectacular de la que no me arrepentí como creía —me contó y luego suspiró angustiada.

—¿Y que más ha pasado? —pregunté al ver que se quedaba callada.

—Pues lo normal, actué como si no hubiera pasado, así como él lo hace con aquellas mujeres que a veces ni finge conocer, pero las cenas se repitieron, al igual que las noches y así la llevamos —ella se acomodó el cabello y me miró con casi dolor— No le estoy pidiendo ni exigiendo nada, es mi culpa de todos modos, no hablamos después de cada encuentro, simplemente lo seguimos haciendo y ya, no quiero una relación ni nada y él tampoco lo quiere conmigo. Es simple sexo, Pansy.

—Así mismo inició mi relación con Harry, ¿no recuerdas, Millicent?, y mírame, terminé casada con él, tengo un matrimonio arruinado y ahora una hija, todo con él —le recordé.

—Pero es distinto. Tú descubriste pronto que amabas a Harry y luego él…

—¿Y tú no lo amas ya, Millicent? —pregunté inmediatamente.

Ella se quedó callada y miró hacia sus manos. No tenía que contestarme, su rostro la delataba: amaba a Blaise.

—Harry luego se dio cuenta de que te quería y… —susurró.

No quería seguir hablando, así que no dije nada más. Ahí estaba el temor de Millicent: Harry se dio cuenta de que me quería, pero no era amor, y terminé con el corazón roto. Ella no quería eso, y yo sabía, al igual que Millicent, que probablemente Blaise le rompería el corazón sin dudar. Blaise era el tipo de hombre que no quiere a una sola chica, quiere a todas para él, consumirlas nada más, como si de vino se tratara, y ese era su problema y también el mayor problema para Millicent.

—¿Y quién es Ryan, Pansy? —la escuché preguntar después de algunos minutos.

—Es mi compañero de trabajo, es Brennan —ella asintió y luego elevó la ceja derecha— Tengo que hablar con él. Ryan ha jurado que solo es mi amigo, pero antes de que cayera dormida para la cesárea, me besó —vi sus grandes ojos miel abrirse más— No quiero nada con él, Millicent, es un gran tipo, profesional, divertido, buena persona, amable y me ha ayudado mucho, pero no es Harry…

—¿Lo extrañas?

—Demasiado. Más ahora —dije mirando hacia la cuna de Annie— Tiene sus ojos, Millicent, Annie tiene los ojos de Harry Potter, es una Potter en toda regla, aunque me cueste admitirlo.

—Podría llamarlo, Pansy, él no duraría en venir un solo segundo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté limpiándome el rostro, pues mis ojos insistían en llorar.

—Fue a buscarte a Italia, mientras yo estaba aquí contigo. Blaise me contó que llegó a su oficina a exigir que le dijera donde estabas y mi vecina me dijo que un hombre de ojos verdes y despeinado me estuvo buscando. No fue difícil imaginar que era él —me contó, y tomó mis manos con fuerza— ¿Y si él te quiere, Pansy?, pídele que vengan, habla con él y so…

—¡No! —dije en voz alta, haciéndola callar— Me mintió, Millicent, me fue infiel con Ginevra Weasley, me traicionó quien sabe cuántas veces, y sí, él conocerá a su hija, pero será cuando yo así lo quiera, no ahora —claudiqué con fuerzas.

Ella asintió y me limpió el rostro. Me pidió que me acostara a dormir de nuevo, que descansara más, prometiéndome que me despertaría si Annie se despertaba.

Me dejé llevar por el cansancio, pero mi sueño estaba lejos de ser tranquilo. Pensaba mucho en Harry, soñaba demasiado con Harry, y ahora a esos sueños se le sumaba el rostro de Annie con él. Deseaba verlos juntos, contemplar la alegría de Harry al tenerla con él, saber cómo sería siendo padre, pero al mismo tiempo mi rencor hacia todo me impedía entregarle mi hija a Harry. No lo merecía, podía herirla como me hirió a mí, no de manera física, pero si decepcionarla y eso era más doloroso todavía.

Cuando desperté por segunda ocasión, Millicent seguía ahí y tomaba jugo de un vaso de cristal, sentada en el sillón al lado de mi cama. Al verme despierta, sonrió y se levantó para luego sentarse en la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Mucho mejor. ¿He dormido mucho? —le pregunté y me senté.

—Sólo cuatro horas, al igual que Annie —contestó.

Sonreí y acepté el otro vaso de jugo que me estaba ofreciendo. Millicent insistió en que comiera, a pesar de que no sentía hambre. Lo hice de todos modos y cuando estaba terminando, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Blaise y Ryan.

Sabía que tenía que hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado antes de que cayera inconsciente.

—Llévate a Blaise, hablaré con Ryan —le dije a Millicent en voz muy baja.

—De acuerdo —musitó y se levantó de la cama, quitando la bandeja que contenía el plato de sopa, ahora vacío, y el vaso de jugo— Vamos, Blaise, acompáñame —dijo Millcent delante de la puerta.

—¿A dónde?

—A dejar esto —señaló con la cabeza la puerta, para que él la abriera.

—Sólo si tenemos un hijo —contestó mi amigo.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza y Ryan también sonrió algo sorprendido por la desfachatez de mi amigo. Blaise jamás dejaría pasar una oportunidad para molestarla, aunque me sorprendía mucho no encontrar el tono de broma en su oración, había diversión, pero no mentira. Millicent se puso roja y sus manos se tensaron en la bandeja.

—Está bien —respondió mi amiga, haciendo que los ojos se Blaise se abrieran enormemente y abriera la puerta para ella— Sólo si me demuestras que puedes ser un hombre fiel.

—Trato hecho —contestó de manera apresurada Blaise, sonriendo.

Ambos se fueron, dejándome la sensación de que habían hecho un trato enorme sin darle siquiera importancia. La contestación de Blaise parecía una promesa y no sabía si eso pondría las cosas en claro entre ellos. Eran demasiado orgullosos para confesarle al otro lo que sentían. Lo único que esperaba es que de verdad tuvieran un hijo para que fuera el compañero de juegos de mi Annie.

Miré hacia la puerta y ahí seguía Ryan, con las manos dentro de la gabardina café.

—Hola, Pansy, me alegra verte despierta —dijo Ryan, acercándose y sonriendo enorme, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

Tenía una bonita sonrisa que me tranquilizaba algunas veces. Pero ahora estaba realmente molesta con él. Se lo había dejado en claro, yo no podía ofrecerle más que mi amistad, pero él insistía en querer avanzar hacia una situación que jamás podría aceptar.

—Hola, Ryan —dije.

Él sonrió más y caminó hacia el cunero.

—Pero mira, si eres preciosa igual que tu madre —dijo en voz baja, mientras tocaba la mejilla de Annie— ¿Puedo? —preguntó señalándola.

Asentí y él con mucho cuidado la tomó y la colocó suavemente entre sus brazos. Me sorprendió lo fácil que la tomó, pero suponía que practicó mucho con su sobrino Marcus.

La imagen me golpeó por completo, pues por un momento miré a Harry y no a él, como si esa sonrisa alegre se hubiera convertido en la sonrisa inocente de Harry, con sus preciosas mejillas formando un pliegue como cada vez que sonreía, y ese cabello rizado se hubiera suavizado y oscurecido, hasta crear el cabello desordenado y azabache de Harry. Sacudí la cabeza, cerré y abrí los para cerciorarme que seguía siendo Ryan. Ahí estaba. Ryan sonreía suavemente y la mecía un poquito, mientras le susurraba algo, que no lograba captar.

Quería pedírsela, quitarla de sus brazos, pues veía en Ryan lo que deseaba ver en Harry, y eso era demasiado doloroso para mí, demasiado doloroso para seguir soportándolo. Además, no quería que él se ilusionara con ella. Ya lo había hecho cuando me acompañó a mi cita con la medimaga, no deseaba que lo hiciera de nuevo ahora que Annie estaba aquí y en sus brazos.

Lo vi acercarse y cuando miré sus ojos brillantes con ilusión, estiré mis brazos. Ryan no dudo en dármela e inmediatamente la apreté entre mis brazos, para hacerle ver que era mía, solamente mía.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó.

—Lily Annie.

—¿Hay algún motivo?

—Annie por una hermosa muñeca que tenía de niña —contesté y besé la frente de mi hija— Y Lily por la madre de Harry.

—Vaya, que considerada eres, ponerle el nombre de la madre de tu ex esposo —dijo.

No sabía cómo clasificar su tono, no sabía si estaba haciéndome un reproche o era un completo sarcasmo. Y en los dos casos, no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo; Ryan no era nada mío ni de Annie.

—No es mi ex, Ryan, sigue siendo mi esposo y aunque no fuera así, sigue siendo el padre de Annie, el padre de mi hija —dije más fuerte lo último.

—Pero no lo quieres.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? Estoy separada de él, pero eso no significa que no lo ame —confesé, mirando a mi hija. Ella era la mayor prueba de mi amor por él— Y ahora Ryan, me puedes explicar porque me besaste.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rosa y su sonrisa vaciló un poco.

—Deseaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentir que estarías bien —contestó bajando la mirada hacia Annie.

—No me vuelvas a besar, no quiero que lo repitas, porque si lo intentas, conocerás lo que un lindo cruciatus puede hacer —advertí mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Él asintió con enojo e intentó tocar mi mejilla, pero yo esquivé la caricia.

—¿Por qué, Pansy, porque no podemos intentarlo? Yo te quiero de verdad y puedo ser un buen padre para tu hija, sólo dame una oportunidad—prometió y apretó mi mano.

Lo miré de nuevo a los ojos y podía ver en ellos la súplica y algo de dolor. Esto no era lo que quería, no quería ningún enamorado. Tenía el corazón roto y no necesitaba a nadie que creyera que podía curarme. Podía estar sola, necesitaba estar sola, sola con Annnie y ya. Además, no me veía capaz de estar con alguien sólo por la ausencia de mi esposo. No podría, estaba segura de que no podría soportar las palabras de amor de nuevo, ni las caricias de otra mano, ni mucho menos los besos. No soportaría estar con alguien más. Muy en el fondo de mi alma, sabía que mi mente y mi cuerpo sólo deseaba a una persona, y esa era a Harry Potter. Y Annie no necesitaba más padre que Harry, yo no permitiría que alguien más ocupara su lugar, Harry no se merecía algo como eso y Annie tampoco.

—Porque no siento nada por ti, Ryan, y jamás lo sentiré. Sigo enamorada de mi esposo, lo amo como a nadie y jamás volveré amar de ese modo. Y Annie no necesitaba más padre del que ya tiene: Harry lo será todo para ella.

—Pero él no está aquí. No está con ustedes. Fui yo quien estuvo a tu lado en el momento más importante —contestó señalando a Annie e intentando tocarla, pero la apreté más a mi pecho.

—Si no está conmigo es porque no sabe dónde estoy —le dije la verdad por primera vez, pues le había pedido a Ryan que no me volviera a preguntar por él— Fui yo quien abandonó a Harry sin decirle nada —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa— Lo hice sin saber que estaba embarazada y aun no lo sabe, no sabe que Annie existe. Y si pude hacerle eso a quien amaba, no dudes de que romperé tu corazón si sigues provocándome.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde para esa advertencia, Pansy.

Se levantó de la cama, con los ojos dolidos, mirándome directamente a los ojos como si pretendiera ablandarme con eso.

Lo miré solo un segundo y luego puse mis ojos en Annie. Me dolía un poco haberle hecho daño a Ryan, pero yo no sentía nada por él, agradecimiento y cariño tan sólo, pero no lo que él buscaba. Lo único que lamentaba era que al parecer ya no seriamos amigos, él ya no iba a querer estar a mi lado y de cierto modo me había acostumbrado a su presencia, pero era lo mejor. No podía permitir que él siguiera albergando sentimientos por mí.

—No quisiste ser sólo mi amigo, Ryan, querías algo que no podía darte.

—Te equivocas, soy tu amigo y no pienso renunciar a eso, siempre estaré para ti y para ella —prometió y caminó a la salida.

Lo escuché abrir la puerta y detenerse ahí. Lo miré de nuevo y él me veía como si estuviera esperando algo. No pensaba detenerlo, no pensaba decirle que se quedara ni que lo aceptaba todavía como amigo. Me quedé callada, sintiendo enojo por sus palabras y por la situación. Si quería seguir siendo mi amigo lo aceptaría, pero jamás le correspondería, y esperaba de verdad que él ya lo comprendiese.

Annie abrió los ojos en ese momento y yo sonreí. Miré una vez más a Ryan.

—Tiene los ojos de Harry —susurré maravillándome una vez más.

Él bajó la cara y se fue, cerrando la puerta atrás de él. Era necesario decirlo, pues, aunque Harry no estuviera a nuestro lado, necesitaba que Ryan supiera que estaba presente, que yo lo tenía siempre en la mente y que sería parte de Annie para toda la vida.

Me recosté sobre las almohadas y puse a mi hija sobre mi pecho, tarareándole una suave canción, que alguna vez mi abuela cantó para mí.

* * *

Hola. ¿Cómo están?

Disculpen por no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero es que tuve días complicados en la escuela y, para ser sincera, tengo otro bloqueo al escribir. Lamento haberles hecho esperar.

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos el próximo viernes, lo prometo.

By. Cascabelita


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Ryan ya no volvió ese día, ni al siguiente. Blaise y Millicent no tardaron mucho en regresar a la habitación y mi amiga me preguntó por Ryan.

—Se fue —contesté con simpleza.

Millicent asintió comprendiéndolo un poco y luego miré que alejaba a Blaise de ella y que mi amigo tampoco lucía tan alegre como se fue. No quise preguntar nada, estaba segura de que no me contestarían en la presencia del otro y era mejor no meterme entre ellos, aunque le preguntaría por separado.

Una hora después entró un sanador para revisarme y revisar a Annie. A mi hija la encontró perfectamente bien y eso me alegró demasiado, y su diagnóstico hacia mí era que tendría que quedarme esa noche y mañana me darían de alta. También me dijo que, aunque la herida de la cesárea fue curada mágicamente, igual debía ser muy cuidadosa con ella y no esforzarme mucho, igual que me quedaría una ligera marca ahí, nada grave, simplemente una fina línea blanca, como había dicho Millicent.

Asentí sin preocuparme, me daba igual si me quedaba cicatriz o no; Annie valía eso y más.

Millicent se apuntó para quedarse toda la noche y Blaise también se ofreció, pero Millicent le dijo que no era necesario y ahí fue cuando iniciaron otra pequeña discusión. Al final, mande a ambos a casa. Los dos me miraron enojados, pero hicieron caso, prometiéndome que estarían a primera hora mañana para llevarme. Y aunque no deseaba quedarme completamente sola, era justo que ellos descansaran, pues por el cambio de horario de Italia a Nueva York, sabía que ya habían estado despiertos más de lo recomendado y el cansancio empezaba a notarse en sus rostros.

Como no había nadie que me pasara a Annie que estaba en el cunero, con mucho cuidado me levanté de la cama, la tomé entre mis brazos y me acosté de nuevo con ella. Me tuve que acomodar de lado para verla a mi costado. No me cansaba de verla y besarla, acariciarle la carita y las manos.

Sabía que tampoco podría dormir mucho, pues con ella a mi lado me asustaba no escucharla llorar o golpearla en algún momento. Así que entre ratos cerraba los ojos y dormitaba.

No supe en que momento me quedé por completo dormida, y sólo fui capaz de levantarme cuando escuché el llanto que daba mi hija. Eran pequeños gritos, suave, pero muy insistentes. Rápidamente la tomé entre mis brazos y me recosté sobre las almohadas para darle leche.

—Mira que eres muy escandalosa, mi vida —murmuré mirándola a los ojos— Te diría que lo heredaste de tu padre, pero eso sería mentir. Así que no me quejare.

Ella simplemente me miraba y apretaba entre su manita la piel de mi seno. No podía creer lo bella que era y lo atenta que me miraba.

—Pues si, Annie, este es el rostro de tu madre —le dije y besé su mano— La mujer que más te ama. Estoy segura de que igual querrías ver el rostro de tu padre, pero él no está aquí, lo vas a conocer, lo prometo, pero no pronto. Quizá cuando se me apague la rabia.

Ella empezó a cerrar los ojos y quedó de nuevo dormida. Yo le saqué mi pecho de la boca y la coloqué en mi pecho para darle golpecitos en la espalda para que sacara el aire, como me había dicho Astoria en su carta. Cuando la escuché eructar, la volví a colocar mi lado, con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y luego yo me acomodé para dormir un ratito más.

Millicent y Blaise llegaron cuando apenas el sol estaba saliendo. Me alegré de verlos y le pedí a Millicent que cambiara de ropa a Annie mientras yo me bañaba. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y yo me metí en el pequeño baño de la habitación. Cuando salí del baño ya vestida, me di cuenta de que sólo Millicent estaba ahí, con Annie en brazos.

—¿Y Blaise? —pregunté.

—Fue a liquidar la cuenta del hospital —contestó.

—Pero que rayos, yo iba a hacer eso —dije molesta.

—Le dije que te ibas a molestar, pero él dijo que era como tu hermano, así que podría hacerlo sin problemas —agregó ella encogiéndose de brazos y meciendo a Annie suavemente.

Levanté una ceja con rabia y me crucé de brazos. No me gustaba que hicieran esa clase de cosas, como si asumieran el hecho de que yo no tuviera dinero para pagarlo por mi cuenta. Vale, que mi situación después de la guerra no fue la mejor, pero ahora si estaba bien económicamente y yo ya había apartado los galeones para este gasto.

Blaise volvió minutos después y me levanté de la cama apenas dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación.

—Problemas —canturreó Millicent, sentándose en el sofá y tarareando una canción para Annie.

—¡¿Con que derecho fuiste a pagar lo del hospital?! —pregunté.

—No lo hice por ti —contestó Blaise levantando una ceja.

—¿A no? —cuestioné con sarcasmo.

—Lo hice por Annie, mi sobrina y ahora lo más importante para mí —claudicó él, sonriendo hacia donde Millicent estaba con Annie.

Él pasó de mí y caminó hacia ellas, y muy suavemente se la pidió a Millicent. Ella le dio a Annie, colocándola con mucho cuidado en sus brazos y diciéndole como tenía que cargarla. No pude evitar sonreír, primero, porque Blaise, Millicent y mis amigos en general, amarían a Annie a pesar de quien era su padre, y segundo, porque el idiota ese se libró de una discusión con lo que dijo.

Una hora después el medimago entró para darnos la orden de alta. Le agradecí por todo y salimos de ahí. Como no íbamos a poder desaparecernos, Blaise alquiló un auto, y éste no tardó en llegar cinco minutos después de que mi amigo enviara una nota solicitándolo.

Nos llevaron al edificio y subimos a mi departamento. Cuando entramos, me fui directamente a mi habitación, estaba todavía cansada, y cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con algo precioso a lado de la cama.

Había una cuna con sábanas blancas y barrotes delgados pintados en color oro. No era tan grande, pero tampoco era pequeña como una cuna normal, de esas que se veían en los aparadores de las tiendas. Yo no había comprado una porque tenía la idea de que Annie durmiera conmigo, pues mi temor era el mismo, no poder escucharla en la noche. Pero de verdad me gustaba la cuna y me puse feliz de verla ahí. Era preciosa, parecía para una princesa en realidad, con ese estilo clásico y elegante, y ese color de oro viejo me encantaba, y el sol entrando por la ventana, la iluminaba, haciéndola lucir como de otra época.

Caminé hacia ella con Annie en brazos y acaricié los barrotes con una mano, dándome cuenta de los pequeños detalles que tenían grabados; pequeñas hadas y mariposas y unas cuantas florecitas, que se sentían al tacto. No podía creer lo linda que era en realidad. Miré las sábanas y pude notar que en hilo de plata tenía bordado las letras A y P. Sabía que era por Annie Parkinson, en todo caso también representaba el Potter.

Toqué las delicadas iniciales, junto a la pequeña coronita que había a un lado de la P.

—¿Quién la compró? —pregunté suavemente, sabiendo que Millicent y Blaise estaban ahí.

—Ayer en la noche Blaise le envió una carta a Draco para avisarle que Annie ya había nacido, y antes de que fuéramos por ti, nos llegó una pequeña caja, con una nota diciendo que simplemente había que volverla a su tamaño original.

—También llegó junto con esto —agregó Blaise, extendiéndome un sobre.

Sonreí y dejé a Annie en la cuna con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. Abrí la carta, que más bien era una nota muy corta.

 _Mi querida Pansy._

 _Blaise me acaba de informar que la princesa ha nacido. Estoy muy feliz por ti y por ella, Pansy. Todos en la mansión esperan recibir pronto alguna foto de ella. Prometo visitarte en cuanto nos sea posible._

 _Espero que la cuna te guste, fue mandada hacer especialmente para Annie y las sábanas fueron un obsequio de mi madre, quien también está muy feliz por ti y ansia conocerla. Astoria te mando un beso y un abrazo._

 _Te quiero._

 _Draco Malfoy._

—Es realmente preciosa —alegué doblando la nota.

Miré de nuevo a Annie acostada plácidamente en la cuna y si, parecía que fue hecha para ella como Draco decía. Se veía tan bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que escuchamos a Millicent suspirar quedamente. Giré a verla y ella se apretaba las manos, mirando de reojo a Blaise.

—Iré a preparar algo para desayunar —anunció rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación.

Me senté en la cama y me recosté por completo. Pues, aunque el nacimiento de Annie haya sido por cesárea y yo hubiera pasado completamente dormida durante el procedimiento, ajena a todo dolor, la verdad es que me sentía demasiado agotada, como si la sangre me pesara en las venas. Sólo quería dormir un poco más.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y escuché a Blaise suspirar algo fuerte.

—¡Vaya!

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Ese suspiro suena como amor —dije con una sonrisa.

Blaise negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, sonriendo de manera resignada. Me levanté, y me senté, mirándolo de frente.

—¿Me contaras o quieres veritaserum? —pregunté.

—Ella… Milliecent —empezó a decir y luego se pasó una mano por la cara— Ya no sé que hacer con ella.

—¿Qué tal si pruebas decirle la verdad?

—¿Qué verdad?

—Decirle que te has enamorado, que la amas —expliqué, y pensé que inmediatamente empezaría a negar, alegando que no era así, que simplemente estaba jugando o que no eran tan fuertes sus sentimientos, pero no, guardó silencio, cediendo a la verdad.

—No sé cómo hacer para que lo crea —suspiró derrotado.

—¿Y si dejas de salir con otras mujeres? —opiné.

—No he dormido con nadie en seis meses, Pansy, dejé de hacerlo cuando me di cuenta de que la quería… vaya, que la amaba, carajo —me contó.

Mis ojos se abrieron demasiado y me tapé la boca con una mano. Esto era algo nuevo, que él confesara tan abiertamente su sentimiento me desconcertaba. No era propio de él. Blaise no era así. Él nunca se enamoraba, o si lo hizo, nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Pero ahora lo decía como si estuviera derrotado, como si ya no hallara salida para lo que sentía, como si no fuera correspondido y eso le doliera. Como si amar le doliera tanto.

Quería decirle qué si era correspondido, deseaba confesarle que aquella mujer que estaba preparando tostadas francesas en mi cocina (pues el olor ya había inundado la habitación) lo amaba desde hace mucho, pero no era mi deber hacerlo, y también no serviría de nada, pues él tenía razón en decir que Millicent no le creería, pero eso era por sus propios antecedentes como mujeriego.

—Pero Millicent me cuenta que todos los lunes le hablas de otras —apunté.

—Bueno, sí, conozco a otras mujeres en fiestas, cenas, bares, restaurantes, pero ya no me acuesto con ellas, aunque siempre me dan su dirección para quedar alguna vez y eso es lo que le digo a Millicent, pero todo es con un solo propósito —aseguró. Elevé una ceja esperando que continuara— Quiero ver en ella los celos. Muero por verla celosa y demandante, saber si siente algo por mí y que lo demuestre, que diga que soy de ella como ella es mía, pero no, nunca expresa nada; simplemente toma nota, se levanta con una semi sonrisa y se va de mi despacho, sin demostrarme nada, y eso me frustra, pues no sé lo que siente. Pero, joder, si sólo supiera que es con la única con quien pasó las noches, que esperó los viernes como un sediento al agua, que lo único que deseó es llevarla a cenar y luego llevarla a mi departamento para hacerle el amor hasta que no podamos más y que sepa como odio la mañana de los sábados, pues ella se viste en silencio y se va en silencio, no dice nada y los lunes tampoco dice nada.

—¿Y porque no lo dices tú? —pregunté con urgencia— Ella piensa que es simple sexo.

—Porque no soy bueno con las palabras, Pansy, porque ella sabe cómo soy… como era —explicó, revolviéndose los cabellos— Y no me creería.

—¿Y lo de ayer, lo del hijo? —pregunté, pues Millicent parecía seria y él también.

—Al final me dijo que no era en serio, y aunque lo fuera, jamás sucedería porque yo no puedo ser fiel jamás. Quise golpearme con una pared en ese momento. Le he sido fiel sin ser nada todo este tiempo.

—Bueno, no puedes esperar que te crea, si hasta para invitarla a cenar la chantajeaste, y déjame decirte que eso no estuvo muy bien que digamos —señalé y él levantó una ceja— La amenazaste para que aceptara cenar contigo. No fue nada amable, Blaise, y más sabiendo como está su situación económica —reproché.

—Era sólo para que accediera, de lo contrario nunca me hubiera aceptado —alegó, levantándose de la cama. No pude contradecirlo, pues era la verdad— Además, eso no importa ya, esa mujer será la señora Zabini y tendrá más dinero del que desee, pues se lo daré todo, Pansy, todo —dijo con vehemencia y no pude evitar sonreír, pues sabía que lo haría de verdad.

Blaise caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, haciendo que el olor a mantequilla fuera mucho más fuerte, y mi estómago gruñó por eso.

—Iré a ver mi futura y terca esposa, pero no se lo digas, porque es demasiado obstinada y me la puede poner más difícil para conquistarla —dijo con una sonrisa y yo reí fuerte, cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

Negué con la cabeza al final, pues esos dos era ciegos y tercos a más no poder, pero en algo si tenía razón Blaise, serían esposos al final, cuando ambos se rindieran y confesaran al otro sinceramente.

—Son tercos tus tíos, pero se aman, Annie, se aman demasiado —dije caminando hacia Annie.

Me incliné sobre la cuna y acaricié el rostro de mi hija por un momento, hasta que empezó a removerse molesta, haciendo un puchero y arrugando levemente las cejitas. Reí bajito y dejé de acariciarle, pues no quería despertarla. Estaba segura de que sería terca mi hija, tanto como yo y Harry, pero que se le podía hacer. Annie era el resultado de un león y una serpiente juntos, era imposible que su carácter no fuera así.

Seguí mirándola hasta que Millicent abrió la puerta, con los labios hinchados, los ojos dilatados y las mejillas rojas. Reí al verla y ella me miró con molestia, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo creo que ese Zabini llegara antes de tiempo —canturreé al pasar a su lado y ella abrió más los ojos, negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

* * *

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Ojalá les haya gustado, nos leemos el próximo viernes.

By. Cascabelita


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Las investigaciones no llevaban a ningún lado, y eso que había puesto a dos de mis aurores de más confianza también en la búsqueda de mi esposa, bajo un hechizo de confiabilidad. Y yo no sabía cómo no había perdido ya la cordura, como es que no me había vuelto loco o no había terminado ya en una habitación restringida en San Mungo. O como es que no era un alcohólico ya. Bueno, eso era gracias a Hermione, quien me había encontrado un sábado en la mañana a más no poder de ebrio, tirado cerca de la chimenea con una botella en la mano.

—¡Merlín, Harry! —escuché gritar desde el suelo y luego sentí pequeñas manos intentando darme la vuelta, pues tenía la cara pegada al suelo.

Entrecerré los ojos intentando ver su rostro, pero sólo podía observar una mata de cabello alborotado y escuchar una vocecilla que para mí sonaba estridente. Manoteé un poco para que me soltara, y ella lo hizo. Miré la borrosa forma que era su figura levantarse y luego caminar hacia una de las ventanas, abriendo la polvorienta cortina, levantado una nube de polvo que casi cae sobre mis ojos, si es que no me lo hubiera tapado a tiempo para no ver la luz.

Sentí mi cabeza punzar y me levanté poco a poco, quedando sentado en el suelo. Me restregué los ojos con una mano y luego miré mi mano izquierda, y en ella reposaba una botella de cristal transparente, donde lo más seguro fuera ron lo que tuviera adentro. Me llevé la botella a la boca y empecé a beber. Pues si no lo hacía, el dolor treparía desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta y ya estaba harto de llorar.

—¡Harry, no! —gritó nuevamente Hermione, acercándose y se esforzó mucho para quitarme la botella, aunque solo la solté porque ya no había nada de ella.

Escuché la botella rebotar en el suelo y me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza, pues el sonido parecía que alguien había empezado a martillar dentro de mi cabeza.

—Harry, no puedes seguir así —escuché decir a Hermione.

No hice caso a sus palabras y me levanté, tanteando algo para sostenerme y encontré rápidamente una pequeña mesita con una lampara, que desde hace mucho no se encendía. Era mejor estar oscuras durante mis noches de borrachera, así podía fingir no ver mi propia miseria y abandono.

Sabía que estaba mal, desde que ella se había ido lo sabía, y a pesar de que no cesaba en mi búsqueda, el dolor no menguaba ni siquiera un poco. Estaba tan harto de todo y de todos, cansado de muchas cosas, principalmente de su ausencia. Ella me estaba haciendo tanto daño, más de lo que hicieron sus insultos en el colegio, recordándome a mis padres muertos, más que cuando discutíamos y dejaba de hablarme por días y me prohibía tocarla o besarla. Más que cuando, después de nuestra cuarta cita, donde era claro que sólo salíamos para tener sexo al final, la vi besando a un tipo enclenque en un pub en el centro de Londres.

No éramos nada, pero ahí comprendí que la quería solo para mí y que verla con otro me ardió en el pecho, mucho más que el primer tequila que pedí en la barra, donde pasé sentado la mayoría de la noche mirándola hablar, sin prestar atención a nada más, y la veía tontear con ese otro tipo, como si él fuera su sueño dorado de esa noche.

No teníamos ningún pacto de fidelidad o compromiso con el otro, pero al ver que ella estaba a punto de salir del bar con aquel tipo guiándola a la salida, sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, no lo resistí. Simplemente pude acercarme a su espalda sin que se diera cuenta, la tomé de la cintura, jalándola a mi pecho para que se soltara de ese tipo que sujetaba su mano, y me aparecí con ella en su departamento, donde no le permití hablar, reclamar, ni hacer uso de su boca si no era para besarme de vuelta. Yo tampoco dije nada, simplemente continué besándola hasta que sus manos dejaron de intentar alejarme a base de golpes y empezaron a acariciarme, intentando quitar con rabia mi ropa, mientras sus labios se movían con frenesí contra mi boca.

Fue la primera noche de sexo con más rabia y pasión que habíamos tenido.

A la mañana siguiente, después de volver hacerle el amor, ella se giró hacia mí, levantándose un poco y se inclinó sobre mi cara.

—¿Me estabas siguiendo, Potter? —preguntó.

—Hace cinco minutos gritabas Harry, ¿Por qué el cambio, Parkinson? —devolví cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, Potter, no te hagas el gracioso —contestó con voz arisca— Estabas siguiéndome, ¿sí o no?

—No. Andaba con unos amigos del cuartel, te vi durante toda la noche y luego parecía que te ibas a ir con él…

—Si, me iba a ir con él, iba a pasar la noche en su casa —contestó fríamente.

Abrí los ojos y vi su rostro sonrojado y molesto, con todo el cabello revuelto y apretando con una mano la sábana contra su pecho, como si ocultara su cuerpo desnudo de mí, como si no lo conociera a centímetros ya, como si no lo hubiera inspeccionado con mi propia boca y mis dedos.

Conocía perfectamente sus bellos senos, que parecían esferas blancas y tan suaves como el algodón, con el pezón rosado tenuemente, que se volvía del color de jugo de cereza si lo apretaba entre mis labios. Quería cubrirse ahora, como si no hubiera pasado minutos enteros besándole el lunar que tenía sobre el seno izquierdo; como si no conociera su vientre plano, con tres lunares más sobre la costilla derecha y uno cerca del ombligo; como si no supiera que hay una pequeña marca de nacimiento, que tiene casi la forma de una estrella temblorosa entre las piernas, cerca del paraíso donde me gustaba posar mi boca para escucharla enloquecer; como si no hubiera pasado noche enteras acariciando sus piernas de diosa, tan blancas como la leche y que podían ser demasiado fuertes si me rodeaban la cadera al poseerla por completo.

Me aventé sobre ella, mirándola a la cara. Ella abrió un poco los ojos con asombró y luego volvió a colocar su expresión llena de indiferencia, como si tenerme sobre ella no le provocara nada. Su mano estaba entre nosotros, sosteniendo todavía la tela blanca y yo la quité y la coloqué a lado de su cabeza, para luego dejar visible ese lunar que tanto me gustaba. Puse mis labios sobre él y su piel pálida se erizó.

—Cuando desees pasar la noche con alguien, sólo tienes que pedírmelo, no tienes por qué ir a buscarlo en esos bares, Parkinson —dije suavemente sobre su piel.

Dejé un camino de besos desde el lunar hasta su oreja, entreteniéndome un rato en su cuello.

—Si quieres que te hagan el amor, sólo tienes que llamarme, no importa si lo haces por Harry o Potter, da igual, yo vendré —continué susurrando en su oído— Aunque me encanta mi nombre cuando lo pronuncias.

—Potter…

—Eso igual suena bien si lo dices de esta forma —claudiqué llevando mis labios a su mejilla.

—No me gusta cuando me vigilan o tratan de dominarme, o me dan ordenes —dijo con voz jadeante.

—No es una orden, Parkinson, es sólo un trato lo que haremos: yo te llamaré a ti y tú me llamaras a mí. No hay más, eso es todo —dije mirándola a los ojos. Ella entrecerró los ojos y luego arrugó la nariz con disgusto— Y sobre lo de dominarte, eso puede cambiar muy fácil…

Me giré sobre la cama, haciendo que quedara sobre mí. Ella volvió abrir más los ojos, mientras yo sonreía. Colocó ambas manos sobre mi pecho y se sentó a ahorcajadas. Podía sentir el calor de su centro y la suavidad de sus piernas a cada lado de mi cadera. Acaricié las blancas extremidades, tan superficialmente, con el placer de sentir su piel erizarse un poco más.

La sentí mover sus caderas lentamente, rozando de manera pervertida mi sexo.

—¿De verdad serás exclusivo para mí? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado, mientras empezaba a moverse más y soltaba la sabana que había vuelto a presionar sobre su pecho.

Quedó descubierta hasta la cintura y a mí me enloquecía su cuerpo, era perfecta, excitante, deseable a más no poder. Se me hacía agua la boca sólo de verla.

—Sólo si igual lo serás para mí —propuse.

Ella aumentó el ritmo gradualmente y sus senos se balanceaban con gusto. Los tomé entre mis manos, mientras ella ladeaba la cabeza y su cabello caía como una cortina negra sobre su hombro derecho.

—Está bien —jadeó.

En ese momento no pude pensar en nada más que en sus movimientos acelerándose y en mis ganas de estar otra vez dentro de ella. Así que lo único que hice fue tomarla de las caderas con firmeza y hacerlo de una vez, escuchando el gemido de placer que salió de su boca.

Después de terminar, lo pensé y me di cuenta con más claridad lo que habíamos hecho. Era un trato de fidelidad, o de exclusividad como lo llamaba ella, aunque todo eso era resumido en una sola cosa: éramos el uno para el otro, de una manera física en ese entonces, y luego se hizo una realidad solemne, pues me propuse a nunca más dejarla ir, que nadie más pudiera tener todo lo que yo tenía entre mis manos, que nadie más pudiera verla como yo lo hacía, con todos esos lunares que me parecían estrellas sobre su cuerpo de lienzo en blanco. En fin, que nadie más se atreviera amarla pues era mía.

Y ahora, nueve meses de que la perdí, lo único que podía hacer era emborracharme por esos recuerdos, deseando que el alcohol los eliminara todos. Era tonto y estúpido, eso jamás iba a suceder, además de que era prácticamente por esos recuerdos que yo vivía ahora.

Caminé hacia la cocina, escuchando a casa paso el taconeó de Hermione siguiéndome.

—Harry —pidió de nuevo.

Entré al lugar y luego me serví un gran vaso de jugo de naranja que estaba en el frigorífico. Bebí dos vasos enteros, hasta que sentí que empezaría a vomitar, pero mi boca dejó de sentirse pesada y caliente.

Me sostuve de la mesa, después de dejar el vaso sobre ella.

—Harry, lo que haces no está bien —la escuché hablar de nuevo.

Intenté mirarla, pero aún era una figura borrosa para mí. Ella pareció notarlo, pues su varita se movió en el aire y luego me entregó mis anteojos. Me los puse, quitándome el cabello que me estorbaba en la frente y pude verla claramente, con su abultado vientre que parecía a punto de explotar.

—Harry…

—Ya, Hermione, basta —pedí levantando una mano.

—Pero, Harry, no puedes seguir así, no está nada bien lo que haces cada noche, no creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta…

—¡Basta! —grité y la miré respingar en su sitio. Me sentí mal por gritarle, pues a pesar de su estado, ella seguía cuidándome con siempre, pero igual era demasiado regaño para el dolor de cabeza que me cargaba— Esto no está bien, lo sé. No puedo seguir así, también lo sé. Pero no está, Hermione, ella… Pansy, mi esposa no está y yo me estoy muriendo con todos los recuerdos—dije con la voz temblando. Suspiré y me contuve de nuevo, pues sentía el dolor instalarse en mi garganta como una roca — ¿Sabes?, el otro día en el trabajo era necesario hacer un maldito Patronus y no pude, joder, no pude hacerlo, pues todo se tiñó de tristeza.

Me senté en una silla y enterré la cara entre mis manos. Todo me dolía, y lo del Patronus fue lo más horrible que pude haber experimentado después de saber que Pansy me había abandonado, pues eso significaba que ya no había nada de felicidad en mí, ni siquiera pensar en mis amigos o en Sirius, Remus me ayudaba. Al pensar en Teddy mi varita arrojaba hilos de magia pálida, pero no tomaba ninguna forma, pues parecía no ser suficiente.

—Lo siento tanto, Harry —escuché la suave voz de mi amiga y su mano acariciando mi cabello— Yo había venido a decirte algo, pero en tu estado dudo que puedas…

—Dímelo, Hermione, estoy de cruda, pero igual puedo razonar en mis cinco sentidos —aclaré levantando la cabeza.

—Curtido, diría yo. Hagamos esto. Te lo diré, pero si antes te das un baño mientras yo te preparo un desayuno, ¿sí? —propuso sonriendo.

Suspiré a sabiendas de que tendría que hacer lo que dijo, o si no jamás lo diría.

—Está bien —musité levantándome de la mesa e intentando no tambalearme hasta la salida, aunque mi equilibrio falló y me sostuve de la puerta.

Subí lentamente cada escalón y luego ingresé en mi habitación, la cual era la única que permanecía limpia al contrario del resto de la casa. Busqué algo de ropa y, antes de meterme al baño, tomé rápidamente una poción para el dolor de cabeza, que me ayudaba a remitir los efectos de la resaca; pociones que ya me había acostumbrado a tener siempre en casa.

Procuré no tardarme mucho, pero igual supe que me llevé mi tiempo. La poción había hecho efecto y caminé rápidamente hacia la cocina, donde el olor de tostadas con mantequilla salía a rúales.

—Es lo único que hay en este sitio —dijo Hermione sacando otra tostada de la sartén.

Me senté en la mesa y empecé a comerla rápidamente. Hermione me pasó más jugo y miré que vertía adentro otra poción para el dolor de cabeza. Sonreí y me bebí la mitad del vaso.

—¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir? —pregunté, después de tragar y luego tomé otra tostada.

—He seguido investigando, y puede que Pansy esté en Estados Unidos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté.

—Los Malfoy son respingados, Harry, y alegan ser ingleses hasta la medula y franceses al menos el cincuenta por ciento, entonces, no se te hace raro que viajen hasta allá porque si, pues sus negocios están de este lado del mundo —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, algo tan natural en ella— Puede que vayan de vacaciones, pero es extraño, no es que Estados Unidos sea una zona turística para magos y más para ellos que son tan tradicionalista, y no me los imagino apostando en Las Vegas. Han de tener una casa allá o van a visitar a alguien.

—Puede ser, pero ¿no habías obtenido ya todos los nombres de sus propiedades? —pregunté.

—Algo así. Investigue todas las propiedades de Draco Malfoy, uno que otras aparecen a nombre de Narcissa Malfoy, pero esta fue dada de alta a nombre de Astoria Malfoy y como ella no tiene ningún antecedente turbio, el ministerio no lo toma mucho en cuenta, además de que se mezclan con sus propiedades que hasta hace poco cambiaron de nombre, pues estaban con su apellido de soltera, y Estados Unidos, que está al otro lado del mundo, es algo quisquilloso, no proveyendo informaciones específicas sobre sus residente, no importando que no sean originarios de ahí —explicó. No quise indagar nada más sobre sus ideas, así que solo asentí y pensé en los más importante.

—Si los Malfoy la están ayudando, claro que le darían el lugar más lejos de mí —coincidí con ella— Joder con mi esposa, se tuvo que ir hasta el otro continente.

—Pero al menos reduce la búsqueda —alegó Hermione.

—Eres una genio —dije sonriendo— ¿Y cómo te enteraste? —pregunté.

—Pues no fue una investigación como tal —contestó sonrojándose y yo la miré elevando una ceja— Miré a uno de los abogados de los Malfoy caminar hacia la zona de trasladores, así que fingí pedir unos papeles y la escuché murmurar su destino a nombre de Draco Malfoy. Quizá el abogado era amigo del que le atendía, pues éste le dijo de manera divertida que si otra vez.

—¿Y no dijo exactamente el lugar? —pregunté con ansiedad.

—No, Harry, cuando se viaja a otro continente, primero debes pasar por el ministerio de ese país, así que tu destino específico no lo das en la zona de trasladores.

—Gracias, Hermione. Muchas gracias —dije sonriéndole y tomándola de las manos.

—No es nada, Harry —sonrió.

—Ahora tengo que empezar a buscar en el otro continente —suspiré, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Pansy sí que era una mujer demasiado radical, pues era muy probable que allá estuviera, tan lejos de mí. Era demasiado, hasta para ella, eso de haberse ido hasta al otro lado del mundo. Pero en algo si cumpliría con mi promesa, la promesa que le hacía antes de irme a cada misión: yo no tenía más lugares a donde ir que no fuera a su lado, y no importaba si es que estaba del otro lado del mar, yo llegaría a su lado en algún momento de mi vida.

* * *

Hola. Vale, sé que no tengo disculpas, pero de verdad que no ha sido totalmente mi intención ausentarme por tanto tiempo.

Hubo un evento que ha marcado mi existencia para siempre, que le ha dado un nuevo giro a mi vida, no creo poder describirlo de mejor manera, pues la ausencia de mi abuela, de uno de los seres más importantes de mi vida, no podría ser de otra manera. Nunca le dije que escribía, nunca le comenté lo que hacía entre mis ratos libres, ella sabía que disfrutaba de la lectura, pero no que me gustara hacer esto. Ahora lamento no habérselo dicho, posiblemente le hubiera alegrado mucho, aunque no entendiera de que hablará, quizá hubiera sonreído grande y hubiera tomado mi mano y habría dicho que hiciera lo que más me gustara. Creo que tuve a la mejor abuela del mundo y la extraño tanto.

Intentare no volverme a ausentar, no prometo nada, solo que cada vez que tenga un capítulo nuevo, lo subiré.

Nos leemos.

By. Cascabelita


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Millicent y Blaise se quedaron un mes completo conmigo. Hubo días buenos entre ellos, hablaban en susurros, sonreían y salían solos, pero otros días discutían y dejaban de hablarse, alejándose del otro en el departamento y sólo fingiendo tolerarse en mi presencia. No quise preguntar que sucedía, simplemente guardaba mi distancia y ellos lo hacían conmigo.

Partieron juntos, alegando que no podían seguir ausentes de su trabajo. Millicent simplemente había asentido a eso, pues en realidad ya se había tomado unas vacaciones muy largas sólo porque su jefe la acompañaba. Lamenté mucho que se fueran, pues era agradable tener compañía en ese gran departamento, aunque ahora ya no estaba tan sola, Annie estaba siempre a mi lado.

Ryan me visitó una semana después de que mis amigos se fueran. Fue de verdad extraño volver a verlo después de lo que pasó en el hospital, donde lo había rechazado con vehemencia y detenido cualquier intento de su parte. No había sabido nada de él durante el último mes, pues ni él me mandaba una lechuza y yo tampoco lo hacía, dándole tiempo para que se quitara todas esas ideas de la cabeza. Y ahora en su presencia, mirando sus ojos cafés y su rostro en una sencilla sonrisa, demasiada apagada para lo que siempre ofrecía, era incómodo y podía ver que también para él lo era.

Lo dejé pasar, abriendo más la puerta, sin decir más que un escueto hola.

Ryan caminó hasta la sala, donde los sofás, y se inclinó ligeramente para ver a Annie, que descansaba en un moisés blanco que Blaise había comprado para ella, cubierta tan sólo por una ligera manta, pues la temperatura se había elevado y el sol entraba por las ventanas.

Me acerqué lentamente y me coloqué a lado de ella.

—¿Está despierta? —preguntó.

—Lo está. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Tengo té, café, agua, vino —ofrecí señalando la barra, por si quería tomar algo.

—Los ingleses toman mucho té, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa un poco más divertida. Asentí, sonriendo suavemente— Agua está bien, es muy temprano para beber.

Era verdad, eran apenas las once de la mañana.

Caminé hacia la cocina y serví dos vasos con hielo y agua. Cuando volví, Ryan estaba delante de Annie y le acomodaba la manta. Dejé la charola con los vasos sobre la mesita del centro y le extendí su vaso. Él lo tomó casi sin verme y luego yo tomé el mío, sentándome en el sofá.

Él miró la acción y se sentó del otro lado, más cerca de Annie.

—Es preciosa —dijo después de beber.

—Lo es —aseguré. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesita— ¿Cómo ha estado las cosas por el trabajo? —pregunté, pues temía que el silencio se extendiera y se volviera mucho más incómodo.

—Quisiera decir que lo tengo controlado, pero no. De verdad haces falta allá —contestó. Asentí y bebí de mi vaso— No es mucho en realidad, pero igual cada caso lleva su tiempo.

—Lo sé —suspiré pensando en las montañas de trabajo que teníamos juntos— Pero el tiempo pasa rápido, tres meses más y volveré.

—Eso será un alivio —acertó. Lo vi dejar el vaso sobre la mesita y luego levantarse— ¿Puedo cargarla? —preguntó.

Asentí y dejé que lo hiciera, sintiéndome algo aprehensiva al ver su cara. Sentía que Ryan aun no lo comprendía, era como si quisiera meterse a fuerza en mi pequeña familia, donde solo éramos Annie y yo, y mis amigos por lógica. Vi a Ryan sonreírle y sentarse con ella en el sofá. Annie movía suavemente sus manos y Ryan tomaba entre sus dedos una manito de ella.

El sol entraba por atrás de ellos e iluminaban su figura de una bonita manera, pero no parecía tan correcto como se suponía. Ryan había asegurado que seguiríamos siendo amigos, pero aun podía ver en sus ojos eso que me hizo ponerle barreras desde un principio: la manera en cómo me miraba, me hablaba, o tomaba a Annie ahora, me hacían dudar más que nunca de sus intenciones.

Tomé de nuevo mi vaso, simplemente para tener algo que hacer con las manos además de querer detenerlo, apretándolo con fuerzas y miré hacia una de las ventanas. No debería ser tan injusta con él, era en lo único que podía pensar. Solo esperaba que, cuando volviera al trabajo, entre él y yo todo funcionara como antes de que declarara tan abiertamente sus sentimientos por mí. Deseaba de verdad que simplemente fuéramos amigos.

Giré cuando escuché el sonido del elevador detenerse y me levanté rápidamente del sofá. Vi a Ryan hacer lo mismo. Era extraño que alguien utilizara directamente el elevador hasta el departamento, pues los mozos del edificio sólo lo permitían a quien yo dijera, los demás, como Ryan, tenía que primero pasar al rellano y tocar la puerta como una persona normal.

Ambas puertas de metal se abrieron y dos figuras se hicieron visible. El vaso cayó de mi mano y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlos.

—¡No puedo creer que estén aquí! —exclamé con emoción saltando los pedazos de cristal y corrí hacia los brazos de Draco.

Él me abrazó con fuerzas y besó mi frente al separarse de mí. Envolví nuevamente su cuello, para jalarlo en otro abrazo. Eran tantos los meses que pasamos lejos, que ahora era necesario más abrazos, más calidez y más cariño.

—Te he extrañado tanto, Pansy, demasiado —dijo suavemente Draco, en voz tan baja sólo para que yo lo escuchar, meciéndome entre sus brazos.

—Y yo a ti, Dragón.

—¿Y para mí no hay abrazo? —preguntó la suave voz de Astoria.

Solté a Draco y sonreí grande al verla. Ella estaba preciosa, parecía un sol con el bebé en brazos y sonriendo suavemente. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido azul cielo y su cabello estaba suelto, llegándole un poco más debajo de los hombros en preciosos caireles.

—Astoria —dije y le abracé con cuidado.

Cuando me alejé, miré al bebé de sus brazos, ya no tan pequeño como en las fotos que Draco me enviaba, pues era mayor que Annie por cuatro meses, así que ahora tenía cinco ya. Era completamente bello, con el cabello platinado, uno o dos grados más oscuro que el de Draco, quizá por la influencia de Astoria con su cabello color café claro, y sus grandes ojos eran grises, como todo Malfoy. Venía vestido con un overol azul marino, que no hacía más que resaltar su piel clara y sus sonrojadas mejillas, redondas como manzanas.

—Si estás hermoso, Scorpius, completamente hermoso —dije y extendí mis brazos hacia él. Astoria me lo entregó y él empezó a levantar sus bracitos con entusiasmo.

—¿Y Annie? —preguntó ella.

Miré hacia Ryan, que estaba de pie con mi hija en brazos todavía. Su cara lucia curiosa y expectante, mirando a mis amigos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Él es Ryan Brennan, amigo y compañero del trabajo. Ryan, ellos son Astoria y Draco Malfoy, mis mejores amigos de Inglaterra —presenté y luego besé la mejilla de Scorpius.

—¿Puedo tomarla? —preguntó Astoria con una sonrisa.

—Claro —contesté y le hice una seña a Ryan para que se acercara.

Astoria tomó a mi hija de sus brazos y empezó a mecerla. Ryan estaba quieto en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer y más al tener la mirada directa y fuerte de Draco. Quise reír al ver la mueca de Draco, pues parecía que nuevamente estábamos en el colegio y él no permitía que cualquiera me invitara a salir, no sin antes aprobarlo, actuando como un celoso hermano mayor. Pero Ryan se recompuso inmediatamente y ofreció su mano, que fue recibida y apretada por Draco fuertemente.

—Es un placer conocerlos, señores Malfoy —dijo con voz segura, mirando a Draco a los ojos y soltando su mano.

—El placer es todo nuestro, señor Brennan —contestó Astoria, sonriéndole suavemente.

—Lo mismo —soltó Draco con voz rígida.

—Es seguro que quieres estar con tus amigos, Pansy, vendré a visitarte luego —me habló Ryan. Yo asentí sonriéndole— Con su permiso.

Ryan se despidió, abrió la puerta y la cerró de nuevo.

Vi a Draco levantar una ceja hacia mi dirección y luego movió la varita para desaparecer los fragmentos de cristal del vaso que tiré. Se sentó en el sofá y Astoria y yo le seguimos.

—Sujeto agradable —murmuró Astoria.

—Pero enamorado de Pansy y no es correspondido —dijo Draco sonriendo ladinamente.

—¿Cómo sabes que…? ¡Leíste su mente! —reclamé y luego miré el rostro asustando de Scorpius por mi grito— Lo siento, chiquito —lo mecí para que no llorara y él sonrió otra vez.

—Tiene una mente muy débil y su magia tampoco es poderosa, ni siquiera me esforcé para hacerlo, es más, casi pedía a gritos que lo hiciera —contestó Draco sin interés.

—Pero, mi vida, eso es muy grosero —regañó Astoria, tampoco interesada en el tema.

—Sólo quería saber si no representaba un problema para ti o Annie, pues me dio mala espina al verlo con ella —contestó Draco mirando a Annie y luego la tomó en brazos, acomodándola sobre su pecho, como si fuera demasiado natural para él y sonreí al verlo— Está empeñado en conquistarte, Pansy, esta obstinado en que tú y Annie sean su familia, y eso no me gustó, su fuerte empeño a pesar de tu negativa.

—Yo hare que lo entienda. No tienes que preocuparte —aseguré.

Pues si era verdad lo que decía Draco: Ryan no cesaría en sus intentos, pero yo le pondría más barreras. No quería nada con él y tenía que hacérselo entender.

—Vale. Pero si tienes algún problema con él, sólo tienes que avisarme —aclaró.

Yo asentí y abracé a Scorpius, mirando su rostro completamente risueño. Lo paré sobre mis rodillas y él empezó a intentar jalar mi cabello, pero cada vez que levantaba una mano, yo le besaba los dedos y él reía bajando las manos.

—Así que tú eres la princesa Parkinson —habló Draco y lo vi levantar a Annie hasta su cara— Eres preciosa aun con esos ojos, aunque debo admitir que en ti son bonitos.

Reí negando con la cabeza y Astoria lo golpeó en el pecho.

—Mira, Scorpius —llamó Astoria a su hijo y él giró la carita para verla— Aquí está la nena de la que tanto te hemos hablado, la que en un futuro podría ser tu esposa.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron enormes al escuchar a su esposa y yo reí fuertemente al verlo. Scorpius igual empezó a reír y a manotear para que su madre lo cargara. Astoria se levantó, lo tomó y luego lo llevó a lado de Draco.

Miré a Scorpius intentando tomar una de las orejas de Annie, pero su madre detuvo su mano y luego el bebé tomó la mano de mi hija, curioseando sus manos unidas y riendo al moverla.

—Astoria, mi hijo no se puede casar con la hija de Potter —dijo Draco en voz baja.

Elevé una ceja disgustada por eso. ¡Mi hija era perfecta!

—¿Qué? —pregunté cruzándose de brazos— Ella es igual una Parkinson, Malfoy, y es perfecta.

—No te enojes, Pansy, eso dice ahora, pero yo ya dejé en claro que mi hijo se casara con quien él deseé y si en un futuro desea casarse con Annie, lo hará, sin importar lo que diga él o Lucius —claudicó Astoria, moviendo la mano.

—Pero Potter jamás permitirá que su hija se case con un Malfoy —aseguró Draco.

—Eso ya se verá, querido. Ambos elegirán que hacer, así como tú me escogiste a mí.

—Eso fue diferente —susurró Draco.

—Me elegiste porque me amabas, ¿no? —preguntó con amenaza Astoria.

Quise partirme de la risa en ese momento, sólo con ver el rostro de Draco.

—Por supuesto, mi vida —contestó rápidamente.

—Bien. Scorpius igual elegirá cuando se enamore y ame a una mujer.

Claudicó ella y Draco ya no dijo nada.

Lo vi acostar a Annie sobre su pecho y ella se quedó dormida en esa posición. Seguimos conversando, después de me encargara de pedir algo para almorzar. Cuando la comida llegó, llevamos a Annie a la cuna y a Scorpius en mi cama, rodeado por almohadas.

—Lo hubieras puesto en la cuna, Astoria —le dije cuando terminaba de acomodarlo.

—Scorpius ya es más grande y puede golpearla al moverse —dijo ella y yo asentí.

Cuando volvimos a la sala vimos a Draco ya en la mesa esperando por nosotras. Los tres empezamos a comer, llevando una conversación sencilla, sobre como lo estaba llevando y como había sido el nacimiento de Annie.

—Estuvo bien, pero fue por cesárea, mi cuello uterino no se estaba dilatando, algo así me dijo el medimago, por el dolor que estaba teniendo ni siquiera lo escuché bien —admití.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Astoria— Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien, por lo que sé es un procedimiento complicado.

—Ya lo creo, como le dijo el medimago a Millicent, es prácticamente partirme en dos —suspiré y sentí un pequeño estremecimiento— Pero ahora ya todo está bien y no tengo casi cicatriz, sólo una fina línea sonrojada, pero nada más.

—¿Y Potter ya lo sabe? —preguntó Draco, levantando una ceja.

Miré a Astoria mirarlo con regaño, pero él ni se inmutó.

—No lo sabe. No he querido decírselo, probablemente cuando lo haga se enoje demasiado conmigo, pero no me importa —me encogí de hombros y tomé de mi copa de agua. Dejé de nuevo la copa y miré hacia Draco— No es por venganza que no lo haga, quizá una parte de mí siente rencor, pero no es venganza, es sólo que no quiero verlo todavía, estoy tan dolida y enojada con él, que no quiero hacerlo aún, pero lo hare. Annie merece conocer a su padre y Harry también tiene derecho.

—No te presiones, Pansy —dijo suavemente Astoria.

—Cuando desees hacerlo, estaremos para apoyarte, y Astoria tiene razón, no te presiones, total, no importa el tiempo que pasé hasta que se enteré, si es mañana o hasta dentro de diez años, igual hará un gran berrinche por eso —expuso Draco sonriendo con diversión.

Negué con la cabeza, riendo. Aunque tenía razón, el día que Harry Potter se enterara de que tenía una hija haría un enorme berrinche, me lo reprocharía y quizá llegaría a odiarme con mucha rabia. Me gritaría y caminaría como león enjaulado y no se separaría de ella, aludiendo a todo el tiempo que no la tuvo con él, y sabía que desde ahora debía hacerme a la idea de que, en un futuro, tal vez cercano, lo vería diariamente, pues Harry era tan predecible que sus futuras acciones ya me las sabía.

Seguimos comiendo y ellos ya no mencionaron más a Harry Potter. Luego seguimos conversando hasta que escuchamos el llanto de Scorpius, quien despertó a Annie con su grito y también empezó a llorar. Astoria y yo fuimos por ellos y volvimos a la sala, donde Scorpius se fue a los brazos de su padre y Annie fue reclamada por Astoria. Sonreí mirando a mis amigos con ellos, era fantástico tenerlos a mi lado y no estar tan solas.

* * *

Hola. Espero que les haya gustado.

Saben, ya me siento mejor. Vale, sigue siendo triste y más por estas fechas. Mi viejita ya no está, pero estoy segura de que no querría ver a nadie triste, así que debo seguir sin ella a mi lado, pero si en este corazón que la adora tanto.

Y como yo soy una persona alegre, me gusta hacer alegre a los demás. Así que les propongo algo. ¿Les gustaría que publicara dos veces por semana? ¿Tal vez lunes y jueves? Y ustedes se preguntarán porque esos dos días, pues fácil: el lunes es inicio de semana y a casi nadie le gusta mucho, por eso, para animarlos un poco, y jueves, porque me gusta ese día, además de que está tan cerca del fin de semana que es casi como estar ya ahí.

Denme sus respuestas, ¿vale?

Nos leemos cuando ustedes decidan entonces. Ya sea lunes si quieren o hasta el viernes.

Nos leemos.

By. Cascabelita.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Annie había cumplido seis meses de vida y se había vuelto una preciosa nena de mejillas redondas y rosadas, con un espeso cabello negro que le llegaba al cuello y sus profundos y redondos ojos verdes, más brillantes que los de su padre.

Yo había tenido que volver a la oficina cuando cumplió cuatro meses y un mes antes de empezar a trabajar, me pasé días enteros entrevistando a personas para encontrar a alguien que pudiera cuidarla. Si para ser amigos me costaba, confiarle a alguien mi hija fue lo más duro que pude haber pasado y lo que le hice pasar a varias mujeres. Ryan decía que era casi un acoso lo que hacía, pero no me importaba, yo tenía que saber perfectamente quien era la persona que cuidaría a Annie. Investigaba todo lo que pudiera: donde residía, con quienes había trabajado y porque ya no estaba con ellos, su estado de salud y si tenía problemas de horario… todo, completamente todo lo que se me fuera ocurriendo por el camino.

Cuando encontré a tres candidatas que me parecían adecuadas les hice una prueba de campo. Pasé un día entero con cada una de ella, cuidando lo que hacían y como lo hacían, y al final fue la propia Annie quien eligió quien la cuidaría, siendo la segunda candidata la ganadora. Miré que Annie con ella se dejaba cargar, le sonreía y lograba dormir, la niñera le hablaba con cariño y jugaba con ella y cumplía con su horario de comida y sueño.

Era una señora ya grande que había sido niñera de muchos niños ya, entre ellos la hermana menor de Ryan, hace como diez años, hasta que la chica cumplió trece; fue el mismo Ryan quien me la había recomendado. Yo había aceptado su sugerencia, pero no la contrate por eso, sino por la interacción que había logrado con mi hija. Era como una abuela para Annie y la mimaba mucho, y después de una semana trabajando en el departamento y bajo mi mirada analizadora, me di cuenta de que lo hacía bien y que Annie estaba cómoda con ella.

Así es como pude volver al trabajo tranquila, aunque siempre la contactaba por chimenea cada dos horas y en mi horario de comida para saber de ella y poder percatarme que este siendo bien cuidada, y también porque la extrañaba a cada minuto.

Ryan volvió a frecuentar mi departamento luego de que volví al trabajo. Nuestra relación había sido torpe y tensa, pero con el pasar de los días volvimos a la rutina que teníamos antes de que me besara en el hospital, donde éramos simplemente amigos. Aunque no era así, Draco me lo había dicho, Ryan no dejaría de insistir, pero mientras no hiciera alguna estupidez como besarme de nuevo, yo no tenía que preocuparme.

Ryan siempre llegaba al departamento con la cena o con un obsequio para Annie, ya fuera ropa o algún juguete o peluche. Sabía que se había encariñado con ella y mi hija se había encariñado con él, pues a veces cuando no paraba de llorar dejaba de hacerlo si él la cargaba o le daba la leche. Eso hacía sonreír a Ryan, pero a mí me hacía sentir incómoda, pues ese no era su lugar, aunque tampoco podía ser tan grosera con él y no permitirle tener a mi hija en brazos.

Era viernes, y terminé de lavar los platos del sencillo almuerzo que habíamos tenido en la mesa. Ahora que Annie estaba aquí, ya no aceptaba comer fuera, necesitaba pasar más tiempo con ella, pues en las horas de trabajo la extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba mirarla, cargarla, abrazarla, besarla, escuchar su risa, sus balbuceos y hasta su llanto. Necesitaba estar a su lado más tiempo y si pudiera llevarla a la oficina lo haría. Era una cosa extraña en realidad, cada día temía perderme algo de su crecimiento, que creciera tan rápido en mi ausencia y que no pudiera compartir con ella más de lo que podía. Quería estar en cada momento a su lado, verla crecer por minutos y abrazarla todo el tiempo.

Miré a Annie de reojo, sentada en una sillita alta de color blanco acomodada entre los cojines rosas que traía a juego, que Ryan le había comprado hace apenas una semana y que ahora le daba comida en ella. Más que comer la papilla de manzana, Annie simplemente parecía saborearlo y lo sacaba de la boca, pero reía divertida cuando Ryan le daba más, pues el hombre le hacía muecas para que ella sonriera y le hacía el típico juego del avioncito con la cuchara.

Miré entretenida la imagen de mi hija riendo. Era muy alegre y despierta para su edad, parecía entender cuando le hablaba y le decía que iría a trabajar, que se portara bien y que la amaba y le extrañaría mucho, también cuando la llamaba por la chimenea me miraba directamente a la cara y sonreía, estirando sus bracitos hacía a mí y eso me partía el alma porque no podía tomarla entre mis brazos. Era también algo berrinchuda, pues si empezaba a sentirse ignorada, como cuando me llevaba algunos papeles de la oficina para trabajar en el departamento, y no le prestaba la atención que quería, empezaba a gritar hasta que la cargaba, o cuando no sabía que juguete quería y le daba otro, ella lo aventaba al suelo. Era todo un reto saber lo que quería y más cuando arrugaba la nariz disgustada.

Reí al escucharla balbucear, le encantaba hacerlo, parecía que quería decirte tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y no podía con las palabras. También lo hacía cuando estaba emocionada, cuando me veía llegar o cuando me iba, cuando la abrazaba y la hacía dormir.

Empecé a sacar los platos cuando la escuché. No era ni siquiera un balbuceo, fue una palabrita pequeña, pero que abarcaba mucho.

—Pa´ —había exclamado después de que Ryan le diera otra cucharadita de papilla.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza por esa pequeña palabra, por esa palabra que era la primera en la vida de Annie y que, en vez de hacerme sentir feliz, me provocó una gran desdicha.

No, no, no. Mi mente no dejaba de repetir eso. Eso no estaba bien, mi mente no se cansaba de repetir como un mantra. Así no debía ser. No era lo correcto, todo estaba mal ahora. Todo estaba mal desde que me fui de Inglaterra, pero ahora era peor. Annie no debía decir eso, no en la presencia de Ryan, sino delante de Harry, de su padre, mirándole que esa inocencia y esa sonrisa que derrite helados más rápido que el sol.

Sentí el enojo subir por mi garganta, trepándose lentamente por mi pecho y haciendo que mis manos se cerraran y mis ojos ardieran. Sentía enojo contra Ryan por estar ahí, contra Harry por no estarlo, pero más por mí, sentía un odio visceral hacia mí por haberlo permitido. Era mi culpa que ahora Ryan escuchara esa palabra de Annie, porque yo en todo este tiempo no había tenido el valor para decirle la verdad a Harry.

Harry jamás me lo perdonaría. Harry jamás me perdonaría que la primera palabra de mi hija fuera dirigida a otro hombre, a un hombre que quiere ser parte de nosotras, pero que no tiene cabida. Y yo tampoco me lo perdonaría. La primera palabra de Annie debió ser para mí o para Harry, no para Ryan.

—¡Me llamó papá! —celebró Ryan, cargando a Annie, quien tenía papilla alrededor de la boca y las mejillas.

Annie reía en sus brazos mientras Ryan la movía y el besaba la frente.

Quise llorar de rabia al verlos, al verlo a él más precisamente. ¡No! Ryan no tenía ningún derecho, yo había tratado para que lo entendiera, para que desde un principio quedara en claro que él no era su padre, que le agradecía tanto su preocupación por ella, que la quisiera y le tuviera cariño, que la cuidara también cuando ella se enfermaba, por consentirla como la hacía, porque Annie lo merecía, merecía todo el amor de este mundo, pero no el amor que él quiere darle, ese amor paternal. Él no era su padre y ahora parecía olvidarlo por completo. Pero yo no.

—¡Esa es mi bebé! —dijo después él, sin darse cuenta.

—¡No! —dije con enojo y me acerqué para quitarle a mi hija de los brazos.

—¿Pansy? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó siguiéndome a través del pasillo de camino a mi habitación.

No le contesté y entré a ella. Coloqué a Annie en mi cama y empecé a pasarle una toallita húmeda para quitarle todo el dulce de la papilla que tenía en la cara y en las manos. Mi mano temblaba y sentía las lágrimas detrás de mis pestañas, esperando el mínimo momento para desbordarse. No quería ni inclinarme un poco más porque sabía que empezaría a llorar.

¡Maldita sea con Harry Potter! Era también culpa de él, por engañarme y hacer que yo me llenara de rabia hasta el punto de negarle todavía el conocimiento de su propia hija, de su pequeña Lily.

Miré el inmaculado e inocente rostro de mi hija. Su boquita seguía moviéndose igual que sus manos y sus ojos me miran con alegría. Esos ojos, los ojos de Harry, hasta la misma expresión tenía de él. Ella lo merecía a él, no una farsa, no lo que quiere darle Ryan, no la fuerza con la que quiere meterse Ryan en nuestra vida. Yo sabía que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, podía verlo en sus ojos, pero no quería su amor, ni para mí ni para Annie.

—Necesitas a Harry —murmuré para Annie en voz baja y le besé la mano.

Esperaba que Ryan no lo escuchara, pero lo hizo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó acercándose a la cama.

Tomé de nuevo a Annie y la coloqué en la cuna, dándole un pequeño juguete que solía meterse en la boca. No quería que él estuviera aquí.

—No eres su padre, Ryan, no es tu bebé, no es tu hija, es mía y de Harry —le dije, intentando que mi voz se controlara y no empezar a gritarle— Sigues queriendo más de lo que puedo darte, primero quisiste entrar en mi vida y como te lo impedí, tomas el camino fácil, utilizando a Annie.

—¡Maldición, Pansy! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy utilizando a Annie? Yo la amo —aseguró y me miró con enojo, ofendido también que pensara en eso— Y si, tienes razón, quiero ser parte de ustedes, quiero tenerlas a ambas, pero nunca he querido que sea a la mala, pues en verdad las amo a las dos.

—No, Ryan, eso no puede ser. Te lo dije desde un principio, desde que llegué a este lugar te lo dije, te pedí que dejaras tus palabras y acciones, que conmigo no te iba a funcionar —le recordé en voz baja, intentando controlar mi rabia. No quería gritar, no quería asustar a Annie.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y empezó a caminar por la habitación, restregándose la cara y respiró con agitación. Yo me crucé de brazos esperando que se detuviera o me dijera algo, o se largara de una vez, pues no quería verlo, no quería verlo más.

—Porque no te has permitido sentirlo, Pansy, sé que puedo hacer que me ames —dijo después de varios minutos y se acercó a mí a grandes zancadas.

—Porque no hay nada que sentir, Ryan, jamás, escúchalo bien, porque parece que no lo hiciste aquella vez en el hospital: ¡yo jamás te amaré! —dije con fuerzas.

—Porque lo amas a él, lo sé. Pero él no está aquí, él no está para ella, no está para ti —dijo con la voz amarga y firme— Si fuera él, ya las hubiera buscado, ya las hubiera encontrado, pero no. Él no hace nada de eso y sabes porque, porque no le importas…

Mi mano se levantó y arremetió contra su cara. No tenía ningún derecho de decirlo, porque no tenía ningún derecho a recriminarme, porque no tenía derecho a hacerme sentir mal. Eso había dolido demasiado, como si me hubiesen enterrado una daga hirviendo en el estómago, escuchar a alguien decir lo que ya sabía en voz alta era horrible. Lo sabía, sabía que Harry no me quería, que nunca me amó, no lo suficiente al menos, pero Ryan no tenía ningún derecho a gritármelo en la cara, como si estuviera escupiéndome la verdad. No era justo, no tenía ningún derecho. No era nada mío para decirlo y ni siquiera mis amigos se atreverían a eso.

Él se quedó quieto tras el golpe, como si no creyera que lo hubiese golpeado. Se tocó la mejilla y su rostro tenía la marca de mis dedos en su piel. Mi mano picaba, así que el golpe que le di le debió doler un poco o al menos le ardía, pero no tanto como sus palabras para mí. Me miraba a los ojos de manera dolida y furiosa, como nunca lo había hecho, y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse al verlo, era como si estuviera advirtiéndome con la mirada que había cometido un error, que nunca debí haberlo golpeado y que se las cobraría muy caro por eso.

Parecía no ser Ryan, el pacífico hombre que aceptaba mis rechazos con sobriedad y madurez. Parecía ser otro, más fuerte y determinado, más rabioso y malvado. Tenía esa mirada dura como acero, no tanto como la de Draco, pero igual era fuerte y no concordaba con el rostro siempre simpático que mostraba. Eso era, ni siquiera su rostro era el de siempre, estaba endurecido, como si fuera de roca, como si alguien lo hubiera tallado y la luz del atardecer parecía bañarlo en fuego.

No. Esto no estaba bien y tuve que dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás al percatarme de ello.

Ryan se acercó más a mí, hasta que sentí su aliento impregnado por el olor a vino de la comida y mi garganta se sintió repentinamente seca y rasposa. Sentí sus manos enterrándose en mis brazos con mucha fuerza y evité demostrarle que me estaba doliendo, y aunque su cara y sus ojos se suavizaron un poco, estaba lejos de ser el de siempre.

Dejé caer mis brazos e intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero me tenía muy bien sujeta.

—Suéltame —exigí en voz baja.

—No. No lo haré. Tienes que entenderlo, Pansy, él que tú lo ames no lo traerá de vuelta, porque él no te ama como yo lo hago, jamás te amara de esta manera —confesó con rabia y pegó su frente en la mía.

No era una confesión dulce como la del hospital, donde se mostró triste y vulnerable, donde me sentí un poco mal por pensar que había perdido su amistad. Ahora parecía ser tosca, como si pretendiera obligarme a que aceptara sus sentimientos de una vez y sus manos me hacían sentir que me obligaría a aceptarlo a la fuerza.

Seguí removiéndome, pero sus dedos parecían pequeños metales calientes que se me adherían en la piel. No quería ni pensar en las marcas que aparecerían mañana. Puse mis manos en su pecho y empecé a empujarlo, intentando hacerle ver que no estaba siendo amable, que estaba haciéndome daño. No deseaba su contacto, ni sus palabras, ni sus sentimientos. No necesitaba, ni quería su amor. Simplemente no era Harry, no era él y nunca lograría suplantarlo en mi corazón.

—Suéltame —pedí nuevamente, empujándolo más, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo.

—No, jamás —expresó.

Sentí sus manos moverse rápidamente hasta mi cuello y luego sentí su boca chocando con la mía, en un movimiento brusco y acelerado. Sus labios empezaron a moverse mientras yo seguía empujándolo y mis labios no se movían, ni se abrían, pero sus dientes pretendían obligarme a ceder.

Sus brazos me rodearon por los hombros, para que dejara de mover los brazos y luego su boca descendió a mi cuello, donde pasó su lengua con gula.

—¡Ryan, basta! —grité, con la cabeza mirando al techo.

Me removía con fuerzas, pero era más fuerte que yo, era mucho más alto que yo. Y empezaba a temer de verdad, temer a toda su presencia. Sentía los brazos pegados a mi torso y su boca no dejaba de moverse, bajando un poco más hasta mis clavículas.

Su voz empezó a sonar, susurrando sobre mi piel húmeda sobre lo mucho que le gustaba, la manera en que me deseaba y su amor hacia mi persona, que él haría que yo olvidara a Harry Potter para siempre, que lo arrancaría de mí a base de besos.

—Idiota, jamás olvidare a Harry, porque lo veo en Annie todos los días, lo veo en su sonrisa y en sus ojos, y por lo que me quede de vida, así será —alegué a su última frase y sus brazos me apretaron más, como si quisiera romperme— ¡Suéltame, Ryan, hazlo, y te juro que no te cruciare!

—Me amaras, Pansy, lo sé —siguió diciendo, mientras sentía su boca casi sobre mi seno izquierdo.

—No lo lograras de esta manera, estúpido, no cuando quieres abusar de mí delante de mi propia hija —declaré enterrando mis manos en su pecho para empujarlo.

Sí, lo sabía: Ryan estaba lleno de furia contra mí, contra lo que decía y hacía, y estaba celoso a más no poder por mis palabras, pero seguía siendo él, seguían siendo una persona buena, o al menos con la moral suficiente para detenerse de hacer algo tan ruin como obligarme a estar con él.

Sentí como sus brazos se aflojaron y me soltaron inmediatamente. Lo vi alejarse, mirándome de manera horrorizada, como si no creyera lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, mirando sus manos con desconcierto. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y yo aproveché para tomar mi varita del buró a lado de mi cama y lo apunté con ella. Mi mano temblaba alrededor de la madera, que ya vibraba ligeramente por mi estado de ánimo. Me sentía realmente segura teniéndola conmigo. Había tenido miedo, temí por un momento, no podía negarlo, porque sentía que estaba muy dispuesto a hacerme suya a la fuerza.

Ryan retrocedió levantando las manos en señal de redención. Su rostro se mostró arrepentido y, a pesar de verme con la varita en la mano, él no hizo el intentó de tomar la suya.

—Te dije que no me volvieras a besar jamás, e hiciste más que eso, Ryan, intentaste abu...

—¡No! No, no, no. Yo jamás te haría daño, Pansy. Por favor, te amo, te deseo, te quiero como a nadie.

—No me importa, no me importa tu amor ahora menos que nunca, no me interesa ahora nada de ti. Me besaste a la fuerza, me obligaste a estar así; no te lo perdonare, jamás perdono algo. ¡Ahora lárgate! —grité a la último y mi varita vibró por las ganas que tenía de enviar una maldición en su contra. Pero no lo haría, no lo lastimaría nada más por todo lo que había hecho por mí hasta ahora, por haberme ayudado cuando Annie estaba a punto de nacer y eso era lo que más me detenía.

—Te amo, Pansy, dame una sola oportunidad —pidió con voz suave, como si nunca me hubiese mirado con rabia y dicho esas cosas que sabían muy bien que me dolería.

—No, jamás, porque no quiero ni puedo quererte —aclaré y di un paso más hacia él, sin bajar la varita y él retrocedió un poco más— Lárgate ahora, Ryan, porque te juro que no soporto verte.

—Perdóname —pidió en voz baja, con los ojos brillante.

—Vete, Ryan —pedí de nuevo sin moverme, pero el tono de mi voz disminuyó— Largo, no quiero verte más, no quiero verte jamás. No entiendes nada, Ryan, jamás lo harás, nunca entenderás que no siento nada por ti.

—Pero sé que puedes llegar a sentirlo —aseguró con confianza.

—¡Largo! —grité y el llanto de Annie empezó a sonar.

Ryan hizo el intento de acercarse para ir con ella, pero antes de que lo hiciera, envié un hechizo en su contra, haciendo que se golpeara con la puerta. Había utilizado la suficiente fuerza para empujarlo, pero no lastimarlo de gravedad.

No quería herirlo, no quería problemas con nadie, no quería volver a ese tiempo cuando, después de la guerra, tuve que defenderme de todos los ataques al que me vi sujeta, y a veces hería a las personas que me atacaban. Muy dentro de mí sabía que era por defenderme, que sólo contestaba a sus provocaciones, que sólo defendía mi vida, pero igual sentía un poco de lástima por ellos, pues no sabía realmente a quienes les habían quitado, por quien ser querido querían justicia y atacaban por venganza, a cuantas personas no habrían matado mis padres, y ellos solo querían desquitar su dolor.

—No volverás acercarte a ella —prometí. Él empezó a sobarse la cabeza y luego me miró con enojo— Vete, antes de que use un maleficio en tu contra.

—Está bien, dejare que te tranquilices, pero volveremos hablar —dijo y abrió la puerta.

Yo salí tras de él y me aseguré de que se saliera realmente del departamento. Cerré la puerta con todos los encantamientos que se me ocurrían y luego volví a ver a mi hija, quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la arrullé, tarareando una canción para ella. Sentí la rabia y el miedo muy adentro todavía, rabia porque me volviera a besar, porque no lo entendiera, rabia por sus palabras de que a Harry yo no le importaba y su terquedad para no entender que jamás sentiría algo por él y que Annie no era su hija y jamás lo sería. Pero más miedo a que no se detuviera.

Le di el biberón a Annie y ella se durmió. La dejé suavemente sobre mi cama y la rodeé de almohadas. Después caminé a mi escritorio y tomé un pergamino y pluma. Necesitaba enviarle una carta a Draco, necesitaba irme ya de aquí pues no quería ver a Ryan nunca más, no luego de haber intentado eso. Ahora estaba plenamente segura de que él no desistiría y estaba cansada de ello y no quería vivir con miedo. Y Annie tenía que conocer a Harry, pues era obvio que ya se había acostumbrado a otra presencia paternal y no quería eso para ella. Era una Potter, era la hija del héroe, la primogénita y, sobre todo, necesitaba a su padre con ella.

Envié la carta a Draco diciéndole que volvería a Inglaterra, que necesitaba que me hiciera el favor de habilitar mi mansión, que la restaurara por completo, con ese dinero que él manejaba en mi cuenta de Francia, y que vendiera los objetos que restaban. Ya no quería ver nada de ellos, ni siquiera los que me gustaban y que por un tiempo decoraron también la casa que compartí con Harry. Era mejor que Annie no tuviera ningún contacto con mi pasado, aunque sabía que algún día se enteraría de todo lo que hice, de todo lo que sus abuelos hicieron y sus tíos también, porque nadie guardaría el secreto, le reclamarían y reprocharían cosas que nunca vio y vivió, pero eso a nadie le importaría, algunas personas le echarían en cara por ser la hija de una amiga de mortífagos, ser hija una descendiente de los Parkinson, asesinos que trabajaban para Voldemort. Ser la hija del Salvador no le salvaría todo el tiempo.

También le dije que le pidiera a Narcissa y a Astoria que se encargaran del diseño de la mansión, que confiaba completamente en sus gustos, que la renovaran hasta dejarla como nueva y yo llegaría a levantar mis hechizos, pero que por mientras llamaran a mi elfo Hazpin para que les permitiera entrar a ella. También le dije que renunciaría a mi trabajo, sin decirle mis verdaderos motivos, no quería que Draco se apareciera por aquí y dañara a Ryan, pues sabía que el rubio no se contenía y podía ser tan cruel como en el pasado, más cuando ya conocía las intenciones del hombre al leer su mente hace varios meses. Igual le pedí que si podía conseguirme un traslador directamente para su casa, no quería que nadie me viera, no quería llegar al ministerio y que todos me vieran con mi hija en brazos, ya que se lo dirían a Harry antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. Si Potter iba a gritarme, tendría que ser en mis dominios.

Sabía que mi carta lo alarmaría, pues era un sinfín de ideas revueltas y apresuradas, hasta mis letras parecían ser temblorosas y urgentes, como si estuviera escapando de nuevo. Y eso estaba haciendo, pero para volver a mi hogar, no al de Harry, sino al mío de donde nunca debí haber salido, permanecer ahí me hubiera salvado de un corazón roto, pero tampoco tendría a mi vida conmigo: mi pequeñita Annie. Criaría a Annie en la renovada mansión Parkinson, donde mi hija ocuparía su lugar como heredera de todo y las protecciones no dejarían que nadie nos dañara.

Después de enviarla, enterré la cara entre mis manos. Cuando llegué hace casi año y medio, pensé que podría quedarme para siempre, irme para siempre de Inglaterra y de la vida de Harry Potter, perder todo contacto con él y no verlo nunca más en lo que restaba de vida, pero luego me enteré de mi embarazo y sabía que, o Harry vendría aquí o yo regresaría, en algún momento. Y resultó ser la segunda opción, más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado.

Ahora tenía que coger fuerzas para hacerlo, para hacerle frente después de tantos meses, para confesarle que teníamos una hija y que mi rabia le había evitado el saberlo. Sabía que me odiaría, que me lo reprocharía, que me gritaría y que exigiría verla cuanto quisiera y yo no me opondría. Y eso estaría bien, pues así Annie podría llevar una vida más o menos normal, crecería con sus dos padres, aunque no estén juntos ni se amen. Crecería feliz, nos encargaríamos de eso.

Me acerqué a la cama y acaricié su mejilla con mis dedos y miré embelesada su gesto al sentirme. Besé su frente y acaricié su cabello.

—Es hora de volver, mi cielo, es hora de que conozcas a donde perteneces —murmuré.

Y sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida.

* * *

Hola. Aquí está, como ustedes quisieron.

Vale, he tenido la cabeza por otros rumbos y no me he dado la tarea de contestar los comentarios personalmente, ni siquiera la decencia para agradecerles por sus palabras de aliento. Pero en verdad muchas gracias por todo y por subirme los ánimos.

Bien, por estas fechas hubo un puente en la universidad y me puse manos a la obra para terminar por completo este fic. Casi lo logro. No se preocupen, seguiré publicando como ya hemos acordado, sólo que no pude cumplir con mi propio reto de terminarlo este fin de semana, me bloqué en el capítulo final, que para que ustedes lleguen a él, todavía falta.

Entonces nos leemos el jueves.

By. Cascabelita


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

A la mañana siguiente del incidente con Ryan, me había aparecido muy temprano en la oficina de mi jefe, pidiéndole unos minutos de su tiempo, pues tenía que decirle algo importante. El hombre aceptó y se sorprendió al escucharme decir que renunciaba y, muy amablemente, me preguntó el motivo. No quise decirle que era por su hijo, lo que había hecho la noche anterior y su terquedad para aceptar mi rechazo, no quería sumarle problemas a Ryan con su propio padre, así que le mentí diciendo que tenía asuntos que resolver y que mi esposo necesitaba de mi ayuda.

Después de escucharme mencionar a Harry Potter, asintió conformé. Era en verdad molesto que hasta en esa parte del mundo lo admiraran con tanta devoción, pero era una ventaja en realidad, al menos podía seguir llamándome la señora Potter en algunas ocasiones realmente importantes. ¿Quién contradeciría a la esposa del Salvador, al menos en esta parte del mundo? Luego de despedirme del señor Brennan, agradeciéndole por la oportunidad y el gran trabajo, me dirigí a mi oficina para recoger mis cosas, pues me iría inmediatamente del país.

No me topé en ningún momento con Ryan, y de verdad lo agradecía, pues no quería volver a ver su cara por un largo tiempo, nunca sería mejor. Caminé directo hacia la salida del bufete y me aparecí a los pies del edificio, donde les pedí a los trabajadores del lugar que no volvieran a permitirle el paso a Ryan Brennan. Ellos asintieron y no fue necesario mostrarle una foto de él, pues lo conocían por la frecuencia con la que venía a mi departamento. Subí al elevador directo a mi piso y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, vi a la niñera de Annie con ella y suspiré, pues sabía que igual tenía que hablar con ella.

No fue una conversación sencilla para mí, pues la mujer estaba encariñada con Annie y mi hija con ella, pero aceptó mi palabra, pues le hice saber que tenía que irme de la ciudad por una emergencia. Le pagué lo que restaba del mes y le di un poco más, para que se ayudara mientras buscaba un nuevo trabajo. A la cuatro de la tarde se despidió de nosotras y pude ver sus ojos cristalinos al sostener a Annie por última vez.

Tomé de nuevo el papel que había dejado sobre mi tocador en el dormitorio y releí la carta que me llegó de Draco esa misma mañana, preguntándome si todo estaba bien y que inmediatamente empezaría con lo de la mansión, que lo más seguro es que para dentro de un mes estuviera lista, pero, si lo deseaba, podía quedarme en la mansión Malfoy el tiempo que quisiera, que era más que bienvenida a su hogar. Y antes de ir a renunciar, le envié una carta aceptando su oferta, pues no quería seguir en este sitio, así que inicié una vez con recoger nuestras cosas, moviendo mi varita rápidamente alrededor de la habitación. En dos maletas grandes cupo todo, junto con la cuna que empequeñecí para poder llevármela, al igual que el moisés de parte de Blaise.

Ya en la noche me llegó otra carta de Draco, diciendo que me enviaría un traslador al día siguiente que se activaría hasta el otro día, para que llegara a buena hora a Inglaterra. Y eso fue lo que pasó, cuando el traslador estaba a punto de activarse, abracé con fuerzas a Annie, ocultando su cara en mi pecho y cerré los ojos con fuerzas, repitiendo en mi mente que todo lo tenía en mi bolsa, empequeñecido. Al sentir de nuevo el piso bajo mis pies, suspiré de alivio, alivio por estar lejos de Ryan y nerviosa por estar cerca de Harry otra vez después de tanto tiempo. Tenía en mis brazos a nuestra hija, era literalmente una vida completa lejos de él, una vida nueva, pequeña y hermosa.

Llegué justamente al medio día a Inglaterra, viendo el patio blanco por la nieve a través de las grandes ventanas del salón.

Sentí unos brazos sostenerme por los hombros y sin dudar, apreté más fuerte a Annie y ella se quejó, pero sin hacer más que empezar a mover sus manos en mi ropa. Era buena en esto, en trasladarme, pero con Annie en brazos me era difícil no tambalearme.

Levanté el rostro y me encontré con la sonrisa ladeada de Draco.

—Hola, Pansy —me saludó él, abrazándome junto con Annie.

—Hola, Dragón —dije, suspirando con tranquilidad.

Astoria se acercó para saludarme, al igual que Narcissa y Lucius, quien no podía salir de la mansión por el arresto domiciliario al que estaba sometido. Abracé a todos y le di a mi hija a Narcissa, quien deseaba conocerla ya.

—Es preciosa, como dijo Astoria —halago Narccisa, mirándola al rostro y Annie sonreía para ella.

—Gracias. Lucius, que gusto me da verte —expresé y lo abracé ligeramente.

—El gusto es mío —dijo sonriendo.

Dos elfos aparecieron inmediatamente y uno de ellos se llevó mis cosas y el otro avisó que ya estaba todo listo en el jardín para tomar el almuerzo. Ellos me guiaron al lugar, aunque ya lo conocía, pues era el lugar favorito de Astoria. Me senté entre Draco y Narcissa, y acepté la taza de té que el elfo me ofrecía.

—¿Pasó algo, querida? Tu llegada me alegra más que nada, pero fue algo tan abrupto y nos preocupó tanto tu carta —me preguntó Narcissa.

—Lo sé y lo lamento —me disculpé y vi sus rostros negando, pues no era necesario la disculpa— Lo que pasa es que Ryan, mi compañero del trabajo se enamoró de mí e insistía en que le diera una oportunidad. No quería hacerlo y tomé la decisión de irme después de que me besara a la fuerza delante de Annie, no deseando que las cosas llegaran más lejos —dije con calma, sin querer agregar la fuerza que había ejercido en mí y que la tela de mi vestido cubría las ligeras marcas rojizas que dejaron sus dedos al apretarme de aquella manera, y que sus labios no sólo permanecieron en mi boca.

Solo de recordarlo me estremecía.

Miré como la mandíbula de Draco se tensaba y me miraba con esa mueca afilada, como si supiera que ocultaba algo o no estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Lo miré de vuelta, intentando no demostrar nada, aunque era difícil pues él me conocía tan bien como yo a él. A como decía Theo en el colegio, éramos las dos caras de una sola moneda, sabíamos perfectamente lo que el otro pensaba y como actuaría.

—Te lo dije, Pansy, ese tipo no me agradaba —amonestó Draco con fuerzas.

—Sólo fue un beso, mi amor —lo calmó Astoria, teniendo a Scorpius sobre sus rodillas.

Fue más que eso, pero no iba a decirlo.

Miré al precioso niño, tenía diez meses ya y había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi. Estaba tan gordito y sonriente, así que extendí mis manos hacia él y él pidió que yo lo cargara. Draco me lo pasó y lo abracé, luego besé su mejilla. Miré a Annie y ella sólo me veía con curiosidad, pero no hacía gesto de nada, estaba muy tranquila siendo sostenida por Narcissa, y Lucius la veía con una ceja alzada, pero aun así tomaba una de las manos de Annie. En cambio, Scorpius intentó alcanzarla, pero Annie no le mostraba el mismo interés.

Sabía que era algo fuerte para Lucius esta situación, quizá nunca en su vida imaginó que yo me casaría con Harry Potter, que la hija de sus compañeros mortífigos ocuparía ese lugar en el otro bando después de la guerra, la esposa de quien fue la desgracia de su familia, no tanto como Voldemort, pero participó en ello y además de que si no estaba en Azkaban fue por la ayuda que Narcissa le brindó en la batalla final y Harry les había devuelto el favor salvando a Draco de Azkaban y a Lucius del beso del dementor. También debía ser raro tener a la primera hija de Harry Potter bajo sus protecciones, y más sin que el héroe supiera de ella. Estaba segura de que, si le diera a Lucius la oportunidad de contárselo a Harry, él se reiría al decírselo.

—No. No viste su mente, Astoria —continuó hablando Draco y le presté toda mi atención— Él quería a Pansy no de una sana manera, no se conformaba con su rechazo y estaba empeñado a llegar a ellas. Era un deseo que empezaba a tomar la forma de obsesión —nos hizo saber Draco y lo vi tomar con fuerzas su copa de agua. Eso ya lo había dado por hecho, a pesar de la negativa de Ryan por aceptar sus intenciones— ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? —me preguntó.

—No lo vi necesario, realmente nunca se portó mal conmigo, sólo fue el beso que yo no soporté y más por como reclamaba a Annie como suya ya —dije. Eso era lo que más me enojaba de todo. Miré a Annie, nunca hubiera permitido que Ryan ocupara un lugar tan importante en su vida— Annie igual le tomó cariño y la discusión de hace unos días fue porque entre sus balbuceos Annie lo llamó pa —les conté, mirando a mi hija— Harry no sabe de su existencia y no estoy segura cuando se lo diré todavía, pero no quería que Annie siguiera frecuentando a Ryan cuando tiene a su padre aquí.

—Podrías hacerle de todos modos una visita, ¿no, Draco? —habló Lucius en voz baja, con la mirada fría y sosteniendo aun la mano de Annie, quien lo miraba atentamente.

—Podría hacerlo —aceptó Draco la opinión de su padre.

—¡Lucius, Draco! Ustedes no harán nada —se adelantó Narcissa, porque yo estaba a punto de pedir lo mismo. Annie la miró un poco asustada por la voz, pero la rubia la calmó acariciando su cabello y sonriéndole— Está bien, querida —le habló Narcissa directamente y Annie le sonrió de vuelta, moviendo sus manos para tomar la cucharita del té, que al final Narcissa se la alcanzó para que jugara con ella, luego me miró a mí— Lo bueno que ya están aquí y ese hombre no podrá acercarse a ustedes.

—Eso espero, de todos modos, no le dije que volvería a Inglaterra, ni que renuncié al día siguiente del incidente, es seguro que ya lo sepa, pero me da igual —me encogí de hombros y puse a Scorpius sobre mis piernas y él niño empezó a saltar.

Pasaron las cuatro semanas que duraría la renovación de mi mansión, y aunque al principio creí que Annie no se adaptaría al lugar donde estábamos, eso no fue problema, pues parecía encantada de ver más rostros y todos ellos la trataban con mucho cariño, hasta Lucius, que en ocasiones tomaba a Scorpius y Annie en sus piernas cuando estábamos en el jardín y les hablaba con calma, en voz baja y suave. Para mí era sorprendente como ambos niños parecían calmarse al ritmo de su voz, hasta quedarse dormidos.

—Siempre ha tenido ese efecto; cuando quería que Draco se durmiera, sólo tenía que decirle a Lucius que lo sostuviera —me dijo una vez Narcissa, cuando yo contemplaba la escena.

—Es por su voz, habla muy suave y bajito para ellos, los tranquiliza sin dudar —acotó Astoria sonriendo y caminó hacia él para tomar a Scorpius y llevarlo a su habitación para que tomara la siesta.

Yo hice lo mismo y tomé Annie, llevándomela a la misma habitación de Scorpius. Annie dormía conmigo, pero durante las tardes tomaba la siesta en la habitación de Scorpius, donde un elfo acomodó el moisés para ella.

Durante ese tiempo igual había empezado a tramitar unos cuantos permisos para establecer mi propio despacho. En realidad, no quería volver a trabajar para alguien o, peor aún, para el ministerio, no después de ausentarme por tanto tiempo o cuando se enteren de la existencia de la hija de Potter y no dejen de acosarme con preguntas de si a dónde he estado o porque volví. Si, era mejor no tentar a la suerte, pues aquellos seres agotarían mi paciencia y terminaría en Azkaban por unos cuantos maleficios.

También lo hacía por Annie, no quería estar más tiempo lejos de ella, suficiente había sido dejarla con una niñera en Nueva York y perderme, desde mi perspectiva, su crecimiento, y en un despacho propio pondría el horario a mi gusto y podría verla en cualquier momento del día. Aunque no debía descartar lo de la niñera, tendría que contratar a alguien que estuviera completamente dedicada a ella, aunque ahora yo estaría todo el tiempo al pendiente de ambas. Había pensado que podría ser ahí mismo en la mansión Parkinson, donde yo decidiría quien entraría y quien no, donde estaría al resguardo de mis protecciones y Annie estaría muy bien custodiada.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo ya? —preguntó Draco el día que le había manifestado mis ideas y terminando de rellenar el formulario que exigía el ministerio.

Estábamos en su despacho, él sentado atrás del escritorio y mirándome con un poco de intranquilidad. Draco había revisado el formulario, después de que se lo entregara, sólo para que me diera su opinión, además, necesitaba de su lechuza para entregarlo. Igual tendría que salir ya a comprar una, la necesitaría, pues en Nueva York utilizaba la de Draco, quien regresaba siempre a casa después de dos días conmigo.

Miré la seriedad de mi amigo y supe que estaba esperando una respuesta. Draco estaba preocupado, de hecho, desde que me divorcié, esa parecía ser su cara al mirarme siempre. Estaba preocupado por mí y por todo lo que acontecía en mi vida.

—Si —contesté y aunque estaba intentando controlarme, sabía que mi mirada no le engañaba en nada.

—Sabes que después de que envié estos papeles al ministerio para darte de alta como una abogada independiente, todo el mundo sabrá que regresaste y…

—Lo sé, Draco, lo sé —dije levantándome de la silla.

Caminé hacia la mesa donde tenía botellas ordenadas y copas vacías. Tomé una copa de vino e intenté tranquilizarme, que mi corazón dejara de latir con tanta furia y que mis manos dejaran de lado ese ligero temblor. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, cada día me ponía más cerca de Harry Potter, pues sabía que él iría a buscarme, o esperaba que eso hiciera, o al menos que se enterara que había vuelto, y no sabía cómo manejarlo, no sabía manejar mis emociones, las múltiples emociones que cargaba. Me había ido por miedo a enfrentar su confesión de poco amor, para mantener en resguardo mis emociones, sentimientos y sobre todo mi orgullo, sin darle la cara para no demostrarle todo el dolor que estaba en mí, y ahora, tenía que hacerle frente, con un gran secreto y atenida a su explosión. Pero una cosa era segura, yo no pensaba buscarlo, él tendría que llegar a mí si así lo quería, si así lo deseaba, o si Ginevra se lo permitía.

—No están juntos, Pansy —era lo que me había dicho Astoria una tarde, mientras acostábamos a los niños.

No giré a verla, mirando atentamente el rostro sereno de mi hija. Apreté los labios al escucharle y sentí mi corazón tamborilear en mi pecho, como si estuviera celebrando ese hecho.

—Al menos eso es lo que dicen mis fuentes. Además, él no ha dejado de buscarte, mi hermana me contó que una amiga que trabaja en el ministerio le dijo que aún sigue buscándote, junto a los dos Weasley —siguió diciendo, sabiendo que la escuchaba y prefería ignorarla.

Daphne trabajaba con editorial de El Profeta, pues prácticamente su padre la había comprado para ella, como un regalo de bodas. Ella no tenía la necesidad de trabajar en ese lugar, pero estaba feliz con todo lo que hacía. Y los dos Weasley no eran más que el matrimonio de Hermione y Ron. No le contesté nada a Astoria y simplemente me encogí de hombros como si no importara, sin dejar de mirar a Annie, y la escuché suspirar.

No sabía porque Harry y Ginevra no estaban juntos o porque él seguía sin firmar los papeles, papeles que guardo en mi bolso y que miraba de vez en cuando para saber si por fin era libre, pero nada. Y el que Potter y la pelirroja no estén juntos, me hacía dudar, pero muy en fondo me alegraba.

También me sentía algo de angustia por todo el cambio que había surgido en tan poco tiempo. No era fácil, así como tampoco fue fácil adaptarme a Nueva York, pero al menos aquí estaba Draco y su familia para no sentirme completamente sola. Millicent ya estaba enterada de la mayoría de las cosas, menos de lo que había sucedido con Ryan, esperaba su visita para contarle todo, no podía decirle en una carta, pues me parecía algo grotesco. Así como ella también tenía que contarme su relación formal con Blaise, desde hace un mes, una noticia que me alegraba, pero me sorprendía que hubiera aceptado tan rápido.

Caminé hacia la ventana y miré en el patio a Astoria y Narcissa con los dos niños sobre una manta en el suelo, como si de un picnic se tratara. Era raro ver a Narcissa sentada directamente en el pasto, Astoria era más sencilla, así que no era de sorprenderse, pero Narcissa de seguro fue dejando de lado su aristocrática crianza por el amor a Scorpius. Ese niño había nacido para ser la luz de la familia Malfoy, así como Annie nació para mí, para ser mi mayor esperanza en este mundo.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y luego como unos brazos me rodeaban por completo. Me recargué sobre el pecho de Draco y respiré profundamente el aroma de su ropa. Olía a menta y madera, muy suave.

—Todo estará bien, Pansy, yo estaré siempre de tu lado —aseguró.

—Lo sé. Sé que estarás ahí —suspiré y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No quería llorar, pero el presentimiento era grande: la cosas no serían fáciles— Lo hago por ella, Draco, Annie no merece padecer el rencor que le tengo a su padre y ni Harry merece la crueldad que le he hecho al negarle a su hija.

—Porque fue idiota —dijo Draco.

—Es un gryffindor, ¿qué esperabas? —bufé, intentando dejar mi dolor de lado, y él empezó a reír.

—Cierto —aceptó y me besó el cabello— Más bien debería ser, ¿Qué esperabas tú? —preguntó suavemente, después de largos segundos.

—Ser feliz, Draco, ser feliz después de haber vivido con miedo, miedo a perder a mis padres, de haberlos perdido, miedo al verte a ti y a Theo y a Blaise en peligro, miedo a no sobrevivir la guerra, miedo a que me atacaran por la espalda después… toda mi vida se basaba en el miedo, hasta que él llegó.

—Lo lamento, Pansy —susurró y yo giré para abrazarlo de vuelta.

—No lo hagas —pedí y apreté entre mis manos la tela gris de su túnica—Esto me lo busqué yo solita, nunca en mi vida debí haber imaginado que un león y una serpiente podrían estar juntos sin dañarse. Nunca debí pensar que podría ser el amor de la vida del héroe, que yo, una simple slytherin, amiga de mortífagos, la sangrepura odiosa, podría estar al lado del Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Era absurdo, lo sabía en aquel tiempo, pero no me importó. Pensé que, después de tanta mierda en mi vida, me lo merecía. ¡Joder! De verdad creí que me lo merecía.

Respiré profundamente y me alejé de sus brazos. Había creído eso. creí que me tocaba ser feliz, que merecía serlo después de tanto. Él era el mayor premio de todos y me lo merecía. Pero no. La vida tuvo que demostrarme que no debí soñar tan alto, y que si algo me merecía era solo la consecuencia de mis actos, una cruel consecuencia.

Draco negó con la cabeza y volvió a su escritorio. Yo hice lo mismo y tomé mi lugar delante de él, dejando la copa sobre el escritorio. Él seguía acomodando los papeles para rellenar que había solicitado para darme de alta del ministerio. Mi firma ya estaba ahí y sólo hacía falta enviarlos y esperar la respuesta.

Cuando vi partir la lechuza, mis manos temblaron, pero lo disimulé sosteniendo mi copa y bebiéndome todo el líquido de él. Draco seguía mirándome con interés, esperando quizá el momento es que me derrumbara. Sólo pasó una vez, una sola vez en que me vio llorar y fue el día que abandoné mi matrimonio. No volvería a suceder, no me derrumbaría otra vez y menos por la misma persona.

* * *

Había pasado más de seis meses buscando a Pansy al otro lado del mundo, más allá del mar como decía Teddy, y la cosa no era tan fácil como lo había pensado en un principio. Era un país grande y con más gente de la que creía. Nunca había viajado a Estados Unidos y era realmente difícil ubicarme en esos lugares y hasta en el clima que tenían, si en mi propio continente era difícil investigar, del otro lado no sabía ni por dónde ir.

Hermione había dado a luz a una preciosa pelirroja de ojos azules a principios de agosto, por lo tanto, había dejado de estar activamente ayudándome, pero siempre le consultábamos todo y creaba teorías y nuevas ideas. Ron me siguió ayudando como siempre, pero no podía pedirle más de lo que hacía, no cuando Rose estaba tan pequeñita y necesita de sus padres.

Yo seguí por mi cuenta, junto con mis tres aurores de confianza para hacerlo, nos habíamos dividido para abarcar más lugares y tampoco lo hacíamos juntos, ni al mismo tiempo; cada uno fue viajando solo, pues no podíamos pedir un permiso para los cuatro al mismo tiempo e irnos por tantos días o semanas. Primero había viajado Timothy Fawler y había investigado en Los Ángeles, Denver y Alaska, pero, después de dos semanas, regresó sin nada. Lucas Withcher buscó por California, Malibu y Florida, y había negado con la cabeza a penas al verme, dos semanas después. Y Tobías Jenner en Arizona, Míchigan, Nueva Jersey. Y luego fue mi turno en Colorado, Illinois y Washington.

Pero nada, no había pista de ella en ningún de esos lados. Sabía que aún quedaban muchos lugares en los que buscar, pero no podía provocar que mis tres aurores faltaran a su trabajo sólo por ayudarme, aunque sus ausencias estaba más que justificada por mi parte, haciéndome responsable de todos los problemas, pero ni yo podía librarme de las reprimendas por parte del jefe y no podía abandonar por completo mi trabajo, y ya había tenido unos cuantos reportes por ausentarme, ya fuera por mis borracheras o por mi búsqueda inalcanzable.

Me daba igual perder mi trabajo. Nunca deseaba hacer uso de mi nombre, pero era el jodido Harry Potter, el puto Salvador del Mundo Mágico, y por una maldita vez haría uso de ello, después de todo, era mi vida que estaba en juego de nuevo. Pansy era mi vida y todos debían saberlo.

Me sentía derrotado, cada día un poco más, como si no pudiera ya con nada, hasta caminar me parecía cansado y sólo la perspectiva de que en una de esas búsquedas pudiera encontrarla, era lo que me mantenía en pie. Aunque estaba a punto de creer en las palabras de Ron: Pansy no quería ser encontrada, y a veces pensaba que no lo lograría, pues ella misma me pidió que no lo hiciera, que la dejara libre.

—No puedo hacerlo, mi amor, no puedo dejarte libre, y aunque lo intentara, no sería capaz de lograrlo —murmuré para mí, sentado en la sala desnuda que una vez compartí con ella.

De vez en cuando me daba por volver a casa, a veces imaginando que un día simplemente la encontraría aquí, que estaría esperándome y entonces me diría que he tardado tanto, que ella ha estado buscándome también por mucho tiempo, luego me abrazaría y me golpearía el pecho enojada, hasta que yo tomara su rostro ente mis manos y la besaría hasta sacar todo el aire de nuestros pulmones y, aun así, no me imaginaba ser capaz de soltarla. Cuando la encontrara, no la soltaría jamás, ni siquiera un instante, renunciaría a todo por ella, para no dejar de verla nunca.

Y debía regañarme por esos pensamientos, pues eso no sucedería y lo único que lograría sería perder el juicio.

La casa estaba bañada de recuerdos, no había un solo centímetro de la casa en la que pudiera mirar sin que algo se repitiera en mi mente. A veces cuando recordaba algo de ella en algún especifico lugar, podía sentir hasta los olores que había en ese día. Como en la cocina que olía a café amargo y caliente, porque a ella le encantaba así, pero también olía a galletas recién hechas o tarta de melaza. A veces en nuestra habitación podía sentir su perfume, olía a algo floral y cítrico al mismo tiempo, como manzana verde, y era algo refrescante, no estaba seguro de lo que era en sí, lo único que sabía era que me encantaba y más sobre su piel de fría porcelana, calentándose poco a poco debajo de mis manos.

—La única manera para dejarte ir, es que me mataras —suspiré y me pasé una mano por la cara, después de retirarme los lentes— Y lo peor de todo es que lo estás haciendo, me estás matando lentamente, mi vida, me estás dando la peor de las muertes.

Me levanté del sofá y subí a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta esperaba encontrarme con todo destruido, pero no, al parecer los elfos decidieron arreglarla. Todo estaba intacto, los cristales eran perfectos y la madera no tenía ningún rasguño. Pero estaba tan vacío y olía a abandono, quizá ese era ahora el olor que yo desprendía. Abandonado, con mi casa abandonada y mi corazón vacío. Estaba seguro de que, si aun Pansy decidiera volver a esta casa, ya no sería lo mismo, la usencia y el dolor estaba invadiendo todo, como plaga acabando con toda la estructura.

La cama, nuestra cama, estaba acomodada sin ningún pliegue en las sábanas y las almohadas estaban perfectamente alineadas. A Pansy le gustaba que todo estuviera blanco en ella, que ningún color plateado o dorado lo arruinara, decía que era para mantener la paz entre nosotros, para que no peleáramos por los colores de nuestras casas. ¡Joder! En lo menos que pensaba cuando estaba en la cama con ella era en los colores o en las peleas, sólo pensaba en ella sobre mí o debajo, gimiendo o gritando. Daba igual el orden, sólo estar haciendo el amor como desesperados. El color y las peleas se iban al demonio en esos momentos.

—Pudo haber puesto sábanas verdes y me habría valido en realidad —murmuré.

No me atrevía acercarme a la cama, cómo poder acercarme donde pasé días y noches enteras haciéndole el amor, recorriéndola con la mirada y la boca, tocando y acariciando todo a mi paso, porque no me sentía satisfecho, jamás lograba saciarme de su presencia. Siempre quedaba con más hambre aun después de comerla. Era una necesidad, como si intentaran aplastarme los pulmones y ella fuera el aire que necesitaba. Era mi todo, maldita sea, mi todo, mi mundo, mi vida.

Salí de esa habitación no soportando estar ni un minuto más en ella. Era una vida arruinada y aquí sólo se encontraban los escombros de todo eso, hasta yo era un conjunto de escombros que ella dejó atrás.

Cuando llegué a la sala, de una sola pieza pues mis piernas temblaban ante tanto, la chimenea se encendió y luego salió Hermione. Miré su rostro sonrojado y su frente brillaba por una ligera capa de sudor, que hacía que algunos mechones de cabello castaño de pegará a su piel. Era como si hubiera corrido mucho. Tenía en la mano una carpeta que se estaba arrugando alrededor de sus dedos. Elevé una ceja al verla en ese estado, pues parecía haber escapado de una veintena de mortífagos o algo parecido.

Sentí mi alarma encenderse, quizá hubo una fuga de Azkaban y nadie sabía dónde contactarme y por eso ella venía a buscarme. O peor aún, que algo malo le había pasado a mi ahijada de cuatro meses.

—Hermione, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Rose está bien? —pregunté.

—Porque estás aquí, no te hace nada bien, bebes más cuando pasas primero aquí —dijo con regaño, ignorando mis preguntas y paseando su mirada por todo el lugar.

Igual miré la sala, los elfos seguían manteniéndola limpia a pesar de nuestras ausencias. Volví la mirada a mi amiga, pues entre más veía el lugar, más deprimente me parecía.

—Hermione, eso no importa ahora. ¿Por qué vienes así? —insistí, luego de sacudir la cabeza y alejar mis malos pensamientos.

Ella apretó con ambas manos la carpeta, bajando la mano mirada a los papeles, como si apenas notara que los traía. Me acerqué a ella e intenté quitarle la carpeta, pues parecía ser la clave de todo esto.

—Ella volvió —susurró muy bajito y soltó la carpeta.

—¿Quién? ¿ella quién? —pregunté.

Hermione señaló con la mirada la carpeta y entonces la abrí.

Adentró había un conjunto de papeles, un formulario contestado y, anexado, la autorización con el sello del ministerio y firmado por el ministro.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con locura al ver las letras, pues yo las conocía muy bien y conocía aún más a la dueña de esos dedos que escribieron eso. Eran las mismas letras que me avisaron de su partida, que me habían reprochado mi poco amor y me habían matado por su ausencia desde ese día en mi vida. Aun podía recordar esa carta, pues aquel día lo había leído más de cien veces sólo para asegurarme que no estaba teniendo una maldita pesadilla.

Revisé las hojas una por una, hasta tres veces por temor a equivocarme, a que todo fuera producto de mi mente desesperada y desquiciada ya. Y la firma, la misma firma que dejó sobre los malditos papeles que me mataban cada día y que parecía esperar que yo pusiera la mía a su lado, la elegante firma que estaba al final sólo confirmaba lo que ya sabía.

—Pansy volvió —dije con la voz temblando.

Me dejé caer sobre uno de los sofás y me pasé la mano por el cabello, mirando otra vez la firma, la confirmación de su regreso a la vida, a mi vida, de su retorno a mi existencia, porque quiera o no, yo voy a estar ahí, aunque me mande al infierno de ida y vuelta, no se deshará de mi tan fácilmente como pretendía.

Quizá era eso también, quizá ella también no pudo estar sin mí y por eso volvió. Esperaba que fuera eso, esperaba con ilusión que fuera eso, que su amor hacia mí la obligó a volver, pero la conocía, lamentablemente la conocía muy bien para saber que no era así.

Pansy no era de las que se arrepentía de sus actos, era la dama perfecta, obstinada, orgullosa y temperamental. Sabía lo que hacía sin dudar y sin arrepentirse de sus palabras y acciones. Sabía que no volvió por mí. Me jugaba mi magia que no era por mí, pero eso no importaba. No me importaba en absoluto.

Pasé mucho tiempo buscándola y ahora no me iba a cuestionar sus motivos que la hicieron regresar, sólo me importaba verla de nuevo. Y tenerla conmigo. Ella volvería conmigo, aunque no quisiera, simplemente porque yo era el maldito Salvador del Mundo Mágico, y aun en la vida de Pansy Parkin… Pansy Potter, eso tenía que pesar, porque, joder, ella era mía.

* * *

Hola. Como lo prometi, aquí lo tienen.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos el lunes.

By. Cascabelita.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

La autorización de mi petición llegó dos semanas después de enviarla, directamente a mi mansión, cuando las festividades navideñas terminaron. Había pasado todo ese tiempo en Malfoy Manor, donde tuvimos una verdadera fiesta como familia, no como la de hace un año, en el enorme departamento y solo con la presencia de Millicent y aunque estuvo bien, igual extrañaba estar rodeada de más personas, y a Annie pareció gustarle tanto. Los ojitos verdes de mi hija brillaron con ilusión al ver las luces del árbol y junto con Scorpius, no se detuvieron en ir gateando hasta él, intentando tomar las brillantes esferas que colgaban de las ramas y tocar los regalos que habían puestos ya bajo el árbol.

Annie y yo tuvimos grandes obsequios para la mañana de navidad, tantos que no sabía ya donde los metería, aparte de la familia Malfoy, igual habían llegado regalos por parte de Theo, Daphne, Millicent y Blaise, siendo que estos dos últimos no pudieron llegar porque mi moreno amigo había decido llevársela de vacaciones, según él celebrando que por fin su futura y terca esposa se haya apiadado de él para darle una oportunidad. Draco y yo reímos mucho al leer su carta, y Astoria simplemente había negado con una sonrisa, pidiendo que no nos burláramos de Blaise, pues suficiente lo había hecho sufrir Millicent.

Fueron grandes días en realidad, donde pude olvidarme por completo lo que me esperaba, pero ya era tres de enero y era momento de tomar mi posición como la señora Parkinson, ahora que oficialmente me habían hecho entrega de la mansión.

Suspiré tranquila al llegar de nuevo aquel lugar. Como deseaba ver la mansión por completo, preferí aparecerme en el patio delantero de la mansión y no adentro, quería descubrirla poco a poco, sabiendo que lo que ordenaron Narcissa y Astoria sería de mi total agrado. Miré de un lado a otro el patio, cubierto de espesa y blanca nieve, con los árboles y arbustos espolvoreados en blanco, y aunque sabía que el jardín se apreciaría mejor cuando llegara la primavera, era obvio que aun así era mejor que antes, a ese marchito y sombrío jardín, donde apenas se reusaba crecer el pasto o las pequeñas flores.

También observé de lado a lado la estructura de la mansión. Siempre me había parecido un castillo antiguo, aunque no tenía tantas torres como la mansión Malfoy, era un poco más pequeña y baja, aun así, no dejaba de ser enorme. Pude darme cuenta de que no había ni siquiera una gota de una vida anterior en ella. Todo estaba nuevo y bonito, como si la sangre, los gritos y las pesadillas nunca la hubieran tocado. Como si los tiempos oscuros jamás hubiesen existido. Como si la casa de espantos donde crecí hubiera sido tirada y en su lugar levantaron una preciosa mansión, una mansión que era digna de Annie.

Las paredes antes grises, como antiguo castillo, ahora estaban pintadas en un color crema tan claro que podría confundirse con blanco y desde fuera se podía apreciar las ventanas cerradas dejando apreciar cortinas ligeras y blancas. Sostuve con un solo brazo a Annie y empujé la puerta. Lo primero que había era un pequeño recibidor, era un poco angosto, pero estaba llenó de mesitas con lindos jarrones y rosas frescas en ellos, al igual que un bonito espejo de fina montura en color oro.

—Buenos días, ama Parkinson.

Apareció Hazpin delante de mí e hizo una reverencia.

—Hazpin —saludé.

Miré a mi elfo y sonreí disimuladamente al ver sus ojos grandes y más brillantes al ver a Annie. Los elfos se emocionaban con los niños, adoraban cuando nacía un nuevo amo. Annie lo miraba con curiosidad, pero sin asustarse, pues en la mansión Malfoy miró a muchos atendiendo a Scorpius, cuando el pequeño rubio se le antojaba algo de beber, pues en algunos momentos podía ser igual de exigente que su padre, aunque quien podía culparlo, todos lo consentíamos.

—Hazpin, ella es Annie Parkinson, tu nueva ama —presenté a mi hija y el elfo hizo otra pequeña reverencia, pero sin dejar de mirarla.

—Hazpin se siente feliz. Es un honor conocer a la amita Parkinson, ama Parkinson —dijo y sonrió ligeramente.

—Veré la casa primero, Hazpin, sé que han hecho muchas remodelaciones y luego te llamare. Preparen algo de comer, la familia Malfoy vendrá. Ahora retírate —pedí.

—Como la ama ordene —dijo él y se inclinó una vez más antes de desaparecer.

Caminé y pasé al salón, escuchando mis pasos sobre el mármol blanco. Sonreí al mirar el salón: los pisos fríos de color negro fueron remplazados por madera clara y los muebles de madera oscura, tan anticuados y horribles, con el tapiz de terciopelo azul y que tenían figuras extrañas en la madera, fueron cambiados por unos blancos y llenos de cojines. La chimenea estaba apagada, pero igual fue cambiada por un color chocolate y sobre ella había algunas fotos de cuando estaba en Hogwarts, fotos mías con los chicos y Millicent, y una de la boda de Draco y Astoria, donde yo los felicitaba, también había algunas nuevas, fotos de Scorpius y Annie juntos, o solo de Annie.

El comedor era igual de genial, cambiando ese espantoso comedor de veintidós asientos por uno de dieciséis, más estilizados y moderno, dejando atrás las pesadas sillas señoriales con terciopelo azul zafiro, un tapiz escogido por mi padre por su gran narcisismo de que sus ojos fueran de ese color, y aunque los míos fueran de ese mismo tono, nunca hubiera combinado mi casa con eso. Ahora era blanco, con la mesa de mármol y las sillas con tapiz blanco perlado, más pequeñas y elegantes. Era encantador también el espacio que lo rodeaba, una ventana grande dejando ver el jardín lateral ahora cubierto de nieve y una preciosa lampara de araña, llena de cristales, pero no pesada y ostentosa como es costumbre, sino una más pequeña y ligera.

Pasé por el salón de baile y el de música, aun con el piano grande y antiguo de mi padre como antes, encontrándome con cambios similares y a mi gusto. También por el salón de té que era de mi madre, al cual le había dejado el diseño clásico de antes, pero modernizado y con colores más claros. No me disgustaba, de mi madre tenía mejores recuerdos que de mi padre.

Subí por las escaleras, donde el pasamanos no fue remplazado, sino pintado en color oro, y nunca me hubiese imaginado que realmente era bonito, no antes cuando tenía la alfombra azul muy oscuro y era negro el pasamanos y siempre había parecido como telarañas; ahora si se podían apreciar los detalles, y la gran ventana justamente en el centro, que dejaba ver parte del jardín trasero, no hacía más que maravillar las escaleras. En el piso de arriba estaban igual los cambios, pero lo que me interesaba ver era la habitación de Annie y la mía.

Había seis habitaciones en ese piso más medio baño, el cual fue igual rehecho al gusto de las mujeres Malfoy, encontrándome los detalles claros y elegantes. La primera habitación era una sencilla recamara para invitados, sin nada en ella más que la cama, un tocador, lamparas, escritorio y un armario. La segunda y tercera resultaron ser iguales, aunque variaban según la posición de los muebles; la cuarta era la de Annie, era más grande y tenía la cuna que le regaló Draco en medio. Las paredes eran de un color rosa muy suave y había tres ventanas que daban al jardín, de anchura mediana, separadas entre sí por un metro quizá, desde el piso hasta el techo, con cortinas igual rosadas. Las repisas estaban llenas de peluches y juguetes, un armario que ocupaba toda una pared y sobre la cómoda blanca, había una nota de Narcissa diciendo que la habitación de Annie era un regalo.

—Millicent tenía razón, vas a estar muy consentida —le dije a mi hija, quien ya empezaba a bostezar.

Reí y me senté sobre una mecedora de mimbre blanco para dormirla. Cuando quedó completamente dormida, la acosté en la cuna y me acerqué al armario, encontrándome con más ropa que con la que llegó a Inglaterra, había también de distintos tamaños y estilos. Negué con la cabeza, sin querer abrir los cajones, sabiendo que me encontraría con algo similar. Narcissa se tomaba muy en serio eso de hacer toda una habitación o un regalo, en este caso.

Salí de ahí y dejé la puerta abierta y seguí recorriendo la casa sola, feliz de estar en ese lugar muy conocido, pero a la vez nuevo en todos los sentidos. Mi habitación resultó ser igual de bella, con una cama alta y sábanas blancas, un tocador de madera oscura y las puertas del armario eran iguales, aunque mi armario parecía ser otra habitación de considerable tamaño, agrandado por medio de magia. Había dos ventanas grandes, del piso al techo y una puerta corrediza que daba al balcón, donde había sillas de madera rodeando una pequeña mesa.

Era increíble la vista, pues daba hacia el jardín lateral, donde el bosque empezaba a extenderse y los árboles ahora parecían un palacio blanco y suave. En primavera sería una bella vista para contemplar por las mañanas.

Subí al tercer piso, encontrándome más habitaciones de invitados y la gran biblioteca de mi padre, que no sufrió tantas modificaciones, excepto por unas cuantas ventanas nuevas para darle más luz al lugar. Al lado de la biblioteca, estaban su cuarto de pociones y armas antiguas. Esas dos últimas permanecía tal como lo recordaba, excepto por la decoración. No pensaba utilizar nada de ese último lugar, sólo el cuarto de pociones era mi interés, así como el laboratorio que estaban ahí mismo. No dude en sellar el cuarto de armas, no quería que en algún momento Annie sintiera curiosidad por ellas, pues iban desde dagas cubiertas de joyas, hasta arcos, espadas y ballestas, todas bellamente decoradas. Draco no quiso vender nada de ahí sin mi autorización, pues valían una fortuna y era difícil conseguir compradores dispuesto a pagar lo justo, y añadiendo el hecho de que a Draco nunca le gustaba regatear. Fue imposible conseguir compradores, según su opinión.

Cuando bajé de nuevo, la familia Malfoy hizo su aparición, excepto por Lucius y me sentí mal por ello, pero ellos habían insistido tanto en acompañarme en el primer día en mi nueva vida.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Astoria apenas saliendo de la chimenea, sonriendo mientras se abrazaba a Draco.

—Es hermosa, como nunca pude haber imaginado que sería —suspiré sonriendo— Muchas gracias, Astoria, Narcissa. Y Dragón, gracias.

El rubio sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía. Su madre asintió con una sonrisa y en sus brazos Scorpius sonreía encantado.

—¿Te gustó la habitación de Annie? —me preguntó la madre de Draco.

—Es muy bella. Gracias.

—Ha sido todo un placer, toda la habitación fue un regalo mío y de Lucius para ella —contestó sonriendo suavemente.

—Gracias por eso.

Hazpin apareció segundos después, haciendo una profunda reverencia y tomando los abrigos de la familia. Luego avisó que la comida ya estaba servida en el comedor para cuando quisiéramos ir a comer. Caminamos hacia el lugar y, por primera vez en toda mi vida, me gustó sentarme en ese sitio. Ahora todo estaba iluminado, cuando antes prácticamente los desayunos y almuerzos parecían cena por la habitación oscura que a mi padre encantaba mantener.

Me senté en la silla principal, Draco y Astoria lo hicieron a mi derecha y Narcissa a mi izquierda. Miré elevando una ceja el orden ahora, era extraño, pero me gustaba. Era la dueña y señora de la casa, la heredera de toda la fortuna Parkinson y hasta ahora era que me sentía como tal. Antes era una burla mi título, ¿heredera de qué? Si mis padres todo lo regalaron. Pero ahora tenía una pequeña fortuna, pues Draco me dio el presupuesto y todavía quedaba suficiente en la bóveda de Francia para seguir invirtiendo y generar ganancias, y lo que había obtenido en Estados Unido y lo que me sobró de todas las ventas que hizo Draco, era algo. Yo haría crecer nuevamente la fortuna Parkinson, ahora tenía un motivo para hacerlo: Annie. Y lo primero sería abrir el laboratorio experimental de pociones que antes mi padre tenía, y asociarme con Draco, por su excelente manejo en ese campo, y Theo por su distribución de ingredientes.

Dejé de pensar en ellos y me dediqué a disfrutar de la comida con mis amigos y el inicio de toda mi nueva vida. Ya tendría tiempo para estresarme de nuevo por los cambios acontecidos.

Cuando recibí el permiso del ministerio, yo ya tenía instalado en una de las habitaciones vacías de abajo, mi propio despacho. Estaba el de mi padre renovado, pero, a pesar del cambio, parecía ser igual de incómodo como cuando estaba él, así que preferí poner el mío. Acepté la ayuda ofrecida de Theo, para ser su abogada para algunas cosas, eran casos pequeños, como de estafa en sus centros de distribución, restricciones que le ponían en otros países para la extracción de ciertos materiales y hasta las excusas que les ponía el ministerio ingles en ocasiones por las ventas de ciertos ingredientes. Sabía que lo hizo para ayudarme y no me negué, pues necesitaba empezar por algo, no iba a permitir que mi orgullo lo estropeara de nuevo.

Sonreí sin proponerlo al colocar el último libro en la estantería, claramente no lo había hecho yo sola el acomodo, pero los libros más importantes los coloqué yo, por el simple gusto de hacerlo. Al terminar, di pasos hacia atrás para mirar el librero. Estaba muy bien y lucía genial en mi nueva oficina, pero aun así no pude evitar morderme el dedo pulgar, un gesto por demás desagradablemente según mi madre. Había tenido un raro presentimiento toda la mañana, yo no era supersticiosa y Trelawney no era mi profesora favorita, pero cada día que pasaba me hacía sentir más ansiosa que el anterior. Sabía que Potter ya estaba cerca, y aunque la comparación era nula, podía sentirlo como se siente un dementor a la distancia. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, y eso me quitaba la tranquilidad en todos los sentidos.

Había pasado meses lejos de él, sin verlo y sin saber nada, y aunque nunca negué mi amor por él, no sabía cómo me sentiría al verlo. Sabía que no sería felicidad, no tenía ni un atisbo de eso; tristeza, quizá un poco; ansiedad, mucho; dolor, rabia, traición, si, demasiado de esos últimos.

Miré a Sophie Miller pasar delante de la puerta abierta, con destino a la sala de juegos que había acondicionado para Annie, que se conectaba directamente por una puerta a mi despacho. La chica rubia de ojos azules me sonrió y agitó la mano de Annie hacia mi dirección y mi hija igual sonrió grande al verme. Las saludé moviendo una mano y ellas siguieron caminando, hasta que el sonido de la puerta continua se escuchó cerrar. Annie al principio se reusaba a darse con ella, volteando su cara y escondiéndola en mi pecho, pero después de una hora, que decidí darle como máximo para ver si realmente no había un avance entre ellas, aceptó que Sophie la tomara en brazos y después de un par de minutos, Annie ya reía fuertemente por las caras o gestos que le hacía la muchacha.

Narcissa la había contratado para mí para que cuidara a Annie. En realidad, no tuve que hacer mucho, más que recibirla y ver su interacción con mi hija para aceptarla. Narcissa me había dado un folder completo con sus datos, fue estudiante de Hogwarts, graduada hace apenas un año, y que por cuestiones económicas no había podido seguir estudiando. Era la hija de una de las señoras que acudía a los centros de beneficencias de vez en cuando para ofrecer su ayuda, que Narcissa y Astoria financiaban, entre otros sangrepuras, para recuperar un poco la simpatía de la sociedad y para que el ministerio estuviera contento.

—Es una buena chica, la he visto varios fines de semanas en los orfanatos cuidando a los niños —dijo Narcissa mientras me daba una taza de té, después de entregarme los papeles— Además, no es por ser partidaria de los métodos de Lucius y Draco, pero no dude en hacerle una pequeña legeremancia a ella y a su madre, por si tenían otras intenciones, pero están limpias, en realidad fueron una familia neutral en la guerra, sólo que su negocio de chucherías fracasó por esos eventos.

Asentí a sus palabras y empecé a leer los papeles. Sabía que podía confiar en Narcissa para eso, después de todo ella no arriesgaría a mi hija, pues conocía muy bien lo que era temer por un bebé en nuestras circunstancias, por eso a Scorpius siempre lo mantenían vigilado por si alguien decidía vengarse de ellos, ya fueran sus ex compañeros oscuros o los del bando de luz por las cosas que hicieron, o los que no participaron, pero perdieron familia, quizá en manos de los Malfoy. Era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Me senté en mi escritorio. Hoy iniciaba este nuevo trabajo y empecé a leer los papeles que me había traído Theo el día anterior, quien vino acompañado por Daphne. Fue una buena tarde entre los tres, pues desde que me había ido no los había podido ver, pues trabajaban mucho para recuperar la herencia Nott, pues al igual que la mía, su padre casi se la regaló a Voldemort y, después de tantos años y de haberse recuperado casi completamente, necesitaban liberar varias cuentas y bóvedas que el ministerio tenía embargado aquí en Inglaterra o en otros países. De hecho, una de esos era mi caso, intentar liberar una cuenta en Bélgica, pues según la explicación de aquel ministerio, el señor Nott no dejó heredero de nada y no aceptaban ni las pruebas de Theo de que era su hijo, su heredero.

Me puse feliz de verlos y les presenté a Annie, quien fue monopolizada por Daphne inmediatamente.

—Astoria tiene razón, es una belleza —dijo Daphne sonriendo.

—Gracias.

—Tiene los ojos de Potter, es como si lo estuviera viendo a él —dijo Nott, tocando la nariz de mi hija con su dedo.

—Sí, pero en ella son mejores —le dije suspirando.

—De eso no hay duda. Se parece tanto a ti —claudicó con una ligera sonrisa.

Se quedaron hasta la cena y prometieron visitarme más seguido de ahora en adelante.

Continué leyendo, concentrándome en ese particular caso y empecé a revisar unos cuantos libros para saber si tenían el mismo sistema legal que Inglaterra. Variaban muy poco, pero tenía que buscar alguna laguna, pues ni siquiera una prueba de magia o sangre le aceptaban de Theo, y eso era lo más exacto, a decir verdad. Empecé a leer el testimonio firmado por Leonard Nott, el padre de Theo, para saber porque no había aceptado el hecho de no tener un hijo. Quizá si presentaba…

—Ama Parkinson—respingué en mi sitio al escuchar la voz de Hazpin.

—¿Qué quieres, Hazpin? —dije con molestia, pues no me gustaba las interrupciones.

—Alguien la busca —dijo él, retorciendo sus manos. Levanté una ceja y dejé los papeles sobre el escritorio.

—¿Quién? —casi gruñí.

—El señor Harry Potter.

Sentí mi estómago caer hasta mis pies. La piel de mis brazos se erizó y los músculos de mi espalda se tensaron dolorosamente, como si alguien hubiera colocado adhesivo en cada tendón para mantenerme en esa incomoda postura, hasta mi cuello empezaba a doler, como si algo caliente y ardiente me hubieran derramado debajo de la piel y ahora viajara hasta el resto de mi espalda, hasta llegar a mis caderas, y sentí la boca amarga por la bilis que había ascendido a mi garganta.

Respiré profundamente, pues ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento había dejado de hacerlo, pero mi pecho se contraía y en lo único que podía pensar era en Annie. En revelarla, revelarle a mi hija a su padre, entregársela de algún modo.

Mordí mis labios y arrugué sin querer las hojas que había tenido en las manos.

—¿Lo dejo pasar, ama Parkinson? —preguntó Hazpin.

Tuve que enfocar mi vista otra vez sobre él, pues ni siquiera sabía que había mirado hacia la puerta que unía mi despacho con la habitación de juegos de Annie.

—Hazlo pasar, pero… —lo detuve antes de que iniciara su reverencia para irse— Pero quiero que estés muy atento, Hazpin, quiero que te vayas al lado de Annie y la cuides de cualquier magia, ¿bien? —el elfo asintió con solemnidad.

La magia de Harry era muy volátil, en varias discusiones la había sentido danzar a mi alrededor y también la había visto salir como un resplandor tembloroso y trasparente de su cuerpo. Era mejor que Annie no se expusiera a su fuerte magia, era muy pequeña para eso. Obviamente tendríamos una discusión, discutiríamos como siempre, pero sin el sexo glorioso de reconciliación. Moví la cabeza disgustada conmigo misma, pues a pesar del tiempo, mi cuerpo seguía anhelándolo con fuerza.

Miré de nuevo a Hazpin.

—Y cuando te vuelva a llamar, quiero que le pidas a Sophie que traiga a Annie conmigo. Ahora dile al señor Potter que pasé y luego te vas con Annie —finalicé y el elfo asintió y desapareció.

Acomodé los papeles en mi escritorio, pasando la varita por el papel arrugado. Acomodé mi cabello y reprimí el impulso de verme en el espejo. No es como si quisiera seguir gustándole. No me arreglaría para él. Lo hice por mucho tiempo, para seguir gustándole como él me gustaba a mí, pero no sirvió de nada, igual escogió a otra, una insípida pelirroja. Y, joder, yo era Pansy Parkinson, una de las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts, teniendo pretendientes hasta hastiarme, no, no me seguiría arreglando para él.

La puerta fue golpeada suavemente y conté hasta diez antes de permitir el paso. Hazpin abrió la puerta lentamente e hizo un gesto con la mano para que la persona entrara.

Si había sentido paralicé al saber que estaba afuera, al verlo sentí que había quedado muerta en vida. No sentía nada en mí, solo un caliente y paralizante fuego recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba-abajo. No sé qué había pensado en algún momento, creí que no sentiría nada, que su presencia me daría igual después de tanto tiempo y de su engaño, pero eso jamás sucedió antes y no ahora después de que fue tan mío. Después de año y medio seguía siendo tan jodidamente guapo y demasiado excitante para mí. Con su cabello revuelto, con su piel lechosa y ligeramente bronceada, su cuerpo fuerte, aunque algo más delgado de lo que recordaba, y sus adorables ojos, mirándome como si quisiera incendiarme.

Me obligué a reaccionar y tratar de que mi cara se mantuviera tan fría como era costumbre. No podía demostrarle que aún me temblaban las piernas en su presencia.

¡Vamos, Parkinson, levanta el muro de hielo! ¡Eres y seguirás siendo la princesa de hielo, nada demuestras, nada sientes!

—Pansy —lo escuché decir, mientras sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como los de Annie, recorrían me rostro.

Levanté una ceja ante mi nombre. Sentí mi mundo ponerse de cabeza ante la sola mención. Era como un hechizo mi nombre en su boca, con su voz y sus labios moldeando cada letra, hasta convertirla en algo distinto al resto.

Sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada, como si estuviera un ridículo reloj de mago para tenerme quieta. Era desesperante, pues no podía permitirle ese poder.

—Parkinson, soy Par…

—Eres una Potter, Pansy, no me vengas con tus falacias de Parkinson, ¿vale? —exigió con voz fuerte y autoritaria.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse ante su voz así, ante su rostro duro y soberbio, ante esa vena que se formaba en su cuello al alterarse, ante sus mejillas rosadas por el enojo, con los ojos llenos de fuego. ¡Joder! Ese hombre fue mío, yo lo moldeé hasta convertirlo en esa fuerza y fiereza que estaba demostrando.

—Simple, firma el maldito documento y podrás llamarme Parkinson —alegué, levantándome de la silla y caminando hasta ponerme delante del escritorio, pues ahí sentada me sentía algo vulnerable.

—Eres y serás mi esposa para siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe —afirmó, mirándome con rabia y dando un paso hacia mí.

Me puse más recta al verlo, pues sin ahora nada entre nosotros, era demasiada cercanía entre nosotros.

Podía sentir el zumbido de su magia, la calidez que desprendía la misma, pulsando con la mía, como si se hubieran extrañado. Mi magia estaba donde quería estar, a lado de la magia que tanto le dolió dejar.

Sentí su mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo, analizando y mirando cada cambio, así como yo lo había hecho cuando entró al despacho, queriendo capturar todo de su cuerpo. Sabía que mi cuerpo no era el de antes, el embarazo me había hecho subir algunos kilos, acumulándose en mis caderas y mis piernas, y también mis pechos se habían agrandado, pues Annie seguía bebiendo de mí. Sentí el típico cosquilleó que siempre surgía en mí ante su mirada, como si pasaran suaves plumas por mi cuerpo y empezaba a sentir cosquilla y tibieza, y mi piel se erizaba a la simple mirada de esos ojos.

—Pues espero que te vayas muriendo ya —dejé caer sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tragué saliva fuertemente al terminar de escucharme. Lo había dicho en defensa propia, porque sus palabras punzaban para ilusionarme y no quería eso. Me había engañado, había besado a otra, sus labios tocaron otros labios y luego me besaron a mí el resto de la noche. Lo odié esa noche, podía recordarlo bien, lo odié de verdad y no sólo por decir. Realmente lo odié, pero mi odio sólo duró esa noche y ya.

Sus ojos me miraron con impacto, como si le hubiese golpeado. Pude ver el dolor y la rabia surgiendo en su mirada y su cara se paralizó, como si no me creyera y estuviera asustando.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó suavemente.

—Da igual si lo quiero o no. Sólo quiero el divorcio —claudiqué, no teniendo el valor para repetir aquello y menos para intentar hacerle daño. Era lo que más amaba después de Annie, no me atrevería hacerle daño.

—El divorcio no es una opción, Pansy. Eres mi esposa y lo seguirás siendo, y sabes porque, aunque tu maldita carta dijera lo contrario, ¡porque te amo, serpiente traidora! —gritó con rabia.

Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos parecían a punto de llorar, pero sabía bien que era de enojo, de frustración, de casi odio. Muchas veces lo vi así, podía saberlo perfectamente.

Dio varios pasos hacia a mí y, antes de que sus manos se levantaran hacía mi cuerpo, tomé la varita de mi escritorio y enterré la punta debajo de su mentón.

Sentí el dolor surgir desde el lugar más recóndito de mi ser. Hace mucho que no lo sentía de esta manera, como si me apretara el pecho y me quemara la sangre. Y eso me hacía enojar demasiado, pues él no merecía mi dolor ni mi amor ni nada de mí. Ni a Annie.

Mucho menos a Annie.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse y mis ojos arder. Mi mano tembló alrededor de la madera, pero la enterré más fuerte, hasta que vi su rostro hacer una mueca.

—No serías capaz de hacerme daño, cariño. Me amas, lo sé, porque igual yo te sigo amando como siempre —dijo él apretando los dientes.

—¡¿Traidora yo, Potter?! —pregunté con enojo, ignorando sus palabras— ¿Te atreves llamarme de ese modo cuando fuiste tú quien me traicionó primero?

Él me miró con confusión. Quité mi varita de su mentón y lancé un hechizo silenciador a la sala, aunque sospechaba que hasta Sophie escuchó lo que grité o lo que él gritó.

Lo empujé y pasé a su lado, habíamos estado tan cerca, ni siquiera un metro de distancia hubo entre nosotros y eso era demasiado para mí. No podía con su cercanía, con el olor de su pecho y su temperatura y su magia a rúales. Potter era poder, intensidad, fuerza, y a veces yo podía ser débil.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca te he traicionado, Pansy —dijo y yo volteé inmediatamente a verlo.

—Eres un maldito mentiroso, tanto que te niegas a reconocer tu lado slytherin. Sabes mentir perfectamente, Potter —le dije riéndome sin gracia. Él me miró todavía confundido, pero enojándose nuevamente— Quien sabe por cuánto tiempo me engañaste, y sabes, no me importa a estas alturas de la vida, sólo quiero mi libertad, dejarte para siempre.

—Pero dime, dime de que manera te engañé o traicioné, porque yo nunca lo he hecho, jamás…

—Entonces el que yo te viera besando a la zorra de Ginevra me lo imaginé —me crucé de brazos, sonriendo con ironía, aunque mi corazón golpeaba mis costillas con fuerza.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se pasó la mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo más. Bajó la mirada y suspiró restregándose ambas manos por el rostro. Cuando me miró de nuevo, parecía derrotado, como cuando despertaba por culpa de las pesadillas y entonces yo lo abrazaba sin decir nada, consolándolo en silencio.

—Perdóname —pidió con mucha suavidad y se acercó de nuevo— La besé por debilidad, porque por un momento me pareció que estaba en el pasado. Pero te amo a ti, como jamás la pude amar a ella, Pansy.

—Eres un imbécil, y de verdad crees que lo hare, que te perdonare por esa estúpida explicación de macho valiente. ¡Vete al diablo, Potter! —grité y lo apunté de nuevo con mi varita.

—Soy tuyo, mi vida, y quiero tu perdón. Cometí un error y me arrepiento, me arrepentí al instante y ahora saber que por eso te fuiste, me odio, de verdad. Te amo…

No pude evitarlo, no quería escucharlo más, pues eso era lo quería escuchar antes, antes de sentirme no amada, antes de irme, que tuviera ese valor, pero no lo hizo. Sin pensarlo más, le envié un maldito diffindo. Estaba tan enojada, tan dolida, que sólo quería que sintiera un mínimo de lo que me hizo sentir. A Potter apenas le dio tiempo para detener mi hechizo y yo seguí lanzándolo como si se me fuera la vida en ello y mientras más lo lanzaba, más me acercaba a él. Pero a él no le costaba nada protegerse y no hacía nada por detenerme.

Uno de mis hechizos le dio en el hombro, manchando su túnica gris de un rojo oscuro, y aunque su cara hizo un gesto de dolor, lanzó de nuevo su protego. De repente, sentí su mano rodeando mi muñeca e hizo que soltara mi varita. Me había acercado demasiado a él, pues creí que podía mantenerlo acorralado contra el escritorio. No pensaba matarlo, pero si dañarlo un poco más, hasta que la sed de sangre se me calmara.

Harry me dio la vuelta con un rápido movimiento, dejándome de espaldas a él, apretando ambos brazos a mi torso, con uno de sus brazos sobre mi pecho hasta alcanzar mi hombro derecho y el otro brazo rodeándome la cintura. Parecía un torniquete humano. Me removí y fui consciente de la humedad en mis mejillas. No sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar, pero ahora sentía las lágrimas en mi barbilla y no podía limpiármelas por la posición en la que me encontraba.

Harry me seguía apretando, presionando su pecho en mi espalda y enterrando la cara en mi hombro y mi cabello, respirando profundamente sobre mi piel y eso me hacía cosquillas, y la sensación de vértigo en mi estómago se acentuaba más.

—¡Te odio! —dije con fuerza.

—Debiste hacer esto, debiste reclamarme, gritarme, golpearme y hechizarme, pero no debiste irte, no debiste dañarme de ese modo. Eres tan cruel, mi vida —murmuró en mi odio.

—¡Suéltame, Potter! —grité.

—No. No lo hare ahora, no ahora que te tengo pegadita a mí —claudicó.

—¡Suéltame! Eres el peor ser humano. Me mentiste, me engañaste, me fuiste infiel quien sabe desde cuándo.

Empecé a moverme más, pero sus brazos me apretaban con mayor fuerza y su cuerpo me cubrió por completo.

—Jamás te fui infiel, no como lo piensas. La besé, sí, pero nunca estuve con ella, ni antes ni después de tu partida. Cómo serlo si el único cuerpo que deseo es el tuyo, a la única mujer que amo es a ti, Pansy —dijo en mi oído y me besó el cuello.

—¡Suéltame, Potter! No te quiero cerca, no te creo nada. Ni siquiera te amo ya —aseguré.

Sus brazos me apretaron una vez más y sus labios me besaron el cuello antes de soltarme poco a poco. Cuando me sentí libre, me pasé las manos por la cara aun de espalda y luego giré a verlo, procurando que no se diera cuenta de nada.

—¿De verdad ya no me amas? —preguntó.

—No. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieres, vete, anda, busca a Ginevra —señalé la puerta.

—Eso no sucederá, eres mi esposa y jamás estaré con otra mujer.

—Mira que si eres astuto. Eso debiste pensarlo antes de engañarme —me crucé de brazos nuevamente.

—No hice nada de lo que estás pensando, Pansy, sólo lo que viste, esa fue la única y última vez, te lo juro, mi cielo —suplicó.

—Cállate, y ahora vete —le pedí.

—Está bien, me iré, pero hablaremos, ¿sí? Necesitamos hablar, arreglar esto, porque te amo y luchare por ti, por esto, por lo que sé que sientes todavía, eso que no demuestras por estar tan enojada y sentirte traicionada. Me amas, mi vida —aseguró.

No dije nada más, mirando hacia otro lado. Apreté mis brazos en mis costillas y respiré profundamente. Mi barbilla temblaba, pero no me permitiría llorar de nuevo.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y mi corazón latió más rápido, pues era como perderlo de nuevo. No quería perderlo más, no quería, pero tampoco lo quería a mi lado. No lo quería conmigo, no quería mentiras ni vivir para siempre con dolor. Me asustaba perderlo y me asustaba más tenerlo a mi lado.

¡Qué idiota era!

—Ha… Potter, espera —pedí, sin verlo.

Respiré profundamente y miré su rostro. Había una pizca de ilusión en él, como si hubiera deseado que lo llamara.

—Antes de que te vayas, quiero presentarte a alguien —dije.

Suspiré y descrucé mis brazos. Me mordí los labios, pues no podía atrasar más el momento. Era mejor salir de una vez del bache, él tenía que saberlo ahora mismo. Annie lo esperaba del otro lado de la pared y él merecía saberlo, merecía conocerla. Annie era independiente de lo que existiera entre nosotros, aunque a veces lograba pensar lo contrario.

—¿A quién? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

—Espera. Hazpin —llamé a mi elfo.

Él no apareció como se lo había pedido, pero la puerta que conectaba mi despacho con la sala de juegos se abrió un minuto después. Los grandes ojos se Hazpin se abrieron temerosos y luego le dijo a Sophie que pasara.

Mi corazón retumbó más fuerte al verla entrar con mi hija en brazos. Annie estaba sonriendo y sostenía un cubito rosa entre sus manos, tenía puesto un vestido rojo con pequeñas florecitas. La vestí como si hubiera sabido desde siempre que Harry vendría hoy y ella necesitara ganarse a su padre al menos con ese color, aunque le quedaba perfecto, todo le quedaba perfecto porque ella era perfecta.

Sus ojitos me miraron y sonrió más ampliamente, moviendo sus manos para que la cargara. Me acerqué a ella y se la quité a Sophie, la acomodé en mis brazos, besando su frente y la abracé, suspirando sobre su cabello, oliendo el aroma suave a algodón y flores.

—Retírate, Sophie —le pedí a la rubia y ella asintió, dando la vuelta para salir por donde entró.

Me quedé un momento así, no teniendo el valor para enfrentarme a Harry, pero esto era lo correcto, tenía que hacerlo ya, no podía seguir prolongando el encuentro entre ambos. Giré hacia Harry y me acerqué a él. Mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón latía más rápido. Harry tenía la cara pasmada, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado al rostro.

—Harry, te presentó a Lily Annie.

Harry tenía los ojos inmensamente abiertos, mirando a nuestra hija con sorpresa y ternura a partes iguales. Pude ver en sus ojos que lo sabía, que no era necesario decirle, simplemente al verla se dio cuenta de que era suya. Tenía el mismo color de ojos, nadie podría negar que era hija de Harry Potter, todo el mundo al verla lo sabría.

—Es mi hija —no lo preguntó, sólo lo dijo con seguridad.

—Lo es. Anda, Annie, te presento a tu papá —le dije en voz baja a mi hija.

Ella miraba a Harry con una sonrisa y pidió ser cargada por él, soltando el cubito rosa y extendiendo sus manos hacia él, como si desde siempre hubiera estado preparado para eso, no había titubeos o timidez en mi hija. Exigía ser tomada por su padre ya. Harry no dudó en tomarla, con algo de torpeza, pero luego la acomodó perfectamente. La apretó a su pecho y le besó la frente.

Me alejé de ellos, dándole el momento para que se adaptaran, aunque parecían ser muy capaces de hacerlo. Annie balbuceaba y sonreía, y Harry sonreía más y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, bañando sus mejillas y hasta caer por su barbilla.

—Lily, mi pequeña Lily —lo escuché murmurar con emoción.

Esa era la imagen que pasé meses soñando. Quería ver a Harry con ella, quería que la sostuviera, que le sonriera, que le hablara, que la amara. Y todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido. No podía dudar que la amaba ya. No podía quitar mi mirada de ellos, necesitaba grabármelo para siempre. Esto era lo que esperaba mientras tenía a Annie dentro de mí, el día que nació, los meses que le siguieron, hasta esta mañana seguía siendo mi sueño.

Harry le besó las mejillas, la frente, el cabello y las manos, como si no pudiera contenerse, como si no creyera que existiera todavía. La miraba como una aparición, como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro o tuviera un ángel en los brazos. Era una hermosa mirada, la más hermosa que le había visto hasta ahora.

De repente, los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los míos y pude ver el cambio en él. Si, como había soñado con este momento, igual soñaba con lo que le seguía, lo que sucedería después de que Harry lo supiera.

—Me ocultaste a mi hija —dijo con los dientes apretados y acunando a Annie.

La mirada más hermosa que le había visto se transformó en una llena de rabia, de tristeza, de dolor, más traición que con la que llegó.

—Lo hice. Porque me dañaste, porque me engañaste y estaba odiándote con el alma —acepté.

—Una cosa era tu rabia contra mí. Esto no debiste hacerlo —gruñó— Debiste decírmelo antes de irte, antes de marcharte de aquella manera tan cobarde.

Ya me esperaba ese reclamo y sabía que no se alteraría de más mientras tuviera a Annie con él. Jamás la arriesgaría sólo por estar enojado conmigo. Ahora ella era lo más importante para él y eso me alegraba tanto.

—Me enteré un mes después de irme. No me fui sabiéndolo, en realidad —le conté— Además, regresé por ella, para que pudieras conocerla, así que no reclames porque mucha culpa igual tienes.

—¡No te engañé, maldita sea! —dijo levantando la voz y Annie respingó asustada.

Harry se dio cuenta y le sonrió, meciéndola de nuevo, luego le besó la frente.

—Me da igual. Regresé, ¿no? Ahora podremos hablar sobre qué días podrás verla, establecer los términos de la custodia, después de que firmes el di…

—¡Al diablo con eso! No haremos ningún maldito contrato, no firmare nada y veré a mi hija todo el tiempo que quiera. Me la quitaste mucho tiempo ya, Pansy, no voy a pasar un día más sin verla, ¿bien? —claudicó con fuerza.

—¿Entonces que pretendes, San Potter? —cuestioné enarcando una ceja.

—Viviremos juntos, aquí o en nuestra casa, da igual el lugar, pero yo no me separare de ella, no me arriesgare a que vuelvas a tomar tus cosas y escapes de mí —respondió.

No podía creer en sus palabras. Vivir con él se volvería un campo de batalla y Annie estaría en la línea de fuego.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No viviremos juntos de nuevo, no seremos la familia feliz, no jugaremos a eso. Así que es mejor que aceptes…

—¡No aceptare ninguna de esas pendejadas! Es mi hija y si no aceptas que vivamos juntos, iré al ministerio, levantare una demanda por el tiempo que me negaste su existencia y te la quitare —aseguró, apretando a Annie a su pecho.

—Y crees que con ese argumento lo vas a lograr. Soy la mejor abogada, Potter, no podrás quitármela —prometí.

—¿Eso crees? Soy el maldito Harry Potter, el héroe. ¿Crees que le negarían algo al Salvador del Mundo Mágico? Solo tendré que pedirlo y me la darán.

Me quedé sin aire al escucharlo, pues era la primera vez que utilizaba, y de una manera totalmente descarada, su título de héroe, aquel título que odiaba y despreciaba con fuerzas, y ahora lo utilizaba como lo haría un slytherin, un verdadero slytherin. Jodida la hora en que lo obligué a ser un poco más egoísta.

Sabía que podría lograrlo si usaba sus influencias. Tenía razón, él era el Salvador, todo mundo le besaría los pies si lo pidiera, además, yo era una Parkinson, hija de mortífagos y amiga de hombres mortífagos. Mi imagen no era la mejor, a pesar de mi matrimonio con él, y tenía en mis manos a la hija de Harry Potter. Sí, podría quitármela, lo sabía.

Y eso me daba miedo, el saber que me la pudieran quitar. No podría vivir sin Annie. Sin él puedo tener una vida, pero sin Annie moriría sin dudar.

—No te atreverías a quitármela —alegué, pues Harry no sería capaz, era demasiado bueno para eso.

—No querrás comprobarlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con sorna.

—Es mi hija.

—Y también es mía.

—Eres despreciable.

—Me da igual lo que digas. Sólo acostúmbrate, pues viviremos juntos otra vez, mi amor.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer por causa del enojo que sentía, la frustración que me atacaba. Tendría que aceptar, pues no podría arriesgarme a perder a mi hija. Todo estaba en mi contra, mi pasado influía demasiado y él ganaría sin dudar, pues su pasado era jodidamente bueno.

Caminé hacia él y le quité a Annie de los brazos, y él no me la negó. Caminé hacia la puerta del despacho y abracé a mi hija.

—Vamos, Annie, mostrémosle una habitación a Potter —le dije a Annie, quien sonreía como si pudiera entenderme, y eso era imposible.

—¿Entonces aceptas que viva aquí?

No tenía que mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo, si lo veía seguro que le mandaba otro hechizo para borrarle ese gesto del rostro.

—Por supuesto que sí, necesito que estés cerca para poder matarte cuando quiera —aseguré y caminé hacia las escaleras.

Escuché su risa vibrando en las paredes y sus pasos atrás de mí.

Esto era el inicio de la guerra, estaba segura. No sería fácil vivir con él, pero por Annie me sacrificaría, aunque no desistiría a conseguir el divorcio y hacer un contrato para establecer que día podría ver a nuestra hija.

Si Potter era terco, yo lo era más.

* * *

Hola. ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien. Estoy estudiando para un examen y aproveché para venir a cumplir con mis otras obligaciones, al menos esta obligación me gusta.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Aquí está el esperado momento desde que este fic inicio. Ojalá no los haya decepcionado.

Nos leemos el jueves.

By. Cascabelita


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Había pocas cosas que me hacían enfurecer realmente. Bueno, había varias que me molestaban, tenía una lista infinita de cosas que me molestaban más que nada en el mundo: una de ellas podría ser que entorpecieran mi trabajo, otra que Draco, Blaise y Theo pensaran que no podría vivir sin su protección, que mi cabello se electrificara con la humedad y mis labios se partieran y mi nariz se pusiera roja por el frío, entre otras tantas cosas más. Pero ahora en mi lista de cosas que me hacían enojar más que nada en el mundo, y ocupaba el primero lugar, era el hecho de tener a Harry Potter respirando justamente en mi cuello. Era algo tedioso, insoportable y cansado tener a Potter siempre atrás de nosotras. Desde que salía de la habitación, él caminaba atrás de Annie y, por consecuencia, de mí.

Me propuse a ser indiferente con eso, no darle la importancia. Fingir que no estaba ahí. Que no existía más para mí. Quería demostrarle que su presencia importaba muy poco, que no provocaba ya nada con cercanía o su voz. Quería que se diera cuenta que no lo amaba, que no lo quería cerca, que lo odiaba, aunque ninguna de esas cosas fuera de verdad. Quizás podía engañarlo a él, pero no podría mentirme a mí. Lo seguía amando como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado un solo día, como si nunca me hubiera engañado, pero si pasó su traición y el tiempo, dieciocho meses guardándole rencor, sin verlo, sin que Annie lo conociera. Pero eso no había menguado ninguno de los sentimientos que tenía por él, ni siquiera los malos sentimientos, como el enojo, el rencor y el dolor.

Y aunque mi meta era hacerle ver que no me importaba, tampoco podía mantener una conversación con él sin querer herirlo a cada instante, que sufriera lo mismo que yo cuando lo vi con otra, así que prefería mantenerme callada y alejada. ¿Era normal querer hacerlo sufrir? No lo sabía. Pero mi pecho, mi sangre, mi mente me pedía eso a gritos, verlo llorar por mí, verlo derrumbarse por mí, que me demostrara físicamente que realmente le importó cuando me fui. Aunque en el proceso de mi penitencia, me dañara a mí. Y sabía que, aun con eso, aun viendo su sufrimiento, no lo perdonaría completamente. Era demasiado orgullosa, hasta para mi propio bien.

Tampoco podía estar mucho menos con él en la misma habitación, porque a veces tenía ganas de simplemente ir y besarlo hasta que sus labios ya no pudieran más, hasta que sus manos no dejaran ningún lugar sin tocar en mi cuerpo o mis labios repasaron el suyo hasta cansarme de él. Lo deseaba tanto, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba con locura, con una ansiedad y devoción incontrolable. Hasta soñaba con él, con Harry desnudo, con Harry en mi cama, con Harry besándome, con Harry haciéndome el amor. Pero no podía, me repetía todos los días desde hace dos semanas, todo el tiempo, a cada minuto, que no podía caer.

Y no era simplemente su presencia, su cuerpo, sus ojos o su voz lo que me debilitaban, también sus palabras lo hacían: su declaración al decir que nunca estuvo con Ginevra, al menos como yo lo pensaba, que se arrepentía de haberla besado, que me amaba más que a su vida, que me deseaba con fuerzas, que lo era todo para él, que lo hice sufrir, que lamentaba haberme perdido, que lo perdonara. Todo eso me agrietaba por dentro, como si golpeara un cristal que se reusaba a caer. Él no lo sabía, pero yo quería creerle, deseaba creerle, pero mi mente no me dejaba, me hacía recordar una y otra vez la escena de su boca besando a otra mujer, su silencio después, y eso me llenaba de odio.

Y volvíamos al inicio.

En las tardes, cuando estaba él con Annie, los espiaba. No me equivoqué al pensar que sería un padre amoroso, dedicado y consentidor, tenía a nuestra hija prácticamente en un pedestal y eso me alegraba, y no dudaba que en un futuro Annie tendría a su padre comiendo de la palma de su mano, más que ahora. Cada momento de ellos juntos que yo alcanzaba a ver, parecía que el mundo desaparecía para ambos, sólo eran ellos dos y ni siquiera yo tenía el valor para interrumpirlos.

Era una imagen preciosa, y aunque pudiera vivir con ello toda la vida, lo mejor para los dos y, sobre todo para Annie, era que nos divorciáramos, que tratáramos de llevar una convivencia sana por ella, pero separados, pues viviendo juntos sólo discutíamos, nos ignorábamos, nos odiábamos, pues ninguno de los dos perdonaba al otro, yo su engaño y él que yo me fuera con Annie, y con el tiempo la única perjudicada sería nuestra hija, el que no lo entendiera ahora no significaba que no lo entendería después y le dolería ver a sus padres detestándose, como a mí me dolió ver a los míos de ese modo.

También había captado algunas cosas que no me gusta y que era claro que no pertenecían a él, al menos no al hombre con el que me casé, aunque tal vez de plano nunca fue él, el verdadero él conmigo. Harry había agarrado la costumbre de beber un vaso de whiskey en las noches, antes de irse a dormir, después de la cena, cuando yo me quedaba con Annie en el salón, enfrente de la chimenea para que la nena se relajara y pudiera dormir más tranquila, también lo hacía por mí, pues me encantaba tenerla entre mis brazos.

Siempre veía a Harry servirse un vaso y prácticamente se lo tomaba sin hacer muecas. Sus ojos se colocaban un poquito más brillante y luego bajaba la mirada al ver mi rostro, sabiendo que yo sabía lo que hacía. Eso no me gustaba, parecía tan acostumbrado al licor que me hacía cuestionarme que era todo lo que había pasado desde que me fui. Harry no era así, no le gustaba beber más allá que una copa de vino en la cena y aunque la ingesta de licor no era tan grande, aun así, era extraño en él, y aunque quería preguntarle porque lo hacía, no quería verme preocupada por él. Mientras eso no aumentara, no le diría nada.

Lo único que me interesa de él en este momento era que entendiera que era mejor divorciarnos. Si tan solo fuera fácil hacérselo entender, pues él estaba empeñado en que podíamos rescatar nuestro matrimonio. Pero yo desde hace mucho lo había tirado a la basura; el matrimonio, pero nunca el amor, nunca a él.

Lo miré a mi derecha en la gran mesa. Estaba concentrado en su plato y de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para ver a Annie o a mí, mientras yo le daba a Annie pedacitos de manzana con avena.

—Pansy, ¿puedo pedirte algo? —preguntó Harry, bajando la voz.

Elevé una ceja, primero porque seguía sin gustarme el hecho de que me llamara Pansy con tanta confianza, ya le había repetido hasta el cansancio que sólo me llamara Parkinson, segundo, no quería escuchar una vez más que lo perdonara.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté con agresividad y él arrugó el gesto, suspirando resignado.

—Hermione y Ron quieren conocer a Lily. Me preguntaba si pueden venir.

Me quedé pensando en ello. Era obvio que en algún momento la familia de comadrejas conocería a mi hija, y era bueno, hasta considerado de su parte, que Potter me preguntara y que no me pidiera permiso para dejar entrar a toda su prole o llevarla hasta la madriguera para que los pelirrojos la conocieran.

Miré a Annie, sentada en la sillita alta entre nosotros, otra que tuve que adquirir al dejar la que le obsequió Ryan en Nueva York, pues no quería ya nada que ver con él. Estaba resignada a verla rodeada de pelirrojos escandalosos y que claramente no serían un buen ejemplo para ella, pero no podía hacer nada contra ello, sólo esperaba que fuera más inteligente que los pequeños leones para no meterse tanto en problemas, porque juraba desde ahorita que de las cartas de MacGonogall sería Potter quien se haría a cargo.

—Está bien. Que vengan esos Weasley a verla, solos eso dos y ya, y espero que no pienses presentarle a mi hija tu amante —siseé con enojo.

Jamás permitiría que Ginevra se acercara a ella, y jamás le perdonaría a Harry que se la presentara, aun si fuera su amante o no. Odiaba más que nunca a la comadreja menor.

—¡Joder contigo, Pansy! Ya me cansé de decirte que entre ella y yo no pasó nada de lo que piensas —exclamó con fuerzas, dejando caer sobre su plato los tenedores y respirando con fuerzas.

—Si, si, como digas —mascullé entre dientes.

—Nunca me vas a creer, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz calmada y cansada.

—Bingo. No eres tan idiota —dije con una sonrisa, y él solo volvió a verme con más enojo— ¿Cuándo vendrán tus amigos?

—Mañana.

—Bien, mañana es sábado y puedo pasarme el día en casa de Draco —pensé en voz alta y bebí de mi copa— Pero el domingo quiero a Teddy aquí —ordené, pues si estábamos ya en pedirnos cosas, eso era lo que más quería.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó de manera confundida.

—Lo que escuchaste, Potter. El domingo quiero a Teddy aquí, quiero verlo y saber cómo esta, quiero que conozca a Annie y que escoja la habitación que más le guste. No porque esté separada de ti, significa que he dejado de quererlo a él.

Aunque nunca me atreví a enviarle una carta por culpa de Potter, para que no se enterara de mi paradero, yo no había dejado de pensar en él. Teddy se había ganado una parte de mí y moría por verlo, y pedirle que me disculpara por haberme alejado así de él. Durante estas dos semanas pensé que Harry iría a buscarlo o iría a verlo, pero por lo visto era muy en serio eso de no perdernos de vista. Sabía que se comunicaba con él por lechuza, pero ahora yo deseaba tenerlo en esta casa. Él sería como el hermano mayor de Annie y tenía que conocerla.

—Bueno, como ni siquiera te despediste de él cuando te fuiste —amonestó Harry.

—Cierto y fue tu culpa, como todo lo demás. Ahora quiero verlo y hablar con él —dije con enojo.

—Está bien, lo traeré el domingo —contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

Asentí y seguí comiendo, sin demostrarle que de verdad me hacía feliz la llegada de su ahijado.

Cuando terminé de acostar a Annie en mi cama, ya que no confiaba en dejarla todavía en su habitación por miedo a que Potter quisiera llevársela así nada más, le envié una carta a Draco para preguntar si podía hacerles una visita al día siguiente. La respuesta fue positiva y una ligera molestia de que no debía preguntar.

Reí un poco y miré el rostro tranquilo de mi hija. No era completamente de mi gusto dejarla, pero no planeaba pasarme una tarde entre ellos tres, pues se me revolvía el estómago de ver a Ronald por culpa de su hermana y no quería ver la mirada molesta y reprochadora de Hermione. Era capaz de mandarlos a volar, literalmente, si decían algo contra mí. Además, no confiaba en su padre todavía, pero las protecciones estaban levantadas y me avisarían si es que Annie salía de los terrenos y mis elfos mantendrían vigilados a Harry y a sus amigos, y si quisieran romper las barreras, yo lo sentiría y volvería rápidamente.

La mañana del sábado se presentó soleada, haciendo resaltar deslumbrantemente la nieve que rodeaba la casa. Me levanté temprano, ocho de la mañana, gracias a los insistentes dedos de mi hija que jalaban mi cabello. Sonreí al verla y la coloqué sobre mí, y ella recostó su carita en mi pecho, mientras reía.

—Vamos, Annie, bajemos a desayunar —le dije y me senté la cama— Hazpin —llamé a mi elfo y él hizo una reverencia al aparecer.

—Buenos días, ama Parkinson. Buenos días, amita Annie —saludó y sonrió al mirar a mi hija.

Eso era lo que me agrada de los elfos, su devoción hacia los bebés. Hazpin igual había sido bueno conmigo cuando era niña, pero la educación de mis padres para tratarlos como seres inferiores superó con creces mi aprecio por él. Pero ahora viendo el cariño que Hazpin, Dolly, el elfo que se encargaba del exterior, y Sarabi, la elfina cocinera, hacia Annie, no iba a imponerle a mi hija que los despreciara, aunque tampoco dejaría que Hermione la alentara a liberarlos a todos, le inculcaría respeto por ellos y Harry de seguro le enseñaría a quererlos.

—Hazpin, ordena que pongan la mesa para el desayuno y luego regresa, para que te quedes con ella por un momento —pedí. El elfo asintió y desapareció, para un minuto después volver.

Me levanté de la cama y dejé a Annie sentadita sobre el colchón. Hazpin se acercó a ella y empezó mostrarles los peluches que había sobre la cama, haciéndolos bailar para ella, un modo de distraerla para que no notara mi ausencia.

Entré al baño y me lavé los dientes y la cara, arreglé mi cabello un poco, haciendo una trenza floja hacía un lado. Mi cabello había crecido mucho en estos últimos meses, llegando ahora hasta la mitad de mi espalda, cuando siempre lo había tenido hasta los hombros. Era algo raro tenerlo hasta esa altura, pues siempre había preferido tenerlo corto, pero me gustaba, sentía que me favorecía.

Era obvio que al desayuno asistiría Harry, así que acomodé mejor mi bata y evité cuestionarme mi aspecto. Yo no tenía por qué arreglarme ya para él, no me interesaba seguir pareciéndole guapa, ni mucho menos gustarle.

Salí del baño, despedí a Hazpin y tomé a Annie. Ella igual se veía preciosa en ese pijama blanco que le había regalado Daphne en su última visita.

Cuando pasamos delante de la habitación de Harry, me di cuenta de que otra vez la puerta estaba abierta. Hazpin ya me había informado que nunca la cerraba y eso solo podía atribuirse a su empeñó por saber dónde estábamos en todo momento. Fue una mala idea haberle dado una habitación más cerca de las escaleras y que por ende tendría que pasar enfrente de su habitación siempre.

No giré a verlo ni una sola vez, pero si escuché el sonido que hizo al bajarse rápido de la cama y seguirnos. Era obvio que no se esperaba que nos levantáramos tan temprano un fin de semana.

Al llegar al comedor, ya todo estaba servido. Dejé a Annie en la sillita alta y tomé lugar en la silla principal. Harry lo hizo del otro lado, después de besarle la mejilla a nuestra hija.

—Buenos días —saludó con una suave sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Potter —dije y me tomé la taza de té que habían dejado para mí, ignorando el sonido del suspiró que lanzó.

Los dos empezamos a comer en silencio y él le daba el desayuno a Annie, quien prefería jugar con su fruta antes de comerla. Yo me enfoqué simplemente en comer, sin mirarlo a él y de vez en cuando mirando que Annie comiera. Al terminar, pasé una servilleta por el rostro de mi hija y la tomé en brazos.

—¿A qué hora vendrán tus amigos? —pregunté.

—A las diez —contestó.

—Bien.

Volví a mi habitación, dejé a Annie sobre la cama y busqué mi ropa, luego procedí ir a la habitación de mi hija y busqué la de ella. Quería que Annie se viera preciosa hoy, más que nunca, para que los amigos de Potter no pusieran ninguna pega en su apariencia. Yo no era de su agrado y estaba segura de que iban a quererla por Harry, pero igual no me gustaba la idea de que le tuvieran un poquito de manía por ser mi hija solamente.

En mis dos años de matrimonio con Harry, era claro que apenas Hermione, Arthur, Charlie y Fleur me toleraban, los demás me recordaban perfectamente de mi tiempo en el colegio, George, Percy y sus esposas, por lo tanto, su trato hacia a mí no era nada agradable, y Billy y Molly eran algo ariscos por quienes eran mis padres y los amigos que tenía. Así que no quería que de ninguna manera ellos le hicieran el mínimo desprecio a Annie, y mucho menos la idiota de Ginevra, pues sin proponerlo, yo le había dado su primer hijo a Harry, no ella cómo siempre soñó en su adolescencia o como todavía soñaba, probablemente.

Saqué del armario un precioso vestido azul, regalo de Narcissa, que tenía pequeños brillos en la parte baja de la falda. Ese color haría resaltar sus ojos imposiblemente verdes.

—Hazpin —llamé de nuevo a mi elfo y él apareció al instante— Prepara el baño para Annie.

—Hazpin lo hará en este momento, ama Parkinson.

Cinco minutos después el baño estaba listo y desvestí a Annie para darle un rápido baño con agua tibia. A mi hija le gustaba el agua, disfrutaba las burbujas y los juguetes en la bañera, pero ahora no teníamos mucho tiempo para juegos, así que simplemente la bañé y la cubrí con una esponjosa toalla rosa.

—Mi vida, es hora de ponerte mucho más bonita —le dije, mientras la acostaba sobre el cambiador para vestirla.

Annie movía las manos con energía y se removía entre risas mientras la perfumaba y la vestía.

—Hoy conocerás a los amigos de tu padre. Son demasiados gryffindor para mi gusto y cuando seas grande me entenderás —ella empezó a reír y yo le besé en la pancita— Es seguro que tu padre te dirá que los llames tíos, así que hazlo, pero nunca los quieras más que a los tíos Theo, Blaise o Draco, y las tías Millcent, Astoria y Daphne, o los abuelos Cissy y Lucius, ¿vale? Mucho menos a Ronald, porque tu tío Draco se puede enojar mucho, ya sabes que es algo celoso, y mira que ya te prometió un hipogrifo para tu octavo cumpleaños.

Annie me miraba con evidente alegría, parecía que me estuviera entendiendo, pero sabía que no era así. De seguro para ella, yo simplemente estaba balbuceando.

—No hagas caso de lo que te digan de los slytherin, ¿bien? No todos somos malos y estoy segura de que tu mejor travesura gryffindor será quedar en la casa de las serpientes solo para enfadarlos a ellos, así que no temas en hacerlo, a mí me harías muy feliz al igual que a los demás —Annie sonrió más grande al empezar a peinarla, después de pasar el vestido por su cabeza y abrocharlo— Bueno, no importa en que casa vayas a quedar. Sólo pórtate bien, sonríe mucho, que vean que eres preciosa y maravillosa, que eres una encantadora niña y no olvides que te quiero.

Cuando me giré hacia la puerta, me di cuenta de que ahí estaba Harry, ya vestido con unos deslavados jeans, los cuales adoraba usar, y un suéter de rayas rojas y azules, rematando con unas zapatillas deportivas gastadas. Se veía increíblemente atractivo con ese atuendo despreocupado y sencillo, y aunque siempre le reprochaba esa vestimenta, internamente me encantaba lo que usaba.

Me acerqué a él y le di a Annie, pero antes le besé la mejilla.

—Bien, iré a arreglarme y luego me iré a casa de Draco, si Annie me necesita solo manda a Hazpin a avisarme —dije, intentado no respirar mucho.

Olía a pasto fresco y colonia de afeitar, además de que todavía llevaba el cabello húmedo. No era una buena imagen para mi fuerte determinación a no ceder a nada con él. Pero lo deseaba tanto, que a veces era imposible no fantasear.

—No tienes que irte —dijo sosteniendo a Annie más fuerte.

—¿Y quedarme a escuchar las amables palabras de tus amigos o sus miradas de rencor y reproché? Yo paso.

Pasé a su lado y me metí a mi habitación. Me di una rápida ducha y me vestí con lo que ya había buscado. Sequé mi cabello con un pase de varita y me maquillé un poco. Hoy pasaría toda la tarde con los Malfoy y tal vez pudiéramos llamar a Theo y Daphne.

Antes de bajar de nuevo, llamé a Hazpin para decirle como tenía que proceder esta tarde. Tendría que preparar el almuerzo para ellos y estar muy al pendiente de Annie y avisarme por si intentaban abandonar la casa. No me fiaba de Potter y mucho menos de sus amigos.

Bajé de nuevo a la sala y me encontré con la acaramelada y cursi escena de reencuentro entre los leones. Los tres sonreían felices, hablaban con mucha energía y sin dirigirse a nadie en especial, y me sorprendió ver a una pequeña bebé de escaso cabello rojo en los brazos de Ron Weasley. ¿Así que Annie no solo tendría a Scorpius en su generación, sino también a una Weasley? Eso sería interesante de ver para cuando fueran a Hogwarts, pues obviamente mi hija se sentiría dividida entre la niña pelirroja o Scorpius para preferir una casa, si es que se llevaba con ambos.

—Buenos días —saludé al entrar al salón.

La charla alegre cesó y las sonrisas desaparecieron en los amigos de Harry. Hermione me miraba con reproché y rencor, pero ni siquiera competía con la mirada de odio puro y desprecio de su pelirrojo y pecoso esposo.

Sonreí al ver sus rostros y levanté más la cabeza, elevando la ceja al recorrerlos con la mirada, como cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Sabía que esto sucedería, que la amable convivencia con Hermione desaparecería y que la competencia maliciosa con Ron acabaría. Al parecer volvíamos a ser los compañeros de colegio que se odiaban, insultaban y lanzaban hechizos, y por supuesto, ellos me echaban la culpa a mí, como siempre.

Miré el rostro de Harry, estaba serio y abrazaba a Annie, como si temiera que yo decidiera llevarla conmigo ahora. Él nos miraba a nosotros tres y se dio cuenta que sus amigos y yo nos volvíamos a odiar, y aunque eso no me importaba, era mejor que supieran de una vez por todas porque que fui, de seguro simplemente pensaban que quise abandonar a Harry. Era seguro que dieran por hecho que nunca lo amé y que solo jugué con sus sentimientos. Sus pequeñas mentes gryffindors no miraban más allá nunca.

—Bienvenidos a la mansión Parkinson. Me alegro de que estén aquí —dije con diversión y miré con una ceja enarcada al padre de mi hija— Me sorprende que no invitaras a tu amante, Harry —dejé caer con calma, curiosidad y casi dulzura.

Como lo suponía, ambos rostros se mostraron expectantes y confundidos, mirando a Harry. Como lo sospechaba, ellos no sabían la verdadera razón todavía. Me culpaban solamente a mí, sin saber que había más sobre mi cruel acción. Típico de gryffindor, castigar y odiar sin conocer todos los lados de la historia, si para ellos aparecía un culpable, no había que buscar más, era culpable y ya, debía ser castigado y repudiado, pues su delito era obvio y no merecía que se dudara de lo evidente.

—¡Oh! No le has dicho a tus amigos porque me fui, ¿verdad? —pregunté con inocencia, sonriendo suavemente.

—Parkinson —llamó Harry con rabia.

—Vamos, querido, tú le cuentas todo a ellos, porque no le dices la razón por la que me fui —alenté.

—Cállate, Pansy.

—¿De qué hablas, Parkinson? —preguntó con enojo Hermione, entre dientes.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mirándome con mucho enojo y tristeza.

—Vale, lo diré yo. Harry me fue infiel con Ginevra Weasley —dije y caminé hacia Harry. Besé la mejilla de mi hija una vez más y luego me fui a la chimenea, para tomar los polvos— Felicítame a tu hermana, Ronald, es seguro que este muy feliz por la próxima unión con Potter, aunque lo haya conseguido de una manera tan… baja.

No esperé a que reaccionaran. Lancé los polvos a la chimenea y dije en voz alta mi destino.

Cuando llegué a la mansión de Draco, sabía que mis ojos no ardían por el polvo de la chimenea. Respiré un par de veces para tranquilizarme y sonreí. Eso era lo que quería, que Harry se enfrentara a sus amigos con toda la verdad al descubierto, que no pensaran simplemente que era mi culpa, que su querido amigo, su amado y leal león había hecho una traición tan grande como la infidelidad. Pero seguía doliendo un poco reconocer en voz alta que Ginevra me había ganado en esta ocasión.

Di un paso más y salí de la chimenea. Sonreí más grande, era seguro que ahora estuvieran hablando y Harry les tendría que contar lo que hizo, tal vez la misma versión que me dio a mí, si es que era verdad, aludiendo el hecho de que fue en la misma madriguera, la honorable casa de los pelirrojos Weasley. Que una de los suyos, defensora de la luz y lealtad, cometió una equivocación tan grande con un hombre casado y que Harry, entre todos los hombres buenos, el que se llevaba la medallita dorada de buen comportamiento, le fue infiel a su esposa.

Si. Eso estaría bien.

—Hola, Pansy —saludó Draco, entrando al salón.

—Hola, Dragón —él me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego me miró confundido.

—¿Dónde está Annie? —preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

—En casa, con Potter y el resto del trío dorado —expliqué.

—¿La dejaste sola? ¿No temes que se la lleven? —preguntó con molestia.

—Tomé mis precauciones, Draco —dije cruzándome de brazos porque él pensara que no lo había hecho.

—Bien. Espérame aquí, no es que no confié en tus métodos, pero hare algo más por mi cuenta —dijo y tomó su varita.

—¿No iras a amenazarlos verdad? Son tres, Draco —le recordé.

—Por supuesto que no —alegó en un bufido— Aunque puedo perfectamente con los tres —dijo indignado y yo asentí para reconfortarlo. No importaba cuan poderoso fuera Draco, eran tres contra uno, no podría y menos teniendo a Harry ahí, encima de que los tres fueran aurores— Anda al jardín interior, que ahí esperan Astoria y mi madre.

—Está bien. Haz lo que gustes, pero no vayas a tardar.

Era más fácil dejar que se fuera, que convencerlo de que no. Además, era por el bien de mi hija, y si Draco quería protegerla, yo lo dejaría. Fui a donde él me había dicho y me encontré con las mujeres Malfoy charlando animadamente, en compañía del pequeño rubio, al cual tomé del regazo de Narcissa, para sentarlo en el mío.

Draco no tardó en volver y detrás de él, llegó su padre. Saludé al patriarca Malfoy y luego miré a los ojos de mi amigo, quien asintió complacido consigo mismo. No era necesario preguntar que había hecho, no me importaba, simplemente que asegurara a Annie en la mansión era más que suficiente.

* * *

Hola. Ya sé, sé que no había subido y lo lamento.

Pero de verdad estoy pasando en un sube y baja de emociones. Para serles sincera, sólo publicare porque tengo el capítulo hecho desde hace mucho, porque en realidad tengo como dos semanas sin escribir nada. Trato de ser fuerte, pero a veces no puedo, simplemente no puedo, no quiero estar triste porque sé que mi madre me necesita fuerte, pero a veces todo se me derrumba y los pasos que he avanzado los retrocedo al doble y lloro mucho. Mis apetitos de escribir acaban, tengo las ideas, pero no soy capaz de llevarlas a cabo.

Disculpen, de verdad, y si vuelve a faltar capítulo, también discúlpenme, pero es que no sé como controlarlo, pero de que está historia llega a su final, lo hará.

Ahora sí, me despido.

Nos leemos.

By. Cascabelita.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Pansy desapareció entre las llamas, escuchando su voz gritar Malfoy Manor con fuerza. Su mirada divertida y su sonrisa cruel me dieron la respuesta a toda su charla antes de irse. Ella deseaba incomodarnos, crear un problema, que no me quedara tan campante en su casa. También podría ser para que ellos me culparan a mí y no la miraran como la mala, aunque esto último le encantaba, saberse malvada a boca de los demás. Era como su satisfacción personal.

Me enfurecieron sus palabras, el tono de su voz, su gesto y su mirada. Ya le había dicho hasta el cansancio que no tenía nada que ver con Ginny, que no pensaba abandonarla, que la amaba demasiado como para hacerlo a pesar de su aparente odio, pero aun así hizo sonar todo como si yo estuviera a punto de irme a vivir con la pelirroja.

Miré el rostro de Hermione, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y me miraba con confusión, demandando una respuesta inmediata. Ronald era otro que estaba rojo de enojo y seguía mirando la chimenea como si deseara ir por Pansy para pedirle que diera una explicación y desmintiera lo que había dicho de su hermana. Yo no les había dicho nada, absolutamente nada al enterarme de la verdadera razón por la que Pansy se había ido. No era algo que podía hacer fácilmente en una carta, y esto me lo merecía, con Pansy había demostrado: mis amigos la odiaban, pero a mí igual deberían culparme por lo que sufrí todo este tiempo.

—Nos vas a explicar, Harry —dijo Hermione. No preguntando, sino dando una orden.

—¿Qué nos va a explicar, Hermione? ¡Es obvio que no son más que mentiras de esa víbora! —gritó indignado Ron.

Miré a Hazpin aparecer delante de Ron, luciendo extremadamente molesto. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba rígido y su mirada parecía que echaba fuego. Hasta Hermione parecía sorprendida por la inusual postura del elfo.

—¡Nadie insulta a la ama de la casa, y menos cuando ella no puede defenderse, porque está ausente! —reclamó levantando un dedo hacia Ron.

Estaba seguro de que Hazpin lo mandaría al otro lado de la sala, si es que Ron no llevara a su hija en brazos y Hazpin no lo dañaría con un niño mago de por medio.

—Calma, Hazpin, él no volverá a insultar a tu ama. De eso me encargo yo —declaré.

—Si Hazpin vuelve a escuchar un insulto más hacia la ama Parkinson o hacia la amita Annie, Hazpin sacara al mago pelirrojo de esta casa para siempre —dijo con firmeza y desapareció.

—Pero ¿qué le pasa a ese elfo? —dijo Ron indignadamente.

—Es el elfo de Pansy —suspiré— Mejor no digas nada más, tal vez decida envenenar tu comida. Tomemos asiento —pedí.

Ellos lo hicieron y me miraron esperando una explicación. Era justo, me lo merecía y si después de lo que dijera se enojaban, igual sería merecedor de eso. Ellos me habían visto sufrir, llorar y tomar por el abandono de mi esposa y muy en el fondo la culpaban y más al saber que Annie existía y había decidido ocultarla, pero yo nunca les dije lo que había hecho aquella tarde en la casa de los Weasley, simplemente porque di por hecho que esa no era la causa para que Pansy se fuera.

—Lo que dijo Pansy no es mentira, aunque tampoco es completamente verdad —dije.

—¿Engañaste a Pansy? ¿Con Ginny? ¿No que la amabas, Harry? —cuestionó Hermione con las mejillas rojas de molestia.

—Y la amo, Hermione —aclaré con fuerzas.

—¿Pero la engañaste con mi hermana? ¡No puedo creer que tú y Ginny hicieran eso! —exclamó Ron al saber que si era verdad lo que había dicho Pansy.

—No la engañé como ustedes piensan o como Pansy piensa. Besé a Ginny, sí, sólo eso, y Pansy lo vio. Nada más. Les juro que no pasó nada más —declaré con firmeza.

Miré a mi hija. Por ese error me había perdido todo de ella. Si tan sólo no lo hubiera hecho, Pansy y yo habríamos estado juntos desde que fue concebida, la hubiera visto nacer y crecer. Ambos nos equivocamos, yo más que nadie al propiciarlo todo.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—Dos semanas antes de que se fuera Pansy —dije con cansancio.

—¿En dónde? —demandó saber Ron.

—En la madriguera —mascullé entre dientes.

Ellos se quedaron con expresiones sorprendidas. El ceño de Hermione se frunció y apretó los labios, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy grave. Ron por el contrario parecía hasta cierto punto ofendido por la situación, algo lógico, tomando en cuenta que fue en su propio hogar donde sucedió.

—¡Diablos, Harry, eres un idiota! —exclamó Hermione después de varios segundos— Ya recuerdo. Pansy se levantó del sofá, donde Fleur la había dejado para ir a ver a Victorie que jugaba con Teddy. La vi caminar a la cocina y luego volvió al mismo lugar, con una expresión de indiferencia total, apretando las manos con rabia, hasta que fui hacerle compañía por lo raro de actitud y para que no se sintiera sola.

—Lo sé, fui un idiota, un imbécil. Pansy se fue por eso, porque creyó que no la amaba, porque se sentía traicionada, herida, dolida. Pansy me pidió el divorcio porque me vio besando a mi ex en su propia casa.

Me quedé callado, abrazando a Annie y colocándola sobre sus pies en mis rodillas, para verla a la cara. La quería tanto, a ella y a su madre, y me equivoqué demasiado. Pero sentía que ya había pagado mucho. Sufrí durante la ausencia de Pansy y ahora sentía dolor por no haber estado con mi hija todo este tiempo. A veces quería decirle eso a Pansy, que ya había pagado lo suficiente, que era demasiado castigo, que era momento de que me volviera a amar, que volviéramos a iniciar, que nos amábamos demasiado como para dejarlo ir así de simple.

—Aun así… —inició a hablar Ron— ocultarte a Annie no fue justo.

—No, no lo fue. Te lo hubiera dicho antes de pedirte el divorcio —aclaró Hermione.

—Ella no lo sabía. Pansy no tenía ni idea de que estaba embarazada cuando se fue —les conté.

—¿Y tú le creíste? ¡Harry, date cuenta, ella es manipuladora, es una slytherin de pies a cabeza! —dijo Ron.

—Le creo, Ron. Annie nació el 21 de mayo, y Pansy se fue a finales de septiembre. No es difícil sacar las cuentas, además de que Pansy no hubiera firmado el divorcio sin establecer de una vez el contrato de custodia compartida, como lo pensó apenas llegué aquí a verla —les dije convencido.

—Pues yo no le creo —dijo Ron con la boca apretada— Además, es algo exagerado que se fuera simplemente porque te vio besando a otra, eso no era para tanto.

—Pues mira, Ronald Weasley, si yo te llego a ver besando a Lavander Browm, o cualquier otra mujer, me divorcio de ti inmediatamente —amenazó Hermione y Ron tragó saliva ruidosamente.

Reí un poco por su discusión, pero entendí que hasta Hermione llegaría a esos extremos, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, y eso que solo estaba haciendo una alusión, Pansy que me vio besando a otra lo hizo literalmente.

—Pero ¿me ocultarías a mi hija? —preguntó Ron.

—No, porque ya lo conoces, pero si estuviera embarazada y me enterara tiempo después, igual tardaría un poco en decírtelo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté inmediatamente, interesado en conocer la respuesta.

—Porque me sentiría enfadada, Harry, traicionada por el hombre que más amo en este mundo, dolida al verlo besando a otra cuando se supone que me ama solo a mí —tragué saliva al escucharla, pues era como escuchar a Pansy, aunque mi esposa simplemente me lo gritara con la mirada— Porque podría pensar que sólo lo ataría a mí por un hijo de por medio, y si se queda a mi lado, no sería realmente por amor, sino obligación. No podría con eso. Aunque no tardaría tanto tiempo para decirlo, él merecería saber que va a tener un hijo.

—Ahí está, Harry, Pansy hizo una crueldad —alegó Ron.

—Sí, lo hizo. Pero Pansy no es como nosotros, Ron, Pansy es una slytherin, le han enseñado a defenderse de otra manera, atacando cuando menos se lo espera, no de frente, sino de manera más sutil y determinada. Las serpientes piensan de manera diferente a nosotros, no se van por medias tintas, ellos clavan el cuchillo con fuerza, para matar, no dañar.

Tuve que aceptar que Hermione tenía razón y era sorprendente su conocimiento sobre los slytherin, pues lo había dicho con las palabras más exactas y verdaderas. Yo conocía a Pansy, y su actuar, aunque cruel, me lo esperaba, ahora conociendo sus razones ya. Y estar consciente de sus reacciones y actuar, no lo hacía menos doloroso.

—Pero bueno —suspiró Hermione. La miré y la vi sonreír suavemente— Tienes a Lily contigo ya.

—No me basta, Hermione, la quiero también a ella, a mi Pansy, a mi esposa, pero ya juró no perdonarme nunca —confesé.

—Te perdonará, si te ama lo hará —dijo ella con ternura. Evité pensar y decir en voz alta que a veces dudaba que Pansy me quisiera todavía— Ahora, ¿me permites cargarla?

—Claro que sí. Anda, Lily, anda con tu tía Hermione —le dije a mi hija y me levanté para dársela a mi amiga, quien le besó la mejilla al tenerla ya en brazos.

Annie no pareció muy a gusto con ella, pues estiró sus manos hacia a mí otra vez, pero al ver que Hermione le señalaba a Rose, pareció curiosa por la nena más pequeña que se levantaba bostezando en los brazos de su padre. Ron se la acercó con cuidado y mi hija trató de tocar su mejilla. Me parecía la imagen más adorable, ver a las dos tan pequeñas y lindas. Estaba seguro de que serían muy buenas amigas.

Pasamos la tarde entre charlas y bocadillos que Hazpin trajo a medio día para nosotros. El elfo no evitó darle una mirada de advertencia a Ron antes de desaparecer. Después fuimos avisados para la comida y las niñas se quedaron dormidas luego de eso. Y aunque a los tres nos gustaba estar juntos, ellos consideraron prudente retirarse antes de la hora del té, para no molestar e incomodar más a Pansy, pero ella no regresó hasta un poco antes de la cena.

—Creí que mi casa todavía sería guarida de leones —dijo apenas saliendo de la chimenea, con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa de burla.

—La casa de una serpiente jamás sería un hogar para los leones, Parkinson —contesté a la defensiva, todavía molesto por lo que había dicho antes de irse.

Ella me miró con ligera sorpresa antes de sonreír más ampliamente e inclinarse para quitar a Annie de mis brazos. La vi abrazarla y besarla en la mejilla, murmurarle un par de cosas en el oído, antes de mirarme de nuevo.

—Pues eres muy bienvenido a retirarte a tu guarida de leones, lejos de las serpientes, Potter, ya sabes que aquí no se te extrañara.

Apreté los labios, mientras ella sonreía con más burla que antes. Quería pensar que su declaración era muy falsa, que muy en el fondo me extrañaría, que me extrañó por todo el tiempo que no estuve con ella, pero sus ojos y su sonrisa me confundían.

—Vamos, linda, es hora de cenar —le dijo a nuestra hija, caminando hacia el comedor, donde Hazpin ya tenía la mesa puesta.

Las seguí y me senté en mi lugar.

Los dos empezamos a comer en silencio, solo roto por los balbuceos de Annie, o ella, o yo hablándole a nuestra hija mientras le dábamos algo de fruta para que cenara.

—Recuerda el trato que hicimos, Potter —dijo de repente Pansy.

La miré confundido y ella suspiró con cansancio.

—Dejé entrar a tus amigos, mañana quiero a Teddy aquí —explicó.

—Claro, ayer le dije Andrómeda de que pasaría a buscarlo —le conté.

Sonreí sin proponérmelo, pues no le había dicho a mi ahijado de Annie, quería que se llevara la sorpresa al conocerla. Sabía que se alegraría igual de ver a Pansy, la había extrañado mucho durante estos meses y cada vez que lo iba a visitar me preguntaba si ya la había encontrado, siempre entristeciendo al recibir mis respuestas negativas. Hace dos semanas le envié una carta diciéndole sobre la llegada de Pansy de nuevo a Londres, él contestó emocionado y ansioso por venir a verla, y yo le tuve que explicar que en unos días eso sucedería, que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas con ella, sin atreverme a decirle el motivo de su ausencia y Teddy no hizo preguntas, sólo pidió poder verla pronto.

—Se pondrá feliz de verte y de conocerla a ella —dije.

Miré el rostro de Pansy suavizarse y sonreír ligeramente sin burla o sarcasmo. Ella igual lo quería y lo extrañaba, ambos se habían llevado muy bien cuando me casé con Pansy, les gustaba jugar ajedrez juntos y Pansy le compraba libros de aventuras, que Teddy disfrutaba y guardaba con mucho cariño, además de que Pansy le compraba sus dulces favoritos y ordenaba hacer pastel de chocolate para él.

—Hazpin —llamó Pansy.

El elfo apareció e hizo una reverencia.

—La ama llamó a Hazpin.

—Quiero que para mañana esté listo un pastel de chocolate para la cena y galletas de miel y leche para la hora del té —ordenó con firmeza.

—Como usted ordene, ama Parkinson —dijo el elfo y se retiró con otra reverencia.

No pude evitar sonreír más ampliamente y Pansy fingió no darse cuenta de nada.

La misma noche en que Pansy me pidió la presencia de mi ahijado, le había enviado una carta a Andrómeda Tonks para que me permitiera ir por él y traerlo a casa de Pansy. La abuela de Teddy aceptó sin muchas pegas y también dio su consentimiento a que pasara la noche con nosotros. Ella había estado algo aprehensiva al principio de mi matrimonio con la heredera de los Parkinson, pues siempre había tenido la idea de que en algún momento Ginny y yo regresaríamos. No estuvo totalmente desilusionada cuando eso no sucedió, pero si algo preocupada cuando le dije quién era la mujer de mi vida ahora.

Ella conocía de sobra la vida de Pansy y los lazos que mantenía con los otros hijos de mortífagos y su estrecho acercamiento con los Malfoy principalmente, pues la idea de que la familia de rubios estuviese cerca de su nieto no era de su total agrado, aunque tuvo que acceder con mucha rabia y aplomo el que Teddy los conocieras, durante el cumpleaños de Pansy, hace casi cuatro años; Andrómeda fue testigo de la alegría y el acercamiento de Pansy y Teddy, y se tranquilizó respecto a todo, hasta del tema Malfoy, y más cuando le aseguré que Pansy quería a Teddy de igual manera y que ninguno de los dos permitiría que alguien le hiciera el mínimo daño. Y cuando Pansy se fue y vio la verdadera tristeza de su nieto por lo mismo, se preocupó mucho más qué al saber que ella sería una constante en nuestra vida. Andrómeda, a pesar de haber sido desterrada de su propia casa y sangre, era una slytherin y fue criada como tal, así que, aunque me mostraba su apoyo, era muy discreta con él. Le agradecí que fuera de esa manera.

Fui por mi ahijado antes del desayuno, sabiendo que Pansy lo iba a querer ver desde ese momento. Teddy estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Pansy, sonreía de oreja a oreja y hasta había colocado sus ojos de un azul intenso parecido al de ella. A veces lo hacía de manera inconsciente intentado buscar más acercamiento con aquella persona. Pero no le había dicho nada de Lily, conociendo la idea de Pansy para darle la sorpresa ella misma.

—Padrino, ella ya está aquí, ¿de verdad? —preguntó con ilusión, antes de entrar a la chimenea junto conmigo.

—Por supuesto y ansia verte —le dije, pasando una mano por su cabello ahora negro intenso.

—Yo igual quiero verla, es mi persona favorita, después de ti claro —agregó con rapidez.

Reí al escucharlo y tiré los polvos, anunciando mi destino con fuerzas, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba a Teddy firmemente.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, hice que saliera rápidamente de la chimenea. Él observó todo con ambos ojos inmensamente abiertos y giraba el rostro de un lado a otro intentando ver todo el salón. En realidad esperaba que preguntara porque no íbamos directo a nuestra casa, pero al parecer él no tenía esas intenciones. Su expresión era de asombro por completo y a mí me daba gusto de que fuera así.

—Teddy —se escuchó la voz de Pansy, haciendo que mi ahijado se detuviera y volviera la mirada hacia la entrada del comedor.

Pansy ya estaba completamente arreglada, con un precioso vestido rojo que llegaba a sus rodillas. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de verdad, además de con nuestra hija, cuando pensaba que no la veía, pues a mí solo me dedicaba una mueca de burla. Estaba mirándolo con aparente felicidad y anhelo.

—¡Tía Pansy! —gritó Teddy corriendo a su encuentro.

Pansy se agachó a su altura y lo abrazó contra ella, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente.

—Te extrañé tanto, tía Pansy —le dijo mi ahijado al separarse de ella— Promete que no volverás a irte, y si lo haces, me llevaras contigo, ¿vale?

—Yo igual te extrañé, cariño, demasiado en realidad —dijo Pansy con sinceridad, pasando su mano por el cabello negro, y sonriendo más ampliamente al mirarlo a los ojos— Prometo no volver a irme sin avisarte. Ahora, cariño, ¿quieres disculparme por haberlo hecho? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo Teddy, asintiendo sin darle más vuelta al asunto de que ella se fuera sin decir nada.

Pansy se levantó y lo tomó de la mano, como siempre hacia cuando salíamos a pasear. Yo me acerqué despacio a ellos y ella levantó la mirada hacia a mí, su sonrisa se menguó, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no me miraba con rabia, rencor o indiferencia, sino con una ligera gratitud, y sentí latir mi corazón emocionado por ello.

—Gracias —murmuró y yo simplemente asentí sonriendo, no queriendo arruinar su tranquilidad si abría la boca. Con Pansy tenía que andarme siempre con cuidado.

Miré hacia la entrada al comedor cuando el llanto de Lily se hizo oír, era seguro que Pansy la hubiera dejado con uno de los elfos al escuchar el ruido de la chimenea cuando llegamos.

Los rostros de Pansy y Teddy giraron hacia la misma dirección, y Pansy sonrió más ampliamente al ver el rostro confundido de Teddy, sabiendo que estaba emocionada por decirle de quien era ese llanto.

—Teddy, creo que hay algo que no te hemos dicho —habló Pansy y mi ahijado levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Quién llora, tía Pansy? —preguntó.

—Vamos a verlo, ¿sí? —le pidió ella y caminó con él hasta el comedor. Yo los seguí, no deseando perderme el rostro de Teddy cuando la viera.

Cuando entramos al comedor, Pansy tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo, había soltado la mano de Teddy y fue directamente a tomar a Lily de la sillita alta. Yo puse una mano en el hombro del niño, y éste giró a verme, luciendo confundido. Le sonreí y le pedí que esperara un momento. Pansy tranquilizó a Lily con un arrulló y cuando la niña dejó de llorar, se acercó de nuevo a Teddy.

—Vamos, Annie, es hora de que conozcas a tu hermano mayor —le dijo Pansy y luego se colocó delante de Teddy, poniendo a Lily a su altura.

—¿Hermano? ¿Ella es mi hermana? —preguntó Teddy, empezando a sonreír.

—Es nuestra hija, y tú y ella serán lo más parecidos a hermanos, al menos que quieras que sean primos…

—¡No! —gritó Teddy con emoción, interrumpiendo las palabras de Pansy— Hermanos está bien.

Pansy asintió con una sonrisa y le preguntó que si quería tomarla. Teddy dijo que sí encantado y Pansy lo hizo sentarse en una silla, y luego colocó a la niña en sus brazos, diciéndole como tenía que tomarla. Lily no pareció muy contenta por eso, pero se quedó quieta cuando Teddy empezó a entretenerla con las transformaciones de su cara, como cambiar el color de su cabello, el color de sus ojos, y la forma de su rostro, haciendo que un pico de pato apareciera en un momento, como yo había visto hacer a su madre hace mucho tiempo y Lily pareció fascinada, pues empezó a reír y manoteaba para tomarlo del cabello.

Pansy los dejó jugar un rato, pero luego tomó a Lily en sus brazos para dejarla en su sillita alta, para que ambos pudieran desayunar, y de nuevo, la niña no estuvo contenta, empezando hacer pucherito y estirando los bracitos hacia Teddy, quien sin dudar tomó mi lugar al lado de ella para que no llorara. No le di importancia a eso, y simplemente me senté al lado de mi ahijado, feliz de ver a ambos niños juntos. Pansy también parecía fascinada por lo mismo y no dejaba de sonreírle a ambos.

Después del desayuno, Pansy le dijo a Teddy que podía escoger una habitación, la que más le gustara. Teddy sonrió enormemente al escucharla.

—¿Eso quiere decir que podré quedarme cuando quiera? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño —contestó Pansy y lo guio a la segunda planta, llevándolo al pasillo donde estaban nuestras habitaciones— Esta es la de Annie —señaló una puerta, sin decirle que la que estaba antes era la mía, quizá para que no hiciera preguntas.

—Entonces quiero esta —dijo Teddy, señalando la que estaba enfrente de la de Lily con un dedo.

—Ni siquiera las has visto, Teddy, ¿Qué tal si no te gusta? —preguntó Pansy.

—Me gustara, lo sé, además lo que quiero es estar cerca de Annie —declaró, tomando la manito de la niña que estaba en mis brazos.

—Está bien, pero si no te gusta, puedes escoger otra o decirle a Hazpin que la arreglé para ti —dijo Pansy— Es más, mañana temprano iremos de compras para que puedas escoger las cortinas, las sabanas, la alfombra y todas las cosas que te gusten.

—Gracias, tía Pansy, pero ¿Quién es Hazpin? —preguntó.

—Mi elfo. Hazpin —llamó.

El elfo apareció delante de nosotros e hizo una reverencia.

—Teddy, te presentó a Hazpin. Hazpin, él es Teddy, el ahijado de Harry y mi sobrino —aclaró Pansy.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, amo Teddy, Hazpin está para servirle y cualquier cosa que deseé el amo Teddy, Hazpin se encargara de cumplirlo —declaró el elfo, haciéndole una reverencia.

—Eh… muchas gracias, Hazpin —dijo Teddy confundido, pues, aunque en su casa había una elfina y en la nuestra había dos, estos siempre lo trataban como un niño, no como un señor, como Hazpin lo había hecho.

—Puedes retirarte, Hazpin —dijo Pansy.

Nos pasamos la tarde los cuatro juntos, o los tres, cuando Lily se dormía. Teddy y ella jugaban, y mi ahijado no se cansaba de hacerla reír con sus habilidades de metamorfomago, haciendo que le crecieran orejitas de gato, perro u osito. Lily en cambio simplemente quería tocar todo lo que él iba transformando en su rostro y en una ocasión le jaló los bigotes que había hecho crecer Teddy, pretendiendo ser un gato, por lo cual lanzó un gritito y los hizo desaparecer.

Y por un día completo, Pansy y yo pudimos estar en una habitación sin discutir, sin tensión o sin malas caras, no hablábamos, pero al menos sonreíamos al ver a los niños jugar. No podía evitar pensar que en algún momento las cosas podrían cambiar entre nosotros y seriamos esta clase de familia, aunque con una mejor convivencia entre ella y yo. Seríamos dos padres para Lily y Teddy, que simplemente seriamos felices escuchándolos reír a ellos y que yo podría besarla sin que se enojara, que tomaría su mano y la abrazaría cuando quisiera.

Quería eso. ¡Quería esta familia! La quería a ella, joder.

* * *

Hola. ¿Como están? Pues yo ahí voy.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se me hacía justo subirlo seguido pues prácticamente es la continuación de la anterior.

Sólo quería agradecer a AlguienDePorAh. Y a Husar y Helen, pude contestarles a algunos por PM, así que ahí lo checan.

Ahora sí, me despido. Nos leemos luego.

By. Cascabelita


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Me removí en la cama, había un sonidito suave, pero muy constante. Abrí los ojos y miré el oscuro techo de mi habitación. Me concentré en aquel sonido, hasta que lo identifiqué como el llanto de Lily. Un llanto suave, pero exigente, como si en vez de llanto de tristeza fuera de molestia. A veces me imaginaba lo que pasaría cuando fuera mayor o una adolescente, y aunque me gustaría verla ya a esa edad, no deseaba que creciera tan rápido.

Me levanté rápido de la cama y entré a la habitación de mi hija. La habitación estaba a oscuras, excepto por unas tres velas que apenas iluminaban la figura de Pansy con la niña en brazos, sentada en una mecedora, cerca de la ventana.

—Calma, cariño, calma —dijo Pansy en voz baja— Ya estoy aquí, mamá está aquí y no dejara que nada te pase.

El llanto de Lily paró, cuando Pansy metió su pecho en su boca. Nunca la había visto alimentarla, pues Pansy siempre lo hacía a escondidas de mí. Ahora no sabía si es que no estaba consciente de mi presencia o es que no le importaba.

Llevaba ya dos meses en la casa Parkinson y hasta la fecha no habíamos hablado de nuevo, además de lo necesario por Lily, mis peticiones de dejar entrar a mis amigos y sus exigencias para traer a Teddy cada fin de semana. Pero fuera de eso, no cruzábamos palabra alguna. Nos veíamos en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, pero sin una palabra de por medio y si yo le hablaba, ella no contestaba o si lo hacía, eran respuestas vagas y fría, a veces terminaba de comer en el mejor de los casos, escuchándome al menos, pero otras veces, con el rostro hastiado de mí, se levantaba a la mitad, tomaba a nuestra hija y se retiraba furiosa, sin mirarme. Y yo lo único que podía hacer era rogar internamente que todo esto acabara, que ella y yo pudiéramos iniciar de nuevo, eso era todo lo que hacía y obviamente sentir la necesidad de tomar un vaso de licor, para calmar mi ansiedad y dolor. Sabía que mi costumbre de los últimos meses no desaparecería por completo cuando ella volviera, al menos no mientras me odiara como lo hacía, y ella se daba cuenta y aunque podía ver la pregunta en su rostro, ella no preguntaba y yo no confesaba nada.

Todo estaba de la mierda entre ella y yo en realidad.

Habíamos intentado ser discretos con nuestros desplantes en los dos días que había estado Teddy aquí, pero aun así estaba lejos de ser lo que mi ahijado había visto antes de que Pansy se fuera y él no dudó en preguntar si es que las cosas no estaban bien.

—Por supuesto que todo está bien, cariño —le dijo Pansy cuando él le preguntó.

Teddy no había quedado muy convencido, pero lo dejó pasar cuando escuchó que Lily se había levando de su siesta del medio día, saliendo corriendo a la habitación de la niña.

Nuestra convivencia no era para nada alentador, así que no sabía si me correría o dejaría que me quedara por unos minutos más.

Me acerqué despacio a ellas y escuché con una sonrisa lo que Pansy le murmuraba. Le decía que era una nena muy escandalosa, demasiado ruidosa y exigente, pero que no podía culparla teniendo los padres que tenía.

—Nuestras personalidades no son una buena combinación —dijo en voz un poco más alta, y no sabía si me hablaba a mí o a Lily— No puedes esperar que Potter y Parkinson juntos en un pequeño ser sea tranquilo.

—Pero es perfecta la combinación. Ella lo es —contesté y pensé que se sorprendería o se molestaría por contestar, pero solo la escuché suspirar.

—Sí. Lo mismo pienso: ella es genial. Veremos que dicen en Hogwarts cuando entre —suspiró y luego sonrió a Lily, que empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

Me senté en el suelo, sin dejar de verlas, intentando no hacer ruido, y agradecía que el suelo de habitación estuviera cubierto por una suave alfombra blanca, pues así no me quemaría con el frío suelo. Era una imagen maravillosa, Pansy y ella. No quería perderme ningún detalle, quería aprenderme cada línea de ambos rostros, cada gesto y movimiento de las dos, por si Pansy no me permitía volver a verlas de esta manera.

Lily tomaba entre sus dedos la piel del seno de Pansy, apretándola como si pretendiera exprimirla y su boquita se movía ansiosa, succionando con fuerza. Y Pansy se veía tan natural y preciosa, como si hubiese amamantado toda su vida y conociera de sobra lo que hacía. Sostenía con un solo brazo a Lily y con la otra mano acariciaba la mejilla, la frente o los bracitos de la niña, sonriendo y murmurándole más cosas que a veces no escuchaba, a pesar de la cercanía.

Miré la piel, desde su hombro hasta donde iniciaba la boca de mi hija. Era una sensación diferente ahora verla tan descubierta. No era la excitación que siempre me embargaba cuando apenas vislumbraba un poco más de su piel o senos, era una clase de ternura que me calentaba desde el pecho hasta cada dedo de los pies y las manos, sentía respeto, cariño y mucho amor al verla tan entrega en esta fase. Saber que se despertaba de madrugada al escucharla llorar, que se levantaba temprano para trabajar y, después, todavía le quedaba energía para seguir cuidando a Lily. Era una maravillosa mujer y no me equivoqué al querer que ella fuera la madre de mis hijos, porque si, habría más Potter-Parkinson en el futuro, pues no pensaba resignarme a perderla.

Vi los brazos de Pansy abrazar un poco más a Lily, reacomodándola para que siguiera tomando. De seguro era cansado tenerla en una misma posición por tanto tiempo, pues Lily no era tan pequeña como Rose, había una gran diferencia de cuatro meses entre mi hija y mi ahijada.

—Nunca la había escuchado llorar en la madrugada —dije en voz muy baja.

Ella suspiró y me miró de reojo por un momento, antes de bajar la mirada al rostro de Lily.

—Hasta ayer dormía conmigo en mi habitación —contestó.

Quizá era por la hora o la tarea que estaba realizando, pues no creí que me contestara. Parecía distinta de cuando habían llegado los Malfoy a pasar la tarde con Pansy y Lily, durante toda la tarde del domingo, y yo no había podido quedarme, por culpa de una discusión con Malfoy apenas viéndolo.

—Así que sigue aquí —escuché decir a Draco apenas entré al salón donde estaban tomando ya una taza de té.

—Da igual —había contestado Pansy acercándose a ellos, sin darle importancia.

Vi Draco Malfoy abrir los brazos a Annie, después de dejar la taza sobre la mesita que estaba a su izquierda.

Creí por un momento que mi hija lo rechazaría y se escondería en el cuello de Pansy, como ya la había visto hacer cuando solo quería estar con ella, pero prácticamente se aventó a sus brazos con una sonrisa y moviendo sus bracitos con urgencia. Eso me hizo enojar. La cercanía de ellas dos hacia él. La alegría de ambas al verlo a él. Siempre había competido por ser la prioridad de Pansy, que Malfoy no ocupara un lugar más grande en su vida, y ahora también Annie quedaba prendada de Malfoy.

—Draco, por favor —pidió Astoria un poco de calma segundos después, sosteniendo a su hijo, quien fue reclamado luego por Pansy.

Pansy le sonrió al niño rubio antes de besarle la mejilla. El bebé era más grande que Lily y era una copia idéntica de su padre, pero regordete y adorable. Era la primera vez que lo veía, y debía admitir que era muy bonito, aunque tenía marcado lo Malfoy por todos lados.

—Está bien —claudicó el rubio y luego me envió una mirada burlona cuando abrazó a Annie y mi hija sonrió tomando con sus dedos los cabellos rubios— Nosotros somos invitados y más que bienvenidos a esta casa. No querría arruinar eso.

—Vete al demonio, Malfoy —dije con rabia.

—¡Draco! —dijo Astoria.

—Potter, por favor —pidió Pansy, mirándome con molestia.

—Él empezó —le dije a ella.

—Eso es irrelevante para mí. Todo lo concerniente a ti, en realidad —corrigió elevando su preciosa ceja.

Después de eso sólo pude retirarme, pues estaba tan enojado y era simplemente por los niños que me contenía de enviarle una maldición a Malfoy. Ahora Pansy parecía más dulce y sincera, más considerada y confiada.

Volví a mirarla y dejar de lado lo que pasó en la tarde con su amigo, intentando no romper la calma que teníamos justo en este momento. Eran tan poco los momentos como éste.

—No lo sabía. Pensé que dormía aquí —dije confundido, pues hasta donde yo veía, Pansy la dormía en esta habitación.

—Se suponía. Pero con tu llegada desconfiaba de que no desaparecieras con ella en una madrugada, por eso preferí tenerla en mi habitación —dijo con sinceridad, sin titubear y sabía que esa era su verdad y no algo para herirme. Había una gran diferencia entre decir que ya no me amaba y lo que decía ahora. En la primera podía saber que era una mentira.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y tuve que respirar profundamente para no enojarme. Aunque eso no era todo, ni era lo que más intenso que sentía embargarme. Sentía una presión en el pecho y esperaba que la oscuridad me ayudara a disimular la humedad de mis ojos.

Su declaración me la merecía. Le había amenazado con quitársela y de seguro sintió miedo al saber que podía cumplirlo, pues había utilizado de manera implícita su pasado poco alentador delante del ministerio. Ser la esposa del Salvador del Mundo Mágico no la había hecho acreedora de toda la simpatía del mundo, no la había salvado totalmente de los ataques, es más, quizá levantó más el odio de la sociedad, pues la acusaban de hechizarme, cosa que hizo, pero no como todos creían, sino como mujer, con su cuerpo, su mente y su alma; y era obvio que nadie querría que la hija de Harry Potter estuviera en manos de ella y cerca de las familias mortífagas.

Pero el que me dijera su miedo con sinceridad, había dolido. Pensé que de algún modo había aceptado que me quedara porque muy en el fondo igual me quería cerca, pero saber que solamente era por miedo no me gustaba. Y ya no sabía si era bueno decirle que la amaba y que jamás se la quitaría, tal vez decirlo no hiciera ninguna diferencia justo ahora, ella de todos modos no me creería.

—No me la llevaría de una manera tan ruin, Pansy —declaré y carraspeé con fuerzas.

—Eso no me pareció hace cuando llegaste —afirmó y volteó el rostro.

—Estaba muy enojado contigo —acepté— Me ocultaste más de la mitad de la vida de Lily. Deseo haber estado ahí, verla desde que nació.

—¿Y ahora ya no lo estás? ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó.

—Si. Supongo que sí. Te culpo a ti, pero más a mí, ¿sabes?

—Yo tampoco me lo merecía, Potter. Y tampoco fue fácil —dijo con voz fuerte, mirándome con rabia.

—Lo sé.

Bajé la mirada, mirando a sus pies cubiertos por unas pantuflas blancas. Desvié la mirada hacia sus pantorrillas, tan blancas como la nieve que cubría el exterior, que ahora parecía dorarse por la escasa luz. Tenía ganas de tocarla, que me diera tan sólo esa oportunidad, tener su piel en mis manos por un segundo. El día que la volví a ver no fue suficiente, aunque sí muy estabilizador para mi salud mental, haber tenido su cuerpo apetitoso entre mis brazos, aun cuando estuviera furiosa, haber tenido al alcance su cuello y cabello, para adsorber todo su aroma. Y en ese momento sentí que había vuelto a respirar.

A veces la contemplaba y delineaba su figura con la mirada, y desde el primer día me di cuenta de los cambios de su cuerpo por el embrazo, cómo no hacerlo si me la sabía de memoria, tanto con la vista como con las manos: sus pechos habían crecido y sus caderas se habían vuelto más grandes y redondas; sus pantorrillas parecían el paraíso, y más a esta distancia, y su cintura, ¡Oh Merlín!, su divina cintura se me antojaba con gula.

Podía apostar que tenía más curvas, más carne y más de su deliciosa y cremosa piel; era como si ahora tuviera que ponerle más besos y necesitara más tiempo para cubrirla con caricias, para repasarla por completo; y esos vestidos que antes me fascinaban en ella, como su vestido azul zafiro, me parecían exóticos en su nuevo cuerpo, pues se fundían en ella como una segunda piel. Sólo de verla se me hacía agua la boca y mis pantalones se apretaban en mi pelvis. Si antes era adicto, ahora estaba obsesionado y enfermo por ella. Y estaba seguro de que Pansy se asustaría si le dijera todo lo que me hacía sentir, todo lo que pasaba por mi mente al verla.

Tenía que hacer algo, decirle algo. No podía caer en la tentación de hacerla enojar más si es que la tocaba como deseaba hacerlo, ahora que parecía tan tranquila conmigo. Además, tenía más preguntas que hacerle, quería saber dónde había estado, dónde no la había buscado, quería saber cómo fue haber tenido a Lily, cómo era de pequeña, aunque ya había visto las fotos, pero necesitaba más.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —cuestioné.

—Estuve en Nueva York, trabajando en un bufete de abogados.

Sentí rabia por no haberla buscado por cada rincón de la Gran Manzana, como lo llamaban allá. Yo había enviado a uno de mis aurores, pero no encontró ningún registro de Pansy, ni la propiedad de Astoria Malfoy. Debí haber ido yo, pero igual yo la había buscado por otros lados.

Pero eso ya no importaba ahora. La tenía aquí ante mis ojos, sosteniendo a mi hija entre sus brazos. Ya no importaba donde estuvo, pues no volvería allá, ni iría a ningún lado sino es conmigo.

Despejé mi cabeza y mejor aproveché la oportunidad que me daba Pansy de contestar a mis preguntas sin enfurecerse.

—¿Cómo fue su nacimiento? —pregunté, mirando a Lily y tocando su cabello, ya estaba dormida, pero su boquita se seguía moviendo suavemente, mientras bebía más leche.

—Fue algo complicado. De hecho, no estuve consciente cuando nació. Tuvieron que dormirme pues me hicieron una cesárea —me contó y quizá vio la confusión en mi cara pues continuó— Es un procedimiento de abrirme el vientre para tenerla. Un método muggle, pues no podía tenerla de manera natural. Vine a conocerla como dos horas después.

Sentí la preocupación escalando de mi pecho hasta mi garganta. Hubiera dado todo por haber estado ahí, velar su sueño, cuidarla mientras la anestesia se iba y, sobre todo, haber sido el primero en sostener a Lily. Lily no tuvo a ninguno de sus padres al nacer, nadie la abrazó y la besó apenas respiró en este mundo y eso me desconsolaba. Hubiera dado todo por haberla hecho sentir amaba apenas naciendo, hablarle, decirle que era lo más importante de este mundo y que su madre había sido muy valiente.

—¿Quién estuvo contigo, Pansy? —pregunté y ella me miró confundida— ¿Quién te acompañó el día que nació?

—Un compañero del trabajo me ayudó cuando iba a nacer y luego estuvieron Millicent y Blaise conmigo, todo un mes desde que nació —me contó.

Sentí de nuevo la sangre bullir dentro de mí. Saber que sus amigos habían estado con ella, que la habían cuidado y habían visto a mi hija antes que yo.

Quería gritarle, quería decirle que no tenía ni idea de lo que dolía saber eso ahora. Dolía desconocer e imaginar todo lo que me perdí, lo que pude haber tenido si no fuera por mi error y su rencor y orgullo. Saber que hasta un extraño había estado con Lily cuando era yo su padre. Era desesperante lo que sentía, lo que Pansy estaba provocando con sus palabras. Pude no haberme perdido nada de ellas.

—¿Qué compañero? —pregunté. Pues a los otros dos ya los conocía y aunque sentía envidia de ellos, igual sentía celos por no saber quién era la otra persona.

—Ryan es un abogado y era un amigo. No tenía nadie más a quien llamar.

—A mí. Pudiste llamarme a mí, Pansy —dije con los dientes apretados.

La vi rodar los ojos, sacar su pecho de la boca de Lily con delicadeza, cubrirse y luego levantarse con cuidado para acostarla en la cuna. La miré inclinarse y cubrirla muy bien con las colchas, mientras sonreía muy suave, sólo para ella, pues su magia revoloteaba furiosa a mi alrededor, amenazándome y haciéndome conocer su enojo.

Me levanté y caminé hasta ella, hasta colocarme a su lado. Ella me miró desesperada, pero salió de la habitación y yo la seguí. Necesitaba saber más, necesitaba que me dijera todo, todo sobre mi hija y ella. Eran mi familia y tenía derecho de saberlo.

Sentía tristeza y celos. Muchos celos, y yo no era bueno manejando esa emoción desde que conocí a Pansy, con ella no podía controlarme, todo era explosivo a su lado, el amor, la pasión, la rabia y los celos, absolutamente todo. Era insoportable la sola idea de que alguien más la deseara, que alguien más la pensara, que alguien se interesara en ella con otras intenciones, que algún hombre la amara. No podía conmigo mismo al imaginármelo.

No sabía quién era Ryan y porque Pansy lo consideraba un amigo, cuando apenas toleraba conocer personas nuevas y no era dada hacer amistades de la nada. Cosa que a veces desearía para que dejara de estar tan pegada a Draco Malfoy, pero al menos al rubio lo conocía y sabía que sus intenciones con ella no iban más allá de una retorcida amistad, muy fuerte en realidad, y su mero gusto de fastidiarme la vida por haberme fijado en ella, precisamente en su mejor amiga y en su princesa de slytherin. Pero el que conociera a otro hombre y que yo no supiera sus intenciones, no me agradaba nada. Es más, lo odiaba sin conocerlo todavía.

Llegamos a su habitación y, por muy al contrario que pensé que cerraría la puerta atrás de ella y por lo tanto en mi nariz, ella la dejó abierta, como si me invitara a entrar, y aunque en otro momento eso me hubiese hecho ilusión, ahora sabía que era sólo para discutir lejos de Lily. Así que entré y, lo primero que la vi hacer, fue a tomar su varita para lanzar un hechizo silenciador. Y eso solo presagiaba peleas, una muy ardua pelea, donde no se contendría y ni yo lo haría. Lo peor de todo, contrario a muchas veces antes, cuando estábamos juntos, es que esta pelea no tendría el glorioso sexo de reconciliación. Y Pansy no tenía ni una idea de lo que me gustaría tenerla nuevamente para mí.

Ella bajó la varita y la dejó sobre su tocador, luego me enfrentó enfurecida, con los ojos ardientes de rabia.

¡Merlín, era tan hermosa así de enojada! Parecía una diosa.

—Sí. Pude llamarte a ti, Potter —la escuché decir en voz alta— Pero como demonios iba a saber que no estabas con Ginevra o que, si te avisaba, irías a buscarme. No confiaba en ti, no confió en ti todavía —aclaró.

—¡Joder! ¡No sé cómo hacerte entender que te amo, que te adoro más que a nada! —grité.

—¡No lo entenderé nunca! Yo nunca hubiese hecho lo que tú me hiciste. Ni siquiera lo intenté luego de prometer que solo sería para ti.

—Lo sé, mi vida. Cometí un error —me pasé una mano por el cabello.

—Sí. Un error. Un solo error que inició una larga cadena de errores y ahora estamos aquí —aseguró y cruzó los brazos, haciendo que sus pechos se elevaran y fuera una pecaminosa imagen.

Hace tanto que no la veía en ropa de dormir, seguía utilizando esas batas blancas de seda que caían con gracia hasta sus rodillas y moldeaban todas sus curvas, dejando al descubierto el nacimiento de sus senos. Era bellísima y sensual.

—¿Te arrepientes de no haberme avisado? —pregunté con esperanza, intentando mantener mis ojos lejos de sus pechos, y acercándome a ella sin poder contenerme.

La vi fruncir el ceño, pues ella no era de las que se arrepentía de sus acciones o se disculpaba por lo que hacía. Pero para mí era una pequeña oportunidad.

—Lamento que Lily no te hubiera tenido, pero no me arrepiento de haberte tenido lejos de mí —aseguró y sus ojos me miraron con más enojo— Y si te preocupa el nacimiento de Lily, pues no deberías, todo salió muy bien y tuve a mis amigos.

—Si, a ese tal Ryan, ¿no? —pregunté con fuerzas, recordando aquel nombre que me empezaba sonar odioso— Dime quien es él. ¡Dímelo! —exigí.

—¿Para qué?

—Para investigarlo, para saber quien estuvo cerca de mi esposa y mi hija —contesté y la tomé de los hombros.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó.

—¿Quién era él, Pansy? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿por qué era tan amable? ¿por qué se volvió tu amigo? —pregunté en voz baja, acercándome mi cara a la de ella.

—Era un simple amigo —dijo, removiéndose y apartando su cara, pues estaba muy cerca de su boca.

Tragué saliva con fuerzas, sería tan fácil inclinarme y besarla, pero eso sólo sería forzarla a algo que no quería y yo no la obligaría a nada. El día que pudiera besarla, sería cuando ambos quisiéramos.

—¿Qué clase de amigo? ¿Uno como Malfoy cuando estábamos en el colegio? —pregunté.

Pues no había que ser un genio para saber que Malfoy y ella habían tenido roces más que amistosos y ella no me lo había negado cuando se lo pregunté hace mucho tiempo, pero había dejado en claro que solo fue una amistad confundida y que al final siguieron siendo muy buenos amigos. Quizá por eso odiaba más a Malfoy, por haberla tocado en algún momento, aunque ella me juró que no llegaron más allá de los besos. Aun así, los celos de su cercanía con él me enojaban, pero no tanto a lo que sentía ahora por ese tal Ryan.

—¡Eres un idiota, Potter! ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme eso cuando tú estuviste con Ginevra? —preguntó con saña, mirando con odio infinito.

—Nunca hice con ella lo que te imaginas —aseguré en voz baja y coloqué mi boca en su mejilla, pero ella giró la cara.

Olía demasiado bien y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, al igual que su respiración. Podía sentir la chispa de su magia, acoplándose a la mía, no de una mala manera, sino una pasión llena de furia, como antes, cuando las discusiones nos llevaban a arrancarnos la ropa. Ojalá se rindiera a esto, a lo que estaba sintiendo al tenerme así de cerca, porque definitivamente yo estaba sucumbiendo a mis deseos por ella.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Suéltame ya! —gritó.

—Si, lo soy. Soy un imbécil que está muriendo de celos por un desconocido, que está celoso el que estuviera ahí contigo, de imaginar lo que pudo haber sentido al verte, al conocerte, al ver a mi hija antes que yo. Estoy endemoniadamente celoso, Pansy —confesé, apretando mis dedos a sus hombros y repasando mis labios por la piel de su mejilla, hasta llegar a su cuello— Sabes que lo mataría si te tocó, ¿verdad? —pregunté en su oído.

—¡Vete al demonio! —gritó, pero su voz fue diferente, era fuerte y demandante, pero tenía el tinte bajo del deseo— Te recuerdo que yo no estoy yendo a matar a Ginevra.

Su declaración hizo latir más rápido mi corazón. Si ella todavía deseaba matar a Ginny era porque no había dejado de amarme: estaba celosa y su rabia todavía la cegaba, pues yo era de su propiedad y ella deseaba dejar en claro eso.

—Estoy celoso, muy celoso —declaré, reprimiendo las ganas de preguntarle si estaba celosa, acariciando con mi nariz el lóbulo de su oreja y cuello— Te amo tanto, Pansy, más que a nada y estoy sufriendo por esto…

—Yo no tengo la culpa —dijo de nuevo.

—La tienes, al igual que yo. Nos hemos dañado los dos, mi vida. Ahora dime quien era él y que pasó entre ustedes —exigí otra vez, alejando mi cara y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella colocó su mano en mi pecho y me empujó con fuerzas. No era suficiente para alejarme, pero no quería hacerla enojar más. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos parecían más brillosos, había lágrimas de rabia en ellos. Y una Pansy enfurecida no era bueno, pues ninguno entendía de razones en este estado.

—Fue sólo un amigo —claudicó y caminó hasta la salida, pidiéndome con un gesto que saliera de su habitación.

Caminé hasta ella. Ya había sido suficiente por esta noche. Habíamos pasado un momento agradable con Lily, y no quería arruinarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Aunque definitivamente lo habíamos arruinado otra vez.

—¿Nada pasó entre ustedes? —pregunté, estando ya a un paso de salir.

Pansy me empujó fuera de su habitación, y sin decirme nada, cerró la puerta. No me quedó de otra que caminar a mí habitación y azotar la puerta con fuerzas, sintiendo mi corazón latir con rabia y mi sangre viajar caliente por todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos se apretaron en un puño y controlé mi magia, pues no quería que Lily la sintiera tan furiosa a su alrededor.

Deseaba creer que no había pasado nada, que su amor por mí no se había quebrantado hasta ese punto, pues nunca soportaría que su boca hubiera sido poseída por otros labios, o que su cuerpo hubiera sido tocado por alguien más.

Necesitaba más información, necesitaba quien era él y averiguar cuáles fueron sus intenciones, necesitaba quitarme la sensación de haberla perdido. De haber perdido a Pansy y a Lily. No podía seguir sintiendo que alguien más las hubiera tenido. Era mi hija y era mi esposa.

¡Eran mías, infinitamente mías!

* * *

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien y si están terminando semestre o ya pronto sale de vacaciones, me alegro por ustedes. A mi todavía me queda una materia que me esta dando dolor de cabeza, pero nada de gravedad, quiero creer.

Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Me estoy esforzando por terminarlo, pero al parecer mis ideas no salen de manera fluida, pero lo lograre, por lo pronto, ustedes no se preocupen.

Nos leemos.

By. Cascabelita.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Toda la tarde estuve con Narcissa, Astoria y Daphne, planeando lo que sería el primer cumpleaños de Annie, dentro de quince días. Ellas estaban muy emocionadas y querían llevar a cabo cada una de sus ideas, y aunque a mí eso me ilusionaba, también sentía algo de inquietud por lo que el cumpleaños de Annie también significaba: la familia Weasley también querrá estar presente, siendo que Harry ya había permitido que éstos la conocieran, al menos lo que quisieron, pues Percy y su esposa jamás entraron a mi casa al igual que Ginevra, y claro, el resto no lo hizo todos juntos.

Primero estuvieron aquí Molly y Arthur, junto a Billy y Fleur, la rubia me caía mejor que el resto de esa familia, así que pude quedarme a platicar una rato con ella y contrario a lo que pensaba, ella no se había mostrado disgustada por lo que había hecho, siendo que, a como me contó en voz muy baja y discreta, Ron había llegado un día a la madriguera y había discutido con su hermana sobre lo que había pasado, y toda la familia se había enterado cuando los gritos de ambos alcanzaron toda la casa. Algunos estuvieron molestos con Ginevra y Harry, como Charlie, Ron y George, otros decepcionados, como Arthur y Molly, y el resto, como Billy, Percy y las demás esposas, incluyéndola a ella, actuaron con indiferencia sobre aquel hecho, sin disgustarse con alguno de los implicados. También me dijo que, cuando se les pasó el enojo contra Ginevra, me culparon a mí, llamando intransigente y cruel por ocultar a mi hija de Harry, aunque de igual modo, las esposas Weasley, excepto por Molly, al final reflexionaron en ello y dejaron de estar enojadas. Al fin de cuentas, ninguna de ella deseaba ver a su esposo besando a su ex novia.

Quise evitar decirle que lo que pensara esa familia me valía, pues sabía que ella estaba ofreciéndome su apoyo por lo que la familia Weasley hablaban de mí. Así que sólo asentí y dejé que continuara con la visita, retirándome a mi despacho para que no se sintieran incomodos, siendo que el único amable de ahí, además de Fleur, era el señor Weasley, que como siempre era un punto neutral en mi relación con Potter.

Pero ahora venía el primer cumpleaños de Annie y sabía que Harry querrá tener a esa familia en ese día, pues al fin y al cabo era su familia. Pero no me agradaba la idea, no sólo porque los Weasley parecían odiarme, eso no importaba, pues su amor hacía Annie lo compensaba todo, era que estuvieran junto a mis amigos, mi familia, era en verdad algo peligroso. Toda la guarida de leones, junto a mi nido de serpientes, no era lo más ideal en realidad, no después de la más tensa e incómoda celebración que tuve el día de mi boda con Potter, donde nadie habló y se retiraron respetuosamente temprano.

—¿Qué hacemos, Annie? —le pregunté a mi pequeña niña, quien estaba sentada en mi regazo, preparándose para dormir.

La acomodé mejor entre mis brazos, apoyándola sobre mi pecho y seguí meciéndome en la mecedora, contemplando como poco a poco sus ojitos se cerraban y se quedaba quietita, acompasando su respiración. Sonreí y acaricié su redonda mejilla. Le besé la frente y luego me levanté para dejarla en la cuna.

Los quince días pasaron volando entre preparativos, regalos de recuerdos para darle a los invitados, menú y decoración. Narcissa había opinado que se llevara a cabo en la mansión Malfoy y, aunque en otras circunstancias hubiera aceptado encantada, sabía que Harry no iba aceptar y también tenía que tomar en cuenta su opinión, además de que como ya lo había pensado, Harry había dejado en claro que su familia de pelirrojos debería estar presente.

—Está bien —acepté sin discutir y sonreí internamente al ver sus ojos inmensamente abiertos y su tos provocada por la impresión que le habían causado mis palabras, pues le contesté justamente cuando bebía una copa de agua durante la cena.

—¿En serio? —preguntó cuándo recuperó la voz.

—Sí.

—¿De verdad?

—No me hagas cambiar de idea —dije en voz baja, mirándolo con enojo.

Él asintió y sonrió ampliamente.

Así que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Parkinson, donde quitaría mis barreras para que la familia Weasley al completo entrara. Yo había hablado claro con mis amigos, diciéndole que la familia de pelirrojos estaría presente, Draco se enojó y Lucius hizo una mueca de desagrado, murmurando que era bueno que no pudiera salir de la mansión. Astoria y Narcissa ya se esperaban algo como eso, así que suspiraron resignadas, y esta misma reacción se repitió igual en Theo y Daphne y las reacciones de Blaise y Millicent no supe cual fue, aunque por la contestación de Blaise, proponiéndome escapar de nuevo junto con Annie a Italia para celebrar su cumpleaños, proponiéndome hasta rentar el Castillo Sforzesco para ello, me dejó en claro que tampoco le agradó la idea.

A Harry le pedí lo mismo, que hablara con sus amigos para decirle a quienes se iban a encontrar en la fiesta. Harry regresó en la noche con una cara de amargura y tristeza, así que no fue difícil para mí deducir que no había ido también como él esperaba. No quise preguntarle.

—Vendrán, al menos algunos —fue todo lo que masculló entre dientes esa noche.

Asentí y seguí con mi cena.

Pero ya era el gran día y después de tomar el desayuno en compañía de Annie, Teddy y Harry, estaba poniéndome mucho más angustiada, pues la hora para que llegaran los invitados se acercaba a pasos agigantados, y la presión de lo mismo aumentaba en mí, hasta el punto de que empezaba a dolerme el cuello y estaba más que dispuesta a seguir el plan de Blaise, escapar a Italia, celebrar este día sólo con Annie y luego regresar mañana, sólo para que Potter no se vuelva loco. O podría decirle a él que igual podía venir.

Había mando a Teddy a su habitación para que se diera un baño y se arreglara para la fiesta. Terminé de acomodar el vestido rosado que decidí ponerle a Annie, no queriendo predisponer a la familia de pelirrojos con el verde que en verdad deseaba colocar en ella. Era mejor mantener las cosas neutrales, después de todo, Annie lucía muy bien en cualquier color.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y Millicent entró a la habitación, luciendo un precioso vestido verde y el cabello recogido, dejando un par de ondas a los lados de su rostro.

Ella había llegado hace dos horas, alegando que quería verme ya y no podía aguantarse hasta la hora de la fiesta. Agradecí que lo hiciera, pues necesita que estuviera ahí, sintiendo su apoyo incondicional como siempre. Y aunque parecía muy feliz por estar ahí, si vi su cara de incomodidad cuando vio a Harry, quien tenía en brazos a Annie.

—Hola, Millicent —la había saludado él, sonriendo suavemente.

—Hola, Potter —contestó ella haciendo una mueca

Vi el rostro de Harry incomodarse igual y bajó la mirada, besando la cabeza de nuestra hija. Ellos se habían llevado muy bien desde el principio, pero era obvio que ahora Millicent no lo tenía en alta estima, no lo odiaba, pero tampoco lo apreciaba. Y Harry se daba cuenta de eso ya.

—Teddy, que enorme estás —le dijo al ahijado de Harry, que estaba a su lado sonriendo.

Ambos se habían conocido en la navidad hace tres años y se habían agrado de inmediato.

—Gracias, Milli.

—¿Puedo cargarla? —preguntó Millicent después de algunos segundos de tenso silencio.

—Por supuesto —dije y Harry asintió, acercándosela.

—Annie, Annie, te he extrañado tanto, mi cielo —le dijo a la niña, abrazándola y sonriendo al mirarle el rostro— Está preciosa, Pansy.

—Gracias —sonreí.

Luego de eso, ambas subimos a mi habitación, donde primero pasé a dejar a Teddy a la suya, para que empezara a arreglase, dejando atrás a Harry. Annie seguía en los brazos de Millicent, quien estaba muy contenta se ver una nueva cara a su alrededor. Entramos a mi habitación y ella había traído una pequeña maleta encogida en su bolso, la cual agrando y mandé a Hazpin a dejarla en una de las habitaciones de este piso.

—No creo que te molesté compartir habitación con Blaise —dije con picardía y ella se sonrojó, pero negó con la cabeza— Por cierto, ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—En casa de Draco, pues dijo que no quería ver el inútil y estúpido rostro de Potter antes de tiempo. Y, de hecho, no creo que podamos compartir esa habitación, pues dudo que desee quedarse aquí —terminó de decir con una mirada de disculpa.

—Es entendible —suspiré— Oye, ahora si me contaras como sucedió lo de ustedes.

—Claro que lo hare, pero será mañana, creo que ahora lo más importante es arreglarnos para la fiesta y ver que todo este organizado.

—Tienes razón, así que manos a la obra —dije y me levanté de la cama, donde nos habíamos acomodado para hablar. Tomé el vestido azul marino que había escogido para este día y me dirigí al baño— Así que yo me daré una ducha primero, mientras cuidas a Annie, me arreglare y luego tú harás los mismo, mientras yo la arreglo a ella.

—Gran plan, jefa —dijo con burla, pero tomó un peluche de Annie y empezó a jugar con ella.

Ahora, ya las tres estábamos listas para la fiesta.

Millicent sonrió y caminó hasta nosotras, después de cerrar la puerta. La vi tomar a Annie entre sus brazos y mirarla de pies a cabeza, mientras mi hija reía en sus brazos e intentaba tomar uno de sus aretes.

—No creí que sería posible que te vieras más bella, pero me equivoqué —le dijo Millicent.

Yo sonreí y acomodé con un pase de varita las cosas que había regadas por la habitación, buscando distraerme, dejar de pensar en un posible desastre para esta tarde. Se suponía que el cumpleaños de mi hija debería ser un evento tranquilo, pero desde que me casé con Harry Potter debí hacerme a la idea de que eso no sería posible, y menos con todo lo que ha pasado.

Cuando terminé con todo, sentí la mano de Millicent bajando mi mano.

—Tranquila. Todos somos adultos en esta fiesta, no estaremos cómodos, pero no creo que terminemos lanzándonos maldiciones, después de todo, estamos aquí por esta personita que adoramos todos —dijo ella sonriéndome con mucha suavidad.

—Ella tiene razón —se escuchó la voz de Harry, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Ni siquiera había escuchado cuando la abrió.

Lo miré por completo, tratando de no perderme ningún detalle, y luego giré la cara. No quería demostrarle lo que me provocaba aquella túnica roja que lo hacía verse como un jodido dios sexual. Estaba impactante, increíblemente atractivo, como nunca. No podía controlar esos pensamientos, pero si mi cuerpo y jamás confesaría que a veces me temblaban las piernas por él.

—Ya estoy listo, tía Pansy —dijo Teddy con entusiasmo, entrando a la habitación con una linda túnica azul metálico que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos y cabellos castaños, como una vez los tuvo su padre.

—Estás guapísimo, cariño. Entonces vamos —le dije.

Los tres salimos, después de que Harry se apartara, y bajamos las escaleras. Millicent seguía con Annie en brazos y de esa manera llegamos a la sala, donde los Malfoy, junto a Blaise, estaban siendo atendidos por Hazpin.

—¡Pansy! —saludó Blaise, caminando hacia a mí y abrazándome— Te he extrañado.

—Y yo a ti —dije y lo apreté un poco más fuerte, antes de alejarme y poder saludar a los demás.

—Pero mira nada más, sí que estás hecha una belleza Annie —dijo dirigiéndose a Millicent, que sonreía con una Annie muy entretenida al ver a muchas personas.

Blaise la tomó entre sus brazos y le besó la frente, para que luego Astoria se la quitara y, junto a Narcsisa, se entretuvieran con ella.

Narcissa saludó a Teddy con delicadeza y casi ternura, pues el niño no dejaba de ser su familia, independientemente de lo que pasara con Andrómeda Tonks, a la cual no hablaba para nada. Yo fui por Scorpius quien estaba en los brazos de su padre, y el rubio también se agachó a la altura de Teddy, pues este siendo mi amigo, yo había hecho que ambos se conocieran. Draco le hablaba con una sonrisa suave, preguntándole por sus días y si estaba emocionado por entrar ya al colegio, cosa que evitaba pensar, pues apenas lo había recuperado y ya lo tenía que dejar ir a Hogwarts, pues Teddy iniciaba sus clases este mismo septiembre. Teddy se emocionó y dejó que su cabello se pusiera de un lindo color azul brillante, parecido al de su túnica, haciendo reír más ampliamente a Draco y a Narcissa más suavemente.

—Estoy seguro de que quedare en gryffindor —dijo Teddy emocionado.

Reí, pues eso no debería decirse enfrente de las serpientes.

—Slytherin tampoco es mala opción, ¿no crees? —preguntó Draco.

—Lo sé. La abuela Andy es una serpiente, pero son muy serios y yo no quiero ser tan serio —contestó él, con las mejillas rojas.

—¿Yo te parezco serio? —preguntó Draco haciendo una mueca.

—A veces, primo Draco —dijo Teddy frunciendo el ceño, algo parecido al propio rubio y a Narcissa. Así que ese era un rasgo puramente Black.

—Ya déjalo, Draco, Teddy quedara donde daba y quiera estar —le dije, abrazando a Scorpius— Tal vez Scorp sea un Ravenclaw.

—No estaría mal —dijo el rubio, levantándose y sacudiendo el cabello de Teddy.

Ignoré el intercambio que continuó entre ellos, a la cual se unió Astoria, dándole a Annie a Narcissa para saludar a Teddy con un gran beso. La castaña era tan dulce con todos los niños, que no le interesaba si la abuela de Teddy no los toleraba, y a Teddy también le agradaba mucho.

Miré a mi derecha y vi a Harry detenido en la entrada al salón, la que daba a las escaleras. Al parecer se había detenido ahí y había observado todo el intercambio de palabras. Él sabía de la pequeña relación amistosa que mantenía Teddy con los Malfoy, y aunque no le encantaba la idea, tampoco intervenía en ella, pues Teddy siempre era simpático con todos.

Sostuve a Scorpius contra mi cadera, quitando la mirada de Harry, y presté atención a la plática en voz baja que mantenía Blaise y Millicent. Ella le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, mientras Blaise sonreía y le murmuraba cosas en el oído, provocando el sonrojo de ella.

—Tú igual estás preciosa, mi amor —le escuché decir a Blaise a Millicent, mientras la tomaba de las manos, apartándola unos centímetros de su cuerpo, y la miraba de pies a cabeza, haciendo que mi amiga se sonrojara un poco más— Y si mejor nos vamos a hacerle un nuevo amigo a Annie.

—¡Cállate, Zabini! No debes hacer esos comentarios, son tan inapropiados —declaró ella con el rostro completamente rojo, mientras los demás reían.

Negué con la cabeza, pues ya me imaginaba cada una de sus discusiones por la boca tan floja que tenía Blaise cuando estaba en confianza, hablando de cosas que a Millicent avergonzarían hasta la medula. Pero también estaba segura de que esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

—Pero, mi amor, si ya sabes que yo quiero un bebé y tú te verías preciosa embarazada —le dijo Blaise, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Zabini —advirtió ella y Blaise dejó de bromear, besándola en la frente.

—Está bien, no quiero ser castigado, otra vez —dijo en voz baja, pero Draco y yo estábamos cerca de ellos y lo escuchamos.

Draco empezó a reír y le palmeó la espalda, burlándose de él, suponiendo cual era el dichoso castigo, por la única cosa que Blaise cedería sin una queja más: el sexo. Sonreí divertida, pues sabía que, de ese modo, Millicent ya lo tenía controlado, Blaise haría lo que le pidiera con tal de no quedarse sin sus noches de pasión.

—Sí que estás amarrado, Blaise —le dijo Draco, haciendo que el moreno levantara la ceja disgustado y Millicent se sonrojó más, alejándose de ellos y yendo hacia a mí, para juguetear con Scorpius.

—¿Y tú no, Malfoy? Por favor, si Astoria te tiene amarrado al dedo meñique —habló Blaise, arreglándose la túnica.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó el rubio con prepotencia.

—¿De qué hablas, cariño? —preguntó Astoria con advertencia, disgustada por el tono que había utilizado su esposo.

—Nada, cielo —contestó de inmediato, haciendo que está vez fuera Blaise quien riera con burla.

Al final ambos terminaron callándose. Y la chimenea hizo ruido, anunciando la llegada de Theo y Daphne, quien traía en sus manos una bolsa grande de color plateado, mientras Theo traía en brazos a Gabriel, con sus cuatro años recién cumplidos. Hazpin apareció antes ellos, tomó sus abrigos y el obsequio.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Annie —saludó la rubia, besándole la mejilla a mi hija, que seguía en brazos de Narcissa.

Yo me acerqué a Theo y besé la mejilla de Gabriel, inmediatamente el niño quedó concentrado en Scorpius, quien también parecía muy feliz de verlo.

De mis amigos no hacía falta nadie más, así que le pedí a Hazpin que los guiara al patio, donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración. Cuando llegué a esta casa, pensé que el jardín se vería precioso en primavera y no me equivoqué, el pasto estaba tan verde y flores habían crecido a las orillas de los pequeños caminos de piedras, también Narcissa había colocado una fuente de mediano tamaño, con la escultura de un gran fénix en el centro extendiendo las alas.

Astoria, Daphne y yo habíamos hecho la decoración. Habíamos colocado varias mesas con manteles blancos, con grandes sobrillas en el centro para que a nadie le molestara el precioso sol que había este día, un centro de flores y fresas en cada mesa, pusimos grandes globos de color rosa y plateado, hechizamos burbujas de colores para que danzaran en el aire y había una ligera música; para los niños, pues los Weasley ya eran muchos pequeños, había decido colocar un castillo inflable para que se entrevieran y no escucharan si es que los adultos querían conversar acerca de la presencia de los otros invitados. En un lateral del jardín le pedí a Hazpin que acomodara la mesa de postres y dulces, donde una fuente de chocolate ya estaba encendida y había frutas en palillos para que los invitados disfrutaran, al igual que una barra para los que quisieran algún coctel o vino afrutado, que Hazpin serviría.

Todo se veía precioso, para una reunión de los más relajada y calmada, pero sólo de imaginarme a los que estarían aquí, no era completamente una idea relajada.

Acompañé a mis amigos a su mesa y tomé a Annie de los brazos de Astoria, sabiendo que teníamos que ir a recibir a la familia de Harry, y era obvio que éste querría tener a su hija con él para ese momento. Volví a entrar a la casa y caminé directamente al salón, donde Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, con un vaso de whiskey en la mano. Elevé una ceja confundida ante eso, pues, aunque ya había visto sus manías de beber una copa antes de dormir, no era dado hacerlo tan temprano. Él dejó el vaso medio vacío sobre una mesita y se levantó hacia nosotras y besó la mejilla de Annie, sin hacer o decir algo.

La chimenea se activó en ese momento y los primeros en salir fueron Ron y Hermione. Ambos sonreían, mientras descubrían el rostro de la pequeña Rose, que estaba en brazos de Hermione.

Harry se acercó a ambos y los abrazó, feliz de verlos ahí.

—Hola, Parkinson —saludó Hermione, sonriendo ligeramente y con menos incomodidad que la primera vez que vino aquí.

—Granger. Weasley —dije y me acerqué para que pudieran saludar a Annie.

Ellos se hicieron a un lado cuando la chimenea se activó de nuevo, dejando salir a Fleur y Billy, con Victorie y Dominique agarrada de la mano de su padre.

—Tía Pansy —saludó la niña rubia de nueve años, si no estaba mal, y yo me puse a su altura para besarle en la mejilla. Dominique igual se acercó más tímidamente, había crecido mucho en estos dos últimos años, de seguro ya había cumplido sus seis años.

Al menos los niños no sabían del odio que su familia me tenía, aunque eso probablemente también debía agradecérselo a Fleur, y al mirarla me di cuenta de que al parecer Victorie y Dominique no eran las únicas, pues ella tenía entre sus brazos a otro niño pelirrojo, tal vez de la misma edad que Scorpius. Elevé la ceja ante Fleur y la rubia sonrió con disculpa.

—No te lo dije, porque no lo sabía, pero tenía ya tres meses de embarazo. Él es Louis —me presentó la rubia con una sonrisa enorme.

—Es muy lindo —dije.

—Gracias.

La familia llegó al completo, excepto por Charlie, que estaba en Rumania con sus dragones, y Percy, su esposa y su hija Molly tampoco llegaron, y por supuesto que Ginevra no hizo acto de presencia, cosa que todos debieron agradecer porque, si la hubiera visto salir de la chimenea, inmediatamente hubiera sido la receptora de una crucio por mi parte.

Andrómeda fue la siguiente en llegar minutos después de todos los Weasley. Me acerqué a ella y aunque parecía un poco resentida, no fue desagradable como el resto de la familia de pelirrojos. Ella estuvo feliz de conocer a Annie, a la cual sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Hazpin se encargó de tomar los regalos y llevarlos a la habitación de Annie. Mi hija fue pasando de brazos en brazos, donde todos le sonrieron y besaron, hasta entregársela a Harry.

Los guie al patio y los rostros sonrientes de todos los invitados, se transformó de tensión y disgustos al verse entre ellos. Las serpientes no hicieron más gestos que quedarse con gesto serio y frío, mirándolos apenas, todo lo contrario que los leones, que parecían estar a punto de levantar las varitas, pero no hicieron más que seguir a Harry hacia las mesas asignados a ellos.

Para evitar disgusto, había designado una mesa sólo para Harry y para mí, cerca del pastel, no sería lo más cómodo, pues a él le gustaría estar con los Weasley y yo con mis amigos, pero era mejor de esta manera. Los niños parecían ignorantes de todo e inmediatamente fueron a subirse a los juegos inflables que había colocado un poco más allá. Teddy se unió a ellos, sorprendiéndome con el gesto de que había decidido quedarse con Draco, sentado justamente entre él y Narcissa, y sólo saludó a su abuela con la mano, quien se sentó con los Weasley. Andrómeda no pareció contenta con que su nieto estuviera con ellos, pero no hizo gesto de llamarlo, ni parecía preocupada. Quizá después de tantos años, al fin las asperezas entre las dos hermanas empezarían a limarse.

Teddy tomó a Gabriel con la mano y le prometió a Theo que cuidaría de él en el juego. Así que ambos se fueron de igual manera.

En determinados momentos, yo tomé a Annie y la llevé a las mesas de mis amigos, para que estuviera con ellos y luego volví para dársela a Harry y pudiera llevarla con su familia.

La fiesta transcurrió sin inconvenientes, los elfos sirvieron la comida y luego cantamos el feliz cumpleaños, mientras Harry y yo sosteníamos la mano de Annie para que partiera el pastel, cosa que evité tomarle importancia, aunque el suave cosquilleo de nuestras manos unidas llegó hasta mi vientre. Annie nos distrajo de todo cuando metió las manos en el merengue y embarrándoselo todo en el vestido y luego la cara, que un rápido hechizo de Narcissa prohibió que la mancha se hiciera permanente en la tela.

Fue una fiesta muy dividida en realidad.

Annie se durmió ya casi a las cinco de la tarde. Tanto los Weasley como mis amigos parecían más relajados. Harry platicaba con los suyos y yo con mi familia, sosteniendo a Annie en mis brazos.

—¿Y ustedes cuando se casan? —les pregunté a Blaise y Millicent.

Blaise tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros, y Millicent que estaba justamente a mi lado, acariciaba la mejilla de Annie, pero cuando escuchó la pregunta, se sonrojó.

—Cuando esta mujer se apiade de mí —dijo Blaise y Millicent le dio un ligero codazo.

—Me haces ver como la mala —dijo ella.

—Nunca te apiades de él, preciosa —pidió Draco, sonriéndole con burla a Blaise.

—Draco, deja de molestar a Blaise, que mucho trabajo le costó encontrar a una buena mujer que esté dispuesta a soportarlo —dijo Daphne con diversión— Millicent sólo por eso es casi una santa.

Todos reímos mientras Blaise se molestaba y Millicent negaba con la cabeza.

—Ya déjenlo ustedes dos —habló Astoria sonriendo y posando su pequeña mano sobre el hombro de Blaise— Deben de darse cuenta de que apenas han iniciado su relación, Millicent necesita más tiempo para arrepentirse.

—Tú también, Astoria —reprochó Blaise.

Todos siguieron burlándose de él, haciendo que Millicent se sonrojara y Blaise se molestara más. Yo abracé un poco más fuerte a Annie y la arrullé, para que no se despertara con las risas de los demás. Vi a Narcissa hacer lo mismo con Scorpius, pues igual el rubiecito se había dormido casi al mismo tiempo que Annie. Miré hacia los juegos y vi a los niños todavía en el castillo inflable, donde Teddy cuidaba de todos, en especial de Gabriel, junto a Victorie, quien vigilaba a su hermana.

—Ama Parkinson —habló Hazpin, haciendo una reverencia a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasa, Hazpin? —pregunté.

—En la entrada hay un hombre que pregunta por usted —dijo el elfo, algo mortificado.

—¿Dio su nombre? —pregunté extrañada, pensando que era un nuevo cliente, pero algo muy extraño siendo hoy sábado.

—Si, dijo que era el abogado Ryan Brennan.

Mi corazón empezó a latir de manera horrible, e instintivamente apreté más fuerte a Annie contra mi pecho.

—¿Qué pasa, Pansy? Te pusiste pálida—preguntó Millicent, apretando la mano que tenía sobre Annie.

—Ryan está aquí —dije.

—¿Existe un problema con él? —preguntó extrañada.

—No quedamos en buenos términos, Millicent —dije apresurada, bajando la voz, aunque nadie parecía prestarnos atención, y causándole confusión, pues ella no sabía nada todavía, no creí que fuera buena idea contárselo en una carta.

—Puedes decirle a uno de los chicos que vaya a ver qué es lo que quiere —apuntó ella, elevando la ceja.

—No, iré yo y veré que es lo que quiere. Es mejor dejarle en claro que no es bienvenido —dije con fuerzas— Toma a Annie, por favor.

Ella la acomodó en sus brazos y me miró preocupada.

—Hazpin, no dejes que entre a la casa, sólo permítele el paso a mitad del patio. Ahorita iré a atenderlo.

El elfo desapareció.

Me levanté y me disculpe con ellos, alegando que iría al tocador, como las bromas seguían, no dudaron en nada. Entré a la casa para abrir la puerta principal y saber qué hacía Ryan aquí. No pensé que se atrevería a venir, no después de lo que pasó, de lo que me hizo, lo que me intentó hacer. Pensé que era claro el mensaje, me fui al día siguiente de lo que hizo, eso debió hacerle entender que no quería verlo nunca más en mi vida, si es que mis palabras no las entendió cuando se lo grité, cuando le grité que jamás le perdonaría.

No deseaba verlo, no quería verlo nunca más por lo que me restaba de vida, pero si él quería este enfrentamiento, pues bien, era mejor que fuera en mis dominios, bajó mis barreras y protecciones, bajo mi magia, la cual utilizaría para defenderme. Tenía la varita ya en mi mano, oculta entre los pliegues de mi vestido.

Suspiré, tomé con la mano izquierda el pomo de la gran puerta y abrí.

Ahí estaba él, vestido con un abrigo café, mirando hacia la fuente que había en un lateral. Caminé y bajé los escalones que nos separaban y él giró a verme. Ryan sonrió, pero yo no me atreví hacerlo. No deseaba sonreírle por nada en el mundo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Brennan? —cuestioné fríamente.

—Te fuiste. Te dije que teníamos que hablar. He pasado estos meses tratando de averiguar en qué lugar exactamente de Inglaterra vives. Una vez aquí, no fue difícil que me dijeran donde vivía la última heredera de los Parkinson —habló rápido, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Te deje claro que no quería saber nunca más de ti.

—No pensé que fuera tan literal y radical, como para que huyeras —dijo con voz seria, y él apreció por fin mi tono de voz que no era nada amable.

—No hui, regresé a mi hogar —señalé con la mano izquierda mi casa— Y sí, soy una mujer literal y eso también lo dejé en claro, si pude abandonar al hombre que más amaba, no entiendo porque no creíste que te sacaría de mi vida inmediatamente. Tú que nunca significaste nada para mí —aseguré con amargura y mirándolo con lástima.

Tenía que entenderlo de una vez, yo nunca lo iba a querer, ni siquiera dejándomelo sentir, como él muchas veces pidió. Era imposible.

—Pansy, por favor, sabes bien que te amo, que amo a Annie, y por eso vine igual, para darle su regalo —dijo, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita cuadrada.

—No te quiero cerca, Ryan, ni de ella ni de mí. Guárdate tu regalo y vete, por favor —pedí, señalándole el portón.

—Pansy, por favor, sólo dame una oportunidad y te prometo no arruinarlo, no como lo hizo Potter —aseguró.

Mi corazón latió lastimeramente cuando dijo lo último, sabiendo que sí, Potter lo arruinó, pero no por eso le permitiría a Ryan entrar a mi vida.

—¡Vete! —grité enojada ya.

Él se acercó y antes de pudiera colocar mi varita contra su pecho, un rayo violeta lo mando muy lejos, haciendo que golpeara el portón y dejándolo como un simple saco de huesos en el suelo.

Miré a mi espalda y ahí estaba: el maldito Harry Potter luciendo peligroso y furioso, como nunca lo vi antes en mi vida. Hasta podría asegurar que era otro.

Pero su magia estaba en el aire, provocando una ventisca cortante y casi asfixiante, me confirmaba que no era nadie con poción multijugos, era él, Harry Potter. No sabía si era el aire tan pesado o mi propia impresión y excitación a causa de él, por lo cual no podía respirar bien. Estaba como para besarlo en ese momento, parecía tan indomable y fuerte, era como un imán puro, era algo que me atraía irremediablemente. En lo único que podía pensar era tomarlo de la cara y besarlo, llevarlo a una habitación y no salir nunca.

Harry bajó las escaleras, sin dejar de mirar a Ryan, el cual empezaba a levantarse ya. Levanté mi varita contra Ryan, cuando vi que sacaba la suya y le apunta a Harry con ella. No deseaba que iniciaran un duelo, pero por el rostro de ambos parecían muy dispuesto a ellos, algo idiota de Ryan sabiendo quien era Harry y lo que podía hacer.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a mi esposa —dijo Harry en voz baja y amenazante.

Lo miré alucinada. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, como si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien y su expresión daba a entender lo mismo. Estaba dispuesto a matar y por dentro sonreí, ese lado oscuro nadie le conocía.

—¿Tu esposa? ¡Ahora si es tu esposa, ¿no?! —gritó Ryan, masajeándose el cuello y manteniendo la varita en alto.

—Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será —juró Harry.

—¡Por favor! Te abandonó, deberías saberlo. Ella te abandonó y tú nunca la buscaste. Claro, tenías que creerte un dios tocado por Merlín, ¿no? Piensas que todos, sobre todo ella, te pertenece. ¡Eres un imbécil! —gritó con rabia Ryan.

—No tienes ni idea de quién soy y de lo que sería capaz de hacer por ella, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry con voz peligrosamente calmada, pasando un brazo por mi cintura.

Me tensé ante el toque, pero permití que lo hiciera, al menos para que Ryan creyera que estaba ya con él. Harry me apartó un poco, colocándome ligeramente hacia su espalda, pero yo me afirme antes de que verdad me cubriera por completo. Esta también era mi pelea.

—Eres el jodido Harry Potter, el héroe del Mundo Mágico, y eso qué. No te hace nadie en realidad y lo que te atrevas hacer no me da miedo —continuó diciendo Ryan, pareciéndome cada vez más idiota.

—¡Lárgate! —gritó Harry, lanzando otro hechizo, el cual Ryan logró esquivar con el protego.

—La amo, Potter, y te juro que luchare por ella —aseguró Ryan.

—¡Yo no te amo, Ryan, entiéndelo de una maldita vez ya! —grité desesperada por la terquedad de ese hombre.

—¿Ryan? ¿Él es Ryan? ¡Ahora si te mato! —dijo Harry, soltándome y arremetiendo a hechizos contra él.

Ryan apenas podía esquivarlos, manteniendo su protego arriba, pero éste se debilitaba a medida que Harry lanzaba más y más hechizos en su contra, cada uno más peligro que el anterior y por un momento temí que de repente el rayo verde del Avada se hiciera presente en su repertorio. Pero confiaba que no sería así, Harry era el San Potter, no lo mataría, ¿o sí?

Tenía que hacer algo, por más que me gustara ver a Potter así de intenso, no podía simplemente mirar como ambos se atacaban.

—¡Basta! —grité, lanzándole un expelliarmus a Harry. Su varita cayó en mi mano y luego hice exactamente lo mismo con Ryan, cogiéndola de igual manera— Ahora lárgate, Ryan y no vuelvas nunca más.

—Luchare por ti.

Rodé lo ojos desesperada y la rabia me hizo arder la sangre. Esto era suficiente, hoy le haría entender que fue un error venir a aquí, cometió una enorme equivocación al pensar que me contendría como la última noche en Nueva York, comprendería por fin que su peor error fue amarme como él decía.

—Tú lo quisiste —susurré.

Levanté mi varita contra él, haciéndole un corte en el pecho, nada de gravedad, nada para matarlo, pero si lastimarlo. Vi la sangre correr y a él colocando su mano justo sobre la herida, la cual se manchó de sangre inmediatamente. Lo miré con odio y al parecer por fin lo había entendido, pues sus ojos me miraron con desconcierto y temor.

 _Demasiado tarde, Ryan, demasiado tarde._

Lancé otro hechizo más, haciéndole un corte más en el brazo, como el que le había hecho a Harry el día que nos volvimos a ver, aunque más profundo al parecer, pues la sangre corrió directamente hasta su muñeca. Luego lo hice levitar a varios metros del suelo, y él me miró con terror esta vez.

—¿Pansy? —dijo con voz trémula.

—¡No! Parkinson. Para ti siempre debí ser Parkinson. Y Potter no es el más peligroso de los dos, Brennan. Yo soy la de los amigos asesinos, la que estuvo en el bando contrario, es a mí a quien deberías temer, aunque subestimar a Potter no estuvo bien. Toma, cariño —le dije a Harry, devolviéndole su varita, utilizando una palabra dulce para que Ryan terminara de creérselo por completo— Lánzalo muy lejos cuando te diga —le dije y Harry asintió sonriendo de medio lado contra él.

Miré a Ryan con una sonrisa. Esta era mi venganza, mi venganza por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer en Nueva York, delante de mi propia hija, venganza por haber aparecido en este día, arruinarme el día que ya estaba siendo mejor a pensar de los invitados. Venganza por no entenderlo a las buenas.

Apunte mi varita hacia las barreras, haciendo que estas se calentaran, cuando Harry lo lanzara, sentiría como si se estuviera quemando al pasar por ellas, no sufriría ningún daño, solo experimentaría esa sensación de ardor profundo, pero no dejaría marcas en su cuerpo y no podría acusarme si decidía vengarse de manera legal, no tendría pruebas de nada, más que los hechizos que yo alegaría en defensa propia, en defensa de mi esposo, en defesa de Harry Potter, solo ese nombre haría el trabajo de librarme de una demanda.

—Ahora, cariño —dije con voz suave.

Harry lanzó el mismo hechizo violeta de antes y Ryan fue empujado más allá de las barreras y el portón. Los gritó fueron fuertes, para luego escucharse el sonido al caer al suelo. De la caída saldría algo dañado, pero nada que fuera mortal en realidad, pues no estaba tan lejos del suelo.

Cuando me quedé a solas con Harry, tiré la varita de Ryan hacia los portones, para que regresara con su dueño. No me interesaba destruírsela y dejarlo indefenso.

—Así que ese era Ryan —dijo Harry con voz profundamente molesta, girándose hacia mí y guardando su varita en la túnica. Yo hice lo mismo.

—¡Merlín! No creo que sea momento para hablar de eso, tenemos que volver a la fiesta —le dije caminando hacia la casa y subiendo rápidamente los escalones.

Escuché sus pasos atrás de mí, pero en el pasillo, entre el salón y el comedor, sentí sus manos rodeando mi muñeca y empujándome hacia una de las paredes, sosteniendo mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

Harry respiraba aceleradamente, como si no pudiera pasar el aire a sus pulmones de manera normal. Sus ojos verdes parecían brillantes y más oscuros, como el Avada. Su cara se puso justo sobre la mía y pude sentir la magia y el calor saliendo de su piel a rúales. Parecía no poder controlarse, parecía incapaz de tener el control de su cuerpo. Parecía salvaje e indomable, como un animal furioso. Y me encantaba.

—Ahora me vas a explicar porque ese idiota te ama, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que así fuera? —exigió saber con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos acribillando los míos.

Estaba celoso, jodidamente celoso.

Quizá esa fue la expresión que tuve después de verlo besando a Ginevra aquella tarde hace dos años. Esa expresión, esa cara, esa rabia mal contenida. Así debí de verme, así de fuerte, celosa y peligrosa. No entiendo porque no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, si era tan jodidamente sencillo y fácil de saber. Yo estaba celosa y dolida ese día.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos, calculando cada gesto y respiración. No le tenía miedo, pero si estaba asustada por la posición en la que me tenía, no asustada a lo que él pudiera hacerme, sé que no me dañaría, sino a lo que yo quería hacer en ese momento con él. Asustada de no controlarme y terminar besándolo como deseaba hacer cuando lo vi atrás de mí, con la varita en contra de Ryan, mirándose tan furioso como ahora, cómo deseé hacerlo hace apenas unos minutos cuando lo vi sonreír con malicia a Ryan, al saber que lo aventaría muy lejos de aquí. Porque sí, vi aquella sonrisa que me hacía comprobar su lado slytherin, ese lado oscuro y malvado, ese lado incontrolable y vengativo, ese lado que era exclusivo mío, porque ante todos era un leal león, pero conmigo era el paquete completo, serpiente y león juntos.

Era muy difícil no pensar en cada posición y movimiento sobre una cama cuando lo tenía así de cerca y caliente. No querer saltarle encima al verlo tan enojado y apasionado. El sexo sería glorioso justamente en este momento, con él salvaje y celoso, con él ardiente y enojado.

 _Sí, Ginevra, él sigue siendo tan jodidamente mío, aunque no esté dispuesta a aceptarlo._

Pero no, no haría nada de lo que pensaba. Mi dignidad estaba en juego.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Sólo porque tú empezaste a fingir amarme después de nuestra relación de sólo sexo, no significa que nadie más pueda amarme sin ese factor —le dije enojada.

—Dime que no te acostaste con él. ¡Dímelo, Pansy! —exigió, colocando su boca muy cerca de la mía.

Respiré profundamente, absorbiendo el aire que salía de entre sus labios. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos, para no terminar cediendo a aquella boca.

—No tengo porque contestarte, y es mejor que me sueltes, Potter —dije en un siseo, abriendo los ojos.

—¡Dímelo, Pansy! Dime lo que paso entre tú y ese maldito, porque te juro que lo matare y a ti, a ti te encerrare de por vida en esta maldita casa y jamás volverás a separarte de mí, jamás te perderé de vista —amenazó, besando mi cuello y enterrando la nariz en mi piel.

Mi respiración se agitó por aquel gesto, por aquellos labios besándome y por esa lengua acariciándome con delicadeza, algo sorprenden por la manera en cómo me apretaba las manos y las cosas que decía. Tiré la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, chocando con la pared y él aprovechó para posar su boca en mi garganta.

Me mordí los labios con fuerza para no soltar el gemido que quería dejar salir. Cerré los ojos y seguí disfrutando de sus caricias y en la manera en cómo su cadera se presionaba más a mi cuerpo, sintiendo aquella parte de él que deseaba con ganas. Harry siguió su camino de besos, hasta dejar uno entre mis clavículas y luego siguió con besos húmedos y tibios hasta llegar a mi barbilla, directo a mi boca. Recorrió de manera gentil mi mejilla y luego me besó la comisura de los labios.

—Dímelo, Pansy, dímelo mi vida, por favor, porque siento que moriré de celos —pidió suavemente contra mi piel— Te juro que te perdonare, sólo acabare con él y tú no te volverás alejar. Te amo tanto que no soporto la idea de alguien más contigo.

—¡Cállate, Potter, y suéltame ya! —exigí, recuperando un poco del control de mi cuerpo.

Sus manos me soltaron un poco, pero aquella condenada erección se pegó más a mi pelvis, haciendo que me tragara un escandaloso jadeo, aunque no lo tuve que reprimir tanto, pues la boca se Harry se abrió pasó en la mía.

Empezó a besarme con una pasión ardiente, sofocante y terrible. Su boca estaba caliente y dulce por los cocteles que le vi bebiendo. Sus labios estaban tibios y devoraban mi boca sin descanso, como si tuviera sed y hambre al mismo tiempo, una sed y un hambre de mí al parecer. Su lengua como una serpiente pasó entre mis labios y recorrió mi boca con gula, con una ansiedad arrolladora, haciendo que mis rodillas se temblaran y mis ojos se cerraran.

Las emociones se multiplicaron con esa acción. Cerrar los ojos me dejaba a su merced completamente, irrevocablemente.

No pude evitar corresponderle, mientras empujaba mis manos para que me soltara, necesitaba sostenerme de algo o sino caería al suelo. Él pareció entenderlo pues lo hizo, colocando ambos brazos en mi cintura y mis manos lo rodearon por el cuello, correspondiendo más profundamente al beso, jalándolo a mi cuerpo para que ni el aire pasara entre nosotros.

Sabía que me arrepentiría, pero no lo dejaría ahora. Estaba tan sedienta de él, de esto, de su boca, de su cuerpo, de aquella pasión que demostraba, de aquel calor insoportable que nos envolvía. Quería esto, tanto como él al parecer. Pero su traición estaba entre nosotros, sus engaños, sus mentiras. Todo. Mi rencor y mi odio igual.

Metí las manos entre nosotros, sobre su pecho y lo empujé. Su boca se alejó, pero sus brazos no se movieron ni un solo milímetro. Tenía la boca hinchada, con una mordida en el labio inferior, tenía los ojos dilatados y brillantes, con aquella excitación que ya conocía de sobra, pues en estos dos años no la había olvidado, era algo que me perseguía en las noches en forma de sueños.

—Suéltame —pedí otra vez, escuchando mi propia voz baja y ronca. Lo empujé, girando la cara para no tentarme más.

—Dímelo, Pansy —dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Seguí empujándolo hasta que sus brazos se aflojaron. Di un empujón mucho más fuerte y él dio un paso atrás.

—Entre él y yo sólo sucedió lo que pasó entre Ginevra y tú —dije con molestia, acomodando mi vestido.

—¡¿Eso que quiere decir?! —gritó e hizo el intento de volver acercarse, pero yo saqué mi varita y la enterré en su pecho.

—Lo que escuchaste —dije.

—No lo entiendo, pues tú piensas algo diferente a lo que pasó en realidad con Ginevra. Piensas que me acosté con ella —explicó él.

Me encogí de hombros y bajé la varita, para caminar al pequeño baño que estaba en el mismo pasillo. Cerré la puerta atrás de mí y me recargué en ella.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta, Pansy! —gritó golpeándola.

—Déjame en paz, Potter, y vuelve a la fiesta con tu futura familia política. No querrás seguir haciéndole esperar a tus futuros suegros, seguro están muy feliz de que por fin serás parte de su patética prole —dije con saña y me separé de la puerta.

Me miré en el espejo, viendo como mis mejillas estaban rojas, mis labios hinchados y rojos, mi cabello revuelto y mis ojos dilatados.

¡Estaba excitada, maldición!

—Eso no será así, porque nunca te dejare —dijo.

—Lárgate, Potter.

—Dime la verdad, es lo único que te pido.

Me acomodé el cabello con un pase de varita, para que nadie notara en mi persona lo que había pasado, aunque sentía que mis ojos me delataban.

Abrí la puerta y lo miré enojado y todavía celoso. Yo también estaba enojada.

—Sí es verdad lo que dices, si es verdad tu declaración de que sólo fue un beso, pues bien tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta de ahorita —dije.

Pasé de él, dirigiéndome al jardín, suficiente habíamos hecho esperar a los demás, teníamos que acabar la fiesta como si no hubiera pasado nada. Era hasta un milagro que no hayan escuchado nada de lo que pasó en la parte de enfrente, aunque eso quizá de debiera a la gran distancia que había entre el jardín delantero y el de atrás.

No era mentira lo que le había dicho a Harry. Ryan me había besado, un solo beso que yo no correspondí, pero eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió entre Ginevra y él, si era verdad lo que decía. Sabía que decía la verdad cuando me lo repetía casi todos los días, después de tantos arrebatos de él, pude creerle, pero aún no pensaba perdonarle.

No pensaba perdonarle su deseo de besar a otra, a la idiota de su ex, sobre todo. No pensaba perdonarle su falta de respeto hacia mi persona, su negativa a confesármelo y a pedirme perdón desde que sucedió. No pensaba perdonarle el que me haya olvidado mientras la besaba ella, pues me olvidó en aquellos segundos antes de hacerlo, me olvidó y sólo pensó en aquella idiota.

No pensaba perdonarle que me haya dejado de amar lo suficiente cuando lo hizo, porque eso fue lo que pasó, dejó de amarme en ese momento, dejó de amarme como siempre lo había hecho y eso a mí me partió el corazón.

* * *

Hola, hermosas personas. ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy bien, excelente diría yo, al parecer por fin mi inspiración fue tan amable de aparecer y al fin pude sacar un capítulo que me estaba dando dolor de cabeza, ahora solo tengo que pulirlo para que este satisfecha con él y podré subirlo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, algo intenso, ¿no creen? Por lo pronto, nos leemos el jueves, si es que no sucede algo más.

Les agradezco sus comentarios, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que así es.

By. Cascabelita


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

—Así que Brennan no resultó ser tan buen tipo como aparentaba —dijo Millicent caminando por mi despacho, viendo las fotos de Annie y adornos del lugar.

Habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta, y ella por fin se había tomado su tiempo para venir a visitarme, pues Blaise estaba muy ansioso mostrándole su mansión y presentándole a su madre, de muy malagana, añadió Millicent cuando me lo contó.

—No. No lo era, aunque al principio sí. En realidad, era algo bueno, hubo un momento en que pensé que sería un gryffindor, ya sabes, todo noble y valiente —dije recostándome por completo en mi silla atrás del escritorio.

Ella giró a verme un momento y elevó la ceja de manera burlona. Sonreí un poco, pues nuestra manera de clasificar a las personas siempre sería nombrar una de las casas de nuestro antiguo colegio. Manías que nunca se quitarían, y más por culpa de Draco y Blaise, quienes eran los que más se aferraban a ella, apenas teniendo amigos que ellos consideraban Slytherin o Ravenclaw, y tolerando apenas a los aparentes Gryffindor.

Millecent negó con la cabeza y giró de nuevo la cara, para seguir observando las fotos.

—Sí. De eso nos habló Draco en la noche, cuando llegamos a su casa, después de que llegaras de atender a Ryan y no los dijeras —dijo y tomó una foto de Annie y sonrió grande al verla— Quiero una copia de esta —pidió. Asentí con una sonrisa y ella la volvió a dejar en su lugar— Draco dijo que leyó su mente cuando fue a visitarte. Tal vez no estabas equivocada al pensar que era noble, pero su amor se volvió obsesión al saberse no correspondido.

—Tal parece que así fue —contesté con cansancio.

Ella caminó de vuelta a su silla, delante de mí y sonrió con suavidad.

—Tal vez eso sea lo que provocas, Pansy. Obsesión. Aún podemos recordar aquel chico que te mandaba chocolates una vez a la semana en Hogwarts, a pesar de que lo rechazabas diariamente y al que rechazaste en pleno Hogsmeade, o aquel tipo que te regalo el brazalete, reliquia de su familia, en su tercera cita cuando salimos del colegio —dijo con diversión. Hice una mueca disgustada, pues había pasado tanto tiempo de eso que ya no lo recordaba— O a Potter…

—Millicent —pedí con advertencia, apretando los labios.

—Sólo digo lo que veo —dijo levantando una mano.

Negué con la cabeza y bebí de mi copa de vino.

Acababa de contarle a mi castaña amiga todo lo que había acontecido entre Ryan y yo, después de que me hablara como sucedió lo de ella y Blaise, pues necesitaba escuchar su historia completa más que hablar de aquel idiota neoyorquino.

Al parecer fueron unos meses más de ese juego de tira y afloja, encuentros sexuales esporádicos entre ellos y más mentiras de por medio, pues Blaise seguía con la idea de sacarle celos y que fuera ella quien aceptara por fin sus sentimientos por él, cosa que no sucedió claramente. Al final el primero en rendirse fue él y reí mucho con lo de la declaración bajo los efectos del veritaserum por parte de Blaise, quien estaba ya cansado y desesperado de que Mllicent no le creyera en nada, más cuando por fin le dijo que no había más mujer en su vida que ella, cosa que Millicent desecho inmediatamente como una más de sus mentiras. Pero después de que Blaise se tomara el veritaserum, aceptó de buena manera sus sentimientos e igual le confesó a él lo que sentía.

—¿Hasta ese punto dejaste que llegara? —le pregunté divertida e incrédula.

—Mira que es muy buen mentiroso. Además, no le entregaría mi corazón en bandeja de plata sólo por decir que me amaba.

—Eres cruel, mujer —dije con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se cruzaba de piernas y brazos.

—No le hagas caso a Draco y apiádate de él, ¿sí?

—Tendrá que ganárselo un poco más.

—Que mala.

Ella negó con una sonrisa y dijo que lo pensaría luego.

Estaba tan feliz por ellos, por su unión y el aparente amor que se notaba a su alrededor. Y estaba segura de que después de tanto enojo y tristeza de ambos, no se arriesgarían a arruinar lo que tenían ahora. Yo no había bromeado al preguntarles por la boda, de verdad deseaba que por fin estuvieran juntos y le dieran a Annie un nuevo compañero de juegos, que bien mi hija necesitaría entre tantos pelirrojos Weasley.

Cuando pasamos al asunto de Ryan, ella se mostró algo comprensiva respecto a él, pues sabía muy bien que Ryan estaba enamorado de mí, pues le conté todo, desde que inició nuestra amistad, lo amable que había sido, su comprensión, su paciencia y su ayuda respecto a Annie, su declaración en el hospital, hasta que llegué a lo que pasó la última noche que nos vimos en Nueva York, donde Ryan había intentado forzarme a algo que no quería claramente.

Le conté de igual modo lo que pasó cuando se apareció en la fiesta de Annie hace dos días, la discusión que habíamos tenido, los intercambios de insultos y hechizos de Harry y él, y lo que Harry y yo habíamos hecho al final, uniéndonos para sacarlo para siempre de aquí. Ella se había mostrado sorprendida por el hecho de que Harry hubiera arremetido en contra de una persona, con el claro objetivo de dañarlo, de mí no le sorprendida tanto, pues yo no tenía tanto escrúpulos al momento de defenderme, pero debía de aceptar que de Harry si era algo de no esperarse.

—No creí que Harry Potter, San Potter fuera capaz de amenazar de muerte a alguien y estar a punto de hacerlo por lo que me cuentas —dijo Millicent, mirándome con una ceja enarcada y una media sonrisa— Y lo hizo por ti.

—No lo hizo precisamente por mí —dije tomando mi copa.

—Entonces ¿por quién más? Tú mismas me lo has contado y a mi parecer casi se vuelve loco, y fue por ti.

—No enloqueció. Simplemente lo atacó y ya, no lo iba a matar de verdad.

—Yo creo que sí. Y fue un rasgo muy slytherin, cualquiera de los chicos sería capaz de matar por nosotras —dijo y rodó los ojos al ver mi sonrisa, pues era gracioso que por fin se incluyera a ella, siendo la pareja de Blaise, cosa que había negado por tres largos años— Sé que serían capaz de hacerlo, yo también conozco a Blaise, sé que no dudaría en hacerlo por mí, al igual que yo por él, si las circunstancias lo requieren. Pero que a Potter le denomine esa vena asesina, es algo para no creer.

—Sí, tienes razón, nadie me creería si se lo contara —dije con sarcasmo.

—Y más si dices que lo hizo por ti —repitió.

—Deja de decirlo. Sabes que eso no es así —repliqué de nuevo con molestia y apreté la copa entre mis manos, antes de beberla por completo.

—¿Por qué no? No soy tonta y tú tampoco lo eres, Pansy, podemos ver que su amor es posesivo como el tuyo por él.

—Eso no es así. Yo no fui a matar a Ginevra cuando él la besó.

—No —coincidió y su mirada se volvió algo dura, como reprochándome algo— Hiciste algo peor, lo mataste a él —dijo ella, acercándose al escritorio y colocando ambos codos sobre él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, apretando mi sien con dos dedos.

—Lo que sabes, pero te niegas a entender al parecer. ¿Por qué te niegas? —cuestionó con una ceja enarcada, como si realmente estuviera curiosa.

—¿Puedes ser más clara, Millicent? Me estás dando dolor de cabeza —dije con molestia, pero ella simplemente sonrió.

—Él te ama, Pansy…

—¡Cállate!

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto escucharlo? ¿o por qué te lo niegas todavía? Ni siquiera cuando iniciaron su historia lo dudaste tanto —recordó, señalándome con un dedo— Es más, lo aceptaste la primera vez que lo dijo. Y sabes que tu abandono lo destruyó un poco, por no decir que completo. Vale que no lo estoy apoyando, no después de la brutalidad que hizo, pero a ese hombre se le nota que te ama y que se está muriendo de amor por ti —declaró.

—Eso no es cierto, no me ama. Y sí, Potter tiene su lado oscuro, su lado slytherin, y es lo que lo hace posesivo y celoso, y eso fue lo único que sintió ayer, no amor —afirmé, mirándola con enojo.

—Sabes que no es así, Pansy. Él tiene una pequeña parte slytherin, una parte que ni siquiera él conoce bien, pero nosotros sí, hemos sido serpientes desde antes que ese trapo viejo que se cree sombrero lo dijera. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, y sabes que cuando somos posesivos y celosos es porque estamos sintiendo demasiado, estamos amando demasiado, y eso no se siente por cualquiera, ni siquiera se siente dos veces en nuestra vida...

—¡Cállate, Millicent! —pedí.

Necesitaba que se callara, que supiera sin que tuviera que decirlo en voz alta que realmente no quería escucharla decir eso. Vale, ayer había correspondido a su beso, había aceptado que realmente él no me había engañado como lo pensaba, que muy en el fondo seguí siendo tan mío como siempre; que ese Potter confiado, posesivo, ardiente, dominante, celoso, era mío, así fue como lo conocí, así fue como me enamoré de él, no de aquel chico asustado que pisaba siempre temiendo dar un paso en falso. El Potter que me enamoró ya no era aquel chico escuálido de Hogwarts, que seguía a su mentor con fe ciega, aunque todavía estaba la parte más bonita de aquellos días de colegio, como sus sonrisas y sus miradas inocentes, como sus palabras tranquilas y llenas de una sabiduría que no debí tener siendo tan joven, pero que la vida lo obligó a adquirir. Era una combinación perfecta para mí, no patético, pero si tierno; no tonto, pero si dulce; no estúpido, pero si valiente; no idiota, pero si bondadoso. Y lo amo, lo amé, lo amaba.

Pero no soportaba la idea de caer de nuevo en su amor. Caer de nuevo en el amor. No cuando era posible que me volviera a romper tan de repente, sin sospecharlo, sin estar preparada. No podía con ello. No me repondría una segunda vez, estaba segura. Por eso me resguardaba, me cubría, me salvaba, tenía que cuidarme, protegerme, y hacer lo mismo con Annie.

Además, ¿Quién me garantizaba que ahora si Potter me amaría solo a mí? ¿Quién me aseguraba que no volvería a amar a Ginevra?

A veces era más fácil renunciar a esto del amor. A veces era más fácil comprender que alguien no te amaba que aceptar que si lo hacía.

—No quieres escucharlo, ni entenderlo —suspiró con cansancio Millicent, levantándose, tomando mi copa y la de ella en el proceso, para rellenarlas en la pequeña mesita que tenía con algunos licores en mi despacho.

—Es que no hay nada que entender, Millicent —dije.

Ella negó con la cabeza, dejó la botella de vino sobre la mesita y regresó a su lugar, entregándome de nuevo mi copa.

—Harry te ama y lo sabes —afirmó y luego bebió de su copa

—Deja de decir que lo sé. Lo único que sé es que me engañó y eso para mí demostró todo, menos amor.

—Estás mal. Y sé porque lo niegas, Pansy, no quieres que te lastime de nuevo. Yo igual lo he sentido y lo siento a veces todavía —murmuró, bajando la mirada, mirando con atención su copa, que estaba sobre el escritorio— Sabes que Blaise es un mujeriego, o lo era, y sabía que nunca querría a una mujer de verdad, y aun a veces dudo de eso, de esto, de nosotros.

Dejé la copa a un lado y le puse toda mi atención. Ya no hablaba sólo de mis miedos, sino también de los suyos. Millicent miró a otro lado cuando supo que me había dado cuenta, pero suspiró y apretó los labios con fuerza, antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Sé que hay una alta probabilidad de que rompa mi corazón de nuevo, pues lo hizo muchas veces cuando me hablaba de otras, pero lo entendí, Pansy, quizá bajo los efectos del propio veritaserum al que Blaise se estaba rebajando para que yo le creyera —habló suavemente y tomó mis manos que descansaban sobre el escritorio, estirándose lo más que podía sobre la madera para alcanzarme.

—¿Qué entendiste?

—Que de esto va el amor en ocasiones, de arriesgarse, de ceder, de perdonar a veces lo que puede perdonarse, pues hay cosas que no se deben perdonar jamás. Yo me estoy arriesgando, lo perdoné y le estoy dando otra oportunidad de amarlo, pues había decidido mandarlo al demonio cuando volvimos a casa después de estar un mes completo con ustedes en Nueva York. ¿Sabes? Lo primero que me pidió al volver, era que organizara aquella agenda y lo citara con Laura para esa noche. Lo odié y me dije que ya nunca más, lloré y me juré que ya no, pero veme aquí, queriéndolo y pensando si realmente me quiero casar con él, aunque sé que si lo deseo y que cuando me lo proponga formalmente, diré que sí.

Ella quitó una de sus manos de las mías y se limpió la mejilla, y luego sonrió suavemente.

—Nadie es perfecto y lo sabes, tú no lo eres y Harry tampoco lo es, y cometió un gran error, al igual que Blaise al creer que hablarme de otras haría que yo me enamorara de él. Harry cometió un terrible error, te dañó y todavía te duele, pero te ama y eso no lo puedes negar.

—Él prometió nunca herirme y Blaise te ama —musité.

—Dejemos a Blaise de lado, pero sí, sé que a su manera lo hace —dijo con una sonrisa y yo asentí. Ella apretó más fuerte mis manos y me miró con determinación a los ojos— Pansy, Harry hizo esa promesa, al igual que tú, y ambos la rompieron —aclaró y yo alejé mis manos.

—Lo hice porque no me quería —dije con rabia, sabiendo que hablaba de cuando abandoné a Harry.

—Sabes que no es así, al menos ahora lo sabes. A mí sólo me bastó unos cuantos minutos para darme cuenta de eso, de que se equivocó, pero que nunca te ha dejado de amar de verdad, y tú ya debiste haberlo notado igual después de pasar tanto tiempo a su lado —contestó.

—¿Qué pretendes que haga, Millicent? ¿qué olvidé su traición, todo lo que sufrí? ¿Qué lo perdone? ¿Qué le vuelva amar…?

—Sí, eso exactamente, que lo perdones, que te perdones por no estar a la altura de tus ideales fríos y crueles que quieres llevar en su contra, porque a cambio de esos ideales estás rompiendo tu propio corazón al negarte.

—Lo amo, pero no puedo perdonarlo, Millicent —suspiré con cansancio.

Miré el rostro preocupado y triste de mi amiga. No quería ni imaginarme que expresión tendría yo. Pensé muy bien en lo que diría, pues a ella no podría mentirle, ella me conocía mejor que nadie, más que Draco quizás.

Apoyé la frente en mis manos y la miré con algo de desesperación. Quería que ella me diera todas las respuestas del universo en este momento.

—Millicent, a veces no sé si eso siga siendo amor. Tal vez sólo es una manera de nombrar lo que sentí, algo que ya no siento quizá, pues no es normal querer verlo sufrir. Quizá está contaminado ya el amor, está toxico, inservible.

—Sigue siendo amor, Pansy, y claro que no está contaminado, sólo está apagado, dormido. Es como una vela, una vela es inservible si no se enciende. Tu amor está así, Pansy, has dormido a tu corazón y amor para él, y por eso lo lastimas, lo hieres, lo tratas mal. Pero si lo despiertas, si lo enciendes verás que es fácil perdonarle ese error.

Tal vez si fuera fácil perdonarlo, si yo no fuera tan yo, si fuera más buena, más humana, sin tanto rencor guardado. Si hubiera crecido diferente a como lo hice, distinto a como me enseñaron mis padres. Yo nunca he traicionado a mis amigos, porque eso no se debe hacer, no cuando los quieres de verdad, no cuando aportan algo bueno en tu vida. Nunca traicioné a Potter, no hasta que él lo hizo y lo único que hice fue irme, no vengarme, no pagarle con la misma moneda. Sólo me fui, pues era lo menos dañino que podía hacerle en ese tiempo, fue lo que pensé, y era la mejor manera de salvarme igual.

Ambos nos equivocamos, ambos nos dañamos, aunque yo me he negado a verlo de esa manera. Para mí, simplemente salvé lo que quedaba de mí, lo poco que quedó después de él y ella. Pude haber actuado de otro modo, pude haberle reclamado, gritado y hechizado como hice cuando nos volvimos a ver, justo en este mismo lugar, pero no lo hice porque mi orgullo me lo prohibió, mi dolor fue más fuerte y mi dignidad se negó a ser pisoteada. Y esperé, esperé quince días para que él fuera sincero como siempre lo había sido, para que demostrara una vez más ser ese león valiente, leal y sincero, pero eso no sucedió, y su mayor error fue ese, su peor error fue no ser él mismo.

Harry se equivocó primero y yo seguí su ejemplo, actuando tan distinta a mí, pues pude haberle hecho lo mismo, pero no. ¿Y por qué? Porque lo amaba, así de sencillo, y amar cambia a las personas.

Y sí, debía perdonarle, si ya no era por amor, tenía que hacerlo por sanidad mental. Si yo quería el divorcio debía perdonarlo, sino de igual manera el odio acabaría conmigo, con nosotros, y no sería justo para Annie ver a sus padres odiándose y con rencores del pasado. Ella no merecía nada de lo que tenía en estos momentos con sus padres, mi hija se merecía una vida buena, una familia unida, un hogar lleno de amor y hasta ahorita no ha tenido nada de eso, sólo dos personas que se repelan y gritan cuando ella se duerme, que se ignoran en su presencia y que sólo mascullan palabras toscas y cortas cuando esta despierta.

—Es que no sé cómo perdonarle, ni siquiera para que ya no estemos juntos, sólo perdonarle y llevarnos bien por Annie, Millicent. Cuando lo veo, siento ganas de herirlo, de lastimarlo, hacer que llore todo lo que yo lloré al irme, al dejarlo por su culpa. Y lo he hecho, he dicho y he hecho cosas para herirlo todos los días, porque siento que necesito verlo herido —dije.

Cerré los ojos para evitar llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de culpa de todo lo que le hecho a Harry, como si haberle ocultado a Annie no hubiese sido suficiente, como si no hubiese sido suficiente que Annie llamara a otra persona papá. Como si haberle arrebatado lo que más deseaba desde niño, y que siempre le quitaron de una u otra manera, no hubiese bastado. Le quité una vez más a su familia, a Annie, y no me importó, pero ahora eso me estaba golpeando por dentro, escuchar a Millicent me estaba golpeando.

—Sólo vuélvelo amar, Pansy, inténtalo otra vez y veras que tu propio amor te guiara a perdonarlo —aconsejó ella, y sentí su mano tomando la mía nuevamente— Estás desperdiciando lo que sientes por él, cubriéndolo todo con arrogancia, indiferencia y amargura en su contra. Y si lo que quieres es herirlo, pues déjame decirte que lo estás logrando. Él está sufriendo mucho, Pansy, no esperes a que él duerma su amor por ti, a que él duerma su corazón para ti y entonces ninguno de los dos sabrá que hacer ya con sus corazones cansados, con sus amores dormidos. Se perderán sin remedio.

Ella no lo había dicho con todas las palabras correctas, quizá para no dañarme, pero sabía lo que trataba decirme: Harry podría dejar de amarme en algún momento, podría cansarse de mi trato, de mi indiferencia, de mi odio, de mis malas palabras. Había aguantado cinco meses viviendo conmigo y soportando mis gritos, en cómo lo culpo de todo, aguantado todo lo que hago y digo, aunque lo lastimé día a día. Ha soportado mi penitencia y el castigo que le he impuesto desde que entró a esta casa. Y sabía que sufrió cuando me fui, no saber de Annie, no haber estado con nosotras, él mismo lo había dicho, y también he visto que está agotado de seguir siendo castigado, pero no podía detenerme. No sabía cómo hacerlo.

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de que si me detenía, que si lo perdonaba y lo volvía amar como pedía Millicent, él volviera a romperme.

Yo también lo amaba, pero sabía que ya no era como antes. Era como amarlo sin amar. Un amor sin amor, si es que eso tenía sentido, y sabía mejor que nadie que era enteramente mi culpa. ¿Qué otra explicación existiría a querer hacerle daño todo el tiempo? Nadie quiere hacerle daño a la persona que se amaba. Había amor dentro de mí, lo sabía muy bien pues lo sentía a diario, mi corazón lo amaba, mi cuerpo lo extrañaba y mi magia lo anhelaba, pero era contradictorio de igual manera, era como si lo repeliera, como si no quisiera verlo feliz, como si no soportara la idea de amarnos de nuevo. Era tan extraño y dañino. Yo misma me había amargado, yo misma me estaba envenenando por intentar envenenarlo a él.

¡Merlín bendito! No quería estar junto a él, pero tampoco quería que se fuera. ¿Qué tan estúpido sonaba eso?

Millicent tenía razón, tal vez si tenía el amor y el corazón dormido hacia Harry. Creo que era la única explicación lógica, aunque igual la frase careciera de sentido; pero lo veía de esta manera: el amor era como un dragón y si el dragón se dormía, no había fuego y eso era lo que nos hacía falta, lo que me hacía falta para despertar, un poco de calor, un poco de fuego en mi corazón. ¿Pero cómo provocar el fuego entre nosotros? Y no, no me refería a aquel fuego que nos hacía querer llegar a una cama. ¿Cómo despertar mi buen amor hacia él y no está tonta excusa de amor que me digo a diario disfrazada de castigo hacia él? ¿Cómo hacerle para poder perdonarlo, aunque eso no signifique regresar? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo detener mi crueldad primero, para que Harry no se rindiera conmigo? Aunque él ya había dicho que nunca me dejaría, pero podría cambiar de opinión, o dejar de amarme en el proceso y simplemente permanecer a mi lado por Annie.

¿Acaso soportaría eso? ¿Soportaría que dejara de amarme de verdad? Estaba segura de que no, no lo soportaría nunca. Cuando me fui creí que no me amaba, y dolió como el infierno, pero ahora la perspectiva de volver a pasar por eso, sabiendo que puede ser de otra manera, que yo puedo cambiar las cosas y evitar que no deje de amarme, dolía el doble.

Entonces, ¿quería volver amarlo? ¿volver con él? No lo sabía, maldita sea. No sabía lo que quería, y eso era frustrante, siempre había sido una mujer de decisiones, de saber qué era lo que quería, saber a dónde me dirigía y como lo haría. Pero debía de reconocer que con Harry Potter nunca fue así. Con él no tenía nada planeado, nada idealizado, con él mis objetivos se iban dando a la marcha. Mis objetivos, mis deseos, mi destino era simplemente todo aquello que lo involucrara a él. ¿Acaso alguna vez deseé estar en la cama del niño que vivió? No, nunca lo quise, hasta a la mitad de la noche en nuestra segunda cita. ¿Ser su novia? Jamás, hasta que él me lo pidió. ¿Casarme? No creía en el matrimonio, no tenía un buen ejemplo de él, pero su boca lo pidió y entonces me di cuenta de que yo también deseaba de verdad tener una vida a su lado.

Y ahora me volvía a suceder, no sabía lo que quería con él o sin él. O tal vez tan sólo estaba esperando a que él lo decidiera, a que él me lo propusiera. Pero él ya lo decidió, todos los días me repetía su amor, me pedía que lo perdonara, que lo volviera amar.

¿Y qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Por qué no cedía? Tenía que aceptar que la valentía de Gryffindor no corría por mis venas, era una Slytherin hasta la médula, como decía Draco con orgullo, pero ser tan cobarde y temerosa tampoco me iba. Yo era más que esto, más que mis dudas y mis lamentaciones, pero no tenía ni idea de a donde quería llegar ahora y ya no podía pensar solamente en mí, sino también en Annie.

Definitivamente, a esta Pansy no la reconocía para nada.

Millicent se marchó un rato después, alegando que tenía una comida obligatoria con la madre de Blaise, palabras dicha por el propio moreno. Sabía que Blaise no era muy unido a su madre, pero era claro que tenía que hacer que su madre conociera a Millicent, a la que en un futuro ocuparía su lugar en la familia Zabini.

Dejé que se fuera, pero yo seguí dándole vueltas a sus palabras.

—Millicent tonta —dije con cansancio, apoyando la frente en la madera de mi escritorio.

Recordé el beso que nos habíamos dado la tarde anterior. El primer beso después de tanto tiempo. Había sido fantástico, debilitante, adictivo, sofocante, con todos aquellos toques y movimientos que me enloquecían, pero igual no fue un beso tierno que propiciara a una reconciliación, había sido demandante y furioso, una manera de apagar el fuego que nos consumía y aunque eso nos sirvió muchas veces antes, no era lo que se llamaría un beso de amor.

La situación con Harry no mejoró después del beso, quizá empeoró más de lo que uno creería posible. Ambos habíamos regresado con los invitados en un estado por demás tenso e incómodo. Mis amigos habían preguntado qué había pasado, pero yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, diciéndoles que luego les diría. Millicent, Draco y Blaise sólo habían enarcado la ceja, nada conformes, pero aceptaron mi silencio, así como los demás. Pude ver que Harry estaba en una situación similar con los pelirrojos.

En la noche, después de que todos se fueran, y yo lograra decirles a mis amigos y a Millicent lo que había pasado, de manera resumida y haber hecho que Draco me jurara que no buscaría a Brennan para matarlo, me fui inmediatamente a mi habitación junto con Annie, luego de despedir a Teddy y a Andrómeda, sin darle oportunidad a Potter de hablar conmigo. Aunque eso no evitó que Harry tocara mi puerta para intentar conversar, a lo que me negué y terminé bloqueando la puerta y silenciándola, para dejar de escucharlo. Annie volvió a dormir conmigo esa noche, aunque yo no lo hice en su totalidad.

A la mañana siguiente no pude hacer lo mismo, desayuné en mi habitación con mi hija y cuando bajé, dejé a Annie con Sophie y me encerré en mi despacho con Potter, para hablar de lo que quisiera y si era posible, acabar una vez con todo esto. Había iniciado otra vez con lo de Ryan, a lo que contesté con lo mismo que la tarde anterior, aludiendo que ambos habíamos fallado de la misma manera a esta ruina de matrimonio. Él no pareció muy contento, apretando la mandíbula y los puños, y mirándome con rabia, pero no se acercó, ni me presionó a más.

Luego empezó a hablar sobre el beso al que claramente había correspondido. No supe que decirle y mi boca fue más rápida que mis sentimientos, siempre a la defensiva con él, como si Harry fuera hacerme daño, aunque sabía que no sería así, yo era la que dañaba aquí, la venenosa serpiente, la arpía en todos los sentidos. Lo único que le dije fue que sólo había sido eso, un simple beso sin importancia, llevado a cabo en el calor del momento, como muchas veces compartimos antes.

—Ya no hay amor de por medio, Potter, sólo recuerdos en común y eso fue lo que nos llevó a confundirnos ayer —dije, tratando de que mi voz no temblara y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Ante él siempre estaba esa necesidad de defenderme, pero no sabía de qué.

—Yo te amo. Tú me amas, Pansy —dijo con voz fuerte.

—Sabes bien que no es así —contesté amargadamente.

Pude ver sus ojos entristecerse, observando aquel dolor del que Millicent me habló hasta hace un momento y del que yo me estaba percatando hasta ahora.

Yo estaba rompiendo a Potter, yo estaba matando a Harry, más de lo que mi abandono había hecho, pero ya no sabía cómo pararlo. O como curarlo, o curarnos. No era buena para eso, nunca lo fui.

Me levanté de la silla, de la cual no me había movido desde que Millicent se marchó, y caminé a la puerta que comunicaba mi despacho con el salón de juegos de Annie. Necesitaba ver a mi hija, necesitaba tranquilizarme, pues era obvio que después de aquella conversación con mi amiga y de mis pensamientos, no me concentraría en el trabajo que tenía.

Abrí la puerta despacio para no asustar a Annie o despertarla si es que se había quedado dormida. No me sorprendió ver a Harry en el suelo con ella, era algo normal que se pasara todo el día pegado a Annie, pues no tenía nada que hacer. En momentos así, Sophie se retiraba a pedido de Harry, por lo que sabía, la chica se iba a otro salón a estudiar para su carrera hasta que uno de los dos solicitara de nuevo su presencia.

Annie estaba sentada en medio del salón, con varios juguetes alrededor de ella. Harry estaba enfrente de ella, con las rodillas cruzadas, jugueteando entre sus dedos un cubo azul de Annie. Parecía pensar en algo, pues miraba fijamente a la pared y no a la niña.

Yo di un paso atrás y dejé un par de centímetros abierto para poder observarlos, pues era algo que me gustaba hacer antes de interrumpirlos. Disfrutar de la imagen de tranquilidad y fantasear de que así podía ser nuestra vida, antes de que mi orgullo hablara y le quitara a Annie.

—Papi —dijo Annie con entusiasmo, gateando hacía él.

Sonreí al escuchar la vocecilla dulce de mi hija y la sonrisa de Harry ante ello. Cada vez que Annie mencionaba esa palabra, él casi se ponía a llorar de la emoción. Annie la había dicho a finales de febrero, en una mañana soleada durante el desayuno. Harry se había puesto tan feliz, sacándola de la sillita alta y sentándola en sus piernas para que desayunara con él. Yo simplemente pude sonreír y suspirar tranquila ante aquella palabra, pues era así como debía ser; Harry era el único que debía ser llamado de esa manera por nuestra hija.

—¿Qué pasó, mi cielo? —preguntó Harry, cargándola y colocándola en su regazo— ¿Ya te cansaste de jugar?

Annie sonrió y colocó sus manos en el cabello de su padre. A mi hija parecía gustarle tanto su cabello y no se abstenía de agarrar aquellos mechones rebeldes. Harry se dejaba encantado ser jaloneado por ella.

Siguieron un par de minutos así: Annie tocando su cabello y Harry besándole las mejillas o haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre con su nariz, hasta que lo colocó sobre sus piernas y la abrazó, entregándole un pequeño elefantito de juguete.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo, Annie? Te amo, te amo tanto. Tú eras mi sueño, mi único sueño completo, junto a tu madre —le dijo con una sonrisa, meciéndola entre sus brazos para luego peinar sus cabellos y le besó la frente— Siempre quise esto. Una familia. Tú, Pansy y yo. Soñaba con esto de niño, de una manera distinta, ¿sabes? Siempre quise a mis padres, a mi padrino, a Remus, al director, pero bueno, el sueño tuvo que cambiar y volverse mejor. Tú eres mejor que todo eso, que todo lo que deseaba y pensaba. Estuve tanto tiempo solo cuando era un niño, Lily, y no fue mi culpa, pero tuve que hacerme responsable de arreglarlo, por mí, por mis amigos, por todos.

Apreté la madera de la puerta y me recargué por completo en la pared para que no viera. Quería escucharlo, quería saber que sentía, que pensaba, de que hablaba. Había algo raro en su voz, en sus palabras, en su modulación. Una pequeña resignación, una intensa necesidad, como si no pudiera guardarlo más. Estaba siendo sincero, ese tono de voz me lo conocía, era como cuando me hablaba de sus secretos, de las pesadillas después de la guerra, de los que murieron en la batalla, de aquellos sueños de niños metidos en una alacena debajo de las escaleras, de sus miedos, de las carencias, del dolor, de los Dursley. Todo lo que enfrentó y lo que le dolió hacerlo, y ver como algunos se quedaban atrás, como Sirius, Remus, Dobby, el director, Fred, y más y más personas.

—Cuando me enfrenté a Voldemort, sabía que algún día todo terminaría, que podría vencerlo o que me venciera, pero de igual modo todo acabaría ahí para mí. Con tu madre esta es una batalla que no sé si tenga final, que no sé a dónde nos llevara o cuando acabara, pues ella no da indicio de nada, sigue tan renuente, tan terca y orgullosa, y aunque eso me enloquece de su persona, no puedo con su odio y su desprecio —declaró.

Vi sus brazos envolver más a Annie y ella sólo le miró unos segundos y luego siguió jugando, moviendo las manos y sonriendo.

—Luego de luchar para hacerlo, para ganar aquella guerra que me pusieron encima y arriesgar mi vida para lograrlo, tuve que enfrentarme nuevamente a todos por estar con la mujer que quería. ¡Diablos! Harry Potter se tuvo que enamorar de Pansy Parkinson, el tesoro de los mortífagos, o al menos de aquellos peligrosos como los Malfoy, o de los que no temían matar como Nott y Zabini, sabiendo que no tenían nada que perder ya y sólo se tenían a ellos mismos. Ella era la joya en esa corona de cuatro puntas, sabes. Enfrenté a los Weasley, enfrenté a Hermione y a Ron, enfrenté a Ginny, a Ginny con su nostalgia y tristeza resignada, pues sabía que no había manera ya de estar juntos, no me amaba y ni yo a ella, pero algo dolía ahí, algo se rompió ahí, pero no me arrepentía y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Quise reír un poco a su declaración de que era el tesoro de los mortífagos, exageraba, aunque de cierto modo siempre mis amigos trataron de protegerme, como yo a ellos, y cuando se enteraron de mi extraña relación con Harry, igual tuve que hacerles frente. Me habían dejado de hablar durante una semana, hasta que los sentimientos de odio y traición bajaran de intensidad. Pero lo logramos, pasamos todas las pruebas juntos, todas las infamias y las palabras insultantes que nos decían o me decían, porque nos amábamos y eso era suficiente para vencer todo. También sabía de lo que pasó con los Weasley cuando se enteraron de lo nuestro. Sabía que no lo tuvo fácil, que los pelirrojos aun mantenían la esperanza que él y Ginevra decidieran estar juntos y me culparon por interponerme entre ellos, pero cuando me involucré con él, él ya no tenía nada que ver con la zanahoria menor, al contrario de lo que ella y él me hicieron a mí.

Presté de nuevo a lo que decía, pues parecía que no acababa.

—Quisiera tenerla conmigo, Annie, quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y no haberme equivocado, no haberme acordado de todo lo que pasé con Ginevra antes, no haberme sentido en el pasado. Quise mucho a la pelirroja, pues siempre había estado ahí apoyándome, dándome fuerzas, dándome un motivo para volver de la guerra, o para morir en ella, para salvarla a como diera lugar, aun si en eso se me iba la vida —confesó y yo tuve que apretar la frente más fuerte en la madera de la puerta, pues lo sabía, sabía que ella en algún momento significó todo para él, pero yo creí que la había derrotado por completo, hasta que sucedió aquel beso entre ellos— Pero cuando tu madre apareció, todo dio un giro, era como si mi vida se reacomodara a su alrededor, como una colisión en el firmamento, un nuevo orden, una nueva naturaleza, como si fuera a convertirse en mi sol y tuviera que amoldarme a ella, a su luz, a su calor. Y dime tú, bebé, ¿Quién vive sin sol? Yo no puedo.

"Pensé que lograría algo con tu madre, pero creo que no será posible —lo escuché decir. Sentí mi corazón latir ante aquel sonido de su voz, como si estuviera cansado de algo, tan agotado de lo que hago, tan resignado— No es que me esté rindiendo, pero llevó cuatro meses aquí, no creí que me costaría tanto hacer que me perdonara. Sé que me equivoqué, que lo que sucedió no se podía arreglar de la noche a la mañana, pero creí que podríamos iniciar, que nuestro amor ayudaría en eso. Ahora me siento algo mutilado, Lily, como si no tuviera algo que claramente me pertenece. Pasé tanto tiempo sin ella, sin ti, estoy cansado de que no esté conmigo a pesar de que vivamos juntos, que no me ame ya.

Lo escuché suspirar y yo tuve que obligar a mis pulmones volver a funcionar, pues el escucharlo hablar me había dejado sin palabras ya, todo lo que iba diciendo me quebraba por dentro, y su voz, su linda voz se volvía apagada, vacía, dolorosa. Sentía mis ojos arder y mis labios temblar. Sabía que vivir conmigo no era fácil y menos por como lo trataba, pero nunca creí que se cansaría tan pronto, o más bien, que estuviera agotado de no conseguir mi perdón.

—Es la mujer más fuerte, inteligente y orgullosa del mundo. Está tan llena de vida, está tan llena de determinación y pasión, es como una fogata enorme, un volcán. Ojalá tú seas algún día como ella, así de inteligente y fuerte, así de valiente y decidida, pero ojalá que no seas tan terca para algunas cosas, sino me darás dolores de cabeza como tu madre lo hace —giró a Annie sobre sus piernas para que lo mirara a la cara y sonrió en eso último dicho— No me hagas mucho caso, sé parecida a ella, es tan perfecta que no me molestaría en absoluto. Amo tanto a Pansy, y por eso me duele todo esto: estar con ustedes, pero al mismo tiempo no estarlo. Siento que hay una barrera entre mi sol y yo, entre mi mundo y yo, entre mi vida y yo, una barrera que no puedo destruir, que no puedo pasar. Quisiera… —su voz se quebró en ese momento, y yo fui capaz de sentir mis propias lágrimas salir— Quisiera, quisiera sólo una oportunidad.

Miré cómo una lágrima caía sobre el vestido de Annie y como luego la abrazaba contra su pecho.

Cerré de nuevo la puerta e intenté respirar con calma para tranquilizarme.

No podía ser indiferente ante aquellas palabras, ante aquella declaración de su parte. Harry no sabía que lo veía, simplemente se le estaba confesando a nuestra hija, a lo más puro que tenemos y al único ser que no podríamos mentirle; yo nunca lo he hecho al hablarle de lo mucho que amo y admiro a su padre, al igual del daño y rencor que siento por él. Annie no lo entiende, pero igual me siento bien hablándole, pues era cómo hablar indirectamente con Harry.

Pero ahora ahí estaba, Harry, el padre de mi hija, mi… esposo, hablando sobre lo mucho que le dolía todo, hablando de lo mucho que me amaba y lo cansado que se sentía también. Así como yo, pero sin esa parte del odio hacía a mí, aunque para estas alturas de nuestra vida, creía merecerme su odio.

Lo estaba lastimando profundamente, me estaba yo convirtiendo en ese fantasma de tristeza que siempre lo acompañaba, como los Dursley, como la muerte de sus padres, su padrino, de Remus y el directo, un verdugo igual que Voldemort. Era una más de aquellas personas que le dolían tanto.

Y él estaba dejando de amarme, lo sabía, o al menos se estaba cansando de aquella manera que Millicent decía, de aquel amor dormido, de aquel corazón cansado.

 _¿Podría permitir eso?_ No. No lo sabía…

* * *

Hola. Ahora sí, sé que no tengo perdón ni de ustedes ni de nadie.

Y no, no estoy tratando de justificarme y merezco que me ignoren después de las promesas que hago, que les hice. Pero de verdad lo lamento. Pero aquí está mi única verdad: a principios de diciembre me quedé de nuevo en blanco, cosa que me pasa mucho últimamente, pero era que de plano no sabía que más escribir, no es no tuviera ganas o tiempo, sino simplemente no sabía que hacer.

Una amiga me dijo que quizá es porque está historia la inicié cuando mi abuela aun vivía y terminarla sería como cerrar un ciclo, así como con ella, con mi abuela adorada, pero no lo sé, puede que mi amiga tenga razón, o sea simplemente que mi mente este agotada y se apaga de repente. Además, la escuela me mantuvo igual algo ocupada en las últimas semanas, no tanto, pero sí, y luego el 11 de diciembre (un día antes de mi cumpleaños) me llamaron por un trabajo y trabajé todos los días, todo el día, hasta el 31, es más, esa noche que regresé apenas pude mantener los ojos abiertos para la cena y luego caí profundamente dormida. En fin, apenas me he puesto a revisar y detallar este capítulo. Espero que me tengan paciencia con el siguiente, que apenas lo tenga listo, subiré (no hare promesas, pues luego no las cumplo y no creo que me crean ya)

Una vez más, lo lamento tanto, pero los quiero mucho.

By. Cascabelita.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Sabía que algo había cambiado, podía verlo en sus ojos azules y esa mirada tranquila, en su voz suave, libre de burla o enojo, o en su tenue sonrisa de labios rojos, en sus manos más relajadas a mi lado, en sus facciones sin máscaras de frialdad y en sus hombros y postura sin tensión. Era como volver a ver a esa Pansy a la que invité a cenar por haberle arruinado el vestido en aquella cena, aquella mujer desconfiada de mí, de la invitación y la situación, pero segura de sí misma, sin odiarme, sin guardarme rencor. O eso quería creer.

No sabía que había provocado el cambio en ella, pero estaba algo feliz por el cambio. La última vez que hablamos, la conversación no fue bien y ella había hecho alarde de que ya no me amaba, y eso había sido un día después del cumpleaños de Annie, donde le pedí una vez más explicaciones sobre el imbécil de Ryan Brennan y su relación con él; pero después de ese día, se había sumido en un profundo silencio, haciéndome pensar que habíamos vuelto al frío inicio, donde me ignoraba y me odiaba con dagas en los ojos en vez de pestañas, pero tuve el presentimiento por un momento de que era peor, pues ni siquiera una mirada llena de desdén me dedicaba. Hasta que me di cuenta de que no era que me odiara, sino que estaba pensativa y ausente, y yo ya no tenía manera para saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Y para mi poca voluntad y fuerza para soportar aquello, la copa de whiskey en la noche se convirtió en dos copas de líquido ámbar y ardiente.

Pero un mes después de aquella fiesta y de su silencio helado, su actitud revivió hacia mí. Parecía más tranquila, más fresca, más suave conmigo. Yo sabía que Pansy no era una mujer tierna, tenía un carácter endemoniadamente encantador, pero si sabía notar los sutiles cambios en su persona. Ahora me hablaba más, me miraba más, me dejaba acercarme más. Y me sonreía, ¡Merlín, bendito! Me sonreía, mi mujer me sonreía y cuando la vi por primera vez haciéndolo, sin que Annie o Teddy fueran los causantes, sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo, como si hubiera comido chocolate después de un dementor. Un evento glorioso, una escena preciosa. La había extrañado tanto.

Y lo mejor de todo que su buena actitud no había desaparecido en el transcurso de las semanas, como si fuera la calma antes de la tormenta, parecía real y permanente, si es que no estaba pecando de optimista, tampoco quería ilusionarme y que una vez más ella me rompiera por dentro, pues para eso mi esposa resultó ser tan buena como lo imaginé, o como provoqué. Pero no podía evitar tener esperanza cuando la veía sonreír de aquella manera como antaño. Y esa esperanza se afianzo cuando me permitió abrazarla la vez que vimos a Lily dar dos pasos sin titubear y, aunque se marchó algo desconcertada un segundo después, a partir de ese día había dejado que pudiera tocarla más, como tomar sus manos o abrazarla si es jugamos con Lily.

Nuestra convivencia estaba lejos de ser a la que teníamos antes en nuestro matrimonio, o la que deseaba, pero era un gran avance y no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad que alguien había provocado, devolviéndome una parte pequeñita de mi esposa, de mi Pansy. Ahora menos que nunca tenía que rendirme. No pensaba perderla, dejarla ir de nuevo, lo hice una vez sin saberlo y habían sido los peores meses de mi vida, ni siquiera la guerra contra Voldemort había sido tan espantosa y desgastante como haber vivido sin Pansy. Tenía que convencerla que merecíamos otra oportunidad, hacerle entender que la adoraba y que jamás la traicionaría de nuevo.

A veces me ponía a pensar que era como reiniciar de alguna manera. No podía decir que fue como cuando nos conocimos, pues todo entre nosotros había iniciado más bien por la pasión y la tensión sexual, donde demostrábamos más las ganas de llegar a una cama que hablar entre nosotros. Y aunque extrañaba aquellos momentos, hacerle el amor a mi mujer, me era también muy grato conversar con ella. Y tal vez esa era la manera correcta de regresar a su lado, era una alternativa más tranquila y favorable para ambos, aclarando punto por punto, paso a paso hasta llegar a nosotros. Ya nos conocíamos, sabíamos las debilidades y fortalezas del otro, los sueños y las metas, y por eso mismo sabíamos que no podíamos volver a como iniciamos, tenía que ser de otra manera para no cometer los mismos errores. Volver a encontrarnos, volver a conocernos.

Y todo se sentía tan bien, que la noche que me acosté en la cama sin sentir el sabor del pesado y amargo whiskey en la lengua, me hizo sonreír. No había razones para perder la razón en el licor otra vez, ya no había ausencia que soportar y abandonos que aguantar, pero para soportar todos los días el rechazo de la mujer que más amaba me había acostumbrado a beber una copa antes de dormir. Sabía que Pansy había notado mi comportamiento y me sentía tan avergonzado cuando me encontraba con su mirada, y tal vez algún día le contaría lo que realmente hice en su ausencia, pero por el momento eso estaba controlado, volver a estar a su lado me había hecho volver a ser yo, sin necesitar algo que me arrancara de la mente el recuerdo de mi esposa. Sí, eso también estaba muy bien.

Y Lily Annie era maravillosa, un precioso ángel, tan pequeña y perfecta, una joya por completo, tan parecida a su madre, habiendo heredado su nariz, su cabello y el color lechoso de su piel, y luego sus ojos, tan parecidos a los míos, y eso me hacía tan feliz, pues era imposible que su madre se hubiera olvidado de mí al verla a los ojos durante su tiempo en Nueva York. Y su linda voz llamándome papi, sus manos tocando mi cabello o mi cara, su aroma dulce, era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y me hacía reflexionar que esta era la razón, el motivo por el que sobreviví a tanto. Lily y Pansy eran la razón de mi existencia.

Miré a Pansy bajar las escaleras. Ella había subido para dejar a Lily en su cuna, nuestra hija había pasado toda la tarde en el jardín jugando, mientras nosotros hacíamos algo parecido a un picnic, si es que le podía llamar así a que Hazpin nos llevara la comida hasta donde estábamos sentados. Había sido una bonita tarde, ella y yo habíamos hablado mucho, mientras comíamos emparedados, fruta, pay de fresas y jugo de manzana. Casi podía jurar que había sido como una cita, una divertida y dulce cita en compañía de nuestra hija.

—Entonces, Potter, ¿no tienes sueño aun? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

Se sentó en el lado contrario del mismo sofá donde estaba sentado y subió los pies, después de dejar las pantuflas que era lo único que había cambiado en su vestuario, descansando por fin de las zapatillas. Ya me había acostumbrado a que me llamara por el apellido, sólo porque no lo hacía de mala manera, sino más bien a como lo hacía cuando estábamos casados, con ese tono de voz divertido y pícaro.

Tomé sus pies y los coloqué sobre mi regazo. Ella se tensó un poco, pero luego simplemente se relajó y ladeó la cabeza hacia el respaldo del sofá.

—Ni un poco, Parkinson, es temprano —dije moviendo la varita que había dejado a lado de mí y viendo que todavía eran las nueve.

—Yo tampoco estoy cansada —suspiró.

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos? —pregunté.

—¿Más? ¿No te basto que jugáramos con Lily toda la tarde? —cuestionó sonriendo.

—Me refiero al ajedrez. Una apuesta.

—¿En serio, Potter? ¿Apostar? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que realmente eres pésimo en ese juego y yo soy demasiado buena? —preguntó riendo con gracia.

Apreté sus pies, en una clara muestra de molestia, y rodé los ojos por su vanidad.

—¿Entonces dirás que no? —cuestioné con burla, pasando una uña por la planta de su pie derecho, haciéndola brincar y reír.

—Basta, y por supuesto que no, Potter, acabas de decir que es una apuesta y tú sabes bien que amo ganar y humillarte, así que andando —dijo mientras bajaba los pies, se calzaba de nuevo las pantuflas y caminaba hacia su despacho, donde estaba el juego.

Caminé atrás de ella, sonriendo a más no poder. Esto era sorprendente, era maravilloso. Era casi como antes. Las burlas, los juegos, las conversaciones; todo me daba esperanza.

Pansy abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta. Caminó hasta el otro extremo de su gran despacho, cerca de la ventana, donde las piezas negras y blancas estaban perfectamente acomodadas. Era un ajedrez no mágico, pues ella alegaba que las piezas parlanchinas la ponían de mal humor.

—Siéntate, ahorita empezamos. ¿Quieres una copa? —preguntó, dando la vuelta para tomar algo de la pequeña mesita donde varias botellas y copas descansaban en perfecto orden.

—Estaría bien.

Ella sirvió ambas copas y volvió para sentarse delante de mí, después de entregarme la mía con el vino oscuro. Sorbí un poco de él y sonreí al mirarla beber. Su mirada no se despegaba de la mía, retándonos y analizándonos. Su pupila azul clavada en la mía, iluminada por el fuego suave de la chimenea, parecía una mujer tan salvaje de aquella manera. Estaba seguro de que nadie más tenía ese color de ojos, tan intenso, tan irreal, de otro planeta, y no podía evitar imaginarme a otra niña o niño con esos ojos. Sería precioso como ella.

—Antes de empezar, Potter, y conste que fue tu idea. ¿Qué quieres perder? —preguntó, dejando su copa a un lado.

La vi inclinarse en la pequeña mesita y colocar los codos sobre la madera, para sostener su rostro entre las manos entrelazadas. La vi sonreír con picardía, con los ojos divertidos y brillantes, con esa sensualidad que era tan natural en ella, y más por aquel escote que se vislumbraba en su vestido gris. Casi podía sentir pequeñas cosquillas en mi vientre al verla así, pues lo único que deseaba hacer era besarla y abrazarla.

—Una noche —dije sin pensar y sonreí.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó y su sonrisa titubeó.

—Una noche, Pansy, una noche contigo, para hacerte el amor hasta que salga el sol —dije sin duda.

Su sonrisa desapareció y se alejó, colocándose toda recta y tensa sobre el respaldo. Me miró con molestia y algo incrédula por la propuesta, bajando las manos y apretando los labios rojos. Dejé de sonreír y elevé una ceja, esperando su respuesta. Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos, tal vez ella aún no estaba preparada, tal vez todavía no era el momento para llegar a donde yo quería, pero es que la deseaba tanto, que no pude contenerme al verla tan dispuesta. Han sido casi dos años sin ella, sin su cuerpo, sin su pasión y sin sus besos, y no podía más. La quería, la deseaba, la amaba. Ella debía entenderme.

La vi girar el rostro, mirando con atención el fuego. No parecía muy dispuesta a contestar, pero yo no me movería hasta que diera una repuesta. Fácilmente podría rechazar mi propuesta, yo no la obligaría a nada, jamás la tomaría sin su consentimiento. Era enteramente su decisión.

Tomé de nuevo la copa y bebí de ella, sólo por el motivo de estar ocupado mientras ella lo pensaba.

—Yo daría algo si tú ganas —la escuché decir, sin girar a verme, pero visiblemente menos tensa.

—Así es.

—Pero si yo gano, tú tienes que darme algo también —dijo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando su mirada volvió a mí. Tenía los ojos decididos y la boca soberbia, como cuando trabajaba. Estaba en su papel de abogada. Como si esta situación fuera eso, una negociación de intereses. Una tregua, un negocio, un simple trato. Ganar o perder, victoria o ruina. Estaba dispuesta a todo ahorita y yo tenía miedo de perder, pues no sabía lo que me pediría.

—Depende de lo que pidas —dije con recelo.

—El divorcio y que aceptes compartir la custodia de Annie —propuso.

Esta vez fui yo quien giró el rostro hacia la chimenea. No podía enfrentarla, no podía verla, no podía mirarla a los ojos sin demostrarle que eso me había dolido, que eso había partido de nuevo mi corazón. Creí, ¡por Morgana! De verdad creí que ella ya se había olvidado de eso. Que había desistido de aquella idea absurda de separarnos, que en este último mes y medio que nos habíamos llevado tan bien, al fin había entendido que nos amábamos demasiado como para terminar con lo nuestro, que era una infamia desperdiciar nuestro amor, que al fin me había perdonado, y claro que me seguiría costando ganarme su confianza, pero que íbamos a estar juntos, porque así debía ser. Y lo que tanto temía, que ella me rompiera otra vez, acababa de suceder. Sentía de nuevo el corazón bombeando dolorosamente, como cuando encontré su carta sobre su tocador aquel maldito día que me abandonó, junto al anillo que con tanto deseo le había dado.

Apreté la copa entre mis manos y respiré profundamente. Pensé en sus palabras, en su propuesta, en aquella petición, luchando para no alterarme y largarme de su despacho para no seguir con este juego que me llevaría a mi ruina. Pero no podía seguir siendo tan iluso, tan inocente con sus ideas y sus palabras, no podía seguir soñando que ella en realidad me perdonaría algún día. Le fallé, sé que lo hice, que a ella le había dolido demasiado mi traición, que mi adorada serpiente era orgullosa y rencorosa, también demasiado cruel, y que lo que hice no lo perdonaría jamás, porque dañé su confianza y su corazón.

La miré de nuevo y busqué signos de arrepentimiento, pero no, no había nada, tan sólo una fría indiferencia que no veía desde hace días, una distancia cada vez más grande entre nosotros, como un agujero negro en el espacio. Ella realmente deseaba esto, deseaba el divorcio, como me lo había estado pidiendo desde que llegué a su casa, deseando su libertad a como me lo gritó cuando la volví a ver. Quería su libertad y yo la estaba atando, la estaba encadenando a un ser que ya no amaba, que no quería, condenándola a una vida junto a alguien que no deseaba ya. Y la estaba dañando, yo que juré no herirla, no lastimarla, no hacerla sufrir, lo estaba haciendo otra vez, aunque ella fuera la de las palabras crueles y me hiriera cada vez que abriera la boca. Estaba dañando más a Pansy, a mi preciosa Pansy, sólo por egoísmo, por no comprender enteramente que lo arruiné y que yo soy el único culpable, no ella, no su orgullo, no su rencor, no su intransigencia, sino yo. Yo fui quien besó a Ginevra Weasley en primer lugar.

Y no podía seguir siendo así. Por Pansy había cambiado tanto, me había vuelto un hombre celoso, posesivo y valiente, mucho más valiente que antes, podría enfrentar la muerte un centenar de veces más, pero también algo inseguro, porque temía perderla, porque era tan bella y tan inteligente que cualquiera se enamoraría de ella y ella podría interesarse en otro hombre, alguien más interesante, alguien que estuviera al nivel de su clase social y que se llevara bien con sus amigos. Y no podía seguir por este mismo camino, por una vez debía pensar en ella, no en lo que me causaría su ausencia, no lo que sufriría yo al no tenerla. Era ella la que importaba, eran ella y Lily.

Yo lo arruiné todo y debía dejar de ser egoísta. Debía darle aquello que pedía a gritos silenciosos, con sus ojos cansados a veces, con sus muecas hastiadas de mi presencia en ocasiones, pedía su libertad, quitarle las cadenas que la ataban a mí. Quizá por eso se había estado portando tan bien conmigo, por eso quizá se había suavizado, estaba tratando de que viera que, a pesar de intentarlo de nuevo, ya no había solución para lo nuestro y que era mi culpa. Pero como siempre, yo vi lo contrario, vi lo que quería ver y ya, confundiendo las cosas, me puse de nuevo la venda en los ojos y no vi lo evidente, lo que ella trataba de decirme.

 _Alguna vez pensé que nunca podría dejarte ir, mi vida, que te encontraría de algún modo, pero ahora estás delante de mí y sigo sin alcanzarte de verdad. Y todo es mi culpa._

—Está bien —dije, intentado de desatar el nudo de mi garganta.

Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron más, como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo. Sonreí sin ganas al ver que la había sorprendido.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, mi amor, lo haré. Si tú ganas, te daré lo que pides —repetí.

—De… de acuerdo —contestó y volvió a colocarse hacia delante.

Ambos dejamos nuestras copas a los lados e iniciamos el juego. Cada movimiento estaba bien pensado, y en cada decisión nos mirábamos a los ojos, como si estuviéramos analizándonos, estudiando si de verdad esto era lo que haríamos, lo que queríamos.

Las piezas unas por una fueron bajando del tablero. Me concentré de manera extenuante en la partida y estaba seguro de que hasta Ron y Hermione se sentirían satisfechos con mi desempeño, pues las piezas de mármol blanco de Pansy eran las que abundaban más fuera del juego, dándome una ventaja que no sabía que podía tener sobre ella.

Pansy iba frunciendo el ceño en cada movimiento, con los dedos titubeantes al mover cada pieza, como su estuviera dudando de todo, como si estuviera nerviosa y tensa. No sabía si era por mi propuesta o por la suya. Yo lo único que sabía, era que no quería perder, es más, ni siquiera me importaba ya la noche con ella si es que eso me garantizaba que no firmaríamos el divorcio o la custodia compartida de Lily. De todos modos, como se lo dije, si ella ganaba lo haría. No la detendría más a mi lado.

Por una maldita vez haría lo que Pansy quisiera.

Mis piezas negras igual fueron saliendo del juego, pero una ya estaba muy cerca de sus reyes, más aún de su reina. Eso a ella la puso nerviosa, interponiendo un peón delante de aquella pieza, protegiendo a su dama.

La miré a los ojos para saber si realmente había hecho aquel movimiento aquel absurdo movimiento, pues me dejaba vía libre, por un lado, directamente a su rey, pero ella seguía mirando el tablero, sin verlo o pensar mucho en eso.

—Vamos, Potter, ¿Qué esperas? —preguntó con impaciencia al ver que no movía nada.

No contesté y, con dedos temblorosos, moví a mi pequeño alfil, derrotando a su rey blanco.

Ella no levantó la cara al mirar el juego terminado, sólo tomó a su reina entre los dedos y la apretó con fuerza, dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla sin levantar la cara.

—Jaque mate, Pansy —dije en un murmullo, tomando el resto del vino que quedaba en mi copa.

Ella era una excelente jugadora, y hasta en una ocasión le había dado mucho trabajo a Ron para derrotar. Y mi pelirrojo amigo había confesado, sólo para mí, que era una gran oponente, haciéndome jurar que no se lo diría a ella para no subirle el ego. Y ahora no sabía porque había perdido, porque había hecho aquel extraño movimiento, protegiendo a su reina, pero dejando un espacio libre para que su rey cayera.

No sabía si era por los nervios o porque realmente estaba distraída. O si había sido porque realmente quería pasar la noche conmigo o porque no quería el divorcio. Pero no podía emocionarme por ninguna de esas dos cosas. No podía volver a serme iluso con ella de nuevo. Ella no era una mujer que cambiara de opinión, que se arrepintiera de sus acciones, después de todo era una mujer decidida.

—Pansy —llamé.

Ella seguía con la mirada baja y no sabía en que estaba pensando, si estaba molesta, herida, triste o enojada. No sabía que cara tenía, pues su cabello caía a cada lado de su rostro, dejándome ver solamente su frente y su nariz.

Carraspeé, incomodo con la situación.

—No tienes que pagarme nada —dije en voz baja.

La amaba y la deseaba, pero no quería tenerla si eso suponía un gran problema o incomodidad para ella.

—No.

Murmuró y negó con la cabeza. Esperé que continuara, pues sabía que había más que esa simple palabra. Ella suspiró fuertemente y luego se volvió a colocar tan recta y soberbia con siempre. Levantó la cara y me miró directo a los ojos, como si estuviera intentando perforarme con aquella mirada dura y fría.

 _Esa es mi serpiente_ , no pude evitar pensar, _tan fría, tan orgullosa y tan dura_.

—Hicimos una apuesta. Perdí. Cumpliré con lo que has ganado —dijo con los dientes apretados.

La vi levantarse y dejar la reina blanca sobre el tablero, al lado del alfil que la había derrotado. Y por un momento me sentí tan inútil y perdido como aquella pieza negra mía, tan pequeño ante la pieza alta de su reina.

Me levanté y ella asintió con fiereza, dándose la vuelta.

La vi salir del despacho, aun sin moverme de mi lugar. Negué con la cabeza y luego decidí seguirla, no sabiendo donde nos llevaría mi propuesta. No quería volver a lo del inicio, no deseaba que mañana en la mañana ella volviera a comportarse como cuando llegué aquí y era obvio que me odiaba. No deseaba eso, no ahora que todo parecía ir tan bien. Pero como siempre, yo tenía que arruinarlo, por hablar de más, por hacer que mis deseos ganaran a mi cerebro y mi boca soltara lo primero que le venía a la mente.

Subí las escaleras apresuradamente y la vi esperarme delante de la puerta de su habitación, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que la siguiera. Ella entró, dejando la puerta abierta para mí. Una invitación que no rechacé y Merlín mismo tendría que haberse aparecido para que yo dudara de entrar.

Caminé como hipnotizado hacia el lugar, no creyendo aun que hubiera aceptado cumplir. Sentía la emoción y la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, con una cascada de caída esposa por mi sangre, deseando a pesar de todo tenerla entre en mis brazos, aunque había una parte de mi mente que me insistía que no estaba bien. Nada de esto estaba bien. Ella no estaba bien.

Entré a la habitación casi en penumbras sino fuera por la pequeña vela que había sobre el tocador y la lampara de su buró. Cerré lentamente la puerta atrás de mí y me acerqué a Pansy. Ella estaba quieta delante de la cama, apretando las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sus hombros parecían tiesos y su cuello estaba rígido. Su cara estaba seria y su mirada era por completo dura, como una piedra, toda ella parecía una estatua, una bella reliquia de la antigüedad, hecha de mármol puro.

Quedé cerca de ella, apenas separados por un par de centímetros. Era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca, sabiendo lo que pasaría esta noche, pues las únicas veces que me dejaba estar de esta manera era cuando Lily estaba entre nosotros, cuando jugábamos con ella o celebráramos alguna palabra nueva o un paso más de nuestra hija.

Respiré profundamente, adsorbiendo lo más que pudiera de ella. Su perfume era delicioso, su calor aditivo, su magia tentadora, era una delicia esta mujer. Pero su mirada estaba clavada en algún punto de mi cuello, como si no quisiera verme a la cara y sus manos seguían apretadas.

—No tienes que hacerlo —susurré.

—Sí tengo que hacerlo. Tú ganaste —apretó cada palabra, como si le costara hablar y respirar.

Asentí, pues sabía que ella a pesar de todo no se retractaría de su decisión, no se echaría para atrás, pues era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo. Una clara muestra de orgullo y altanería, para demostrarme que podía con todo, que no estaba nerviosa, que sabía perder, así como sabía ganar. Pero yo si podía echarme para atrás, sólo que no quería hacerlo en realidad.

Respiré profundamente y levanté las manos para colocarlas en sus muñecas. Ella respingó, tensándose, y respiró con pesadez, dejando caer los parpados.

Quería hacerle el amor a mi mujer. No tener sexo con una mujer nada más.

Acaricié la suave piel, hasta que dejara abierta sus manos. Esto no sería como antes, cuando nos casamos, donde un simple beso bastaba para arrancarnos la ropa, para que una simple mirada o caricia encendiera todo. Esto sería diferente, pues ella y yo no éramos lo de antes. Éramos dos personas intentando encajar de nuevo, o eso era lo quería pensar en este momento, aunque su propuesta de divorciarnos seguía en su cabeza y por consecuencia en la mía.

Subí mis caricias hasta sus codos, envolviéndolos entre mis dedos y me acerqué más a ella. La sentí estremecerse e intentando dar un paso hacia atrás, que mi agarré impidió. Miré su cara y ella seguía con los ojos en otro sito, apretando la boca y apenas respirando. Como si estuviera temerosa de algo, asustada de lo que la rodeaba y de lo que yo estaba haciendo.

No era así como la quería. No la quería quieta, casi estática ante mi cercanía, no la quería como si la estuviera obligando. Claro que era una apuesta, que yo había ganado y ella estaba empeñada en cumplir, pero no la quería obligada a nada. Quería que fuera entregada, que reaccionara ante mi toque, ante mi presencia. Que deseaba hacer el amor conmigo, como yo lo deseaba hacer con ella. no importaba si mañana fingía que solo fue un trato entre los dos. Sólo quería este momento entre nosotros.

Elevé un poco más mis manos, hasta colocarla en sus hombros. Me incliné hacia ella y coloqué mis labios sobre su boca. Ella hizo el gesto de girar la cara, pero al final no lo hizo, pero la sentí apretar más la boca. Me retiré de nuevo y seguí masajeando con mis manos en sus hombros y parte de su cuello, buscando relajarla, y aunque se tranquilizó, seguía sin mirarme a la cara.

—Pansy, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —susurré. Y podía jurar que mi voz sonó quebrada.

Ella no dijo ni hizo nada. Quedándose como si no me hubiera escuchado. Negué con la cabeza y continué con mis caricias en su piel, sintiendo la suave y tibia textura, alcanzando la parte de atrás de su cuello, donde enredé mis dedos en el sedoso cabello negro. Mis manos bajaron hacia su espalda, sintiendo la suave línea de sus curvas, así como los huesos de su columna, hasta colocar mis manos en sus caderas, queriendo más que nunca estrujarla contra mi cuerpo.

Volví a inclinarme hacia su boca, con la esperanza de que me aceptara de una vez, que accediera ante esta noche, que me empezara a desear y se rendiera a lo que sentíamos, que despertara aquella parte que me amaba, si es que quedaba alguna migaja de amor en ella para mí. Pero volví a encontrarme con lo mismo, con labios cerrados y casi fríos, con su postura quieta y su indiferencia total a todo lo que hacía. Era como si estuviera besando a una pieza de porcelana, a algo sin vida, no a mi Pansy, no a mi mujer.

 _No, no, no, así no tenía que ser._

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apreté la boca para no emitir ningún sonido, para no sollozar en voz alta, para que no me escuchara, para no asustarla con mis debilidades y lamentaciones. Besé su mejilla con suavidad, prolongando el contacto lo más que pudiera con la suave piel, y luego la rodeé por completo con ambos brazos, apretándola a mi pecho, abrazándola con todas las fuerzas que tenía, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría. Ella se estremeció en mis brazos, tembló como una hoja en el viento, antes de relajarse por completo.

No podía con esto, no podía seguir negándome a lo evidente: ella no me amaba y no deseaba estar ya conmigo. Tenía que rendirme, tenía que aceptar que no podíamos estar más juntos. Que yo mismo acabé con su amor, que yo mismo maté lo que sentía ella por mí. No había más culpables, no había más errores sino los míos, ni ella ocultándome a Lily era tan grave ya. Yo era culpable hasta de eso.

—Te amo, pero ya no resisto esto —dije sobre su cabello y luego besé su frente con desesperación.

Era lo máximo que obtendría de ella, era lo más cercano a lo amor que probaría por última vez. Era la despedida que merecíamos, tal vez.

La solté poco a poco y ella levantó la cara por fin, confundida. Sabía que mis lágrimas caían, que mis labios temblaban, que mi nariz se humedecía y mis manos, que aún la tocaban, temblaban sobre su cuerpo. Pansy abrió inmensamente los ojos, viendo el desastre que era, viendo por primera vez el hombre que fui desde que ella se marchó. No más enojos, no más reclamos y no más egoísmo para que me aceptara tenerme a su lado. Yo era esto, era un hombre derrotado. Un hombre que acabó consigo.

—No puedo continuar así a tu lado, no lo soporto ya. Eres libre, Pansy, no más ataduras, no más reclamos, no más egoísmo. Eres libre, completamente libre, te liberó de mí como lo pediste en tu carta —dije, tomándola por el rostro, mientras sentía que mis lágrimas se derramaban con más intensidad, acariciando con mis pulgares sus mejillas.

—¿Qué…?

—No quiero ni puedo seguir luchando por ti, Pansy. Y no te obligaré a estar con una persona que no quieres. No te forzaré a que me devuelvas los besos y las caricias, a que sientas algo que claramente ya no sientes —declaré con la voz ahogada y apresurada— No te obligare a permanecer a mi lado, no peleare más contigo, no luchare contra ti, mi amor.

—Pero, Harry…

—Lo arruiné, Pansy, yo mismo lo arruiné. No te guardo rencor por haberte ido, pues fue mi culpa, ni siquiera odio el hecho de que me ocultaras a Lily, pues una parte de mí se lo merecía —alegué con sinceridad, intentando tranquilizarme para poder hablar de manera coherente— Yo propicié todo esto, yo y mis absurdos delirios de buscar el pasado cuando mi presente y mi futuro eras tú. Yo soy el culpable, es por mí que estamos ahora aquí, de lo contrario estaríamos haciendo el amor en nuestra casa, en nuestra cama, no intentando obligarte o hacerte pagar una apuesta, estaríamos pensando en los juegos de Lily juntos, no cada uno por separado. Estaríamos juntos. Me lo merezco, me merezco todo esto, pero tú no y por eso te libero de mí.

La solté y me alejé de ella.

—Harry, no, no, espera…

—Firmaré el divorcio, no quiero más esto para nosotros. Y pon las condiciones que quieras para que pueda ver a Lily, yo aceptare lo que tú digas, suficiente te he obligado al quedarme aquí. Me iré, estaré en la casa Black por cualquier cosa —dije.

Me di la vuelta, sin desear escucharla. No podía, en realidad no podía escucharla decir que al fin le daba lo que quería, que por fin lo había entendido, porque si, lo entendí, pero dolía como los mil demonios haberlo hecho. Comprender que la mujer que más amaba en este mundo ya no me amaba y que yo ere el culpable no era nada fácil. Una completa ironía, pues fue fácil haberlo arruinado hace dos años.

Caminé hasta a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. No quería seguir aquí, no podría pasar una noche más en este sitio y saber que a la mañana siguiente vería a Lily sólo para despedirme. No, no podría despedirme de mi bebé, no podría hacerlo jamás. Así que no lo haría, no me despediría, vendría el siguiente fin de semana a verla y la llevaría conmigo a pasear y luego la regresaría con su madre hasta encontrar un sitio que pudiera habitar Lily, pues la mansión Black estaba repleta de cosas poco agradables y maldita a más no poder, y la casa que compartí con Pansy me volvería loco.

Tomé mi varita del buró y, sin tomar nada pues ya luego enviaría mi elfo para que recogiera mis cosas, bajé a la sala, para tomar la chimenea e irme a la casa Black de una vez. Y cuando tuviera el suficiente valor, pues ahorita carecía de fuerzas para dejarla ir del todo, firmaría aquellos papeles que juré no firmar, dándole la libertad a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

Llegué a la mansión Black sintiéndome como aquel rey blanco del ajedrez que quité del juego, como aquella pieza que ella sacrificó para salvar a su reina. La reina (mi Pansy) había sacrificado a su Rey (a mí) para salvarse y eso estaba bien, al fin y al cabo, quién puede asegurarme que ese rey blanco no cometió algún error tan grande como yo.

Caí de rodillas en el polvoriento y oscuro salón de la mansión, mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos.

Está noche había ganado el juego, pero perdí la vida. La perdí a ella.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo están? Yo estoy bien, acabo de regresar a la universidad y como que eso, para evitar hacer mis tareas, me ha trajo un poco de inspiración para poder actualizar, así que aquí lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos, espero que pronto, luchare para que sea así.

By. Cascabelita.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

 _Ella, él. Él, ella._

Lancé otro hechizo más fuerte. Quería que sintiera en carne propia lo que yo he sentido todos estos meses.

Ella no lo pudo esquivar, haciéndola caer al suelo, pero girando a tiempo para que mi nuevo hechizo no la golpeara.

Se levantó de un solo salto, y devolvió el ataqué. Tuve que moverme hacia atrás, lanzando a mi alrededor un escudo, que su hechizo no pudo penetrar.

 _Besándose. Ellos besándose._

Gruñí enfurecida. Ella se lo merecía. Más que él. Más que yo. Ella era la culpable y tenía que pagar. Tenía que sangrar, tenía que rompérsele los huesos, tenía que quemarse su piel y su carne disolverse, sólo así sabría lo que era perderlo.

 _Los volvía a odiar. De nuevo, como si la sangre se me quemara._

Pensé en otro hechizo. No una maldición, no podía utilizar una maldición, eso me llevaría la ruina. Pero ella si podría acabar en el hospital, después de todo, yo no la busqué, ella vino a ofrecerse como un cordero.

Un hechizo cortante dio en su rodilla y ella cayó como una piedra al suelo, pero no lo suficiente para no lanzar otro hechizo, y hacerme resbalar.

Quedé cerca de mi destrido sofá.

 _¡Oh, Merlín, tenía que vengarme!_

Podía sentir mi varita casi quemarme en la mano, vibrando al ritmo de mi inquieta magia, mis dedos temblaban, pero aun así se aferraban con fuerza a la madera ya demasiado tibia y resbaladiza. Sentía la frente sudorosa, con gotas de sudor rodando hasta mi cuello, y cabello húmedo se me metía a los ojos provocándome un ardor terrible, pero era algo que apartaba de un manotazo con mi otra mano para que no me estorbara al momento de atacar. Mi respiración estaba acelerada y mis pulmones parecían negarse a tomar aire por más que me esforzaba por una hacer una respiración profunda, haciendo que todo el pecho me ardiera, pero sabía que era por el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo.

Ya ni sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos aquí, bien podían ser minutos o horas.

Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula, hasta que sentí que mis dientes podían romperse. Apoyé las rodillas en el suelo, al igual que las manos, mirando entre los mechones negros de cabello a la mujer que estaba igual tirada en el suelo, atrás de un destruido sofá. Tenía un aspecto cansado y tembloroso, pero al igual que yo, se aferraba a su varita como si su vida dependiera de ello. Algo que tenía sentido, aunque no pensaba matarla, quizá dañarla lo más que pudiera, pero no matarla y no porque no quisiera, sino que no quería terminar en Azkaban. Y sabía que ella tampoco buscaba mi muerte, pero quizá si dañarme.

Venganza, venganza, venganza era todo lo que gritaba su rostro. Y era todo lo que yo misma quería.

Me levanté lentamente y ella me imitó. Sentía mis rodillas temblar y mi espalda hecha añicos, mientras miraba a mi alrededor, viendo el daño de mi precioso salón que sin duda necesitaría más que una reparación. Todos los huesos me dolían después de que aquel poderoso hechizo me hiciera rebotar contra la pared, y también sentía algo caliente y espeso escurrir de mi sien, sabiendo de que, si me pasaba la mano por ese lugar, solo hallaría un rastro rojizo.

—¿Te rindes? —preguntó en voz baja, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la boca, donde escurría un hilo de sangre realmente abundante, que ya había llegado a su cuello.

—Ni loca, estúpida —contesté e inmediatamente aventé un nuevo hechizo, que quebró rápidamente su escudo.

Ella asintió y se volvió a colocar en posición de ataque, aunque su mano temblaba y el sudor le pegaba el cabello al rostro y al cuello.

Una nueva ronda de hechizos voló por todo el lugar, haciendo explotar algún que otro objeto, o dando en su objetivo, cosas que nos hacía gritar y movernos, esquivando y levantado escudos más rápido de lo que podíamos. Hazpin hizo su aparición una vez más, pero con una mala mirada mía, desapareció. Nadie podía intervenir en esto, esto era entre esa ingrata y yo, porque al igual que mi esposo, tenía que pagar lo que hizo, yo debía dañarla igual a ella y quizá más, mucho más.

Pasado algunos minutos, una ventana explotó, haciendo que volaran trozos de cristal tanto adentro como afuera de la mansión, me cubrí el rostro con los brazos cuando me sentí salpicada por ellos, y estaba segura de que tenía pedazos de cristal clavados en alguna parte del cuerpo, pues de repente la piel me empezó a arder. Parte de la chimenea ya estaba abajo, y lo cuadros estaban hechos pedazos en el suelo. Lo lamentaba, esperando que las fotos pudieran ser recuperables o Narcissa tuviera más copias. Tiré un nuevo hechizo, haciendo que la mujer brincara de su lugar, mientras respondía con uno igual de fuerte, que me hizo alejarme, provocando que me doblara el pie con un pedazo de madera. Miré hacia abajo un segundo y me esforcé por ponerme derecha de nuevo, aunque sentía un poco de dolor, como si algo se me rompiera por dentro.

En algún momento de la pelea, nos vimos tan cerca, que ambas terminamos forcejeando para quitar la varita de la mano contraria. Caímos al suelo, y por fortuna yo sobre ella, la golpeé en la cara con el puño, viendo como de su nariz salía otro poco de sangre. Ella me miró con rabia y me tomó de cabello, haciéndonos girar para terminar arriba de mí, donde igual me dio con una de sus manos en la quijada. Pataleé debajo de su cuerpo y logré darle con la rodilla en la espalda, con la suficiente fuerza para que quitara de encima, tirándose hacia un lado ahogando un grito y apretándose la parte baja de la columna.

Cuando me vi libre de su pesor, busqué como loca mi varita, viendo la oportunidad de dar con otro hechizo, pero con el desastre que era el suelo, ni la mía ni la de ella estaban a la vista. Me arrastré por el piso, removiendo trozos de lo que fuera para encontrarlas y mi magia estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera podía invocarla. Así que me detuve antes de terminar con astillas de maderas o vidrio en las rodillas y manos.

La miré de nuevo, confundida por su falta de reacción, viéndola acostada, sin preocuparse por estar desarmada, respirando con fuerza y temblor, sosteniéndose el estómago, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Acabamos? —preguntó aun sin abrir los ojos, haciendo una mueca molestia con los labios.

—¡Eres una idiota! —grité, sentándome, masajeándome debajo de la boca.

—Al igual que tú, Parkinson —contestó, apoyándose en los brazos y mirándome con rabia.

La observé y vi que al igual que su nariz y boca, de su ojo izquierdo escurría un hilillo de sangre, algún rasguño profundo, quizá de cuando se rompió la ventada. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, haciéndome pensar en el mío, y su ropa mostraba los signos de la pelea, estaba rota y sudorosa, así como yo me sentía.

Miré mi brazo derecho y ahí estaba un corte perfecto que ardía un poco. Apreté la boca y con las uñas me arranqué el cristal que tenía clavado; cerré los ojos y me negué a gritar por el intenso dolor, sintiendo una vez más la tibieza de mi sangre al escurrir. Luego me toqué la sien y pude sentir la sangre pegajosa y tibia, llegándome hasta la oreja. Miré de nuevo el salón, dándome cuenta de la destrucción total, pues al parecer ninguna de las dos atacaría otra vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté al fin, algo que no había hecho desde que ella apareció en mi casa, con los dientes apretados, respirando más lentamente para calmar los latidos de mi corazón.

Ella me miró y se sentó recta, doblando las rodillas para fijarse del daño que tenía en las rodillas, donde se había abierto el pantalón.

—Lo que debí hacer desde que regresaste y me enteré de tus motivos para irte —contestó.

Ni siquiera sabía porque la había recibido, pero cuando escuché su nombre en la voz de Hazpin, di mi consentimiento de inmediato, entregándole a Annie a Sophie, ordenándole que pasara lo que pasara, escuchara lo que escuchara, no saliera del salón de juegos, obligándola a poner un hechizo silenciador a la habitación. Y mucho menos sabía que era lo que buscaba aquí ella. No la quería cerca de mí ni de mi hija, ni mucho menos cerca de Harry, pero ya no tenía derecho de decir eso último. Ella era la culpable de todo, si ella no hubiese removido todo mi pasado, mi presente, no estaría en este futuro, aunque internamente sabía que sólo era una vez más buscarle una justificación para no sentirme culpable.

Cuando llegué al salón, la miré delante de la chimenea. Lucia calmadamente furiosa, y me miró con incertidumbre y enojo, tirando su bolso sobre uno de los sofás, mientras apretaba la quijada, como si se estuviera preparando para lo que fuera. Intentó hablar, pero no quise escuchar su voz, así que empecé a atacarla, mientras sentía la rabia subir la temperatura de mi sangre, sintiendo el dolor en mi garganta mientras mi mente no se cansaba de repetir aquella escena que había roto mi corazón sin que me lo esperara.

Besándose. Besándose. Besándose.

Dañándome.

Era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

El duelo improvisado nos había llevado un buen rato, pues ni ella y yo pensábamos en rendirnos. Moviendo la varita una y otra vez, pensando en cada hechizo aprendido durante nuestra vida. Al principio yo había atacado y ella simplemente había esquivado y protegido, pero cuando mis hechizos se volvieron más maliciosos, atacó con fuerza, nada dispuesta a dejarse lastimar, volviéndose a comparte de aquella manera tan asquerosamente valiente.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

La vi encogerse de hombros y me miró levantando una ceja.

—Claro que debía venir, aunque todos me decían que no era bueno hacerlo, aparecerme por aquí, que suficiente había hecho ya, que estaba loca por tan siquiera pensar en pisar la cueva del lobo, o en este caso, el nido de serpientes; pero yo nunca he sido una cobarde.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cobarde? Por favor, si eres tan valiente y audaz para robar un hombre casado —dije con rabia.

Ella rodó los ojos y se sostuvo de nuevo el vientre.

—¡Oh, Merlín! Eres una tonta, Parkinson, yo no te he robado nada —gritó levantando las manos.

—Tú me lo quitaste, Weasley, no sé qué pretendes ahora. Ya está libre, me dará el divorcio y por fin podrá estar contigo. Anda, corre a su lado —apunté hacia la puerta, mirándola con odio.

Empezaba a sentirme de nuevo enojada, aunque con la actividad anterior quedaban ya pocas ganas de matarla. Estaba tan cansada y ella tan lastimada, haciendo muecas al moverse y hablar, hasta respirar parecía costarle tanto. Tenía la cara roja y con manchas de sangre, y el cabello alborotado y enredado. Se veía furiosa y determinante y yo seguía sin saber qué hacía aquí.

No podía creer que tan rápido se me hubiera calmado la rabia y el odio contra ella, cuando con Harry tuvieron que pasar meses para que pudiera tranquilizarme, pero quizá se debiera a que esperaba más de él que de ella, que él me había dolido, mientras que Ginevra siempre me había dado igual, que por parte de ella no sentí traición, sino simplemente odio, y con él me sentí traicionada, miserable, engañada, dolida; sentí que no me amaba en simples palabras.

—Ni él quiere estar conmigo y ni yo con él —contestó y suspiró con fuerzas.

—¡Vete, Weasley! —grité.

Estaba cansada, realmente cansada ya, tanto por el duelo como por todo lo que había pasado.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Harry se había ido de casa, y en esos tres días, la culpa me había atacado peor de cuando estaba en Nueva York, dándome largas horas de insomnio, pensando una y otra vez lo que estaba mal conmigo, que tan podrida debía estar por dentro, al no ser capaz de perdonarlo, al no ser lo suficientemente buena persona tan sólo para perdonar un error, para amar de nuevo al amor de mi vida. Porque tenía que ser tan yo, tan malditamente yo como para haber permitido que se fuera lejos de mí otra vez.

Y Annie no la llevaba mejor, mi pobre bebé no dejaba de llorar en las noches y estaba más irritable durante el día. Estaba segura de que extrañaba a su padre tanto como yo, y eso me hacía sentir más miserable todavía. Yo tenía la culpa del sufrimiento de las dos personas más importantes en mi vida.

—No, no me iré hasta que me escuches —aclaró y dejó de tocarse donde le dolía.

—¿Escuchar qué? ¿Qué decidiste que siempre si amabas a Harry y por eso lo besaste? ¿Qué estabas harta de no tener a nadie y Potter siempre fue lo fácil? ¿Qué me odias lo suficiente para que no te importara el daño que hicieras? —pregunté aceleradamente.

—Ninguna de esas tiene sentido —masculló con la mirada iracunda nuevamente

—¿De verdad? —cuestioné con ironía.

—De verdad. No estoy harta de estar sola, me siento bien así, y gracias por preguntar —dijo con ironía, rodando los ojos— Y te equivocas al decir que Potter es lo fácil, contigo nunca más fue así, quizá en el colegio, pero después de la guerra y de ti era todo menos fácil —quise sonreír al escucharla, satisfecha, pero preferí mirar a otro lado, pues ella tenía razón, Potter ya no era nada fácil para nadie— Y no te odio, ahora ya no, pero te detesto y tengo mis razones y Harry no entra en ellas, al menos no como crees, porque no lo amo como piensas —me señaló con un dedo, pidiendo con la mirada que no hablara. Negué con la cabeza, pero aun así la escuché— Es todo tu pasado, Parkinson, el daño que hiciste a los demás, recuerdo bien tus amenazas y hechizos para quienes no podían contigo, la manera en cómo te burlabas de todos y más de mí al ver que Harry no volvió al colegio y yo lo esperaba. ¿Te acuerdas? Hasta una noche te reíste de mí por ello.

Sí, podía recordarlo bien, fue en el último año en Hogwarts. Todo el colegio era un hervidero de emociones. Algunos tenían miedo, otros estaban enojados, algunos pocos se sentían valientes, otros perdidos, y había algunos como yo, que sentíamos todo eso junto, pero siempre liderado más por el miedo. Hogwarts había dejado de ser seguro, todos estábamos en peligro con el nuevo orden que los hermanos Carrow habían llegado a instalar y con Snape en el cargo de director, después de que Dumblendores muriera, por órdenes de Lord Voldemort.

Los Slytherin en ese momento tuvimos que seguir las ordenes de aquellos dementes hermanos, acatando órdenes y reglas sin objetar nada. Fuimos puestos a vigilar los corredores y pasillos del castillo, y aplicando castigos crueles si se desobedecían las reglas. Yo no quería hacerlo, no deseaba atacar aquellos alumnos que crecí viendo, siempre había sido maliciosa y cruel con ellos, despreciando todo lo que hacían o decían, pero no desea herirlos de verdad, no quería ver sangre correr. Pero no tenía opción, eso era lo que se esperaba de mí, lo que mis amigos esperaban que hiciera para mantenernos a salvo.

Harry Potter y sus dos amigos inseparables e insoportables, no regresaron al colegio ese año, y la chica sentada delante de mí, andaba sufriendo por su novio perdido, mientras organizaba de nuevo su ejército con los alumnos que se atrevían, defendiendo a todos aquellos que no podían hacerlo, batallando una y otra vez sin cansarse, reuniendo y protegiendo a los más débiles y heridos, siendo lo que se esperaría de la chica que fue elegida por el salvador del mundo mágico.

Y sí, terminé una noche herida por ella.

Una noche me asignaron un lugar cerca de la torre Gryffindor, uno de los lugares donde menos obedecían, y esa noche no fue la excepción, una alumna de primero pasó corriendo delante de mí, una pequeña leona de cabello rubio. La detuve, tenía que decirle que era peligroso hacerlo, que los hermanos Carrow no le perdonarían esa acción; con brusquedad la tomé del brazo a la altura del codo, y me incliné para gritarle y amenazarle, advertirle de que, si la volvía a ver, yo misma la cruciaria. Y entonces un rayo me golpeó el hombro, grité por lo inesperado que fue y giré a verla, soltando a la pequeña rubia que saltó lejos de mí.

Y la vi como hasta hace un momento, con la varita arriba y mirándome con furia. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que alguien me viera derrotada por ella, y menos por la persona que se acercaba, cuales pasos ya conocía de memoria. Le lancé un hechizo potente, justo en el momento es que Amycus Carrow doblaba el pasillo.

Lo había logrado, ella estaba en el suelo cuando Amycus llegó hasta nosotras, sonriéndome con demencia y riéndose histéricamente al ver una traidora tirada. Murmuró que ya estaba mejorando en lo que hacía y siguió caminando, después de gritarle a la rubia que volviera inmediatamente a la torre si no quería ser lastimada como la Weasley. La niña corrió de vuelta, mirando con preocupación a su protectora por un momento, pero la pelirroja simplemente asintió y movió la mano para que continuara su camino.

La vi levantarse del suelo donde la había arrojado, moviéndose con cuidado. Se levantó más furiosa que antes, completamente roja del rostro como su tonto cabello, sin demostrar que algo le dolía, mirándome con rabia y odio, mientras se sostenía con una mano el codo contrario que sangraba al golpearse con el suelo al caer.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, varios metros nos separaban, pero sentía que podía asfixiarme justo ahí. No quería hacer esto, no quería lastimar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, tal vez para contraatacar sí y no por decisión, pero si no lo hubiera hecho pudo haberle ido peor. Y yo habría sido castigada.

—Vete a tu torre, Weasley, tal vez tu príncipe en corcel blanco llegue esta noche —dije con burla, cruzándome de brazos y sonriendo al ver que sus cejas se juntaban por el enojo.

—Eres una maldita, Parkinson, atacando a una niña de primero que no puede defenderse —dijo con rabia.

—No me importa, es momento que aprenda a defenderse, ¿no? Eso es lo que quieren los leones como tú, que todos sean tan valientes, que nadie tenga miedo. Yo simplemente quise fomentar y poner a prueba sus ideales, zanahoria —me reí, mientras su cara se ponía peor— Y sí, tal vez soy una maldita, pero yo no sigo esperando algo imposible, algo que te abandonó —me burlé y ella levantó de nuevo la varita, murmurando un hechizo que no me costó evitar— Lárgate, Weasley, antes de que te llevé con Amycus, él es muy inventivo para ciertas cosas.

Ella no dijo nada más, dando la vuelta para ir a su torre. Miré sin satisfacción realmente como seguía sosteniéndose el codo derecho y como cojeaba, alejándose lentamente. Yo bajé la cabeza y suspiré, sintiendo que de seguir en el colegio me volvería loca, y más si me ponían a torturar a los alumnos, como a Blaise y a Theo ya le habían ordenado un día, de la cual me salvé porque ellos hicieron el trabajo por mí.

—Tú nunca sabrás lo que es el amor. Me das lástima, Parkinson —la escuché decir antes de que diera la vuelta. Levanté la cabeza de inmediato y la miré con enojo, sintiendo un extraño malestar en el estómago.

Fue la primera y única vez que pensé que Weasley tal vez tenía razón.

—Sé que nunca tuviste las manos manchadas de sangre —la escuché hablar, haciendo que saliera de mis recuerdos de aquel terrible año— pero si fuiste la pesadilla de algunos cuantos; y aun así, Harry te eligió a ti, nadie tenía idea de porque, nadie aún tiene idea del porqué: él sabía todo, yo se lo dije cuando todo terminó, contándole de los horrores del castillo aquel año que estuvo ausente, donde tú y tus amigos se encargaron de atormentar a todos; y aun así te eligió y cuando se casaron y vi la foto de ustedes tan felices, pensé que te lo merecías, que sólo habías cometido errores como todos, como yo al intentar matarlo en su segundo año, sea como sea, poseída o no, fui yo el arma que lo apuntada, pero ahora, me doy cuenta que no, no lo merecías, que nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás.

—No tienes ningún derecho a decirlo —dije con rabia.

No soportaba aquellas palabras, que alguien dijera, y más ella, dijeran que no me lo merecía, cosa que ya sospechaba desde que Harry dijo que me quería. Yo no había hecho nada para merecerlo, a él, al epitome de la esperanza, no había peleado por un mundo mejor, no había salvado a nadie, no había sacrificado nada, y el sexo no contaba, yo no era buena en nada, no tenía ese valor, esa bondad o amabilidad que él siempre había mostrado o sus allegados tenían, era todo lo contrario, era fría, sarcástica, cruel y terriblemente mala para demostrar lo que sentía. Y como ella lo había dicho, aun así, me eligió sin que nadie supiera por qué.

Y lo sabía y con toda la rabia de mi alma aceptaba que ella se había hecho merecedora de él, todo en el pasado indicaba eso, ¿entonces porque estaba él conmigo?

¿O porque estuvo conmigo? Ahora menos que nunca me lo merecía. Yo lo había destruido, lo había manchado, acabado, yo y mi orgullo, mi rencor, mi terquedad. Había hecho que volviera a ser aquel muchacho que tenía una guerra sobre la espalda, una batalla diaria que vencer, como aquella guerra en la que estuve del otro lado, siendo su enemiga, una tonta que ayudaba a otros para dañar, una chica que al final fingió ser casi víctima para que no acabara con ella la justicia.

Y como culparlo, como no perdonarle al final que hubiera besado a Ginevra, cuando aquella chica tan patética, tan tonta, tan admiradora y tan devota al niño que vivió, luchó a su lado, esperándolo, ayudándolo, apoyándolo, para que ganara, para que volviera vivo, mientras yo estaba esperando ayudar de algún modo a mis amigos mortífagos para que vencieran a Potter, luchando para mantenerme a salvo sólo a mí, sin saber que la vida me daría una vuelta completa años después al hacerme amarlo de esta manera tan terca como lo hago.

Y ahora lo entendía…

 _¡Maldita sea, Harry, ya lo entendí!_

Ahora con su ausencia, ahora que se había marchado como yo lo había hecho, pero sin la cobardía que a mí me poseyó, y después de batallar con ella, después de verla tan fuerte y valiente para aparecerse por aquí y enfrentarme, para defenderse, sabía porque Potter volvió por ella, porque ella si se lo merecía, porque estaba dispuesta a todo para verlo bien y feliz. Y sin querer verlo, sin querer hacerlo, debía agradecerle a Ginevra por toda esa ayuda que le ofreció, todo ese amor que le dio; porque ella, la chica que lo amó fue quien lo llevó a mí en primer lugar, fue quien lo salvó de varias formas, fue quien le dio motivos para vivir, para ganar la guerra, le dio razones para volver de la muerte una vez más; ella era una etapa importante en su vida, algo que no iba a poder olvidar ni desaparecer. Y fue precisamente ella quien lo trajo a mí, fue la que lo mantuvo vivo para que llegara a mi vida en algún momento de la historia, obra del destino o del universo, no importaba, lo único importante es que estaba vivo para ese momento de los dos. Para que él y yo pudiéramos coincidir.

Sí, no debieron hacerlo, no debieron besarse, pero se equivocaron, eso fue todo.

Viéndola a los ojos sabía que no mentía al decir que no lo amaba. Y recordando los ojos de mi aun esposo, sabía que tampoco lo hacía, que solamente me cegué hace meses, que el dolor y la rabia me castigaron haciéndome ver cosas que no eran verdad.

 _No se amaban…_

Y, aun así, soy tan miserable para seguir haciéndolo sufrir, cuando debí perdonarlo y creerle que me amaba, que sólo cometió un error, cómo si yo n hubiera cometido miles. Lo he castigo por un simple error, sin tomar en cuenta todo lo que había hecho por mí antes. Amarme, adorarme, apoyarme y quedarse a mi lado a pesar de lo que dijeran los demás, perdonarme por haber estado del otro lado, perdonarme el que estuviera involucrada con los hermanos Carrow para controlar y atemorizar a los leones mientras Severus Snape era director de la escuela. Perdonarme todo mi pasado lleno de fango.

—¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes, Pansy? ¿Por qué no simplemente me buscaste y peleamos hasta que a mí se me acabara la culpa y a ti la rabia? ¿Por qué tuviste que dañarlo a él, después de todo lo que ha sufrido? —preguntó con la voz baja y cansada.

—Tanto te preocupa y sin sentir nada, ¿no? Y si lo dañé fue porque se lo merecía —dije aparentando seguridad, pero por dentro estaba ya más que arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

—No, no se lo merecía. No se merecía nada de lo que hiciste. Y sí, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará, y si pudiera volver amarlo, si lo amara todavía, te juro que no estaría aquí hablando contigo, estaría allá a su lado, consolándolo, intentando recuperarlo de algún modo, haciendo que te olvidara de una vez y para siempre, que regresara conmigo —contestó con sinceridad.

—Aún no sé qué pretendes entonces, Weasley, ahora tienes la oportunidad de eso.

—No sé cómo hacértelo entender: no lo amo, no como lo hice y si aún lo hiciera, sería inútil, él no sería capaz de olvidarte y yo no estoy, ni quiero, ni deseo estar al lado de alguien que ama a alguien más —aseguró y me miró con una sonrisa cansada— Lo quiero como amigo, como un hermano, como uno de los hombres más importantes de mi vida. Por eso estoy aquí, ayudando a un hermano, Parkinson, y lo que quiero es que recapacites, que no lo dejes otra vez. Siempre ha sido tuyo, antes, ahora y en un futuro será así, porque él lo decidió.

—Tú que vas a saber, él se rindió…

—Más bien creo que se cansó, y el dolor muchas veces te lleva al cansancio, te deja como en silencio y sin dirección, Parkinson, y creo que Harry llego a ese punto, y es ahí cuando uno empieza a recuperarse, aunque no lo parezca, te da otra perspectiva, te ayuda a pasar el duelo, a aceptar las cosas como son; ese cansancio, ese momento donde te rindes y sabes que no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar las cosas, te empuja a algo más, te ayuda a avanzar.

 _Avanzar, quizá eso era lo que Harry quería ya, avanzar y sin mí._

El alma volvió a dolerme.

Me quedé callada sin saber que decir, y ella parecía que sabía de lo que hablaba, como si hubiera reflexionado mucho sobre ello.

—Cuando perdí a Fred, me sentí tan desubicada, tan perdida, era como si me hubieran arrancado algo del cuerpo, y nunca quise imaginar cómo se sentía George entonces; todo dolía, estar en casa, ver sus cosas, escuchar su voz en George, ver a Fred en George, ver a mi madre, a mi padre, todo me dolía horrible, y me cansé, llegué en un punto que ya no podía más estar ahí, el sufrimiento y el dolor ahogaba cada espacio de la casa y de mi ser…

Hubo un suspiró tembloroso en el aire por parte de ella, quien ni siquiera me miraba ya, como si estuviera recordando más cosas y no entendía porque me las contaba cuando parecía ser algo demasiado intimo para ella. me quedé de nuevo callada.

—Por eso decidí alquilar un departamento para mi sola, y creí que volver a estar con Harry se acabaría el dolor y el cansancio, pero fue peor, él estaba sufriendo y no sólo por Fred, sino también por Sirius, por Remus, por Tonks, por Teddy, por Dumblendore, por Dobby, hasta por Snape al descubrir toda la verdad, y me di cuenta de que eran demasiados fantasmas para mí, pues no había pensado en el resto, que tan cerrada había estado que no había pensado en aquellos alumnos que perdieron la vida, en aquellos como en Remus o Tonks. Y empecé a sufrirlos a todos y no pude ayudar a Harry y ni él a mí, y fue ahí donde vernos se volvió cansado, triste y obligatorio. Ya no había más para nosotros. Por eso terminamos, nada de nuestra vida parecía acoplarse otra vez, teníamos tantos horrores en común que cualquiera creería que podríamos superarlos juntos, pero nada parecía encajar ya.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando parecía que empezaba a desbordarse. Era extraño la manera en que a muchos les afecto la guerra. Yo había estado perdida, furiosa, enojada, débil, humillada, otros como ella parecían dolidos y martirizados, y Harry, a como me lo contó, estaba asustado, dolido, triste, y estaba a punto de volverse loco con todo lo que conllevaba el final de una etapa por demás difícil y horrible para él. Pero Teddy le dio esperanza, fue lo que me aseguró, por él es que decidió avanzar y, ahora lo sabía sin que él me lo dijera, que ella también fue parte de ese proceso, pero perdieron el rumbo juntos, como ella lo había mencionado.

—Todos nos cansamos de sufrir, Parkinson. Harry lo hizo, se cansó de sufrir a mi lado, así como yo me canse de sufrir a lado de él; recuerdo que la primera vez lo que vi sonreír con verdadera felicidad después de la guerra, fue luego de que Ron me dijera que Harry estaba manteniendo una rara relación contigo. Le hiciste mucho bien, avanzó con su vida y por eso no te odié; pero creo que ahora le estás dando la peor de las tristezas: la mujer que más ama no lo ama.

—No sabes lo que dices, no sabes lo que siento y no tienes derecho a hablar por mí —dije y me limpié las manos en la falda de mi vestido, poniéndome de pie.

—Sí, tal vez no debo hablar por ti. Pero es obvio que no quieres ver la realidad, pero allá tú —dijo y se levantó con mucha lentitud, tomándose de nuevo el vientre, pero con la mirada puesta en el suelo, como si estuviera buscando algo. Me miró de nuevo para continuar— Sólo espero que hagas lo correcto, Harry está sufriendo y es por ti, búscalo si lo amas o ya no lo hagas, pero por favor, ya no lo hagas sufrir más, no lo merece, es el único ser humano en este mundo que ya no lo merece.

—Aun no entiendo del todo porque viniste.

Ella me detestaba y tenerla aquí hablando sobre su pasado, sobre Harry, era tan extraño, aunque bueno, tuvo que suceder un duelo entre las dos para que pudiéramos hablar, tuvo que derramarse sangre para que sucediera.

—Porque el chico que amé lo merece, porque la chica que detesto merecía desquitarse conmigo, así como lo hiciste con él. Y porque de cierto modo, me merecía todo esto —se señaló el cuerpo, y luego dio unos cuantos pasos, para recoger entre los escombros de la chimenea su varita, levantando igual la mía que me ofreció cuando volvió a colocarse delante de mí. La tomé con fuerza, pero sin querer utilizarla de nuevo, y ella suspiró con fuerzas— Pero de verdad, Parkinson, él no me ama y estoy segura de que nunca me amó tanto como a ti, te ama en serio, eres su todo, podía verlo en su rostro cada vez que los veía juntos, te miraba como si pudiera sobrevivir cien guerras más sólo por ti, y estoy más segura aun, que te amara por siempre.

—¡Sólo vete! —grité.

Era mucho más doloroso y fuerte que fuera ella quien lo dijera, la chica que amó a mi marido y a quien Harry quiso, pues era alguien que lo conocía de años y de verdad no tenías razones para mentir sobre esto. Era demasiado doloroso que repitiera todo lo que había escuchado ya en la voz de Harry. Ni siquiera tenía obligación de estar aquí pidiéndome lo que me pedía: una oportunidad para Harry.

—Lo hare. Sólo espero que hagas lo correcto y no dañes más su corazón, pues, aunque creo que te amara toda su vida, quizá no sea capaz de perdonarte luego y decida que puede continuar sin ti —añadió con tristeza, caminando por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Eso era lo que formulaba la pregunta más importante en mi vida ahora: ¿Harry podría perdonarme? Perdonar toda mi crueldad, orgullo, amargura, heridas, rencor.

Me tapé la cara con las manos y empecé a llorar. No sabía si Harry podría hacerlo. Quizá irse de mi lado había sido su último movimiento para mí, su último acto de amor, dándome eso que ya le había pedido.

Quizá irse era su último paso para avanzar sin mí.

 _¡Harry, ¿Qué hice?!_

* * *

¡No me maten! Sé que es mucho descaro, espero que puedan disculpar el tiempo que he estado ausente, pero estoy en mi ultimo año ya de la uni y todo se me viene acumulando, de hecho, estoy haciendo un trabajo en equipo y tomé la computadora prestada para actualizar, mientras mis compañeras hablan del proyecto. Y mi internet ahorita anda muy feo, viene cuando quiere y así no se puede.

Así que, espero que les haya gustado y me sigan teniendo paciencia.

Contestare los comentarios después, disculpen por no poder hacerlo todavía.

By. Cascabelita.


	25. Chapter 25

Final

 _¡¿Qué hice?!_

Me dejé caer al suelo, aun con el rostro detrás de las manos. Había un hoyo en mi interior, que estaba quitándomelo todo y yo era la creadora de ese vacío.

Sólo podía pensar en Harry y sus lágrimas, en Harry y sus gritos, en Harry y sus palabras.

Harry abandonándome en la habitación.

 _¡¿Qué hice?!_

 _¡¿Qué hice?!_

 _¡¿Qué te hice, Harry?!_

Quise gritar y lo hice. Sólo gritar con fuerzas, hasta que sentí que mi garganta ardía.

Me destapé la cara y me limpié el rostro. Tenía las manos sucias y debajo de las uñas la sangre ya se había secado de los dedos con los que me quité el cristal del brazo. Las lágrimas me cubrían por completo el rostro y aun así no paraba de llorar todavía, aunque el movimiento trémulo de mi cuerpo se había calmado, dejándome en un llanto quieto y silencioso.

Miré a mi alrededor, todo estaba roto, destrozado e irrecuperable. Era una ironía que así me sintiera en este momento, tan irreconocible como este salón, tan parecida a como cuando abandoné a Harry.

Estaba segura de que ninguna herida de mi exterior se comparaba a lo que sentía por dentro, ni siquiera los huesos me dolían ya; los golpes habían sanado, pero mi corazón seguía roto. Sentía como si algo me hubiera golpeado y cortado por dentro, como si estuviera desangrado lentamente. Era terrible, demasiado terrible. Y estar sentada en el suelo me recordaba al día en que me decidí irme de Inglaterra, después de despedir a Harry para se fuera a esa misión, prometiéndole que estaría esperándolo. Fui tan miserable en prometerle eso cuando sabía que me iría ese mismo día, pero era una simple mentira para poder escapar, para que él no sospechara nada, para no descubrirme, para irme con el orgullo intacto, con mi dignidad sin rasguño. Me sentía como aquel día, los sentimientos eran parecidos, pero a la inversa: en vez de odiarlo, me odiaba a mí; en vez de llorar por mí, de mi desgracia que era por culpa suya, lloraba por él, por su desgracia que era completamente mi culpa.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué hacer ahora que él se había marchado, que ya no me estaba dando oportunidades para regresar, para perdonar, que me había quitado la posibilidad de enmendar mis errores.

 _No quiero ni puedo seguir luchando por ti, Pansy…_

Esa fue su primera frase para despedirse de mí, la primera frase que me dolió de aquella noche.

Porqué él se cansó como dijo Ginevra, como advirtió Millicent; me amaba, eso era verdad, pero se cansó, y ya no quería ni podía seguir luchando, y el amor cansado era como estar profundamente dormido, sin escuchar, sin ver. Había sido tan tonta, tan estúpida, tan orgullosa, tan malvada, tan fría y muy idiota. Tuve que actuar antes, tuve que haber hecho las paces conmigo misma desde antes, tenía que haber quitado todas mis barreras y haber encendido de nuevo la vela. Haber despertado de nuevo mi amor por él. Pero no, tuve que abrir la boca y arruinarlo, tuve que pedir algo que ya ni estaba segura de querer ni desear, y lo peor, tuve que congelarme en el peor momento, pensando en lo mucho que cambiaría mi vida otra vez si cedía a los besos y a las caricias, paralizarme justo en ese momento por no poder comprender que eso era lo mejor, que Harry me estaba dando una última oportunidad, una valiosa oportunidad.

Y mi mente, mi mente siempre tan astuta, tan activa, tan metódica, tuvo que encenderse y recordarme todo lo que había hecho durante los dos últimos años, en el momento en que hui y las razones de porque lo hice, hacerme pensar en las consecuencias si lo aceptaba, en si volvía amarlo. Y mientras pensaba, no dejaba a mi cuerpo reaccionar, hasta que el de Harry lo hizo primero y cuando me percaté ya se estaba despidiendo de mí, renunciando a mí, como si yo no sintiera nada de nuevo. Y estaba mal, él estaba muy mal, no era como él creía, no es que no sintiera algo, pues yo estaba sintiendo demasiado, más de lo que esperaba, tanto que me abrumaba, pero quería pensarlo, analizarlo y aceptarlo, que me diera esa oportunidad y no que me acercara al borde y cuando empezara a empujarme apenas él me preguntara si realmente quería saltar.

Eso fue lo que hizo, me orilló a ello sin preguntar y cuando ya estaba dispuesta a aventarme, me jaló de ahí para decirme que ya no era necesario, que lo entendía.

 _¿Qué diablos entendiste, Harry?_

Y fui un completa idiota al permitir que se marchara, no sabiendo muy bien lo que había sucedido en realidad. Todo fue tan abrupto, tan inesperado, tan jodidamente rápido y yo por primera vez me volví lenta.

Me asusté, estaba muy asustada. No de mala manera, sino abrumada por más sentimientos de lo que hubiera esperado, más de lo que podía manejar, más pensamientos de los que podía controlar.

Ni siquiera sabía porque había aceptado su propuesta en un principio, ese premio que pedía al iniciar el juego: una noche conmigo; y mucho menos sabía porque hablé de nuevo del divorcio, cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de quererlo ya. No, no lo quería, sólo quise ver hasta donde era real el juego, si estaba seguro de que quería hacerlo, después de todo, la apuesta fue idea de él.

Y luego, cuando me di cuenta de que podía ganarle y obtener algo que claramente no deseaba, saboteé mi propio juego, saboteé mis movimientos para que no me diera mi premio, pues lo vi muy dispuesto a ello y tuve miedo de su aceptación a dejarme, a dejarme sola, tuve tanto miedo de que se fuera.

 _Y aun así lo hizo…_

Y entonces, al tener a mi reina blanca en mis manos, me di cuenta de que había ganado de algún modo, yo le había ganado, aunque él creyera lo contrario, pero no sabía cómo precisamente permitiría mi orgullo ceder a estar una noche con él. Subimos a la habitación, y quería ceder, entregarme, sin pensarlo como era antes, pero aun algo en la cabeza me gritaba que era demasiado, que era un enorme paso, que no podría retroceder de nuevo, que nuevamente mi corazón se encontraría en la línea de fuego, que estaría en sus manos y podría dañarlo otra vez.

Aun no se me iba el orgullo, el rencor, todo aquello que luchaba por vencer día a día a su lado. Había luchado durante largas semanas para que todo fuera mejor en nuestra vida. Había pensado tanto en aquella plática con Millicent, con sus palabras sinceras y directas, mis propios pensamientos que no me llevaban a ningún lado, y las palabras de dolor de Harry después hablándole a Annie, llegando a la conclusión de que no podía seguir viviendo así; no en este castigo que elegí para ambos, no sólo para él, pues como había dicho Millicent antes de partir, yo fui feliz a su lado y ahora claramente no lo era.

Lo amaba y lo quería conmigo otra vez, pero tenía miedo. En el amor te arriesga a herir y ser herido. Pero era irónico seguir pensando así, cuando ya habíamos hecho todo, ya me había destruido, ya lo destruí yo, ¿Qué era lo peor que podríamos hacernos ahora? ¿ser de nuevo felices?

Sonreí. Sí, eso era lo peor que podría pasar. Y quería hacerlo.

Me levanté del suelo y caminé hacia mi despacho. Necesitaba curarme y decidirme de una maldita vez lo que haría, Weasley tenía razón, ya no podía hacer sufrir a Harry, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que amarlo de nuevo o dejar de hacerlo definitivamente.

—Hazpin —llamé y el elfo apreció ante mí. Pude ver sus ojos preocupados, mirando las heridas de mi rostro y brazos— Hazpin, por favor, tráeme pociones para curarme y prepárame el baño.

Decidí mejor, girando para subir las escaleras a mi habitación en vez de ir a ver a Annie, mi hija estaba bien, con su niñera y yo tenía que estar presentable para no asustarla.

—Espera, Hazpin —llamé de nuevo y él apareció— ¿Podrán arreglar el salón? ¿o es necesario comprar cosas? —pregunté.

—Arreglare lo que se pueda, ama Parkinson, y luego le diré lo que no, ¿sí?

—Perfecto, Hazpin, ahora retírate —ordené y empecé a subir cada escalón procurando no quejarme tanto.

Me metí al baño y me limpié los golpes y las heridas, utilicé la varita para cerrar los cortes y luego me puse debajo del agua para limpiar la sangre. Mientras lo hacía, las heridas y moretones fueron desapareciendo y las pociones me hicieron sentir bien. Ya nada me dolía. Al salir y envolverme en una toalla, me di cuenta de que el único golpe que se me veía ligeramente verde era el de la quijada, era el que la pelirroja me había dado con el puño. Debía suponer que tiró romperme los huesos y por eso no se había borrado del todo. Y también el tobillo derecho lo sentía algo indispuesto.

Me vestí y bajé a mi despacho, para ver a Annie. La encontré dormida en su salón de juegos, acostada en el moisés cerca de la ventana, mientras Sophie recogía los juguetes punta de varita, colocándolos todos en el canasto.

—¡Merlín, señora, ¿está bien?! —preguntó bajando la varita y mirándome con preocupación.

—Lo estoy, gracias por preguntar. Iré a trabajar, Sophie, cuídala, por favor, y no vayas por ahora a la sala —pedí y la rubia asintió.

—Está bien, yo la cuido.

Cerré la puerta y me fui atrás de mi despacho, nada sorprendida porque Sophie preguntara. El golpe en mi quijada era notorio y la herida en mi sien era una fina línea sonrosada que se notaba de verdad. Me pasé una mano por la cara y el cabello, y presioné la frente en la madera del escritorio. No iba a poder trabajar, ya había perdido el tiempo discutiendo con Weasley y ahora sabía que no podría concentrarme.

Sin despegar la cara de la madera, saqué de un cajón el acta de divorcio que había dejado firmado cuando me fui a Nueva York. El documento estaba impecable, ninguna arruga o mancha lo empañaba y mi firma seguía brillando como tinta fresca. Negué con la cabeza. Ya no quería esto. No quería divorciarme y no sabía cómo tuve el valor para haberlo pensado y firmado antes. Era una infamia, como una sentencia de muerte.

Miré el espacio vacío a lado de mi nombre, donde Harry debería poner su firma, pero que no había hecho. Creí que cuando se fue, no tardaría en aparecer su nombre ahí, por eso había corrido hacia mi despacho la noche en que se fue, esperando que apareciera de una vez, pero la madrugada me encontró ahí, sin firma, sin nombre, sin ningún cambio y eso me dio esperanza, una efímera y negada esperanza de que él aparecería cuando el sol se puso en lo alto y me diría que me amaba demasiado como para hacerlo, que no podría abandonarme aunque ya no me amara, así como lo había jurado cuando llegó aquí, a reclamarme mi abandonó y conoció a Annie.

Pero no sucedió. Él no volvió. Y yo no merecía que lo hiciera.

No sabía cuánto tiempo me quedé en esa posición, mirando aquella acta sintiendo que pertenecía a otra época donde fue otra mujer que lo firmó, que abandonó a su esposo con cobardía, llena de dolor y rabia, con orgullo y dignidad mal utilizada. Esa mujer no era yo, fue una que amaba de manera confusa, llena de resentimiento y engaño. Sonreí. Ya no era ella. Ya no era aquella mujer.

Mi amor ya no estaba dormido.

Amaba a Harry Potter, joder, y ahora tenía que idear un plan para recuperarlo, para que me perdonara y me volviera a amar.

Solté el papel sobre el escritorio y levanté la cara de la madera, presionando la espalda al respaldo de la silla, desconcertada por lo que pasaba delante de mis ojos. El papel que había estado contemplando se estaba deshaciendo, quemando delante de mí, pero sin fuego, simplemente se estaba convirtiendo en cenizas negras, desde la esquina inferior izquierda, hasta la esquina superior derecha. Poco a poco, lentamente. Mi nombre fue el primero en deshacerse, hasta que todas las letras desaparecieron. Y no sabía que significaba eso.

—¡Hazpin! —llamé con urgencia y el elfo hizo una reverencia temerosa.

—¿Sí, ama? —preguntó, mientras mis ojos no se quitaban de las cenizas sobre mi escritorio.

—Dile a Sophie que se quedé con Annie hasta que yo vuelva, que, por favor, no se vaya, aunque ya sea su hora de salida, que le pagare las horas extras, debo salir —le ordené, poniéndome de pie y caminando a la chimenea.

—Como usted ordene, ama —contestó.

Tenía que averiguar qué rayos pasaba, porqué aquel papel se había vuelto cenizas así de repente. No es como si me entristeciera, frustrara o enojara, una parte de mí se sentía tranquila de que ya no existiera aquella desgracia, que Harry no hubiera puesto la firma en él, pero quería saber las razones por el repentino cambio.

No quería ya más sorpresas en mi vida por el momento.

Harry me había dicho que se quedaría en la mansión Black, no tenía ni idea de porque ahí, la mansión seguía tan tétrica y deplorable como Harry me contó que estaba cuando lo tomaron de cuartel, y ya había comprobado con mis propios ojos la decadencia del sitio. Tenía curiosidad de porque se quedaba ahí y no en nuestra casa.

Tomé los polvos y dije el destino en voz alta.

Salté rápidamente al momento de llegar, sintiendo mi pie resentirse más ante ese movimiento, pero el polvo de la chimenea era demasiado para mí, así que no pude evitarlo, sacudiendo con las manos la falda de mi vestido y los brazos que empecé a sentir empolvados. Caminé hacia la sala y me encontré con los muebles destartalados y viejos, todo con una gruesa capa de polvo y oscuridad. Hice una mueca y abrí las cortinas, para al menos no tropezar con lo hubiera tirado, pero al sentir el polvo entrar a mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de que había sido una mala idea, pues fueron inevitables los estornudos.

Me tapé la nariz y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Definitivamente, este lugar necesitaba una limpieza a profundidad y al mirarlo ya con luz, igual empezaría a considerar una remodelación.

—¿Quién llegó? —la voz de Harry sonó por todo el lugar y eso me hizo saltar en mi sitio.

No contesté y me quedé limpiándome las lágrimas que el polvo había provocado.

Él llegó hasta donde estaba, deteniéndose abruptamente al verme en la entrada del salón que conectaba con un pasillo que daba hacia la cocina. Tragué saliva con disimulo al verlo, sintiendo los nervios cubrirme cada parte del cuerpo: Harry seguía gustándome demasiado. Venía vestido con una camisa sencilla sin mangas, mostrando sus brazos de músculos pálidos y definidos, y unos pantalones desgastados, y descalzo. Me retorcí las manos, quedándome de repente sin saber que decir o que hacer.

 _Como empezar…_

Tuve en claro lo que quería saber, vine por un gran motivo que ahora no parecía tan importante o urgente como en la mansión. Aquella razón era simple y concreta, libre de razones escondidas o una intención diferente: vine simplemente para preguntar lo que había pasado con aquel papel que empezaba a odiar con toda mi alma, pero ahora parecía que en mi mente había más de una razón. Averiguar lo de aquel papel sólo era una excusa débil y tonta para estar aquí.

Apenas era una pequeñita parte del coraje que de verdad necesitaba, pero había servido para empujarme a venir.

Algo dentro de mí al verlo se encendió.

Algo dentro de mí se _despertó_.

Sabía que estaba aquí por él, por Harry, para que él pudiera perdonarme, si es que considerara que me lo merecía; quería pedirle que no se divorciara de mí, pedirle que me amara, que volviera conmigo si es que aún había algo de nosotros para salvar; estaba aquí para decirle lo arrepentida que estaba, lo asustada que me sentía, que me sentí, el miedo que tuve y que tengo aun, porque yo no era más que esto, una mujer asustada del dolor, de lo que puede llegar a sentir otra vez, de la posibilidad de un corazón roto de nuevo. Había estado tan dolida después de aquel beso entre ella y él, sola en Nueva York, enterarme que estaba embarazada, necesitándolo a mi lado y más cuando Annie nació, pero que no tuve el valor para llamarlo; y tenía miedo de eso, mucho miedo. Había continuado dolida en los meses que volvimos a vivir juntos, no creyendo para nada en sus sentimientos, en su real amor.

Lo devastada que me sentí cuando se marchó hace tres días.

Lo que sentía ahora mismo parada delante de él.

—¿Pansy? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con asombró, suavizando la voz.

—Yo… yo… Potter —balbuceé nada propio de mí.

Me quedé de nuevo callada, no sabiendo por donde comenzar. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero quería hacerlo de manera clara, que no hubiera ya malentendidos, que me entendiera, que me perdonara...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Yo, venía a ver porque no has ido a ver Lily, ella te extraña —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, aunque no era mentira.

Pude ver sus ojos apagarse más, como si antes hubiera brillado una ilusión que no sabía que estaba encendida pero que apagué con mis palabras.

—Bueno, pensaba ir por ella el sábado, para llevarla a casa de Ron y Hermione, pues este sitio no es ideal para ella, hasta que pueda remodelarlo, y cuando lo haga podrá quedarse a dormir conmigo.

—Claro, es una gran idea —dije mirando a mi alrededor— ¿Pero por qué no te quedas en nuestra casa? —cuestioné.

—Porque duele mucho.

Tragué saliva ante eso y bajé la mirada, no creyendo hasta qué punto había llegado mi crueldad, las consecuencias de mis actos y de mi personalidad tan inflexible. Él estaba tan destruido por mi culpa.

Quise llorar.

—¿Sólo por eso viniste? —escuché su pregunta y levanté la cara, clavando los ojos en los de él, que viera más allá de mí como siempre lo había hecho.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, dudando, llena de miedo.

Él se acercó más, caminando con lentitud, sorteando los muebles y mesitas del salón. Tenía los ojos verdes preocupados y ansiosos, aun sorprendido por mi presencia.

Di un paso hacia atrás cuando lo vi demasiado cerca, abrumada una vez más por mis emociones, y choqué con el borde de la ventana y la cortina llena de polvo.

—¡Merlín, Pansy, ¿Qué te pasó?! —preguntó abriendo los ojos más grandes, de seguro viendo el moretón verdoso de mi rostro y el corte en mi sien— No me digas que atacaron la mansión, ¿Quiénes fueron? ¿Estás bien? ¿Lily está bien? Me hubieras avisado. Joder, tengo que avisar al cuartel…

—No. No. Basta. No atacaron la mansión y Lily está bien —traté de tranquilizarlo, pues parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso, teniendo los hombros tensionados y moviendo las manos con desesperación.

—¿Entonces porque estás golpeada? —preguntó después de respirar profundamente varias veces— Dime que el maldito de Brennan no se apareció de nuevo por ahí y luchaste otra vez contra él.

—Sí lo hiciera, yo hubiera ganado, Potter —dije cruzándome de brazos, algo mosqueada por escuchar de nuevo ese nombre— Y no, no se apareció por la mansión.

—Dime entonces quien te hizo ese moretón.

—Ya no importa —aseguré negando con la cabeza y respirando profundamente para decir la razón por la que vine, la que propicio mi salida apresurada de la mansión— Lo que quiero saber es porque el documento de divorcio se hizo cenizas en mi escritorio.

Él se quedó quieto, mirándome con tristeza y nuevamente nervioso. Me descrucé de brazos y me acerqué un paso a él, acortando la distancia, donde podía sentir su respiración y su magia más fuerte. Era evidente lo que pensaba, lo demostraba con una simple mirada, era claro lo que sentía. Pensaba que yo venía a eso, a reclamar su falta de firma en aquel papel y la destrucción de éste.

—Harry, sólo quiero saber que pasó —aseguré.

—¿Harry? ¿Por qué me llamas Harry? —preguntó confuso.

—Te estás desviando.

—Estás evadiendo.

—Sólo contéstame.

—No iba a firmar ese papel donde dejabas en claro que no querías nada de mí —habló en voz baja y mirando hacia otro lado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón como si pretendiera ocultarse más de mí— Aunque hubiera aceptado el divorcio cuando te fuiste, jamás lo hubiera firmado así. Eres… eras mi esposa y mereces lo que quiera darte, y más ahora. Ese papel ya no era válido, a como pensé y dijo Hermione, no puedo no darte nada cuando tienes a mi hija contigo. Dividiré mi patrimonio para que a Lily nunca le falte nada, aunque sé que tú le puedes dar todo, pero soy su padre, tengo ese derecho y quiero hacerlo.

Quise sonreír, quedándome solamente con la parte donde decía que después de todo lo que he hecho, yo merecía lo que él quisiera darme.

 _Sólo quiero una oportunidad..._

—¿Lo destruiste? —pregunté sólo por confirmar.

—Si, lo quemé, pero ya tengo el otro aquí, pensaba llevártelo cuando fuera por Lily, para que lo leyeras y firmaras si estabas de acuerdo o si habrá que hacerle algún cambio…

Algo se rompió dentro de mí al escuchar de un nuevo papel, de un nuevo divorcio. Pensé que era otra oportunidad para mí, que me estaba dando la última oportunidad que no merecía pero que él quería ofrecerme.

Negué con la cabeza, él ya no debería darme más oportunidades, yo debía ganármelas.

—No. No voy a firmar ese papel.

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera lo has leído, Pansy, sólo porque lo hizo Hermione no puedes decir que está mal…

—No es por eso. Yo no lo voy a firmar, no voy a firmar el divorcio —dije con fuerza, desviando la mirada.

Él se quedó en silencio, mirándome con extrañeza y quizá aguantando la respiración. Me obligué a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba tomar fuerza y coraje para hacerlo, para decirle lo que sentía, lo que quería, hacer lo mismo que él había hecho desde que llegó a la mansión a exigir una explicación, necesitaba decirle claramente lo que deseaba ahora y si él quería aceptarlo. Quería tener ese valor de león que poseía, esa confianza y esa seguridad para dejar en claro lo que quiere o no quiere.

 _Necesito ser valiente…_

—¿Por qué? —dijo con voz débil.

—No quie… no puedo…

Lo escuché suspirar y pasarse una mano por el cabello y luego por la cara. Me volví a cruzar de brazos, pero no para evadirme, sino para abrazarme a mí misma, pues me sentía tan vulnerable es esta posición, con él tan distante y seguro del divorcio. Bajé la cara, no sabiendo que decir o que hacer. Sentía que ahora él era quien me ponía aquellas barreras que yo quise mantener arriba cada vez que él intentaba hablar conmigo.

Y sabía que lo estaba arruinando otra vez, pero no sabía ya que hacer, que intentar. Era tan ignorante, tan inexperta en esto del amor. Sólo he amado una vez en mi vida y lo arruiné hace dos años, ahora estaba delante del mismo hombre y volvía a hacerlo.

Respiré profundamente y suspiré, tratando de buscar de alguna manera las palabras correctas.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí, Pansy? —preguntó dolido, mirándome con los ojos brillante y aguados, dando un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de mí. Eso me dolió— Eso fue lo que pediste en la maldita apuesta, de nuevo el divorcio y compartir la custodia de Lily, ahora que te lo estoy dando dices que no vas a firmar. Dime entonces que quieres, porque de verdad ya no sé qué hacer…

—Una oportunidad —musité, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿oportunidad de qué?

Respiré profundamente. Era ahora, tenía que hacerlo ahora, ya no podía perder más tiempo, hacerle perder más tiempo, no podía permitir que su amor se fuera para siempre de mí, que el miedo me ganara una vez más y me lo arrebatara todo.

—Una oportunidad, que me des una oportunidad para enmendar…

Empezó a negar con la cabeza, bajando el rostro para evitar verme.

—No puedo seguir sufriendo, Pansy, tú me dueles demasiado, y no quiero continuar dañándote y dañándome, obligándote a estar con alguien que no amas ya…

Saqué mi varita rápidamente y con angustia miré como daba otro paso atrás. Lo había amenazado tantas veces que no era una sorpresa que saltara, pero si me dolió. Todo me dolía, pero era consciente que me lo merecía.

—Expecto Patronum —grité.

Una fuente de luz de color azul pálido salió de mi varita y el león tomó su forma al lado de mí. Harry abrió los ojos enormemente, mirando con extrañeza lo que había hecho y mirándome confundido por lo mismo.

—¿Qué…?

No terminó de hablar, porque el león caminó hasta colocarse delante de él, mirándolo con el rostro ladeado. Quise reír y llorar ante eso, pues era como una representación de mí misma, pareciendo tan suplicante y vulnerable, como si esperara una caricia o gesto de ese hombre, cuyo pensamiento y recuerdo le daba forma, le daba vida. Me daba vida.

Era mi espíritu intentando recuperarlo.

Suspiré sintiendo mis lágrimas casi saliendo de mis ojos y apreté los ojos más fuertes para no permitirlo, pero aguantar el llanto hacía que me doliera la garganta ya, de una manera como nunca sentí antes.

—¿Te acuerdas de él? —logré hablar medianamente bien y él apartó la mirada del animal para mirarme a mí— Tú me enseñaste a realizarlo, tú te empeñaste a que supiera como hacerlo. Yo no tenía ningún recuerdo bueno que me llevara a realizarlo, pero cuando empecé a practicar y tú me pedías que pensara en algo que me hiciera muy feliz, pensaba en ti, siempre en ti…

—No ha cambiado…

—Porque sigues siendo tú, Harry.

—No entiendo.

Mi patronus se acercó a él y pareció acariciarle la mano con el rostro, antes de desaparecer, como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón. O quizá abogando también por mí. No lo sabía.

Lo que si sabía era que no lo aguantaba más.

—¡Me equivoqué, Harry, me equivoqué! —grité desesperada, sintiendo mis propias lágrimas caer ya, siendo imposible detenerlas al igual que mis palabras— Me equivoqué como siempre lo he hecho a lo largo de toda mi maldita vida. Lily te extraña, pero no es la única, yo también lo hago desde que me fui a Nueva York y firmé ese papel que destruiste. Te odiaba, Harry, pero me dolías y te amaba al mismo tiempo. Y tuve tanto miedo, cuando sentí que no me amabas, cuando te dejé, cuando me enteré de mi embarazo, cuando nació ella, cuando la cuidé a solas —mi voz temblaba y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar.

Él me quedó viendo casi sin expresión, pero si llenándose de incertidumbre mientras más hablaba.

—Pansy, ¿Por qué…?

—Déjame continuar, porque no tendré otra oportunidad para ser tan valiente —pedí, levantando una mano y él guardó silencio de nuevo.

Respiré profundamente y me tomé la frente, intentando poner en orden mis ideas, aunque estaba segura de que todo saldría de cualquier forma, así que sólo continué con lo que sentía, queriendo creer que esa era la mejor manera, todo espontáneo, todo sincero, todo honesto. Tenía que sacarlo todo ya, o sino moriría de asfixia.

—¿Sabes? Tuve tanto miedo cuando te volví a ver, porque sabía que podía salir herida de nuevo, porque siempre te he amado y estaba tan asustada de ello, de sufrir otra vez, que me rompieras el corazón nuevamente —sollocé y él dio un paso hacia mí, todavía vacilante y yo me merecía su duda, después de todo era de esperarse que lo hiciera— Pero ahora tengo más miedo, Harry, miedo a que me dejes de querer, de amar, porque yo soy nada sin tu amor, sin ti, sin esto —nos señalé a ambos con las manos, dando un paso más hacia él— Tengo tanto miedo de esto, Harry, de ti, mi amor, de mí, de lo que pueda suceder, pero quiero estar contigo, porque te amo, te amo y lo haré para siempre. Y sé que existe la enorme posibilidad que no puedas perdonarme ahora, después de todo lo que te hecho, créeme, cariño, yo tampoco lo haría, porque sé que no mereces a alguien como yo, tan cruel, tan vengativa, tan horrible persona; no te merezco, Harry, y lo lamento tanto…

Un sollozó más fuerte de mis labios me interrumpió, al mismo tiempo que unos labios se pegaban a mi boca. No pude moverme nuevamente, pero sí empecé a mover mis labios y solté lentamente mis brazos. Estaba estática, era otro movimiento, como de aquella noche, que no me esperaba de él. Un beso era lo que menos esperaba en realidad.

—¿Qué…?

—Aun te amo, pero no puedo continuar viviendo sí me odias…

—Es que no te odio, sí, lo hice, cuando te descubrí con ella, pero el resto del tiempo continué amándote y queriéndote a mi lado, aunque no lo pareciera y dijera lo contrario. Te he hecho tanto daño, Harry, y no merezco que me perdones…

—Yo lo inicié, Pansy, yo te dañé primero y te conozco, sabía que algo así jamás me perdonarías, pero me equivoqué, nunca debí haber besado a Ginevra, nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero algo sucedió, el pasado, aquel pasado que no terminaba por cerrarse, pero que ahora está más que sellado, y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, me arrepentí en el mismo segundo y me odié con fuerzas, porque tú eres la mujer de mi vida, mi todo, eres mi alma. Pero me equivoqué, Pansy, de verdad…

—Ya no digas nada. Lo sé. Sé que lo hiciste y fui tan miserable para no poder perdonártelo —dije, acercándome más y colocando una mano en su pecho.

Su corazón latía enloquecido bajo mis dedos y me detuve mirando el lugar donde mi mano estaba posada, como si quisiera ver aquel musculo en movimiento, presintiendo que latía al mismo ritmo que el mío.

—¿Podrás perdo…?

—No, no lo digas. No lo merezco —negué con la cabeza, y dejé caer más lágrimas, pues Harry se las merecía— Soy yo, cariño, quien debe pedirte que la perdones, que me des otra oportunidad —dije de manera afligida, subiendo mi mano a su mejilla, haciendo que me mirara a los ojos.

Él tomó mi mano y me besó en el interior de la muñeca, empezando a llorar, mirándome siempre a los ojos.

—Siempre he sido tuyo, podías tomar todo lo que quisieras de mí, pero no entiendo porque tardaste tanto.

—Porque tenía miedo de que, si te perdonaba y volvía a amarte, tú me dañaras de nuevo, a un segundo golpe no sobreviviría.

—Juré no dañarte de nuevo…

—Lo sé. Pero no te creía, soy demasiado débil para eso. Y estamos hablando de ti, mi amor, a ti no me sobrepondría de nuevo.

Sentí sus brazos rodeándome de nuevo, enterrando su nariz en mi cuello y dejando un casto beso sobre la piel de mi hombro, apretándome con fuerzas a su pecho, como si quisiera que me quedara para siempre ahí y eso me hizo llorar más, que casi no podía pararlo. No me merecía que me perdonara y sabía que todavía habría un enorme camino para que pudiéramos estar bien, pero estaba dispuesta a dar todos los pasos necesarios para ello, porque Harry valía la pena, Harry lo merecía, Harry merecía hasta el riesgo de mi corazón roto otra vez…

Pero estaba segura de que no lo volvería hacer.

—Te amo, Pansy —dijo y se separó de mí— Pero quiero que estés segura de lo que estás pidiendo, pues no quiero que hoy digas que me amas y mañana vuelvas a repudiarme.

—No sucederá —juré mirándolo a los ojos y tomando su rostro entre mis manos— Te amo, y sé que habrá más problemas hasta que logremos estar completamente bien, pero te he perdonado aquello, así como quiero que tú me perdones a mí. No habrá más reproches, luchare por esto, por ti, por Annie, por mí, porque tú eres mi felicidad, Harry, al igual que tu ausencia en mi sufrimiento, tu aparente falta de amor mi condena…

—Nunca he dejado de amarte.

—¿Aun cuando no lo mereciera? —pregunté con voz suave acariciando su mejilla.

Él negó y me besó la frente, afirmando más sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Recuerdas cuando peleábamos antes, cuando me gritabas porque seguía a tu lado a pesar de todo ello, y yo contestaba que...?

—Que me amabas demasiado como para dejarme —dije con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando aquellas palabras que sólo me hacían aventarme a sus brazos— Pero esto era diferente.

—Lo sé, pero el sentimiento sigue siendo el mismo.

Negué con la cabeza y lo volví a besar. Necesitaba besarlo por todo el tiempo que estuve fuera, por todo el tiempo que me negué en la mansión. Necesitaba besarlo porque todo de mí gritaba para que lo hiciera, para sentirlo como lo que era, porque él era mío, porque él decidió que así fuera.

Me pegué lo más que podía a su cuerpo, disfrutando del calor de aquel pecho abrasando el mío, aquellos brazos apretándome, y permití que mi magia corriera libre, donde fue recibida por una tibia magia igual de contenta. Sonreí conmovida en medio del beso y más lágrimas cayeron, lágrimas que Harry procuró limpiar con sus labios, besándome todo el rostro, hasta terminar de nuevo en mi boca.

Me abracé a su cuello, colgando prácticamente de él, poniéndome de puntita, mientras mis manos se enredaban en su cabello y él me levantaba ligeramente por la cintura. Me apartaba de su boca cuando sentía la necesidad de respirar, pero inmediatamente volvía a mi labor de recorrer su boca hasta aprendérmela de nuevo, aunque no la haya olvidado jamás; tenía una sed enorme de besarlo, un apetito feroz de continuar para siempre así. Sentía un cosquilleó delicioso en mis manos y pies, una excitación elevándose a segundos. Y al parecer él sentía lo mismo, pues parecía no poder detenerse, sintiendo sus dientes morder mis labios, su lengua recorriendo mis dientes, tocando mi lengua y acariciando mi paladar, cosa que me hacía estremecer, provocando ruidos que él detenía.

—Promete que no me dejaras de nuevo, júramelo, Pansy —pidió con la voz baja y ronca, cuando se paró para tomar aire— Una segunda vez no lo soportare.

—Sólo cuando muera lo haré —contesté en el mismo tono, recorriendo su mejilla con mis labios, quitando aquellas lágrimas olvidadas.

—No. Ni así. Te seguiré. Si tú te mueres, yo me mato —juró y me volvió a besar con desesperación.

Sus manos me tomaron más firmemente de la cintura, levantándome con la clara intención de que enredara mis piernas en su cadera, cosa que no me negué a hacer. Lo abracé con cada una de mis extremidades, mientras mis manos recorrían la piel de su cuello y enredaba los dedos en los mechones negros, bajando mi boca a su cuello, acariciándolo con la lengua y dientes, marcando aquella piel que seguía siendo mi delirio, con la que soñé todas las noches desde hace dos años.

Sentí sus manos acariciando mis muslos, mi caderas y cintura por debajo de la tela, haciendo que mi espalda se arquera para pegar más mi pecho hacia al de él. Lo sentí caminar hacia algún lugar que no me interesaba saber. Sólo quería estar con él, pero más cerca, con más contacto, que nada estorbara, quería acariciarlo con cada parte de mi cuerpo, sentir más de él, todo de él, todo lo que nuestros cuerpos tenían para ofrecer.

Podía jurar que casi estaba a punto de llorar por lo que estaba por suceder.

Lo sentí recostarme en la cama, mirándome a los ojos y haciendo la silenciosa pregunta si esto era lo que deseaba. Sonreí y suavemente lo tomé por el cuello para volver a besarlo, queriendo demostrarle de esa manera que no había nada de qué dudar, que esto era mi sueño, que daría toda mi fortuna por estar en sus brazos, que era demasiado feliz porque me permitiera estarlo. Que no sabía que cosa buena había hecho en mi maldita vida para merecerlo, para que me amara de esta manera, pero que trataría de luchar día a día para ser digna de ello.

Murmuré su nombre cuando su mano nuevamente se coló debajo de mi ropa, acariciando mis piernas y mi cadera, haciendo un cadencioso movimiento para tocar mi vientre, pasando con suavidad sus dedos en mi entrepierna. Mi cabeza chocó con el colchó de manera pesada, sin poner contener los sonidos de mi boca, extasiada a más no poder. Sentía mi vientre cosquillar y mi sangre calentarse como nunca, y sabía que era por él, no por el acto en sí, sino que fuera Harry quien me tocara. La boca de Harry descendió a mi cuello, donde sentí cada parte de ella, arañando, mordiendo o chupando.

Mis manos se fueron a su espalda y jalé su camisa, para poder quitarla del camino. Harry se separó sólo unos cuantos centímetros y segundos para que pudiera sacársela, y cuando lo hice, su sonrisa se ensanchó más, mostrándome aquella sonrisa que había extrañado, esa que prometía placer y amor, más amor que nunca, y me miraba con adoración, como si yo fuera lo mejor de su vida, como si fuera la mujer perfecta, como si yo fuera la magia misma, y así me sentí. Era increíble esa mirada y esa sonrisa, por ella iría al infierno cien veces sólo para verlo de esta manera.

—Te amo tanto —murmuró, dejándose caer por completo sobre mí.

Sonreí y volví a enredar mis piernas en su cadera y mis brazos en su cuello.

—No más que yo, te lo juro.

—Lo dudo, yo fui quien casi se vuelve loco —aseguró, acariciándome la mejilla. Bajé los parpados por esas palabras, lamentando todo lo que había hecho— Pansy, de verdad iba a volverme loco, sin ti, sin mi hogar, sin mi familia, sin mi brújula. Vivo por y para ti.

—Ahora viviremos para ambos y para Lily —dije con suavidad.

—Es una promesa.

Asentí y lo hice girar, para quedar sobre él, con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, que él no desaprovechó para empezar a tocar. Harry sonrió más grande y me permitió hacerme con su cuerpo, donde mis dedos vagaban por su pecho y vientre, donde mi boca hacía el mismo recorrido que mis dedos, depositando besos húmedos y tibios, y mi lengua fue cubriéndolo de caricias. Él jadeaba y su respiración se aceleraba, haciendo que su pecho se moviera con ferocidad y su corazón brincara contra sus costillas con emoción. Cuando llegué al borde de su pantalón, subí de nuevo, guardándome la sonrisa de satisfacción que surgió en mi cara cuando él gruñó desilusionado sólo un momento, pues me jaló para que quedara acostada sobre su pecho.

Volví a su boca, mientras sus manos viajaban a la parte de atrás de mi vestido, bajando el cierre y metiendo los dedos con premura. Gemí en su boca y me dejé caer por completo, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, apenas rozándolo con los labios, mientras sentía sus caricias suaves y ardientes en mi piel tan sensible después de tanto tiempo sin estar con él.

La respiración de ambos se fue tranquilizando, como si aplacáramos un poco a la bestia de nuestro interior con aquel movimiento, pero al mismo tiempo eleváramos el fuego. Lo sentí llegar a mis costados, bajando hasta mi cintura y cadera, y subiendo de nuevo para tocar el borde de mi ropa interior.

Se fue levantado poco a poco, manteniéndome pegada a su pecho, para que no me moviera de donde estaba enterrada prácticamente en su cuello. Me sentó con suavidad en su regazo, donde me removí un poco para sentir aquella parte de él, y Harry gruñó quedamente, mientras me apretaba ligeramente la piel con los dedos. Sonreí, sabiendo que estaba tan deseoso como yo.

Sus dedos se movieron diestros para desprender el broche de aquella prenda, sintiendo como los tirantes de aflojaban y mis senos se sentían libres y más sensibles de lo que hubiera imaginado. Él siguió tocándome, desde la cadera hasta el cuello, haciendo un camino recto en la línea de mi columna, y yo simplemente me removí un poco más, mientras mis labios volvían al interesante movimiento de saborear la piel de su cuello.

Subí poco a poco mis caricias, hasta que llegué a su boca, la cual fue consumida nuevamente por las enormes ganas que tenía. Él no se hizo de rogar y empezando a participar con más entusiasmo, mientras sus manos viajaban a mis hombros, arrastrando la tela para quitarla de mi cuerpo, movimiento que se detuvo porque yo estaba muy pegada a su pecho y no había más espacio para quitarla por completo.

Me alejé de él y lo miré a los ojos, sacando lo brazos del vestido, pero sosteniendo contra mi pecho aquella tela de color azul, al igual que no permití que mis senos quedaran descubiertos. Bajé la mirada a ambas prendas y la apreté entre mis manos.

Nunca había sido acomplejada por mi cuerpo, ni mucho menos tímida, antes disfrutaba ver a los hombres perder el control por él, y más a Harry, me sentía infinitamente más poderosa cuando empezó a ser él quien perdía el control por mí. Nunca sentí vergüenza al momento de desnudarme, sintiéndome orgullosa de cada parte, de mi cintura pequeña, de mis pechos de buen tamaño, de mis caderas proporcionadas y de mis piernas firmes. Había sido deseada con ropa y más aún al quitármela. Harry no había sido la excepción, admirador de mi cuerpo y adorador de cada parte, recorriéndolo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

Pero debía admitir que mi cuerpo ya no era el que él recordaba y eso me detenía, no quería ver sus ojos al verlo, al ver que mis pechos habían crecido y ya no se mantenían tan arriba como siempre, aunque desde hace un mes había dejado de amamantar, que en mi vientre estaba la evidencia de que no pude dar a luz de manera natural a Annie, sino que tuvieron que abrirme, dejando una sonrosada línea horizontal de extremo a extremo, y que mis caderas mostraban aquellas estrías parecidas como si un gato me hubiera arañado varias veces.

No era lo que me gustaría que él viera ahora que volvíamos a estar juntos.

Sus manos se movieron lentamente e intento quietar las mías del agarre firme que ejercía sobre la tela. Arrugué la frente mirándolo y él me imitó sin comprender.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi cuerpo ya no es el de antes —murmuré en voz muy bajita, casi creyendo que él no me escucharía.

—¿Y eso te preocupa?

—¿Y si no te gusta? —pregunté, mirándolo con seriedad.

Él sonrió con dulzura, negando con la cabeza, acariciando mi mejilla izquierda.

—Amor, me bebí tu imagen cuando te volví a ver, te detallé con devoción, con curiosidad y con un deleite sin igual, vi todos los cambios del cuerpo que ya me sabía de memoria, cambios que encontré por demás encantadores, y no sabía a qué se debía hasta que me presentaste a Annie. Te seguí observando y deseando mientras vivimos juntos, encontrándote más deliciosa que nunca, más perfecta que antes, y eso que antes había pensado que era imposible desearte más, pues lo hice al doble, ¿te imaginas? Te vi como a una diosa descendida del mismo cielo o ascendida del infierno —dijo con una sonrisa y yo lo golpeé por lo último— No me importa de qué lado vengas, Pansy, te amaré siempre igual, aunque me digas que vienes del inframundo y que de ahí eres la reina.

Yo sonreí y lo besé con suavidad en los labios, apenas un toque, antes de volver a alejarme, suspirar y continuar hablando.

—Mi vientre no es lo mismo, mis pechos ya no son iguales y subí varios kilos…

—Y estás tan hermosa, tan apretada en estos vestidos que parecen tu segunda piel, mostrando algo que yo disfruto como no te haces una idea, pero es más de lo que me gustaría que otros vieran… —dijo y luego me giró hacia la cama, haciendo que lanzara un gritito por el inesperado movimiento— y por si no lo has notado, te deseo igual que siempre —aseguró en mi cuello, mientras se presionaba contra mí, haciéndome jadear por aquello que se apretaba en sus pantalones. Él gruñó con fuerza y volvió a moverse con suavidad en un lento vaivén, subiendo su boca a mi oído, donde empezó a hablar a murmullos de nuevo, humedeciendo el lóbulo de mi oreja— Ahora parece que tengo más piel que besar, más espacio para recorrer con mis manos y boca, más detalles que admirar y memorizar, aprender más cosas de ti, agregar más cosas a la lista de mis deseos que eres solamente tú y los destalles de tu cuerpo.

Sonreí débilmente, mientras soltaba mis manos de la tela y volví a levantarlas para sumergir mis dedos en su cabello. Él sonrió igual, besando de nuevo mi cuello, para ir bajando poco a poco hacia mis pechos. Sentí su lengua tocarme, sus dientes presionarse en mi piel y sus manos envolverme un seno, como si estuviera calculando y admirando el cambio.

El complejo se fue cuando sentí que él no se detenía o titubeaba, sino que empezaba a devorarme con más fuerza quizá, más que antaño. Gemí en voz alta, disfrutando de aquellas caricias, donde mi sensible piel parecía arder y mis pezones se endurecían, jalando su cabello en clara muestra de placer para que por nada en el mundo se detuviera. Mi espalda se arqueó y mis pulmones rápidamente se quedaron si oxigeno que procesar, pues mi pecho se empezó a mover con agitación. Sentí la humedad entre mis piernas, bajando de manera caliente, haciéndome alucinar y lancé un grito más fuerte cuando fue demasiado para mí.

Harry nunca lo había logrado, pero ahora había hecho que yo llegara al máximo con solo tocar mis pechos, cosa que al parecer también a él le sorprendió, pues detuvo sus movimientos acelerados, para volverlos más bien tranquilizadores. Mirándome ternura y pasión, como si acabara de ver el mejor espectáculo de su vida.

—Harry —dije de manera temblorosa, cerrando los ojos y él me besó en la boca, de manera suave.

—Tranquila —arrulló, pero continuó tocándome, ahora sobre mis costillas, acariciándome hasta que sintió que mi respiración volvió a la normalidad.

—Eso fue alucinante y raro, no imaginé que estuviera tan sensible —dije al recuperarme por completo, pues jamás había sentido esto cuando hacíamos el amor antes.

—Completamente alucinante, te ves tan hermosa. ¿Ahora si me crees cuando te digo que te deseo igual que siempre, quizá más?

—No lo sé —murmuré con picardía— ¿Tienes otra manera para demostrármelo?

La sonrisilla maliciosa y picara me hizo vibrar. Él se levantó, arrodillándose entre mis piernas, mirándome con un hambre que me hizo estremecer. Tenía ya los ojos dilatados, apenas dejando una línea fina de aquel verde esmeralda que me hacía delirar, recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo que estaba al aire, y juraba que nuevamente sentí aquel cosquilleó en el vientre cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en mis senos otra vez.

No pude resistirme, así que, apoyándome en los codos, me ayudé para sentarme por completo para que mis manos fueran inmediatamente al botón de su pantalón. Bajé el cierre y la tela hasta sus muslos, tragando saliva al ver la ropa interior roja con una evidente humedad que no pude evitar tocar. Él gruñó y levanté el rostro para verlo cerrar los ojos y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Sonreí satisfecha y seguí moviendo mi mano, hasta que bajé aquella última tela y continué mis caricias a lo largo del falo, entreteniendo mi pulgar en la punta y disfrutando al ver salir más de aquel líquido blanco que manchó mi dedo y yo me llevé a la boca.

—Joder, Pansy —escuché a Harry decir, mirándome como un animal.

Quise volver mi mano a la actividad que estaba llevando a cabo, pero él lo evitó, empujándome con suavidad a la cama y jalando con amabas manos el resto del vestido que se había detenido en mi cintura, deslizándola por mis piernas, hasta retirarla por completo.

Me mordí los labios algo angustiada, aun por el asunto de aquellas marcas, no era que me avergonzara, sólo sentía una ligera presión por si a él no le gustaba o dejaba de desearme de la misma forma.

Volví mis ojos a los de él, pero me tranquilicé al verlo aun mirarme como si estuviera hipnotizado. Apoyó ambas manos en la cama, a cada lado de mi cuerpo, a la altura de mi cintura y bajó el rostro para besarme arriba del ombligo. Me estremecí, pero sonreí con dulzura. Él me miró y sonrió, antes de besarme otra vez, pero estaba vez en el ombligo, luego sus labios se movieron por toda aquella línea sonrosada, dejando besos hasta abarcarla por completo. Se apoyó por completo para estar más cerca de mí y tocó con los dedos la cicatriz con mucha suavidad.

—Es divina —murmuró.

—No es cierto, no es nada atractiva —respondí, acariciando su cabello.

—Para mí lo es —aseguró mirándome a los ojos— Es la prueba de que Annie habitó en ti, que la abrigaste, que la protegiste, que la hiciste perfecta dentro de tu cuerpo; la evidencia de que fuiste tan valiente, tan noble, tan amorosa para permitir que abrieran tu cuerpo para darle la vida a ella. Es divina —repitió y volvió a llenarme de besos la cicatriz.

Me mordí los labios y mis ojos volvieron a arder, mientras veía como me besaba, no era en sí pasión, aunque había mucho de ello, era más bien ternura, cariño, admiración y devoción. Como si yo hubiera salvado el mundo entero al dejarme abrir el vientre, aunque eso tenía algo de verdad, Annie era nuestro mundo entero.

Él volvió a mirarme y me acarició las caderas, tocando aquellas ligeras marcas parecidas a arañazos.

—Más líneas que besar —murmuró.

—Esas si no son nada lindas —dije rápidamente.

—¿Cómo de que no? ¿Las has visto bien? Son como un caminito para ir a tus piernas, y te juró que lo haré, e igual me llevan a tu cintura, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

—Qué desaparezcan —contesté.

—Para nada, me gustan mucho —dijo besándolas, intercalando el movimiento de un lado a otro. Luego me miró otra vez, sonriendo— Me he aprendido cada lunar, cada marca, cada herida que tuviste en la piel alguna vez en tu vida, y estas no serán la excepción. Me he encargado que todo esté bien contado, atendido y besado, y mira que tus caderas siempre me han parecido un paraíso, así que ahora tendré más motivos para quedarme en ellas, para recorrerlas una y otra y otra vez.

—¿De verdad no te disgustan? —pregunté, alcanzando aquellas marcas de mi lado izquierdo, sintiéndolas con la punta de los dedos.

—No, me fascinan, son tan perfectas como tú.

—Ya no soy tan perfecta —suspiré.

—Para mí lo eres. Siempre lo serás, así me regales más líneas y marcas que besar.

Sonreí y lo jalé para volverlo a besar. Él se dejó dócilmente, pero luego decidió que quería volver a descender, bajando a pequeños besos, tocando mis senos con la boca, luego mis costillas, mi vientre, aquella línea del parto y luego a mis caderas. Se detuvo de nuevo ahí, besando una y otra vez, hasta que sus dedos fueron apartando con lentitud mi última prenda, deslizándola por mis piernas que fueron besadas y recorridas con deleite y lentitud, como si quisiera aprenderme de nuevo.

Suspiré y arqueé la espalda, cerrando los ojos ante aquellas caricias tan bien dadas. Harry besó desde mis pies tas mis caderas nuevamente, sin dejar ningún lugar libre, haciéndome vibrar cada vez que me tocaba algún punto nervioso que me hacía brincar un poquito sobre la cama, hasta que sentí su respiración en mi centro, que palpitaba nuevamente.

Él se detuvo y el tibio aliento de su boca me estremeció. Sus manos me fueron separando las piernas con mayor delicadeza, hasta que me tuvo completamente a su merced.

Enterré los dedos en su cabello, empujándolo un poco más hacia mí, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, arqueando la espalda y respirando cada vez con mayor dificultad. Todo era una vorágine de emociones, donde mi sangre parecía zumbar y quemar, mi corazón brincar, mi vientre y costillas apretarse, mientras la lengua de Harry no me daba tregua, cambiando el ritmo de sus movimientos, yendo suave, hasta el punto de hacerme desesperar, o aumentando hasta casi volverme loca, donde sentía que podría llorar simplemente de placer.

—Ha… Ha… Ha…rry, para… por… favor —tartamudeé, sintiéndome morir, sintiendo que me quemaría por dentro, que mis pulmones y corazón colapsarían si él no paraba.

Había pasado tanto tiempo de la última vez que tuvimos sexo, y esto se sentía como si alguien me hubiera puesto un incendio dentro del cuerpo. Estaba a punto de estallar, y Harry en vez de detenerse como se lo pedí, sólo pasó los brazos por debajo de mis temblorosos muslos y me levantó ligeramente de las caderas, para tener un mejor acceso a mi centro, acelerando el ritmo, hasta que me sentí sucumbir a lo inevitable, llegando a un maravilloso orgasmo que me dejó temblorosa, cansada, con los pulmones ardiendo por dentro sin capacidad de tomar aire, con la boca abierta de tanto gemir y gritar, y las manos enterradas en las sábanas de la cama, que en algún momento habían soltado su cabello para poder sostenerme de otra cosa. Los ojos aun los tenía cerrados cuando él me bajó lentamente, sin soltarme de aquel agarré, sólo paseando sus dedos por mi piel, intentando tranquilizarme nuevamente, depositando besos castos en el interior de mis muslos.

Me fui tranquilizando poco a poco, respirando igual con lentitud, hasta que mi corazón volvió a un ritmo normal.

—Te extrañaba tanto —susurró Harry, besándome de nuevo en el interior de la pierna derecha.

—¿No estuviste con ninguna otra mujer? —pregunté, pero al ver su mirada supe que lo había arruinado un poco.

Pero él negó y luego volvió a besarme con más fuerza, con la intención de dejarme un chupetón como castigo. Grité tantito y él lo hizo más fuerte.

—El único cuerpo que deseo es el tuyo, a la única mujer que amo es a ti. De sólo pensar hacerlo con alguien más me da nauseas —juró, dejando otro beso— ¿Y tú? —preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—¿Crees que estaría tan sensible si hubiera estado con alguien más? —cuestioné con ironía. Él sonrió y quitó los brazos de donde los tenía, para volver a mi altura. Me deleite con la vista de su pecho y brazos brillantes por una ligera capa de sudor que olía maravillosamente bien— Jamás hubiera podido estar con otro hombre el resto de mi vida que no fueras tú.

—Me alegro, pues sino ahorita mismo estaría haciéndote una legeremancia para saber quién es el pobre diablo que tendría que matar —aseguró, acariciando mi mejilla.

Negué con la cabeza y lo acerqué para besarlo, mientras con mis manos y ayudándome por último por mis pies, terminaba por quitar el pantalón y el bóxer. Él terminó por sacárselo y yo moví mi cadera hacia aquella erección que inició de nuevo un suave y excitante vaivén. Rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas, pues a pesar de haber ya tenido dos maravillosos orgasmos, aun no obtenía aquello por lo que mataría sin dudar.

Él lo entendió de inmediato, pues empezó a besar mi cuerpo, bajando hasta mis senos, antes de envestirme con fuerza.

—¡Harry! —grité con fuerza.

—Mía, eres mía —dijo con posesividad.

—Completamente tuya, completamente mío —logré decir ahogando la voz, pues sus movimientos, aunque lentos, me llevaban a perder la conciencia.

Me abracé a su espalda, donde mis uñas se enterraron y rasguñaron la tibia piel que ya estaba sudorosa por toda la actividad.

Escuché sus jadeos y gruñidos en mi oído, como una música extraña pero que había añorado como una loca, mientras su lengua y labios de manera pausada se paseaban por mi cuello o pecho, y sus manos acariciaban mis piernas una y otra vez. Poco a poco me fui sintiendo otra vez de aquella manera, como si vibrara por dentro, que pronto empezaría a sentirse como fuego. Empecé a mover las caderas en el mismo ritmo, recibiéndolo con premura cada vez que parecía que iba a salir de mi cuerpo, apretándole los costados con mis piernas y no permitiendo que se alejara de más.

Después de varios minutos, él pareció no aguantarlo más, pues aceleró el movimiento hasta volverlo desesperado, sin orden, sin pausa. Sentí mis carnes internas apretarse a su alrededor, tensándome y vibrando al mismo tiempo. Sabía que estaba tan cerca como él y tuve que jalar su rostro para besarlo, aunque fue un beso torpe, pues ni él y yo podíamos dejar de hacer ruido, esperando coger aire como diera lugar, pero los toques de labios eran necesarios, al igual que llegar lo antes posible a ese punto dulce donde nos sentíamos más que nunca uno solo.

—Ha…rry… más… más… cerca —pedí y él lo hizo, colocando una mano en mi cadera, elevándome nuevamente un poco para poder enterrarse más profundo, hasta que sentí que no habría ningún centímetro de él fuera de mí.

—Pansy… ya… no…

Sabía lo que quería decir, así que simplemente enterré las uñas en sus hombros y me arqué, facilitándole un poco más el movimiento, haciéndolo gruñir y morder mi cuello. Me dejé ir de nuevo, cerrando los ojos viendo estrellas multicolores debajo de mis parpados, y lo sentí, sentí aquel punto sin comparación donde él se derramaba dentro de mí, tan caliente y dulce.

Nos dejamos caer al mismo tiempo, él sobre mí, respirando sobre la piel de mis senos, una respiración trémula y tibia que me cosquillaba, pero me tranquilizaba de igual modo. Aun mantenía mis piernas a su alrededor y lo apreté más fuerte entre mis brazos, acariciando su cabello, procurando volver a mi respiración normal.

Él se fue quedando más quieto y sentí su cuerpo dejar de respirar con tanta agitación. Pensé que se había quedado dormido hasta que su cabeza se elevó para verme al rostro.

—Te extrañé, Harry —dije con una sonrisa.

—Y yo a ti —murmuró y me besó en el pecho— Te amo tanto.

—Te amo más —dije y le sonreí, acariciando sus labios y mejillas.

Él sonrió y se volvió a recostar y yo lo apreté con más fuerza. Sintiéndome plena de nuevo, como si ahora si estuviera completa, que aquella cosa que yo misma mutilé se uniera a mí de nuevo. Él me hacía sentir así, como si mi cuerpo, mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma y mi magia al fin estuvieran en su lugar.

Nos quedamos así algunos minutos más. Cerré los ojos y continué mis caricias sobre su cabello, hasta que lo sentí removerse otra vez.

—¿Volveré a casa contigo? —preguntó.

—¿Quieres volver a la mansión Parkinson? Creí que querrías que yo volviera a nuestra casa —dije y él hizo una mueca.

—Sé que hablamos de superarlo, pero no quisiera ir al lugar donde te perdí, de donde te fuiste. Además, la mansión Parkinson es hermosa y a Lily le gusta y a mí también, y fue ahí donde las recuperé a ambas…

—Entiendo. Sí así tú lo quieres, vamos a la mansión, pero sólo con dos condiciones —dije enarcando una ceja y el arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué condiciones? —preguntó con duda.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, haciendo que dejara de preocuparse.

—Que quemes aquella acta de divorcio hecho por Hermione y que al volver a la mansión te mudes a mi habitación, que será la nuestra al fin —concluí.

Él sonrió enorme y sin decir palabra alguna se levantó, acomodándose a mi lado, pero aun apoyándose ligeramente sobre mi cuerpo, y sólo estirando la mano izquierda hacia la puerta, un pergamino voló por debajo de la puerta, hasta llegar a sus dedos. Lo miré rodando los ojos, por aquel alarde de magia sin varita y sin voz, pero internamente sintiéndome orgullosa de él.

—Me haces el honor —pidió.

—No soy tan poderosa como tú para destruirlo sin varita —dije con disgusto, sentándome sobre los almohadones que acomodé en mi espalda.

—Por favor, Pansy, claro que lo eres, algo se rompe si te enojas demasiado o se prende la chimenea al doble si gritas, sólo focaliza esa magia para destruir este infame papel.

Rodé los ojos nuevamente, pero tomé el papel, arrugándolo en mi mano derecha. Me esforcé para no decepcionarlo y miré aquel documento que casi me arrebata para siempre a Harry, que obviamente era por mi culpa, pero aun así lo odiaba. La simple idea de que ese hubiera sido el último paso entre nosotros me enojó demasiado, haciendo que aquel papel se prendiera en una pequeña llama naranja, consumiéndose a sí misma hasta volverse negra en mis manos, deshaciéndose por completo.

—Lo ves —celebró Harry besando mi hombro.

—Eso queda listo, y lo segundo —dije y él enarcó una ceja. Lo golpeé ligeramente en el pecho— sobre mudarte a mi habitación.

—Como si de ahora en adelante vayas a ser capaz de quitarme sobre ti —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia— Toda la noche me tendrás haciéndote el amor, hasta que se me acabé las ganas y ya sabes que eso es imposible.

—Luego nos dormimos sin darnos cuenta —señalé haciendo un fingido puchero que él besó con una sonrisa.

—Nuestros cuerpos colapsan, pero no las ganas, no la pasión, no mi amor —aseguró, volviéndose a colocar sobre mí, haciéndome notar que tan ciertas eran sus palabras.

Sonreí y me acosté de nuevo, envolviéndolo con mis brazos y acercando su cara a la mía para volver a besarlo.

—Te amaré hoy, mañana y siempre —murmuré.

Porque así debía ser, así debió ser siempre, pero lo arruiné y como si la vida me debiera algo, me dejó conservar aquello que me hacía tan feliz, como si me lo mereciera, cosa que dudaba. Pero lo tenía, lo tenía, Harry era mío y yo era tan egoísta para las cosas que eran mías que jamás permitiría de nuevo que se volviera a alejar de mí. O que yo lo alejara otra vez.

Sabía que no iba a ser un feliz para siempre como cuento de princesas, pero íbamos a estar juntos y eso era lo que importaba. ¿Qué importaban los felices para siempre? Un Potter y una Parkinson juntos sólo había que esperar que no se mataran uno a otro. O, mejor dicho, sólo había que esperar que se amaran más de lo que uno creería posible.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Hola. ¿a que no se lo esperaban? Pues sí. Creo que este es el final. Habrá un epilogo, pero luego, y decidí subirlo ya porque ustedes se lo merecen, por apoyarme tanto, por tenerme tanta paciencia respecto a mi ausencia y mis promesas incumplidas.

Espero que les haya gustado. Nunca soy buena en encontrarle finales perfectos a las historias, pero bueno, ¿qué final es perfecto? Después de todo, después del fin no hay nada más, sólo la posibilidad de una nueva historia.

Gracias por sus comentarios, por sus palabras de consuelo, sus ánimos. Por todo. De verdad que me ayudaron bastante. Y espero yo haberles hecho un tantito feliz el día, con eso me doy por bien servida. Les mando besos y abrazos.

Ah, ah, ni crean que se van a deshacer de mí tan fácil, aun queda La promesa, que avanzara más rápidamente (eso espero)

Nos leemos luego.

¿Review? Sólo si quieren, vale.

By. Cascabelita


	26. Chapter 26

Extra 1

—¡Annie, por favor, vuelve aquí!

Annie pasó corriendo delante de mí, sosteniendo con una sola mano un vasito que al parecer tenía jugo de fresa, agitándolo de acuerdo con sus pasos. Quise gritar de frustración al verlo, si ese vasito que Harry hechizó para no derramarse fallaba, no habría manera de quitar la mancha roja sobre el pulcro vestido blanco.

Respiré profundamente para calmarme, contando hasta cien sólo para controlar mi malestar. No estaba enojada con Annie, Annie era demasiado dulce y bonita para ello, estaba enojadísima con su padre, por haberle heredado esos genes inquietos con la herencia Potter, pues tenía la energía de un millón de lumus, por ser tan permisivo, tan incitador de las travesuras de su hija. Era demasiado consentidor con ella, aplaudiendo y pocas veces retando sus juegos.

Me detuve en la puerta de mi habitación y respiré más fuerte, llenando mis pulmones a todo lo que daba de aire. Me giré, para regresar el tocador y terminar de arreglarme. Bien, si Annie no quería terminar de peinarse, aprovecharía ese tiempo para hacerlo yo. Dejé sobre el tocador la pequeña corona de flores de apenas ayer Narcissa había enviado para ella, eran pequeñas margaritas blancas de pétalos suaves, con botones de rosas en color dorado y diminutas piedras brillantes tornasol. Era una preciosa corona en realidad, y moría por vérsela puesta ya a Annie, pero mi hija estaba más interesada en meter en su pequeña bolsita de tela bordada con más piedritas tornasol, juguetes que podrían entretenerla durante la fiesta.

Terminé de maquillarme lo justo, rematando con un color rojo oscuro mis labios, lo más llamativo en todo mi rostro, y peinarme, haciendo un simple recogido en mi cabello, sostenido con pequeñas horquillas decoradas con perlas de color plata. Me levanté con lentitud del taburete y caminé a hacia el vestido que estaba sobre la cama. El color no era mi favorito. Una boda de dos Slytherin no debería llevar rojo por nada en el mundo, pero Astoria tenía razón al decir que era un rojo precioso, sobrio y elegante, y el vestido no estaba nada mal, un gran diseño de la señora Zabini.

Me quité la bata de seda rosa pálido y con dificultad me lo puse, deslizando los brazos en las tiras, acomodando lo de enfrente, de manera que no quedara arrugado ni en mi vientre o pechos. Llevé mis manos a la espalda, y suspiré frustrada al notar que sería inútil subir el cierre por mi cuenta: mis dedos apenas llegaban a la mitad de mi espalda, y por más que trataba de alcanzarlo por sobre mis hombros, no había manera de llegar a él.

—Joder —gruñí en voz baja, rindiéndome.

Respingué al sentir unos tibios dedos tocar con delicadeza mi espalda, adentrando los dedos en mis costados, acariciándome hasta hacerme suspirar. Sonreí y cerré los ojos al sentir después unos suaves labios en mi cuello, depositando pequeños besos y alguna que otra mordida, luego lo sentí en mis omoplatos, hasta llegar donde había dejado el cierre. El caminó de besos volvió a mi cuello, mientras aquellos dedos subían poco a poco el cierre, y su nariz se enterró para respirar con fuerza, haciendo que mi piel se erizara y tuviera que recargarme por completo en aquel pecho firme, disfrutando más que nunca el momento.

—Harry —murmuré.

—Te ves tan hermosa —dijo en mi oído.

—Claro que no —negué con una sonrisa, mientras sentía las manos de Harry acomodarse sobre mi vientre— Le dije a Millicent que no se casara cunado yo estuviera tan gorda, y mira lo que ha hecho, parezco una ballena ahora.

Escuché una suave risa y luego aquellas manos haciéndome girar.

—Te ves completamente divina —juró y luego se arrodilló ante mí, besando mi redondo vientre de cinco meses, mirándome a los ojos— Pareces una diosa.

—Si tú lo dices —contesté, metiendo mis dedos en su cabello y él se levantó, para abrazarme por completo, depositando pequeños besos en mi cuello y oreja.

—Y te lo demostrare hoy en la noche, después de que Annie se duerma —susurró en mi oído, mordiéndome con suavidad el lóbulo.

—¿Igual que anoche? —pregunté con picardía.

—Sí —respondió mirándome a los ojos, alejándose tantito de mí, pero sin dejar de abrazarme— Pero tú arriba, ¿te parece?

Reí con ganas y lo golpeé en el pecho. En la intimidad siempre era muy fresco para hablar sobre nuestras posiciones en la cama y a veces era tan inesperado que terminaba sintiendo cosquillas en el vientre y podía jurar que mi cuello ardía. Él sonrió y luego me besó en los labios.

—Basta, me arruinaras el maquillaje —pedí y me separé para volver a caminar a mi tocador— Y, ¿podrías traerme a esa hija tuya para que terminé de peinarla?

—Vale, ahorita vuelvo con ella —dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Me recargué sobre el tocador, mirando la maravillosa figura de mi de esposo en aquella túnica negra que se apretaba de manera perfecta en sus brazos y torso, gracias a los ejercicios de auror que había vuelto a realizar después de aquel año sabático que había tomado cuando volví de Nueva York. Me mordí los labios, detallando su espalda, las largas y fuertes piernas, y aquel trasero que no estaba nada mal.

—Y, Harry —ronroneé con coquetería, antes de que saliera del cuarto. Él se detuvo y giró a verme de inmediato, igual alertado por mi voz—, sí Annie tiene tan siquiera una pequeñita mancha del jugo de fresa que le diste, esta noche se cancela.

—Maldición —lo escuché murmurar saliendo prácticamente corriendo por el pasillo, gritando el nombre de nuestra hija.

Reí tantito y me giré para terminar de retocarme, revisando que el labial no se hubiera corrido y que mi cabello siguiera en su lugar. Me coloqué los aretes y un pequeño collar que Harry me había regalado hace algunos meses, como obsequio por darle otro hijo. Todo estaba perfecto, me dije, alejándome del espejo y mirando mi figura.

Habían pasado dos años desde que le había pedido perdón a Harry, dos años para que volviéramos hacer un matrimonio y fuéramos ahora sí los padres completos de Annie. Había sido difícil, las heridas estaban frescas, había que ir con cuidado para no herirnos más, dando pasitos lentamente, aunque debíamos admitir que Annie lo volvió más fácil. Ambos decidimos dejar el pasado por completo atrás, no reprochándonos de nuevo todo lo que pasó, ni utilizar nuestras acciones como palabras de reclamos en las peleas. Ya no más me engañaste por mi parte, ni me ocultaste a mi hija por el suyo. Eran cosas que decidimos omitir, sanándonos al hablarlo con lentitud y calma, y recordándonos y jurándonos que nada de eso volvería a pasar.

Mis amigos fue un tema difícil. Draco había amenazado a Harry, que, si yo volvía llorar por su culpa, muy bien podía irse despidiendo de todo el mundo, y Blaise dijo que antes de que eso sucediera, él lo golpearía hasta que nadie lo reconociera y Theo sólo dijo con su típica y fría calma, que él bien podría esconder el cadáver y nadie sospecharía de ellos, que eran sangrepuras ricos, poderosos y sólo nos teníamos a nosotros, dejando en claro que me protegerían para siempre. Pero eso fue solamente con Harry, a mí me regañaron, se enojaron y dejaron de hablarme por dos semanas enteras, hasta que llegaron a mi casa para hablar con Harry, para luego decirme que igual seguirían cuidándome y a Annie también, que solo tenía que esperar hasta que se le bajara el enojo. Acepté, pues ya me esperaba esa reacción por parte de ellos. Astoria estaba aprehensiva con el asunto, pero dejando en claro que me apoyaría, y Millicent lo tomó bien, de hecho, se puso feliz cosa que fastidio a Blaise, y habló de nuevo a Harry, pidiéndole que no hiciera otra brutalidad pues no habría manera de hacerme cambiar de opinión de nuevo. Harry lo prometió y aceptó cada amenaza igual.

Su familia de pelirrojos tampoco lo hizo sencillo, aun molestos por todo lo que hice, mirándome nuevamente como si fuera la enemiga que tenía a su divido niño dorado embrujado, pero tuvieron que detenerse cuando no fue Fleur, Hermione o el mismo Harry quien lo pidió, sino Ginevra, gritando y discutiendo con ellos con varita en mano, dispuesta a hechizar a sus hermanos si la cabreaban de más, aclarando en una reunión en el patio de la madriguera (lugar al que había asistido sólo por los ruegos insistentes de mi esposo, pues ni muerte quería ir), que las dos ya habíamos hecho las paces. Eso no era tan cierto, pero ella dijo que ambas nos enfrentamos, nos gritamos y hechizamos hasta que la rabia se consumió por completo, que obviamente no seriamos las mejores amigas del mundo, pero que si podríamos tolerarnos otra vez.

Sonreí ladinamente cuando terminó de gritar pues el silencio de sus hermanos fue brutal y luego miré la cara de mi esposo, mientras se acercaba a ella con el fin de reclamarle sobre eso de los hechizos y gritos. Tuve que ir detrás de él cuando vi que estaba muy dispuesto a discutir con ella y Ginevra no era nada dócil, así que era obvio que se defendería. Para ser sincera, me sentí bien al ver a Harry dispuesto a discutir con ella por mí, demostrándome una vez más que jamás pondría a nadie sobre mí, que ella no era tan importante como yo, y también feliz de que fuera ella quien calmara a su familia.

—Le grité, me gritó; la hechicé, me hechizó; la golpeé y me golpeó. Eso fue todo, Harry —dije al colocarme entre ellos.

—¿Cómo se atrevió a gritarte, a hechi…? —empezó a decir airadamente.

—Eso tenía que pasar, Harry —traté de tranquilizarlo, sonriendo con suavidad pero su mirada no cambiaba— Ella tocó lo que es mío y tenía que hacérselo pagar en algún momento, además, los leones son siempre tan nobles y valientes para irse a meter al nido de una serpiente, sólo por honor, justicia y todas esas cosas que ustedes defienden y pregonan a los cuatro vientos —dije con ligera burla lo último y sonreí cuando todos esos pares de ojos me miraron con rabia, excepto Fleur, que se rió con gracia sin siquiera detenerse ante la mirada de su marido, y Harry, que me miraba con la ceja enarcada, pero no molesto por lo que dije, sino por el asunto de nosotras dos peleando.

—¿Fue por eso por lo que llegaste a buscarme con un moretón en la barbilla y un corte en la sien? —preguntó.

—Eh, sí. Pero era más, sólo que me curé, su golpe fue fuerte y el corte fue algo más profundo por un hechizo —contesté como si nada.

—También el tuyo lo fue, me partiste la nariz y tu huesuda rodilla me dejo un moretón en la columna por días —dijo Ginevra atrás de mí, pero yo rodé los ojos con fastidio y ella se retiró— Pero bien, nos peleamos y asunto arreglado, ¿alguien quiere ensalada de manzana? —preguntó como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Yo —dije, volteándola a ver, que ya estaba cerca de la mesa donde habían colocado la comida, y solo levantó el pulgar. Giré de nuevo a ver a Harry— Ya, Harry, no pasó más. No es que vaya a quererla o soportarla o aceptarla, y sugiero que te sigas manteniendo alejado de ella cuando yo no esté a tu lado, pero no voy a matarla y tampoco a ti, así que mejor ve por Annie —señalé con la cabeza a donde mi hija estaba siendo sostenida por Molly— y vamos a comer, que sigo sin sentirme a gusto aquí —dije en voz bajita y él asintió, buscando a Annie.

Para mi buena suerte, después de esa comida, las visitas se volvieron menos frecuentes que cuando me casé, pero, aun así, en cada una de ellas, la tensión iba desapareciendo poco a poco, quizá por los gritos de Ginevra la primera vez.

También la prensa, durante un paseo que decidimos dar por el callejón Diagon, cuando Annie aprendió a caminar, se enteró de la existencia de nuestra hija. Tuve miedo al abrir al otro día el Profeta, con la firme idea de que harían especulaciones quizá de que no era hija de Harry o que yo me la había llevado para que Harry no la viera; lo segundo sucedió, pero lo primero no, la fotografía mostrada en el artículo fue una evidencia por demás autentica de que Annie era una Potter, con sus brillantes ojos verdes y aquel rostro redondo como una vez lo tuvo su padre, haciendo comparaciones con una foto de bebé de Harry que alguien había conseguido. Respiré profundamente cuando terminé de leer, pues, aunque me atacaban de manera sutil y entre líneas, no decían nada malo de mi hija.

Lo que también fue difícil para los dos, fue cuando él regresó al cuartel, en eso no había tenido más problemas que unas recriminaciones por parte de su jefe que él no contestó, pues nadie sabía lo que había pasado en nuestra vida, aunque todos sabía de mi ausencia, pero una mirada furiosa de Harry los hacía callar. Y la primera misión fue lo peor, más para él que para mí, haciéndonos recordar que ese fue parte de mi plan para iniciar con nuestra pesadilla.

Era mi culpa, tuve que reconocer con los ojos llorosos, cuando él se veía tan angustiado y asustado al partir.

—¿Estarás aquí cuan…?

—Para siempre. Annie y yo te esperaremos y más te vale regresar sin ninguna herida, porque miré, señor Potter, aun no se ha ido y ya lo extraño demasiado —le dije besándolo en los labios con pasión, tomándolo por el cuello con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo a mi hija, que jalaba los adornos de la túnica de su padre.

—Está bien. Pensare en ustedes todo el tiempo. No me he ido y ya estoy desesperado por regresar —dijo al fin con una sonrisa.

—Prometo estar aquí, mi amor. Jamás me iré de nuevo, al menos que vayas tú, ¿vale? —dije y él asintió, besándome otra vez. Besó la frente y mejilla de Annie, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

Cuatro días después estaba yo con Annie en mi regazo esperándolo en la sala. Cuando él apareció por la chimenea, salté de mi lugar y él tiró sus cosas para envolvernos en un apretado abrazo y pude reconocer en aquel agarré el miedo que tuvo de no encontrarnos.

Le sonreí enorme cuando nos soltó después de algunos minutos, pues Annie empezaba a gritar molesta por estar tan apretada entre los dos.

—Las extrañé —dijo Harry, tomando a Annie en sus brazos para volverla abrazar y besar.

—Y nosotras a ti, ¿verdad, Annie? —dije moviendo la mano de mi hija, que estaba entretenida dándole besos llenos de saliva a la mejilla de su padre.

—Papi, e amo —dijo con entusiasmo en algún momento nuestra hija y Harry rio con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sonreí ante aquel recuerdo, que pareció que al fin sanaba todas las heridas, que cerraba el ciclo al fin, pues Harry entendió que no me volvería a ir, que no volvería a desaparecer como lo hice cuando él tuvo que partir a otra misión. Siempre estaría esperándolo.

Y ahora estaba embarazada, un deseo de Harry, ilusionado con la idea de verme así con un hijo de él en el vientre, y tuve que cumplírselo, pues también era el mío, un deseo para verlo a mi lado durante esos meses, cosa que me negué por mi orgullo con Annie, pero que ahora ambos disfrutábamos de cada etapa juntos.

Cuando le dije que estaba embazada, fue prácticamente porque me encontró una noche encerrada en el baño, cuando él regresó de una misión, llorando después de acostar a Annie en su cama. Ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba llorando. Estaba segura de que no era tristeza. Estaba llorando de felicidad, de alegría, un poquito de angustia y miedo, lo que había sentido con anterioridad con Annie, pues era un segundo bebé que crecía en mi vientre y las idea de que algo malo le pasara me carcomía la cabeza.

Harry llegó y tocó la puerta del baño. Mi voz estaba algo ahogada por el llanto y por más que me esforcé en fingir que estaba bien, pues no quería asustarlo por algo que realmente que solo sucedía en mi mente, me escuché aun así toda angustiada y él terminó por abrir la puerta inmediatamente.

Corrió hacia a mí y se arrodilló, pues yo estaba sentada en el retrete del baño, sosteniendo con ambas manos la poción que servía como prueba y también una prueba muggle.

—Pansy, mi amor, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con preocupación, tomándome el rostro y revisándome de pies a cabeza— ¿te duele algo? ¿te sientes mal? ¿llamó a un sanador?

—No —murmuré y negué con la cabeza.

Me sorbí la nariz y me limpié las lágrimas.

—Dime que te pasa, mi amor, por favor, me estás preocupando, ¿es Lily? ¿le pasó algo a Lily? —cuestionó angustiado.

—No. Ella está bien. Todo está bien en realidad —dije apresurada.

—Entonces porque lloras.

—Es que… —me detuve y lo miré a los ojos.

Él deseaba esto, deseaba tener otro bebé conmigo y estar en todas esas etapas que se perdió pero que moría por vivir, ya me lo había dicho y pedido, alegando que quería saber cómo era todo el proceso, quería estar ahí, cuidándome, verlo crecer dentro de mi cuerpo, verme crecer el vientre, escoger el nombre, arreglar una habitación, comprar ropa, cuna y peluches, verlo nacer. Estar ahí, simplemente eso quería.

Y yo también, eso era lo que más quería, que estuviera ahí.

—¿Pansy? Me estás asustando, mi amor.

—Es que… —respiré profundamente— Vamos a tener un bebé —susurré y sonreí un poquito.

Vi a Harry prácticamente caerse ante mí. Sus manos me soltaron, aunque yo traté de sostenerlo, haciéndome caer de rodillas en el frío piso del baño. Tenía los ojos inmensamente abiertos, mirándome como si de repente me hubiese salido otra cabeza. El rostro se volvió completamente blanco y neutral, y no sabía que estaba pensando. Creí que saltaría de alegría, que me abrazaría, me besaría, que me diría todas esas palabras tan cursis y empalagosas como un buen león, pero simplemente pareció caer en un shock total.

—Harry, Harry, ¿estás bien? —pregunté, olvidándome de todos mis miedos y centrándome en él.

—Yo… tú… Pansy… yo…

—Harry, por favor, termina una oración —pedí desesperada.

—Yo… tú…

Me crucé de brazos al ver que seguía diciendo lo mismo, mirándolo con reproché, pero luego me desinflé por completo, soltando los brazos y sentándome.

—Harry, ¿tú no quieres un bebé ahora? —pregunté con miedo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó espabilándose por completo y arrodillándose para estar a mi altura— Por supuesto que quiero, sólo que me has tomado de sorpresa. Merlín, ¡Pansy! Es imposible que me hagas más feliz.

Me besó todo el rostro, la boca, el cuello, los hombros y las manos, hasta llegar a mi vientre, que besó una veintena de veces antes de detenerse. Para cuando se volvió a levantar, ahora era él quien lloraba con una sonrisa, mientras me agarraba de las mejillas para volver a besarme hasta que se nos agotó el aire de los pulmones y tuvimos que separarnos con la respiración agitada.

—¿Por qué llorabas, Pansy? ¿acaso creíste que yo no querría? ¿o eras tú quien no…?

—No, para nada, sólo estaba llorando por los sentimientos y emociones al límite, además, me da miedo, ya sabes, que algo pase, que no crezca bien y todas esas cosas.

—Todo estará bien, yo te cuidare, los cuidare a los tres —prometió.

—Lo sé. Sólo que…

—Estaremos juntos, mi vida, juntos —interrumpió, antes de volverme a besar.

Me quedé con esa última palabra.

 _Juntos._

Juntos. Como siempre debió ser, me dije al momento de mirarme de perfil, viéndome otra vez como si estuviera rellena de algodón, pero que Harry parecía fascinarle, pues en las noches se dormía con una mano sobre mi vientre, después de hablarle al bebé sobre todo lo que harían cuando naciera, pidiéndole que se portara bien, que ya no me cause molestias pues mami no lo merecía, que siguiera creciendo tan maravilloso como hasta ahora.

Yo simplemente sonreía al escucharlo, pues Harry resultó tan maravilloso como había pensado, tan consentidor, ofreciéndome su apoyo y mimos, ayudándome en las mañanas de nauseas, agarrando mi cabello cuando vomitaba masajeándome cuando inicié con mis dolores de pies, espalda y cadera, y cumpliendo mis antojos a deshoras de las noches, consiguiendo buñuelos de chocolate y fresa en la madrugada, pues a diferencia de con Annie, este bebé parecía ser más antojadizo que su hermana. Lo bueno era que su padre estaba muy dispuesto a cumplir cada antojo, más que contento y yo ya podía verme con unos kilos de más otra vez, cosa que discutía con Harry por conseguirme todos aquellos dulces, sintiéndome arrepentida después pues sino los conseguía me enojaba hasta las lágrimas; pero Harry solamente sonreía como un gato al escucharme hablar sobre las marcas que tendría cuando diera a luz o los kilos extras, y me llevaba a la cama para hacerme el amor con una intensidad más que placentera para mí, para demostrarme que nada de eso le importaba, que es más, él estaba muy contento al saber que luego podría contar y besar más de aquellos detalles, entreteniéndose en las partes de mi cuerpo donde surgieran.

Negué con la cabeza. No es que fuera a subir de peso al extremo, pero si sabía que bajarlo me costaría mucho, como me costó con Annie, aunque no pude recuperar mi peso anterior, sólo esperaba quedar lo suficiente delgada para entrar todavía en mi ropa y que las marcas no fueran tanto.

—Aquí la tienes, mi amor —escuché decir a Harry.

Miré hacia la puerta y él caminaba con Annie en brazos, quien ya no tenía aquel vasito de jugo y sonreí estirando sus brazos para mí. La tomé y la senté en el taburete, después de besar la sonrojada mejilla, mirando con atención que aquel precioso vestido no estuviera manchado. Cuando terminé mi inspección asentí complacida y Harry soltó un suspiro exagerado que me hizo reír.

—Annie, te hablé antes —le dije, dándole un toquecito en la punta de la nariz. Ella sonrió y empezó a balancear los pies.

—Es que quiero jugar, mami —contestó.

—Hazle caso a tu madre, Lily, sino se va a enojar y tu hermanito se sentirá mal —dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos, mirando el rostro de la niña por el espejo.

Vi a Annie bajar los parpados y a Harry soltar los brazos, con las ganas claras de ir a consolarla. Yo sólo rodé los ojos, sabiendo que, con ese simple gesto, Annie tenía más que comprado a su padre, quien siempre iba corriendo a ella cuando la veía hacer esa cara o los ojos se les llenaba de lágrimas o hacía pucheros, así que lo detuve alzando una mano, esperando a ver que más haría la niña.

—No, yo no quiero que mi hermanito se sienta mal —habló con suavidad, girándose en el taburete para abrazarme por la cintura y darme un beso en el vientre— Lo siento, hermanito, me dejare peinar y me portare bien.

—Haber por cuanto tiempo, traviesa —dije resignada, acariciando su cabello. Ella levantó la cara y me sonrió, así que no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Mirando aquella hermosa sonrisa de pequeños dientes brillantes—ahora vamos a peinarte, Annie, no querrás que tu tía Millicent se ponga triste el día de su boda al verte llegar tan desarreglada, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

—No, mami —contestó con una sonrisa, girándose de nuevo para que pudiera empezar.

Miré por el espejo su rostro. Era tan bonita, tan preciosa. Los enormes ojos verdes se miraban tan inocente como los de su padre en Hogwarts, tenía las mejillas redondas como una muñeca, y tenía los labios rosados, ahora rojos por aquel jugo. Draco, Theo y Blaise, decían que era una copia mía de cuando era niña, sólo que su piel no resultaba ser tan pálida como la mía y los ojos en vez de ser azules, eran verde esmeralda, al igual que su cabello no era tan liso e impecable, sino que más bien era ligeramente ondulado en las puntas y más tupido. En fin, era una niña preciosa.

Terminé de acomodarle el cabello, soló colocando unas pequeñas trenzas para hacer una media cola, dejando suelto el resto, y luego coloqué la corona de flores, apretándola con broches de color negro para que no se distinguieran en su cabello azabache.

—Listo, cielo, quedaste hermosa —le dije y ella sonrió enorme, tocando con sus manitos la corona de flores.

—Completamente hermosa —dijo Harry, colocando una rodilla en el suelo, delante de ella y besando su mano— Como una princesa.

—Así como mi mami —contestó Annie.

—Así como ella —aclaró su padre, besando igual mi mano.

—Iré por mi bolsa —habló Annie, saltando del taburete y corriendo hacia su habitación.

—¡No más juguetes en ella, Annie! —grité, aunque sabía que ya no me escucharía.

—¿Vas a revisarla antes de salir? —preguntó Harry, acercándose a mí, para abrazarme por la cintura con una sonrisa por demás picara.

—Claro que no, no quiero discutir con tu hija o escucharla protestar antes de irnos, así que allá en la boda, tú te encargaras de ella —dije envolviendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

—Como usted ordene, señora Potter —contestó, antes de inclinarse y besarme en los labios, solamente un toque.

—Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, tengo que llegar a burlarme de Blaise antes de que inicié la ceremonia y apoyar a mi amiga —alegué, soltándolo y buscando mi bolsa.

—Pansy.

—Sólo un poquito. Después de todo, él juraba que nunca se casaría cuando estábamos en el colegio y luego Millicent lo hace esperar dos años, imagínate, es para que me ría mucho —dije haciendo un puchero que él beso.

—Está bien, sólo no vayas a pasarte —pidió.

—No prometo nada. Además, de seguro Draco ya hasta me ganó —me encogí de hombros, caminando a la puerta.

Vi a Annie salir de su habitación, con aquel pequeño bolso que Hermione pensó era muy bueno hechizar para que entraran más cosas, cuando Annie le contó que sería quien tiraría los pétalos en el altar, aunque debía reconocer que la castaña lo hizo con el fin de que entraran más pétalos, no juguetes, pero Annie ya lo había metido todo ahí.

—Es hora de irnos, princesa —habló Harry, tomándola en brazos.

—Está bien, y, mami, no metí más juguetes —me contó y yo asentí— No quiero que Sirius se sienta mal si te enojas.

—Eres muy considerada, mi cielo —dije con una sonrisa, tocando mi vientre, bajando las escaleras para ir al salón y tomar la chimenea directo a la mansión Zabini.

Antes de desparecer yo sola por la chimenea, ya que Annie sería llevada por su padre, pensé que James Sirius Potter Parkinson tendría a la mejor hermana del mundo y no podía esperar a que estos cuatro meses pasaran volando para tenerlo con nosotros.

Más Potter-Parkinson sería muy bueno para la mansión. Y para mí, para mí que siempre quería tener más de Harry Potter.

* * *

¡Hey! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con este capítulo extra porque, aunque le di el final que quería, sentí que varios querrían saber más como fue después de aquella reconciliación. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que me esperen el segundo, quizá para el viernes, tengo otro en mente.

Por lo pronto.

By. Cascabelita.


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogo 2

Esto era culpa de Malfoy. Sólo culpa de él, si no hubiera existido nada de esto estaría pasado. No había otro culpable, sólo ese rubio que desde que nos conocimos no ha hecho más que molestarme e intentar hacerme la vida miserable, y ahora quería arruinarme la vida. Sí, la vida. Quería quitármelo todo, quería quitarme una parte de mi mundo y mi existencia. Y yo no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada, pues una mirada airada de Pansy, obviamente por culpa de mi actitud, me detenía de gritar y maldecir a toda la estirpe Malfoy en este momento. No quería que ningún rubio con actitud de ser el perfecto caballero volviera a respirar en este mundo e intentará quitarme a las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Bueno. Era seguro que exagerara, pero es que no era para menos. Aquel Malfoy quería quitármelo todo otra vez. O debía decir, el actual Malfoy era quien quería quitármelo todo, a pesar de que yo lo había tratado tan bien cuando era un mocoso y llegaba a jugar a nuestra casa, a quien le servía más postre si quería y le llevaba al mundo muggle a escondidas de sus padres porque él quería conocerlo todo y yo me alegraba que fuera así, tan diferente a sus antepasados.

Pero era él, mi némesis, quien había hablado con toda la calma del mundo, como si hablara de que tan bueno era el vino que habían servido esta noche. Así que mi rabia era contra él, pues parecía que no le bastó haberme insultado todos los años de Hogwarts, haber sido un mortífago dispuesto a acabar conmigo, haber ocultado a mi esposa de mí cuando Pansy tomó la decisión equivocada al creer que no la amaba, no le bastó haberle cuestionado si era bueno aceptarme de nuevo.

No, nada parecía serle suficiente, porque ahora salía con esto para arruinarme la vida, acabar conmigo de una vez por todas. Una maldición.

Quería gritar y romper todo.

Miré con rabia aquella sonrisa de suficiencia y aquellos ojos maliciosos, gozando más que nunca de mi estado y mi desgracia, de mi cara, de mi rabia y preocupación. Yo sabía que tampoco era lo que él hubiera pensado, imaginado o deseado cuando era un adolescente, que jamás imaginó que estaríamos aquí ahora, hablando precisamente sobre esto. Sí alguien lo hubiera dicho, yo me habría reído por lo absurdo que era y él de seguro hubiera maldecido al graciosillo qué pensaría que esto era posible. Pero bueno, yo jamás me hubiese imaginado en mis años de colegio que terminaría casado con la mejor amiga de mi némesis, quien fue mi enemiga y la chica más detestable del colegio, pero mírenme, estaba jodidamente loco por ella apesar de los años. Aun así, era obvio que dentro de todo él lo estaba disfrutando como el maldito sádico que era.

Miré a su izquierda, donde su esposa tenía la misma cara agotada y fastidiada de Pansy, y más alejados de ellos, en otro sofá, estaban sus padres: Narcissa luciendo tan serena y soberbia como siempre, con una mueca elegante en su rostro aun hermoso a pesar de aquellas ligeras arrugas, como una dama hecha de hielo, con su cabello rubio cada vez más pálido, pero manteniendo ese porte de dama que dejaba callado a más de uno con una sola mirada, y su esposo, estaba seguro que estaba a punto de sufrir un aneurisma ante la situación, quizá el único que entendía mi situación, pues uno de sus ojos parecía temblar, a pesar de que luchaba por permanecer ecuánime.

Al menos podría reírme después de él, al verlo así, sabiendo que esto era de su mínima gracia a pesar del amor que le tenía a su nieto.

—Entonces, qué dices, Potter —incitó con una sonrisa malvada Draco Malfoy.

Gruñí para mis adentros y sentí la mano de Pansy enterrarme las uñas. La volteé a ver y ella parecía tan tranquila, mirando hacia la familia Malfoy como si nada malo estuviera pasando. ¡Oh, por Merlín, quería gritarle que si acaso ella no veía lo absurdo de la situación! Giró un momento el rostro para verme y fui consciente de su ligero movimiento de cabeza para que hablara de una vez, mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, que no auguraba nada bueno cuando llegáramos a casa.

—Papá, por favor.

¡Oh, no! Sentí mi alarma encenderse, sentí mis barreras bajar y mi sangre enfriarse. Sentí mi corazón derretirse ante aquel sonido de campanillas, un sonido que parecía música de piano. Aquella voz que me hacía salir corriendo por un helado al medio día, llevarla de paseo en escoba a pesar de las protestas de su madre por si el clima estaba muy frío, o comprarle un nuevo vestido, una nueva mascota o sacarla del colegio cuando era el cumpleaños de Teddy o de alguno de sus primos Weasley. Quien me hizo correr innumerables veces en la madrugada a su habitación por las tormentas o pesadillas, a quien acunaba en mis brazos hasta que dejara de llorar y a quien le besaba el cabello muchas veces hasta que se durmiera. Quien se dormía en mis brazos y tenía que llevarla hasta su habitación, a quien le daba galletas a escondidas y le contaba cuentos.

Era mi niña, ¡Merlín! Cómo negarle algo ahora. Nunca había sido capaz de eso, pues ella no pedía nada descabellado, todos sus deseos eran posibles para mí, pero esto era diferente. Ella debía entenderme. No era nada fácil, no era algo que yo quisiera hacer, ni ahora ni nunca.

—Annie —pedí.

—Papá, por favor. Ya soy mayor de edad, sé lo que quiero, lo que busco, lo que necesito, y tú lo sabías… sólo, por favor —pidió con aquellos enormes ojos verdes brillantes y, aquel rubio que pretendía quitármelo todo, le tomó la mano, acariciando sus dedos.

Me quedé en silencio mirando el gesto, mirando aquellas manos unidas, sabiendo que mi hija apretaba la mano ajena. Aquella sonrisa que era mi tesoro apareció en su rostro sonrojado, con aquellas facciones tan parecidas a la de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, casi idéntica al amor de mi vida y por eso la adoraba más si es que eso era posible. Ella era mi ángel, mi sueño hecho realidad. Era perfecta y maravillosa.

Pude ver también el rostro de aquel Malfoy, confortándola y mirándola con un inmenso cariño y amor, el mismo sentimiento que había visto ya en el rostro de su padre hacia Astoria, o en el Lucius hacia Narcissa, o en el de Theodore a Daphne, o Blaise a Millicent. Ellos no eran como yo, yo no dudaba en demostrarle con la mirada a mi esposa cuanto la amaba no importando el lugar en el que estuviéramos, mirándola con adoración y ternura. No me importaba que el mundo viera lo loco que estaba por ella, pero ellos no eran así, eran más reservados y serios ante las muestras de afecto, que casi podrían confundir a lo demás creyéndolos frío y sin sentimientos. Así como Pansy, pero yo era capaz de ver el amor de mi esposa por mí, así como el de sus amigos hacia su pareja y debía admitir que era lo mismo que estaba viendo en la cara de Scorpius Malfoy hacia mi hija, hacia mi quería Lily Annie.

—Vamos, Harry —escuché a mi esposa llamarme— Ya se veía venir, lo vimos venir —dijo señalando con una mano a mi hija y a su novio— Se quieren y Annie sólo quiere tu apoyo, así como Scorp quiere el de sus padres. Aunque es obvio que tú y Draco lo están tomando una vez más como una afrenta entre ustedes.

—Claro que no —dije rápidamente y mi voz coincidió con el de Malfoy.

—Como digas —otra vez en simultaneo se escucharon las voces de Pansy y Astoria, haciendo reír tantito a mi hija.

—Papá —me llamó nuevamente Annie.

—Sólo no creí que llegaría este momento. O al menos no tan pronto. Entiéndeme, Annie, eres parte de mi vida, mi niñita, me corazón, y ahora me dices que te casaras.

—Bueno, papá, ya tengo veinticuatro años —habló con una sonrisa casi aliviada y conmovida— Y quiero a Scorpius.

—Y yo amo a su hija, tío Harry —dijo muy seguro aquel rubio que miré crecer junto a mi hija.

Suspiré. Pansy tenía razón, lo vi venir desde antes de que entraran a Hogwarts, viendo esos ojos azul metálico endulzarse en presencia de mi hija, viendo sus gestos protectores, sus ademanes cariñosos y la unión más fuerte cuando ambos fueron seleccionados a Slytherin, una sorpresa que dejó a todo el mundo con la boca abierta, pero haciendo que los Malfoy, Nott, Zabini y Pansy rieran a más no poder, orgullosos de ese hecho, como si hubieran ganado medallas de oro o la Orden de Merlín de primera clase. Aunque si era un hecho épico en la historia del mundo mágico: una Potter en casa de serpientes.

Yo también estuve feliz, pues sabía que Annie lo haría bien y yo estaría orgulloso de ella no importando qué. Y fue ahí donde fue más obvio para mí que Scorpius la quería, pues Annie nos decía que él la protegía de los insultos de algunos chicos por ser la hija de Pansy Parkinson, quienes repetían las estupideces de algunos padres al decir que Pansy me había hechizado y aun me mantenía así, pero ella ni siquiera se mosqueaba por eso, estando segura de sus padres, y mi hija lo apoyaba contra quienes atacaban a Scorp por su padre, quienes aún no olvidaban lo que había pasado en la guerra mágica, siendo siempre respaldados por Gabriel Nott, el primo mayor de Scorpius.

Era obvio para todos lo que ambos sentían, aun cuando ellos mismos no lo entendieran por ser tan jóvenes. Y yo no pude evitar pensar que una vez más un Malfoy trataría de quitarme a las mujeres de mi vida. Bueno, no es como si Draco Malfoy me hubiera intentado quitar a Pansy, pero si la ocultó. Y por un momento tuve la esperanza que sólo fuera una relación como la de mi esposa con el padre de él, que sólo fueran amigos, nada más, sólo eso. Hasta que un día, dos semanas después de que Annie y el joven Malfoy regresaran de su quinto año de Hogwarts, Scorpius llegó de visita a nuestra casa como ya era costumbre, y mi hija en vez de bajar corriendo como era típico en ella para recibirlo, se acercó a él con lentitud, le besó la mejilla y luego Scorpius pidió hablar conmigo y con Pansy.

Debí sospechar lo que iba a decirme, pues mi hija estaba nerviosa, Scorpius estaba estáticamente intranquilo y Pansy lucía tan divertida y relajada.

Aun así, fue un completo golpe para mí, mirando aquel rubio pedirme permiso para ser novio de mi hija y a mi niña con una sonrisa ilusionada incitándome a dar el visto bueno a aquella relación. Dije que sí, tuve que hacerlo al verla a ella tan feliz, con aquella sonrisa de mil soles, con esas mejillas ponerse rosadas y esa mirada que parecía regalarme el mundo en un parpadeo. Oh, y luego su beso sonoro en mi mejilla, como si le hubiera dado el mejor regalo del mudo, tan feliz. Pero muy adentro de mí quise creer que eso no duraría, que en algún momento ambos se darían cuenta que sólo eran mejores amigos confundiendo sus sentimientos, y solo así, con eso en mente, pude sonreír tranquilo, con Pansy riéndose a mi costa, con una mirada maliciosa y sarcástica, y con mi pequeño Albus de cuatro años pegado a su cadera, a quien tomé en brazos, dejando a los novios en la sala, y James encogiéndose de hombros; mi James de doce años tan celoso de su madre y hermana, sólo se encogió de hombros diciendo que Scorpius si la quería de verdad y que con él nada malo le pasaría a su hermana.

Todo perfecto. Todo tranquilo. Pero ninguna de mis esperanzas se cumplió, pues ahora los dos estaban haciendo planes de boda.

—Pero…

—Siento que tía Pansy tiene razón, usted y mi padre están negándose solamente por culpas entre ustedes —me interrumpió Scorpius, mirándonos con ligera molestia al ver a Annie tan preocupada.

Eso envaró a los Malfoy, y yo sentí igual un escozor de culpa, mirando los ojos tristes de mi hija, también molesta y suplicante, así como el más evidente enojo de Scorpius.

—Tienes mi total apoyo, hijo —habló Draco, dejando por fin esa facha de que se estaba divirtiendo en grande— Tu madre, abuela, abuelo y yo adoramos a Annie, no hay nadie a quien nos agradaría más tener como parte de la familia —dijo con total sinceridad y Scorpius sonrió al igual que Annie— Mírala, es una mujer preciosa, inteligente, audaz y elegante, a pesar de ser hija de quien es —me señaló con la cabeza. Rodé los ojos, pues las burlas no las pararía— Por lo bueno es que es más Parkinson, y debó alabar por ello a Pansy, y ella te hace feliz, hemos sido testigo de ello y si tú la amas como dices, pues no tienes más que nuestro apoyo.

—Eso es cierto, mi amor —dijo Astoria con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de su esposo— Annie, eres una mujer fantástica, recuerdo que cuando naciste bromeé con tu madre sobre esto, sobre si algún día tú serías la siguiente señora Malfoy y, mira, no me equivoqué.

—Gracias, tía Astoria.

—De nada, mi cielo —contestó la mujer.

—Eres bienvenida a la familia, cariño. Todos estamos felices de que decidieran dar este paso —sonrió Narcissa y Annie asintió conforme.

—Gracias, abuela. ¿Abuelo Lucius? —preguntó mi hija tentativamente.

Apreté los labios al escucharla. Nunca les había prohibido llamarlos así, al igual que mis tres hijos habían decidido llamar abuelos a los señores Weasley, cosa que no le agradaba tampoco a Pansy, pero jamás hizo comentario alguno, aun así, era difícil escuchar a mi hija dirigirse así al hombre que fue la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, aunque debía admitir que Lucius Malfoy jamás la había tratado mal, es más, la consentía y le obsequiaba cada cosa, como uno que otro libro antiguo de su biblioteca personal, al igual que Draco.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo, Annie, sólo fue algo sorpresivo, pero estoy feliz de que vayas a ser una Malfoy —declaró con un poquito de malicia mirándome de reojo.

Annie y Scorpius volvieron a reír, pero luego me miraron, poniendo rostros serios. Pansy volvió a apretar mi mano.

—Es difícil, porque eres mi niña, Annie, no importa la edad, siempre lo veré difícil, pero si es lo que quieres y si Scorpius te ama como ha dicho, estaré de acuerdo. He visto cómo te cuida, como te procura y te apoya, es todo un caballero y sé que no podría esperar y desear más para mi hija, así que…

—Gracias, papá, eres el mejor —dijo Annie, levantándose y aventándose a mis brazos.

La rodeé por completo, apretándola con fuerzas, como si con eso pretendiera mantenerla para siempre junto a mí. Cuando se separó tantito de mí para besarme la mejilla, pude ver lo mucho que había crecido al fin, tanto que me parecía insuficiente el tiempo que había estado con ella. Había dejado de ser aquella niña que corría por toda la mansión, que dibujaba acostada en el suelo y tocaba terriblemente mal el piano al lado de Narcissa hasta que pudo hacerlo bien, aquella que a veces lloraba por los rayos y que mandaba cartas contándonos de todo, excepto las cosas que le pasaban, aquellas que le ponían triste, y que Scorpius no nos ocultaba, pues era consciente de lo que sufría Annie cuando sucedía, al igual que Rose, enterándose por estar en la misma generación, pero siendo una leona como sus padres, así que no podía estar siempre con ella.

—No hay nada que tengas que agradecerme, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Annie —dije besándole una vez más la mejilla.

—Lo sé, gracias por eso —contestó y se levantó, para tomar la mano izquierda de Scorpius.

—Tío Harry…

—No, ya nada de eso, ahora serás mi yerno, creo que será raro que me sigas llamando tío Harry —detuve al rubio que sonrió de medio lado, mientras me ponía de pie, con Pansy imitándome al igual que el resto de los presentes.

—Cierto. Suegro. Vaya, suena muy raro, en fin —suspiró con una sonrisa más grande— Gracias por apoyarnos. Prometo amarla, cuidarla y protegerla siempre, hacerla muy feliz y respetarla toda mi vida —dijo con seguridad y yo asentí al escucharlo, satisfecho con ello.

Esto era lo que todo padre esperaba del futuro esposo de su hija, aquella seguridad tanto en palabras y actitud, esa sinceridad solemne, pues sabía que él decía la verdad, cumpliría su palabra como siempre lo había hecho en su vida, pues a pesar de que su carácter era más sencillo que el de su padre y abuelo, era alguien que le importaba cumplir con sus promesas, diciendo que la palabra de un Malfoy era irrefutable. Confiaba también en aquel aparente y claro amor, esos sentimientos que siempre habían estado ahí en él para mi pequeña Annie.

—Y consentirme, no olvides consentirme, Scorpius, ya sabes que soy algo caprichosa —cortó mi hija con diversión, elevando una ceja muy al estilo de su madre.

Todos reímos y Scorpius besó su mejilla y luego su mano.

—Siempre, tesoro, lo prometo —sonrió haciendo que mi hija se sonrojara.

—Bien, creo que todo este drama al fin se resolvió, nuestros hijos se van a casar, todos estamos felices, y ahora creo que si podemos llamar a los chicos para que vayamos a cenar —dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, tomando nuevamente mi mano.

—Claro. Boris, llama a los chicos, por favor —ordenó Astoria.

Cinco minutos después bajaban mis dos hijos varones a la sala de la mansión Malfoy, junto a la pequeña rubia que venía riéndose al lado de Albus, tomándolo del brazo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y mi hijo de su misma edad, siempre tan serio y ordenado a pesar de su corta edad de trece años, riendo a su lado y mirándola con un cariño sin igual. Se habían vuelto más unidos porque, al igual que sus hermanos mayores, ambos fueron sorteados a Slytherin, cuidándose y apoyándose, ante todo.

Vi a Lucius y a Draco apretar los labios ante aquella singular imagen, así que no pude evitar a acercarme a ellos.

—Ya vieron que no es fácil —dije con diversión, procurando que ninguna de las mujeres de la sala nos escuchara.

—Más te vale mantener esas manos Potter lejos de mi princesa —contestó Draco cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Así como tu mantuviste las manos Malfoy lejos de mi hija? —dije con sarcasmo y negué con la cabeza.

—Imbécil —escuché a Draco murmurar y a Lucius negar con la cabeza.

—Déjalo, Draco, el señor Potter sólo está molesto porque la única Potter se volverá una Malfoy, más pronto que tarde —dijo el patriarca con una sonrisa macabra que yo devolví.

—Sí, tienen razón. Pero tal vez más tarde que temprano, la única Malfoy puede volverse una Potter.

Me di la vuelta no esperando a que me contestaran, y volví junto a Pansy que negaba con la cabeza cruzada de brazos, pero luego me sonrió y me besó en los labios, abrazándome por el cuello. Suspiré al saber que no estaba molesta, pero sí muy divertida por todo esto.

—Creo que me gusta esto de tener hijos varones. Con James algún día podemos ir a Italia para hacer enojar a Blaise por su preciosa Danielle —susurré en su oído.

—Harry, por favor, apenas estás superando esto y ya quieres hacerles lo mismo a mis amigos. Y Danielle y James son amigos, bueno, creo que un poquito más que amigos —dijo con fingido reclamó, aunque en sus ojos podía ver esas ganas que tenía de ir a reírse de Blaise.

Le besé de nuevo.

—Ellos tienen que pagar.

—Cómo quieras, cariño —suspiró.

Al fin ellos llegaron hasta nosotros y la pequeña Malfoy saltó a los brazos de su hermano, quien la sostuvo contra su pecho, besándole luego la frente. Esa niña era la otra debilidad de Scorpius, quizá más que mi hija, pero eso era normal, pues era su hermanita menor después de todo, la única chica Malfoy a la que protegían como si sólo el viento pudiera dañarla, era extraño que no hubieran puesto ya un dragón cuidándola en el colegio.

—Entonces, ¿al fin los progenitores dieron el sí para la boda? —preguntó James con una sonrisa por demás divertida, acercándose con las manos dentro de la túnica gris que portaba.

—Sí —contestó Annie, abrazándolo por la cintura, pues James ya superaba su altura por una cabeza, estando tan alto como Scorpius.

—Vaya, por el tiempo que tardaron creí que encontraría a tío Draco y a papá matándose —dijo en son de burla y los ojos azules, iguales a los de su madre, maliciosos.

—James, por favor —pedí.

—Tan descarado como buen león —dijo ácidamente Draco.

—Oh, vamos, tío Draco, sólo bromeaba. Si ustedes dos ya maduraron —arremetió con sarcasmo y una sonrisa divertida, soltando a su hermana.

En momentos así era que dudaba que no fuera un Slytherin en realidad, aunque Pansy decía que era como yo, una serpiente en piel de león.

—¡James! —gritamos Pansy, Draco y yo.

—Bien, ya me calmo. ¿Podemos ir a cenar, tía Astoria? —preguntó con una sonrisa dulce y Astoria asintió sonriéndole, empezando a caminar al comedor.

—Ya quiero ver cómo te ira a ti cuando Blaise se enteré que andas tras de Danielle —dijo Draco pasando a su lado.

James enrojeció para abrir la boca indignado.

—¡¿Qué?! Danielle y yo solo somos amigos —se defendió mi hijo.

—Claro que no —contestó Albus y James lo miró con enojo, dispuesto a discutir con él.

—Basta los dos —habló Pansy enarcando una ceja, antes de que James abriera la boca.

—Sí, mamá —dijeron dócilmente.

Reí y seguí a mi esposa, tomando por un hombro a James que parecía aun indignado, incitándolo a caminar, mientras con el otro brazo rodeaba la cintura de Pansy. Albus se quedó atrás, esperando por Altais, quien hablaba animadamente con Lily y Scorpius sobre la boda, escuchándola murmurar sobre el vestido, pastel, invitados y flores.

Sí. Un nuevo giró iniciaba en nuestra vida, y la unión con la familia Malfoy era más que inevitable. Primero Lily Annie, suspiré mirándola con resignación, pero feliz por su elección tan acertada, aunque muy en el fondo me doliera tener que dejar ir a mi niña; y luego miré a mi hijo menor, también Albus parecía haber caído ante la pequeña rubia. Y mi hijo, mi hijo James, cayó por una hermosa castaña de ojos miel, tan amable, sonriente y divertida Danielle Zabini.

Bueno, no podía culparlos. ¿Quién diría que los Potter amarían tanto a los Slytherin, más que así mismos? Pues al parecer así era, los Potter se volverían locos por las frías, sarcásticas y divertidas serpientes dispuestas a amar para siempre si uno las amaba primero.

Y eso no era fácil, pero si satisfactorio e increíble a largo plazo.

Las serpientes eran todo un reto, y los Potter adorábamos los retos difíciles.

Yo adoraba el mío. Apreté más fuerte la cintura de mi esposa y besé de nuevo su mejilla. Ella sonrió radiante.

¡Oh, sí! La amaba demasiado.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Aun no tengo internet, así que no pude subirlo antes.

Espero que les haya gustado, este es el último de esta historia.

Gracias por su apoyo, muchas gracias. Contesté algunos comentarios por mp, así que cuando tenga tiempo contestare el resto.

By. Cascabelita.


End file.
